Unattainable Dreams: Revamped Version
by Team Seirin
Summary: Light's fate was to be God. L was his only obstacle. Until, a new student Seika Moriyama enrolls at Light's school with an incredibly powerful Shinigami. She's annoying and overconfident, but the worst thing about her is where she's from. An unknown place known as the Division, where humans live among Shinigami and are immune to the Death Note. How is that possible? AU & Light/OC
1. The Nameless New Girl, Seika Moriyama

**Hello, everyone Team Seirin here. If you are wondering what happened to me, I deleted this story from Fanfiction, not because I didn't want to write anymore, but because I wanted to improve it. This is the Revamped Version of Unattainable Dreams, and I hope old and new readers will enjoy this.**

 **This story follows the Death Note timeline and starts after Light kills Raye Penber. The Shinigami play a big role in this story, so does the Division. The Division in an underground society that knows about the existence of the Death Note and many of them are trained in combat, including Seika.**

 **Forewarning about my character Seika: Don't be so quick to judge her. I wanted to make a character that is impossible to kill, so Light could be put under pressure. This story centers on her life, as well as Light's. As you read you will be able to spot her flaws and she will get character development.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note; if I did so many people would still be alive.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

The Nameless New Girl, Seika Moriyama

"I can't believe you're doing this," the Shinigami said eyeing the teenage girl in disappointment. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

A smirk stretched across Seika's face after hearing the Shinigami's words. Zenma saw the grin from her reflection on the mirror. For the past week he's been trying to talk her out of this, but there was no way she was going to change her mind. "Why would it be dangerous, Zen," she asked, false innocence in her voice.

"Well," he began, "since you're currently in hiding, I don't really think that it's a good idea for you to be going to _school._ "

"But it's boring staying home all day," she whined. "Plus in order to be unseen, you must blend in with the crowd."

Zen rolled his eyes at the girl. He never understood why Seika couldn't simply follow directions. She had always been like this ever since she was a little girl, but it was one of the reasons he stayed by her side so often. Seika was always drawn to danger whether she wanted it or not.

"And it's not like I'll be staying here long," she sighed in disappointment. "Just until Reiji says that it's okay for me to go back to the Division."

Seika cocked her head at her reflection and shrugged. She turned around and looked at Zenma. "So tell me, how do I look?"

The Shinigami looked the girl up and down with a dull look planted in his face. "Terrible," the Shinigami deadpanned.

Seika frowned and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing the typical uniform that girls wore at Daikoku Private Academy. Not something she would choose to wear, but the look kind of worked for her. "You're lying I look amazing," she said to the Shinigami.

"Sure you do," the Shinigami replied. He noticed how she wasn't looking at him anymore instead she had her eyes trained on something past him. "What's the matter," he asked worriedly. She didn't answer instead she lifted her finger and pointed at the television.

" ** _Kira has stuck again, this time killing twelve F.B.I agents that were sent to Japan investigating the case of finding out just who Kira is,"_** The female news anchor announced ** _._**

 ** _"The United States has resigned from the Kira investigation, deeming the case as too dangerous. Kira's powers are still unknown, but the world famous detective L is determined to find out who Kira is and how he kills._** "

Zenma returned his attention back to Seika. She was angry. "This Kira person pisses me off. I get that obtaining a Death Note is overwhelming, but whose first thought is it to become a mass murderer? I really hope L catches him soon."

"Well at least he only kills criminals. That doesn't make him too bad, don't you think?" Zenma asked.

Seika snorted at the Shinigami's question. "You and I both know that no human should have _that_ much power. Shinigami exist for a reason. I bet he, she or they has a huge god complex or something."

Zenma nodded his head in agreement. He didn't approve of Kira's actions whatsoever. The Death Note was sacred and all Kira was doing was revealing to the world that there is a power that is strong enough to kill someone without being with them physically.

Seika turned her head to the clock and saw that school was going to start in a half hour. "Let's go Zen, time for school."

Zenma rolled his eyes at the girl. "Can't we just stay here? It'll be much safer."

"Safe is boring. We're going and that's final," she said sternly.

The Shinigami let out a strong huff. "Fine," he replied.

* * *

The inside of the school looked dull. Seika expected more from a private school. She hated places with dull atmospheres. _Maybe this was a bad idea,_ she thought. She shook the thought from her head. If Zen found out she had thoughts like that, it'd only boost his ego. She looked around the halls on her way to class. _At least it's clean._

Seika stopped in front of her classroom and took a deep breath. "Nervous," Zenma queried with a tone of amusement.

She shot the Shinigami a deadly glare. "Shut up…bastard." She said that last part under her breath, but the Shinigami caught it.

Seika stepped inside of classroom and looked around. It was a large room, and it was just a dull as the rest of the school. It seemed as though none of the kids were paying attention to what the teacher was saying. It was pretty loud in the classroom due to the mindless chatter. She always thought that kids in private school would be serious and well behaved, that's what television made it look like.

"May I help you," the teacher asked. According to her schedule his name was Mr. Takahashi. He looked tired and Seika was pretty sure it was because of the students in the class.

"Oh, yes. My name is Seika Moriyama, I'm new," she said to the teacher with a smile.

"Ah, yes, I saw your name on the attendance sheet. I've been expecting you," he replied. "Class please settle down we have a new student, please do you best to make her feel welcome. Seika, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

Seika shook her head at the teacher. "Not really," she replied. Everyone in the classroom had their eyes on her and she felt uncomfortable. She didn't like when too much attention was drawn to her, especially when it was a room of complete strangers.

"Nothing at all," he asked? "Do you have any likes," Mr. Takahashi asked.

Seika didn't even have to think about that one. "My likes include food," she answered. There were a few snickers in the room.

"And your dislikes," the teacher asked with a brow raised.

"Being hungry," she deadpanned. The kids began to chuckle even more at the girl. Mr. Takahashi simply rolled his eyes at her.

" _Great_ , another class clown," he said with an unenthusiastic tone. "Please have a seat where ever you like."

Seika nodded and looked around the classroom for a seat. As she looked around she caught the eyes of many students. They looked normal, like the kids at the Division. She didn't know what she expected though. Seika spotted a seat in the back and headed towards it.

"Seika, keep your eyes forward and make sure your expression is neutral," Zenma instructed suddenly. Seika raised a brow at the Shinigami, but did as he told.

"There is a boy in here; he's seated in the third row by the window, and he's currently reading a book. Seika briefly glanced at the boy who Zenma was talking about. He had short light brown hair with bangs covering his forehead. "The boys name is Light Yagami, and he currently has a Shinigami beside him."

Seika continued to walk to her seat with a blank expression, but there was so much going through her mind at the moment. _How could this guy have a Shinigami? Is it just following him around? No, I doubt that, it rarely happens that a Shinigami leaves its home just to go to the human world._ _Unless…_

She sat down in her seat and reached in her bag and pulled out a pen and paper. She gestured for Zen to look at what she was writing down.

 _What is the Shinigami doing at the moment?_

Zenma looked in the direction Light Yagami was sitting in. "The Shinigami is staring at us and he's laughing hysterically," Zenma informed Seika with a slight tone of disbelief.

Seika raised a brow at the information. Ever since she walked inside of the classroom, Light Yagami didn't even spare her a glance. She could only think the Shinigami didn't say anything to him, but why? Maybe the Shinigami didn't care for him; it was actually uncommon for Shinigami to feel anything towards humans.

"Seika, should I say something to the Shinigami," Zenma asked.

She quickly began to write another message on the paper. _Tell the Shinigami to tell Yagami that I have a Shinigami too, and I know his secret._

Zenma looked unsure after reading what Seika had written. If this boy really was Kira, it could work in their favor. This boy was a nuisance and the closer Seika got to him, the faster she could kill him. Zenma let out a heavy sigh and headed over to where Light Yagami's Shinigami was.

Light Yagami's Shinigami smiled in an unsettling way as Zenma approached him. "My name is Zenma," the Shinigami began, "The human I'm attached to goes by the name of Seika. She wants you to go tell Light Yagami that she also has a Shinigami and that she his secret."

Zenma was taken aback by the other Shinigami's reaction, just a raspy laugh, but instead of sticking around Zenma went back to Seika and grimaced at her. "What's going on," she whispered eagerly. Her voice was low enough, so nobody in the classroom could hear her.

"Well first he began to laugh in my face, then he introduced himself as Ryuk and now he is delivering your message to Yagami," Zenma answered.

A smirk stretched across Seika's face. _This is going to be_ good, she thought. She looked ahead, eyes set on the back of Light's head. She noticed how he slowly set down the book he was reading. Then his body began to turn so he could get a look at the back of the classroom.

His eyes met Seika's and their gazes locked. Seika still had a grin on her face and she subtly waved at him. He was giving her a feral glare. She saw that he clenched his jaw before grudgingly averting his gaze elsewhere. Going to school was definitely a good idea.

* * *

 _Light's POV_

 _Why must this class be so loud?_ Light thought. He sighed heavily in exasperation. He couldn't wait to go home. There he could do much more important things. At this point he wished that school was over, he knew all of the material Mr. Takahashi was teaching, and now all Light wanted to do was take his entrance exams and hurry off into college.

"May I help you," Light heard Mr. Takahashi say. He looked up to see who he was talking to.

"Oh yes, my name is Seika Moriyama, I'm new," she said with a smile. Her smile was nice, he briefly thought. It was unusual for someone to be new this late in the year, especially as a third year.

"Well isn't this interesting," Ryuk laughed. What was he laughing about? This was one of the reasons why Light hated when Ryuk went to school with him. Even though by now he was almost an expert at tuning Ryuk out, he wanted to know what was so funny.

"Ah yes, I saw your name on the attendance sheet. I've been expecting you," he replied. "Class please settle down, we have a new student, please do you best to make her feel welcome. Seika would you like to tell us about yourself?"

The new girl shook her head at the teacher. "Not really," she replied.

"Nothing at all," he asked. "Do you have any likes?"

"My likes include food," she answered. There were snickers in the room and Light smirked slightly.

"And your dislikes," the teacher asked with a brow raised.

"Being hungry," she deadpanned. The kids began to chuckle even more at the girl. Mr. Takahashi rolled his eyes at the student.

" _Great_ , another class clown," he said lacking enthusiasm. "Please have a seat wherever you like."

Light went back to reading his book, at least trying to; his classmates were especially loud today.

"Sure thing, the name is Ryuk by the way," Ryuk said out of nowhere.

Light furrowed his brows. He almost looked up at the Shinigami in perplexity. Who was Ryuk talking to? Nobody else could see him. A breath hitched in Light's throat. _Could there be another Shinigami in the_ room _,_ he considered.

"Hey Light," Ryuk began. Light didn't look up at the Shinigami, but he was definitely all ears. "That girl who walked in has a Shinigami." _I knew it; could she also have a Death Note?_ "The Shinigami also told me to tell you that the new girl knows your secret," Ryuk finished. Then the Shinigami began to laugh hysterically.

Light slowly set down his book and took a deep breath. His eyes darkened and he turned around to look at the girl. She was smirking and waving at him. Suddenly that nice smile made Light want to throw up. _Stay calm_ , Light reassured himself. All he had to do was get rid of her after school.

"I'm gonna tell you something you might find interesting. Not because I wanna help you, but because this is something that I've never seen before and it kind of freaks me out. That girl, she…she doesn't actually have a name on her lifespan."

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty boring, well not boring, but different. It was weird seeing normal kids interact with each other. Seika just couldn't get over the fact that _Kira_ was actually in her class. What were the odds?

Seika took her time walking. She couldn't talk to Zenma since they were in public, but she had so much to say and she knew Zenma had a lot on his mind as well. _Light Yagami, this was going to be interesting._ She considered kill him, but after a while she decided against it. It'd be too troublesome staining her hands with the blood of boy people thought was innocent. She'd just continue to let L handle it; he was best suited for it anyway.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her. It was a male voice, and it was unfamiliar. She smirked, _I wonder who it is._ She turned around to come face to face with Light Yagami.

"Oh, hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Seika Moriyama, you're Light Yagami, right?" She put on her most innocent smile and held out her hand.

"What do want," Light snarled.

"Whatever do you mean Kira, oops I'm mean Light," Seika asked sweetly.

"Keep your voice down," he hissed.

Seika's smirk faded and she gave Light a dull expression. "I think you should be taking your own advice." He twitched and that caused her to grin.

"Seika, it isn't smart to provoke him." Zenma warned. "I know he can't kill you, but this isn't a situation you should be playing around with." Seika ignored the Shinigami; she hated being scolded by Zenma.

"What do you want from me," Light growled.

Seika tapped her chin thoughtfully. What _did_ she want from him? Since she wasn't going to kill him, what was the use in him? "I know, show me your Shinigami."

Light raised his brow at the girl. At the moment he looked more confused than angry. He was quiet for a moment. She assumed he was thinking it over.

"I won't answer any questions you have for me unless you show me your Shinigami," she stated.

For a moment Light thought this over. He could just go inside of his bag and give Seika the spare Death Note page he always carried, so she could see Ryuk, but Light wanted to bring her to his house. It was private and he'd never talk about anything Kira related in public after the Raye Penber situation. Light sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My notebook is in my house, if you want to see Ryuk, then come with me."

Seika smiled triumphantly. "All right lead the way."

"Just don't talk about this situation in public, at all," he ordered. Seika just rolled her eyes at him as she followed him on his way home.

"You just don't listen," Zenma scolded. Seika simply shrugged and followed behind Light.

The walk was quiet and she didn't mind. All she could think about was what kind of environment Kira was raised in. Judging by the school he went to and how Light looked, he most likely came from a normal family. His parents might be home. She wondered what they were like. He probably came from a family of freaks. They were probably abusive, maybe that was why he killed. Maybe there was a reason Light was taking so many lives and the situation wasn't so black and white. Although, there was still the possibility that he was just crazy.

"We're here," Light announced. He looked in the driveway and noticed that there weren't any cars. "Looks like no one is home," he sounded relieved. He unlocked the door and the two teenagers stepped inside.

Seika looked around the house and she deemed it as normal. It was really clean. The carpets looked as though they had been vacuumed every day. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight. The air feigned a smell of lavender. It was a normal house nothing really stuck out, but it looked perfect for a family. It was the kind of house Seika had always dreamed of living in.

"Are you even listening to me?" Seika's mind snapped back to reality at the sound of Light's voice.

"I'm sorry, what did you say," she asked.

Light eyed her strangely. "I said let's go upstairs to my room."

"Aren't you going to take me to dinner first," Seika joked. Light stared at her blankly, clearly not amused. He rolled his eyes and began to walk upstairs, Seika followed. "So...you're a serial killer with no sense of humor, interesting."

"I have a sense of humor, you're just not funny," Light retorted.

Seika snorted at the boy's response. "Ouch, that stings," she said sarcastically as she clutched her heart dramatically. They stopped in front of a door and Seika could only assume that it was the door to Light's room. He opened the door and held it open for Seika. "For a mass murderer you are quite the gentleman," she teased.

Light rolled his eyes at the girl and sighed. She could tell he was trying his hardest to stay calm. Seika looked around his room and saw that it was very organized. Just like the living room, it was extremely clean. There was nothing in here that would make you suspect that he was a criminal.

Light tossed his bag on his bed and walked over to his desk chair. He opened a drawer and pulled out his Death Note. The teenage boy walked over to Seika and held the notebook out to her. Her eyes briefly scanned the cover. It was written in English, Zenma's was in Japanese. She lightly touched the notebook, and her eyes widened when she saw a clown faced creature hovering near her.

"Hey there, I'm Ryuk," the Shinigami greeted.

Seika tilted her head to the side and began to examine the creature. This was the sixth Shinigami she had seen in her lifetime. There were quite a few residing at her home. "That is not what expected. You're uglier than I imagined," she said simply. She smirked when she heard Zenma chuckle at her remark. Both Light and Ryuk were clearly taken aback by her words. "But I guess you look cool in a weird way."

Seika was slightly surprised when Ryuk laughed. "You're blunt, I like you," the Shinigami said.

"Thank you," Seika replied beaming at the Shinigami. She looked away from Ryuk and directed her gaze to Light. "Since you showed me your Shinigami, I guess it's only fair for me to show you mine. Zen, show yourself," Seika ordered. Zenma sighed in exasperation, but did as he was told. "Can you see him?"

Light stood in a stunned silence. He looked the Shinigami up and down and suddenly Light found it quite hard to breathe. The creature wasn't gruesome like Light imagined, but he looked completely different from Ryuk. The Shinigami had to be at least ten feet tall. Like Ryuk, the Shinigami had hair, long jet black hair that had more length than Light's entire body. He couldn't see the Shinigami's mouth, just his nose and eyes. Zenma's body was wrapped in black bandages like a mummy and they covered his mouth. Light looked at Zenma's large hands for a moment, he had claws, not very long, but they looked like they could rip through flesh without much effort. The most frightening thing about the creature was the black shadow like aura that emitted from his body. "How did you...," Light left the sentence hanging in the air, he couldn't finish.

"How did I get Zen to show himself to you without you having to touch a Death Note," Seika finished. Light merely nodded. "Zenma is one of the older Shinigami. A Shinigami's abilities become greater with age," Seika informed. "Zen doesn't even need a Death Note to kill anyone; he can literally do it mentally now. The coolest thing is that every older Shinigami as a unique ability. Zen can control the weather at will."

Light shot his eyes to Ryuk. "Even I didn't know that," Ryuk said. "That's really interesting."

"Most Shinigami don't know these things, because they're kept secret," Seika explained.

"Seika, you're saying too much," Zenma warned. "These things are kept secret to keep balance."

"Wait a minute," Light began, "so you have a powerful Shinigami by your side and according to Ryuk you don't have a name, so you can't be killed."

Seika smiled at Light. "All those things are correct. So that means you can't get rid of me," Seika said, as she poked his chest playfully.

This can't be happening," he muttered in disbelief. "What is it that you want," Light growled as he swatted her hand away from his chest.

Seika shrugged and smirked. "Nothing in particular; just think of me as a spectator of some sort. I want to see just how this Kira thing plays out. I wanna see how L brings you down."

Before Light could open his mouth to respond, Ryuk spoke. "As much as I'd like to stay, I'd like to talk to Zenma alone, if he doesn't mind."

"Why does it have to be private," Light asked with his arms crossed.

"This is Shinigami business, it has nothing to do with you," Ryuk said; his voice laced with amusement.

Seika disregarded what the Shinigami said. Zenma would just tell her when they talked later at home.

"Fine, Light said, "but don't expect any apples from me."

The Shinigami gasped at Light's words. "Come on Light, don't be so harsh. Fine, I'll tell you after I talk to him, I swear." Seika eyed the two with an intrigued brow raised. _What an interesting pair,_ she examined.

"What is it that you want to talk about," Zenma asked. Seika noticed how he sounded more than irritated. It was either because, they were referring to the Shinigami as Zenma rather than his nickname, or because Seika was inside of Kira's bedroom taunting him. Seika couldn't even blame the Shinigami for being upset. If anyone back home found out Light was Kira, they would've killed him immediately.

"Huh, oh, yeah, how about we go outside," Ryuk suggested.

"Fine," Zenma replied with reluctance. He looked at Seika. "Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of," he ordered. He grimaced when Seika simply smirked at him. He'd deal with her when they got home. The two Shinigami left the room, flying through the wall, leaving Light and Seika alone.

"I can't believe this is happening," Light muttered while running a hand through his hair.

"Why do you just _lighten_ up, _Light_ …pun intended." Seika snickered at her own hilarity. "I am so funny."

"No you aren't," Light snapped. "Can't you just be serious for one second? Why are you doing this," he asked clearly worn out.

Seika's laughter died and she no longer had a smile on her face. She looked at him with an empty yet intense expression. There was something about her that changed right then and there. Looking at her now, it was almost menacing. She looked like she hated him. Like he did something to her and she resented him for it. "I'm doing this because you disgusted me." Light's eyes widened at Seika's response. "I don't understand how you can just kill so mercilessly. Who the hell do you think you are, abusing the power of the Death Note like that? So, I think I should be the one asking you. Why are _you_ doing this?"

Light looked down, his bangs where now covering his eyes, so Seika couldn't see his expression. "It's because I want to rid the world of all evil. That was the responsibility I was given when I received the Death Note. Once I rid the world of all evil…I'll become the God of the New World."

When Light looked up he was wearing a feral grin. Seika grimaced at the sight, she found it disturbing. She's seen that look on different people far too many times. That was the grin of corruption. When she saw that smile she knew that there was no room for redemption.

She let out a condescending huff. "So, it's a god complex, huh. It's tragic really. Such a smart boy with such a stupid dream. I'll do you a favor and crush those idiotic dreams for you. You'll _never_ create this little utopia, so cut it out. You weren't chosen by some higher power to pick up the Death Note, you just happened to be the one to pick it up."

Light crossed his arms and scoffed at the girl. "As if you'd ever understand."

"I don't want to understand. Guys like you piss me off."

Light raised a brow at the girl. "Guys like me? What is that supposed to mean? Just where did you come from, anyway? How is it that you don't have a name?"

Seika took a step closer to Light and gave him her killer smirk. "Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

Light furrowed his brows at the girl. "What are you implying?" Light asked.

She simply shrugged at the boy. "What do you think I'm implying?"

"You've killed people, haven't you? If that is the case then you have no right to judge me," Light said.

Seika snorted, "Unlike you, I'm not a coward who hides behind a book. That's possibly why you don't understand the extent of what you're doing. You've never killed anyone with your own two hands."

Light let out a brief chortle. He was looking at Seika with a small grin and it widened when she grimaced at him. She was quite possibly the biggest hypocrite he had ever met. "You realize that at the end of the day the world would view still the two of us as murderers right? Who cares about the fashion, at the end of the day you and me are one in the same."

Judging by the look on Seika's face, Light clearly struck a nerve. Seika was going to reply but then she heard the door downstairs. "Who's that," Seika asked.

Light sighed heavily, "It's my mother and little sister. Damn it, why couldn't they've came later? Come downstairs with me."

Seika frowned at Light. "Why," she asked.

"I want you to meet them," Light answered. "You said that you were just a spectator, so that means you'll be around often. I need you to meet my family so they won't suspect anything."

Seika was silent for a moment and then let out a sigh. "Fine, I actually wanna meet the people who raised a freak like you." She walked over to Light and opened the door for him. "Ladies first."

Light rolled his eyes at the girl. "You still aren't funny," he muttered. Even though he seemed composed he felt like punching her in her face, the only thing stopping him was the fact that she was a girl and she knew his secret. When she left, he had to find a way to get rid of her. Even if she didn't have a name there had to be a way to use the Death Note to kill her. The pair walked down the steps to see a woman and younger girl.

"Who might this be," the woman asked with a smile.

"This is Seika, she's a friend from school," Light answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sachiko, this is Sayu, Light's little sister," Sachiko introduced. She gave Seika a warm smile. Seika was taken aback by the obvious kindness. Was this really the mother of Kira? They didn't bare much of a resemblance; the young girl beside her did though.

Seika returned an equally warm smile to the woman. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you sure she's _just_ a friend," Sayu asked skeptically. Seika looked at the younger girl who had her hands on her hips in disbelief. She had big brown eyes that Seika thought were pretty, but just by looking at her Seika could tell she was like any other annoying younger sibling. "If you two are just friends, then why were you alone in your room, hmm?"

 _She sure is a lively one_ , Seika thought. "We were just doing homework, Sayu," Light told the younger girl.

"Yeah, trust me Light isn't my type. He asked me out and I rejected him," Seika said to the younger girl.

"That never happened," Light denied.

"Light, don't you know that's it's impolite to lie in front of your family," Seika teased.

"Don't you know that it's impolite to lie in front of people you just met," Light retorted.

Seika was going to say something back, but didn't when she heard laughter. The two teenagers looked at Sachiko. "I'm sorry," the older woman said through giggles. "Seika, you're a funny one. Light, why didn't you introduce us sooner?"

Seika couldn't help but to smile at the woman. Seika looked down at her watch and frowned. She didn't know when Zenma was coming back and she couldn't spend another moment with Light. She knew if they went back to his room and talked more, she would snap on him. "I have to go, but it was nice meeting you," Seika said.

Light frowned at the girl, not understanding why she was leaving so soon "I'll walk you to the door," he offered.

"It was nice meeting you Seika," Sayu said cheerfully.

"You too," she replied to the girl with a smile. She and Light walked to wards the door and made a stop in front of it.

"Why are you leaving so abruptly, we have more to talk about and aren't you going to wait for Zenma," Light asked.

"Nope," she replied. "We'll talk tomorrow. Besides, Zen is taking too long."

"But-"

"Goodbye Light." she said before leaving his house. She didn't know how to feel about today. She went to school in hopes of experiencing a normal life, but instead she meets Kira. She'd let L handle the situation, but she wonder just how much of a threat Light would be to her.

* * *

 **This is the first chapter of the Revamped Version of Unattainable Dreams. To everybody who read please give me your feedback and I will continue to post. If you have any questions or comments ask in the reviews and I'll answer them. I am always open to constructive criticism.**

 **If you are wondering who Reiji is he's Namikawa of the Yotsuba Group. I liked him so much I decided to make him a significant character in the story. In this story he is a soldier in the Division also posing as a normal human. I hope you like it.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Von, the Second Most Feared Shinigami

**Rukureisha: I know that it's a little off putting that I'm starting from scratch, but my motivation was slipping away and reading old chapters helped, but the content was so mediocre to me. There were so many grammatical errors, lack of detail, overused phrases, and it came off as lazy to me. Some of my subplots were inconsistent and that bothered me a lot. I'm a better writer than I was before and I thought you guys deserved better. Thanks for noticing the changes and hopefully my writing will continue to improve. I hope you'll like the updated chapters.**

 **Darcy18: Thanks, so much for continuing to read. Now that the story is Revamped Light and Seika's interactions will be twice a good as before.**

 **AuroraStargazers: Yeah, I still kind of feel guilty about taking this down when it comes to my old readers, but don't worry, since I already have about 45 chapters saved into my computer, updating will be way faster. A new chapter everyday. Thanks for sticking with the story, even though we have to start from the beginning.**

* * *

 **Thank you to my old readers for my you reviews, and thank you to my new story followers. I hope you will continue to stick with the story from here on out.**

 **So this is my second chapter. A few characters will be mentioned and they are very significant to the plot. This chapter is shorter, but I promise the next will be longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did Episode 25 would've never happened.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

Von the Second Most Feared Shinigami in Existence

"Can you please tell me what it is you wanted to talk about," Zenma asked exasperatedly. He really didn't want to leave Seika's side, but if Ryuk really did have something important to talk about, Zenma needed to know what it was. The two Shinigami were currently floating in the sky and they were a good distance away from Light's home.

"Sure thing," Ryuk began. Zenma hated how the Shinigami had a permanent smile plastered on his face. It irritated him to a strong degree. "The old man back home made a strict rule that humans shouldn't know of the existence of Shinigami unless they were the owner of a Death Note. That's why they lose their memories after forfeiting ownership." The older Shinigami grimaced. He already knew where Ryuk was going. "So how does Seika know of your existence without even owning a Death Note?"

"What makes you think she doesn't have one?"

"Your Death Note is plastered to you side," Ryuk pointed out. "Unless, you had a spare, but that's pretty much impossible to get."

Zenma was quiet for a moment, not because he was shocked, but because he was wondering how much he should tell the Shinigami. Telling Ryuk about the Division was out of the question, the existence of the Division alone was illegal, and that's why Zenma hadn't gone to the Shinigami Realm ever since he found his new home. Ryuk looked like he had a big mouth and he's tell every Shinigami back at the Realm about Seika and the Division. "I've been in Seika's family for generations. It met one of her ancestors four hundred years ago, when I dropped my Death Note into the human world," Zenma replied evenly. "Why are you asking me these questions," Zenma asked the other Shinigami.

"I'm just wondering why you haven't been punished for breaking one of the sacred rules," Ryuk answered.

"I haven't been in the Shinigami Realm for centuries, because of that, I've avoided my punishment," Zenma informed.

"Wait a minute, are you're one of the four," Ryuk asked in disbelief.

Zenma was startled by Ryuk's question. "What are you talking about," Zenma asked the younger Shinigami.

"Rumor has it, that about four hundred years ago, a group of four Shinigami left home in favor of living in the human world and apparently this pissed Von The Punisher, off. Not many people know the story, because apparently the old man told Von and a few others to keep quiet, but it has to be you. You're one of the four, aren't you?"

"How is it that you know about that," Zenma asked. Zenma's composure was apparent on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming. He wanted so badly to just shut Ryuk up, but he needed more information. Who could've told him?

"Let's just say a little bird told me," Ryuk responded, not even trying hiding the amusement in his voice.

"You will tell me now," Zenma demanded. He had zero patience for the other Shinigami. If Ryuk didn't answer, then Zenma would be forced to attack the weaker Shinigami. He knew he couldn't kill Ryuk, but he could inflict some serious pain on him.

"Why don't you take a guess," Ryuk suggested. "I'll give you a hint." Zenma sighed heavily; he didn't have time for games. "He's a loud mouth good for nothing little runt. Everybody knows him and he's always in and out of the Shinigami Realm. In my opinion he's pretty funny, he knows how to make things…exciting," Ryuk finished.

"A Shinigami that everyone knows," Zenma repeated. He was silent as he thought about who Ryuk was talking about. There were quite a few well known Shinigami. A bitter taste in Zenma's mouth formed the more he thought. It couldn't have been who he thought it was, "Don't tell me that this loud mouth good for nothing Shinigami goes by the name of Rayven."

Ryuk began to laugh. Zenma took that as a yes, this was almost unimaginable. First, Seika makes an enemy out of Kira, and now he's finding out that Rayven is causing trouble in the Shinigami Realm. "I'll have to teach that idiot a lesson the next time I see him," Zenma muttered.

"By teach him a lesson you mean…"

"Kick his ass," Zenma finished for Ryuk. Ryuk eyed Zenma in slight surprise. He almost seemed excited about the idea of pummeling the other Shinigami. The black shadows emitting from Zenma's body expanded, and they were moving at a wild pace.

"Hey, Zenma I think you're a little _too_ excited there," Ryuk remarked; snapping the other Shinigami back into reality.

"What! I have no idea what you're talking about," Zenma snapped hotly. Zenma mentally cursed himself for showing his true colors to the younger Shinigami. For some reason he _really_ didn't like Ryuk. Zenma found him so irritating.

"You seem a little heated," Ryuk laughed. _That_ was the last straw; there was no way he'd stand there and get taunted by a weaker and younger Shinigami.

"That enough," Zenma roared. Ryuk's laughter died immediately. Not because the other Shinigami raised his voice at him, but because of what was happening after the Shinigami had yelled at him. It was suddenly raining, harshly. There were outrageously loud thunderclaps booming in the sky that made Ryuk feel like his head was going to explode. Followed by every loud clap of thunder, a rapid strike of lightning would follow. The lightning was so strong that every time it hit the ground it'd shatter a huge hole into it.

 _Is this the kind of abilities that older Shinigami inherit?_ Ryuk was intimidated, by the power that Zenma had, but at the same time, this was simply amazing. Ryuk wasn't afraid; instead this caused another reaction to bubble up inside of the Shinigami. He was thrilled that the Shinigami could do something so incredible. Zenma was strong and Ryuk knew for a fact that there were more Shinigami like him. Seika made this clear earlier when she mentioned their abilities. With Seika around to spectate Light, and with Zenma who is an outcast in the Shinigami Realm, Ryuk's boredom could be cured for an eternity. But, at the moment, Ryuk needed to calm Zenma down. He looked at The Shinigami and noticed that his eyes were glowing red.

"Hey," Ryuk said simply, but it was enough to snap the older Shinigami out of his angry trance. Zenma finally stopped the rain and looked around to see the damage he had caused.

Zenma looked up at Ryuk in bewilderment. "Was this my doing," Zenma asked. The question wasn't really for Ryuk, it was more for him. How could he do something so foolish? He was supposed to be mature, but instead he let his anger get the best of him. Seika was going to kill him…figuratively. Zenma looked up at Ryuk and sighed. He wanted to get this over with as soon possible. "Is that all," Zenma asked exasperatedly.

"One more question," Ryuk said. "Why Von is so angry with you? Rayven told me that Von has some strange fixation with the four Shinigami who abandoned their home."

Zenma sighed heavily, he didn't want to be here any longer, but he had to tell the Shinigami something in order to end the conversation without any suspicion. "The reason why Von is so angry is because we were once friends. The other three Shinigami and I, abandoned him for one of Seika's ancestors who went by the name Kousuke. Von hates humans, and I have a dream of coexistence."

"Coexistence between humans and Shinigami," Ryuk asked incredulously. Zenma nodded in response. He didn't want to explain further. He knew the Shinigami would probably laugh or make fun of him. Yes, he knew that his dream was unlikely, but that didn't mean it was impossible. The Division was a great example of that.

As Zenma expected Ryuk laughed. "That's a new one, good luck, it sounds…fascinating." Zenma was stunned by the younger Shinigami's response. "Our home is a rotten place; we could use a little reformation, but I'm not sure if living with humans is the best way to do that."

Zenma quickly composed his shock and wore an expression of seriousness. "Well, I think this marks the end of our conversation, I'll be leaving now."

"See ya later, Zenma," Ryuk said.

"Please call me Zen, I'm not really a fan of my full name," Zenma said with a slight tone of irritation.

"Right, I'm sorry...Zenma," Ryuk responded cheekily.

Zenma rolled his eyes at the younger Shinigami before flying away. He had to go back to Yagami's house and check up on Seika.

* * *

 _I can't believe this is actually impossible._ Light though, as he stared long and hard at his Death Note. After Seika left, he wrote her name in it, just to be sure, but the minute he did the name simply vanished. Maybe it was because she technically wasn't Seika Moriyama, but this was still something Light couldn't grasp. Everybody had a name. The Death Note _should've_ worked on everybody, but right now it was useless when it came to Seika. Light had to kill her another way.

"Where is Seika?" Light jumped back after hearing a deep voice being him. He turned around coming face to face with Zenma.

They were alone, that frightened Light, but it also gave Light an opportunity to talk to the Shinigami, find out as much as he could about Seika and where she came from.

 _Where was Ryuk,_ he briefly wondered. Well, that wasn't important at the moment. "She left a little while ago." Light responded with an even tone. He would never admit it, but just looking at Zenma made Light want to run away and never look back.

The Shinigami was silent for a moment; he stared at Light almost as if he was inspecting the teenager. Light felt uneasy under his gaze. Zenma spoke up, "You have a question to ask me don't you?" Zenma asked.

"I do." Light responded simply. "I assume you also have one for me." Light added.

"Aren't you smart?" The Death God remarked sarcastically. Light fought the urge to roll his eyes. Now the Shinigami sounded like Seika. "If you answer my questions honestly then I'll answer yours, and don't bother lying to me. I've been around humans long enough to know if they're telling the truth or not."

Light didn't waver. He just looked into Zenma's eyes as he thought of a question to ask. He had so many questions, it was hard to just pick a few of them, but there was the one big question lingering in his mind. "How is it that Seika doesn't have a name on her lifespan?"

"It was a gift given to her by another Shinigami," The Shinigami replied. He was going to be as vague as possible. Light wasn't going to find out about the history of Seika and her family so easily. "Now it's my turn, what are you intentions with Seika?"

"My intentions," Light repeated.

Zenma nodded, his eyes were on the Death Note in Light's hand. "I'm guessing you tried writing Seika's name inside of the book. Since, you didn't get the result that you wanted, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure," Light answered honestly. Now it was his turn to ask a question. He briefly looked out the window remembering that random storm that lasted nothing but a few seconds. "That storm that happened not too long ago, was that you're doing?"

"Yes," the Shinigami began, "I am responsible for that. I lost control due to your _irritating_ companion Ryuk. It's unfortunate that I can't kill him."

"Tell me about it." Light agreed under his breath, but Zenma caught it. "Well at least you aren't stuck with him." Light added. "Anyway it's your turn to ask a question." Light reminded.

"This goal that you have, to become God, do you truly believe that it's within your reach?"

Light blinked at the Shinigami. He assumed that everything Zenma asked would be related to Seika. "Yes, yes, I do. Before you and Seika showed up, I dealt with many obstacles and I've successfully evaded them all. L is a formidable opponent, but I know that I can win. My turn to ask a question; where did Seika come from? Earlier, she implied that she's killed people in the past, using her own two hands."

A small chuckle escaped Zenma, it was a bitter chuckle. He honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. Leave it to Seika to create a situation as troublesome as this one. Zenma knew that he could just kill Light Yagami right then and there, but he had other plans. Plans that would be beneficial to him and the Division. "Seika is from a place that's almost too good to be true. A place that could shatter you dreams of becoming God in an instant."

Light simply raised a brow at the Shinigami. He wasn't going to let Zenma get to him the way that Seika did earlier. He had to play the game smart. "It's your turn to ask a question."

"I don't have any more questions at the moment, I'll be leaving now." Zenma said, heading toward to window to fly out, but he stopped for a moment. "I'm sure you already know this, but I don't approve of Seika's actions what so ever, she constantly gets herself in trouble. Even though it is very unlikely, if you do manage to take her life away, I will kill you." Zenma threatened.

Lights eyes widened in shock. Zenma was nothing like Ryuk, unlike Ryuk; Zenma was there to look out for Seika.

Light stood with his arms crossed over his chest, he was stressed. He was losing to Seika and it was becoming more and more complicated. What was he to do? He was currently up against the world's smartest detective, an extremely powerful Shinigami, and a girl who's dangerous yet mysterious all at once.

Light sighed, "I know all of that. If you don't mind, I have one more question to ask you Zenma-"

"Zen," the Shinigami interrupted through gritted teeth.

"Huh?"

"Don't call me Zenma, call me Zen, I hate my full name." The God of Death demanded.

 _You have got to be kidding_ , Light thought. _How can he be so mature and intimidating one minute and then the next he turns into such a baby_? Light sighed heavily; pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, Zen, is it okay if I ask you one last question?" Light asked.

"It depends on the question." Zenma replied.

"How long are you and Seika going to be here, is it permanent?"

That wasn't a question the Shinigami had been expecting. "No our stay here isn't going to be permanent, but I can't tell you how long we will be staying, even I don't know." They stood in silence for a moment. "I'll be leaving now." Zenma announced breaking the silence.

Light watched the creature leave and sighed. He placed his Death Note on his desk an walked towards his bed. Still more questions than answers.

When is Ryuk coming back? Getting information out of the Shinigami was hard already, but he had to try. Ryuk could always just lie to him, it didn't matter how many apples he threatened to take away. If only the annoying Shinigami could be on his side, the whole Kira thing would be ten times easier.

"Why is this happening to me?" Light complained aloud. He groaned and fell on to his bed.

 _If only I could eliminate them all, but I don't have the power to do that._ Light turned his head to the side where he saw his Death Note lying flat on his desk. All of this is happening because of one notebook. It was so powerful, and every time Light held it he felt as though he was the most powerful entity in the world, he felt like a God. However, Seika and Zenma were starting to make him question that. How could he become God if there was someone out there who had more power than he did?

He didn't know who he despised more, L or Seika. Getting rid of L was already going to be a challenge, but getting rid of Seika, well at the moment that was impossible. _What was her deal_ , he wondered.

* * *

"Stupid Zen," Seika grumbled as she walked in to her house soaking wet. She was going to kill him. All Zenma would do is tell Seika how she supposed to be responsible, and how she was supposed to lay low. Then what does he do? He causes a random and deadly storm that lasted about fifteen seconds. This wasn't good.

She stomped off into her room to dry herself. She stripped of all her clothing and wrapped herself in a robe while drying her hair with a towel.

"I swear I'm going to kill him, even though it's impossible, somehow I'm going to pull it off." She said through gritted teeth.

She was already pissed today, so why was Zenma adding fuel to the fire? First, she meets Kira who turns out to be some kid with a god complex, and now she's sitting at home soaking wet, because Zenma couldn't control his temper.

This was dangerous, if anyone back home found out about this storm then they'd find out where she was, and Reiji would probably move her, after he killed her for being so irresponsible.

"Seika are you home?" She heard a voice call. It was Zenma.

"I'm in my room." She replied sweetly.

Zenma came in through the wall and avoided eye contact. He heard her voice, when she used that fake tone of innocence it usually meant that she was angry, and for a human Seika was terrifying when she was angry. "Hello, Seika." Zenma greeted nervously.

She took a deep breath before speaking, or shouting. "Don't 'hello Seika' me!" She yelled; throwing the towel she'd been using to dry her hair at the Shinigami. It passed right through his body which caused Seika to growl in frustration. "Ugh, this isn't over!" Seika snapped. She quickly got up from her bed and reached into her drawer pulling out a medium sized blade. She charged at the Shinigami and attempted to stab him. It didn't work of course, but that only caused her to try harder.

Zenma just stood there looking at Seika incredulously. He didn't even have to dodge her attacks. They were just passing right through him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This wasn't the first time she tried to "kill" him. She knew it wouldn't work, but she still tried.

He sighed heavily, "Seika, stop, you know you can't kill me." She continued to swing the blade at the Shinigami but as expected it passed right through him. This was so pointless. "Seika, stop it." He said with a tone of irritation. "It's annoying," he continued. He wasn't even sure if she could hear him at this point. After a few more futile swings Seika gave up. "Did you have your fill," Zenma asked with giving Seika a dull expression.

"Go to hell," she snapped. "How could you do something so stupid? That little storm you caused is going to attract attention. What if someone back home finds me?"

"I apologize, there is no excuse for my actions," Zenma said. The shame was evident in his voice. They'd probably have to relocate themselves now. "I don't expect your forgiveness."

Seika eyes softened, she could stay mad at the Shinigami. Besides, Zenma wasn't the only one who did something irresponsible. "It's okay we'll figure something out."

Seika took her eyes off of the Shinigami when the house phone rang. Seika frowned, who would be calling her? She went over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. For the two weeks she had never got a phone call from anybody.

"Who the hell is this," Seika asked.

"That's not how you answer a phone, where are your manners Seika?" Seika's frown immediately turned into an expression of excitement.

"Reiji, I can't believe it's you," she exclaimed. "Why are you calling? Not that I'm not excited."

"Well, I when I was driving my car I almost got struck by a bolt of lightning. I'm guessing this was the work of Zen," he asked.

Seika frowned, "Yeah it was. I don't think we should be talking about this over the phone."

"I agree," the man replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, and then we can discuss things." With that Reiji hung up.

"What was that about," Zenma asked.

"Reiji's coming," she responded with a smile.

* * *

"Thank you, Watari." The detective said, taking his cake away from his accomplice.

"You're welcome, Ryuzaki." The man replied. He walked towards the door to exit, before the sitting man stopped him.

"Watari was it supposed to rain today?" L asked before stuffing a spoonful of cake in his mouth.

"It wasn't on record today; it was very brief and bizarre. The storm lasted about fifteen seconds." Watari informed L.

The detective swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking, "Just as I thought, thank you Watari." He pressed his thumb up to his lip and began to think.

Watari lingered by the door at stared at L. "Ryuzaki, if you don't mind my asking, but do you think this has something to do with Kira?" The older man asked.

L removed his thumb from his lips to pick up his spoon from his plate; he scooped up another piece of his cake and put it into his mouth. "I'm not sure, Kira is extremely bizarre, but this has to be out of his reach, or at least I hope so." He answered with his mouth full.

"I see, thank you Ryuzaki." Watari said before leaving the room.

L tapped his spoon against his plate as he thought. _What could this mean? Kira had the power to control the actions of people before they died, but that was it. It's doubtful that his powers could go further than that, because if they did, then he would've already displayed that power. What was the point of starting a deadly storm that didn't kill anyone?_

 _Did you know Shinigami love apples?_ His mind went back to the message Kira gave him. A Shinigami was a god of death, when L first read that message he assumed that Kira was implying that Kira himself was a Shinigami, but was it possible that this message meant more? Do Shinigami exist? Could that storm be the work of a Shinigami?

If the storm was the work of a Shinigami, then why did it happen? It was random and most of all unlike Kira. Doing something like that was idiotic and Kira was no idiot. L sighed, at the moment this wasn't adding up to anything. "What will you do next Kira?"

* * *

 **If you're wondering Zenma has the ability to control the weather. Also, Von is going to be one of the main antagonists of the story, and his ability will be revealed next chapter. Rayven is a young Shinigami, so he has no abilities. Just a reminder that Reiji is Namikawa of the Yotsuba Group, I liked him so much I decided to make him a soldier of the Division. Next chapter Seika's reasons for going into hiding will be revealed.**

 **Remember to leave a review. I'm open to any questions or comments, and I will always respond to them.**


	3. The Illegitimate Division, Division Zero

**I've finally updated. This chapter is longer and pretty eventful. More about Seika's background is revealed; more information about the Division is discovered.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; if I did Watari would've been more prominant**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

The Illegitimate Division, Division Zero

Seika groaned when her alarm clock rung. She reached for the dismiss button, but she continued to accidently hit the snooze button. This is the third time her alarm woke her up. _Why must school be so damn early?_ That was probably the only thing that bothered her about going to a normal school. Why couldn't lessons start at 2:00pm or something?

Seika groaned once more, and threw the covers off of her body. "I'm up," she shouted at her alarm clock.

"Who are you talking to," Zenma asked, as he glided through the wall to enter Seika's room.

"This demon that mundane people refer to as an alarm clock," Seika answered. The alarm clock continued to ring, Seika had enough. She picked up her alarm clock, and launched it at the wall. She was satisfied when it shattered again the drywall.

"Was that really necessary," the Shinigami asked, while giving the teenager a blank stare.

Seika shrugged at the Shinigami. "Not really, but what's done is done."

Zenma rolled his eyes at the girl; she was always so nonchalant about things. "You are the exact opposite of your father," Zenma remarked.

"Good, who wants to be like that bastard anyway," Seika responded.

Zenma sighed at Seika's response. "I hope one day your family can mend of all you issues, maybe then things will be the way they used to be."

"Keep on dreaming, I going to shower." With that Seika left. The Shinigami frowned at the girl. She always avoided talking about her family, but Zenma tried not to push.

He couldn't wait to go back to the Division, but at least now he could finally get an explanation as to why Reiji told Seika to leave home in the first place. Reiji was coming this afternoon and so many questions could be answered, but Zenma was still on edge. Reiji had an annoying tendency to be vague with people.

The Shinigami sighed heavily as he anticipated the events for today. They would have to see Kira again, and although Zenma wasn't fond of the situation he knew it could be used to his advantage, as well as the Division's.

* * *

"Looking forward to seeing Seika today," Ryuk asked the boy, who was currently adjusting his tie.

Light snorted at the Shinigami's question. "Is that question rhetorical," Light asked. "She's a nuisance, and so is that Shinigami of hers. Speaking of her Shinigami, what did you and Zen talk about," Light inquired.

Ryuk laughed at Light's question. "Didn't I tell you that was Shinigami business?"

Light resisted the urge to scowl at the Shinigami. Why did Ryuk have to be so complicated? Light didn't understand the Shinigami most of the time. Light was used to Ryuk's company, but at the same time he still wondered about the Shinigami on occasion. There were a lot of questions Light would ask Ryuk in the past and the Shinigami merely brushed it off. "Fine, I won't pry," Light said.

The Shinigami narrowed his eyes at the human. It was unlike Light to not pry. "I don't believe you," Ryuk replied.

Light finished off his tie, and walked over to his bed to pick his book bag. "You don't have to believe me," Light replied, as he put his book bag on his shoulder.

"You won't stop give me apples, will you," the Shinigami asked with a desperate edge to his voice. Light didn't answer the Shinigami; instead he just opened the door to his room and headed downstairs. "Light, you can't ignore me forever," Ryuk said.

In favor of answering Light merely shot the Shinigami a look that clearly said "try me." He was satisfied when the Shinigami gave a dramatic gasp. Light continued to walk down the stairs, and stopped when he saw Sayu standing at the end with a hand in her hip.

The teenager sighed and rolled his eyes at his younger sister. He saw the mischievous glint on her eyes; all he could do was prepare himself for whatever preposterous thing that was going to come of her mouth. "What is it Sayu," Light asked, already exasperated.

"Is your girlfriend coming today," she asked with a grin.

"She isn't my girlfriend, and yeah, she might come over," he answered.

"If she isn't your girlfriend, then what is she to you," Sayu queried.

Light scoffed at the younger girl. "We're just friends," Light lied. Light suppressed the twitch in his eye. The thought of being even friends with her repulsed him. He so badly wished that he could just kill her, or that she could drop of the face of the Earth.

If he disgusted her so much, why did she decide to taunt him? Why didn't she just kill him, not that he wanted her to, but it just didn't make sense to him. Seika pretty much told Light that she was repulsed by him and her first thought was to become his spectator and watch his every move? Light was up all last night thinking about Seika's reasoning for what she doing, but it ended up giving him a headache. How do you read someone who is nothing, but fun and games?

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go to school," Light said, as he walked past his younger sister.

"Tell your girlfriend I said hello," Sayu called, as Light walked out the door.

Why was he cursed with such an annoying little sister? A home he dealt with Sayu and Ryuk, now he had to deal with Seika at school. Light just couldn't catch a break.

On the walk, all Light could think about is what today had in store. He needed to find a way to make sure Seika would never reveal his secret. Even though she told him she was merely a spectator, he wasn't just going to take her word for it. If Light got on her bad side, Seika might be spiteful and just broadcast it to the world.

Last night he figured the only way he'd be able to do that is if he gained her trust, but that be pretty hard since she hates him. Light had to show her that he was a good person, then this would get ten times easier, but with Zenma around, building a foundation of trust would nearly be impossible, but he had to try.

The walk was pretty simple for Light. Ryuk spoke to him, and as usual Light ignored him. The Shinigami kept begging Light not to cut off his precious apple supply. Ryuk's addiction to apples wasn't healthy, not only that, but it was annoying. He wondered if Zenma was the same way, if the Shinigami had some weird quirk.

"Yo," a voice from behind Light called. Light sighed heavily, although he'd only met Seika yesterday, her voice was imprinted in his mind, much to Light's dismay. He stopped and turned around coming face to face with the girl and her Shinigami.

"Hey," Ryuk said to the pair. "It's good to see you again."

Seika smiled at the Shinigami, "It's good to see you too Ryuk, I can't say the same for Light though." Ryuk laughed at Seika's remark. Light and Zenma merely rolled their eyes at the pair. They already knew that nothing good can come of a friendship between Seika and Ryuk. "So Light, how are ya," Seika asked with a cheeky smile.

"I'm fine," he replied tersely. He continued to walk to school with Seika in toe. Despite the fact that Light found her agitating, he was trying his hardest to be patient with her. "Are you coming over today," Light asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't, I'm expecting company at home," she replied.

Light raised a brow at the response. "What kind of company," Light questioned.

Seika smirked at Light, "My boyfriend's coming to town," she lied. Zenma snorted at Seika's response. She shot the Shinigami a look of offence. She looked in Light's direction and saw that he was wearing an expression of disbelief. "What's with that face," Seika snapped hotly.

Light smirked at the girl. "Nothing, it doesn't matter," he responded with an amused tone.

"Like hell it doesn't matter. Why is it that you don't believe me, tell me now," she demanded.

"Well," Light began with a smirk, "you aren't very appealing." Light looked at Seika and saw that she angrily flared her nostrils. It felt good to be the one doing the teasing. He was satisfied when Ryuk laughed at his remark, and Zenma wore a small, but evident smirk. It was the first time Light saw the Shinigami without the bandages in front of his mouth. They were loosely coiled around his neck.

"What do you mean I'm not appealing? I'm a catch, and I'm funny as hell," she declared. Light rolled his eyes at her. "Isn't that right, Zen?"

"I'd rather not join in this conversation," the Shinigami said. He smirked when Seika looked as though she had been betrayed.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I think you're great," Ryuk said to the girl.

Zenma and Light snorted simultaneously. "That shouldn't mean much if it's coming from Ryuk," Zenma said. Light silently agreed to the Shinigami remark.

"Ugh, I hate you both," she said before stomping off about a foot away from Light. He simply rolled his eyes at the girl. He couldn't believe he was stuck with her for who knows how long. He almost felt bad for Zenma, Seika was obviously a handful. She was also hard to figure out.

Yesterday Light constantly asked her why she was doing this, taunting him, and every answer he got just didn't feel good enough .Light knew literally nothing about her. She'd always walk around with that grin, which clearly said, "I'm better than you." Light hated how she was now the one pulling the strings, and it disturbed him more than anything. She was so childish, and that was one of the things that Light feared the most about the situation.

"You seem like you're in deep thought, what're you thinking about," Seika asked. She was looking over her shoulder with a raised brow. "Trying to find a way to kill me," she asked with a smirk.

Light scoffed and rolled his eyes at the girl. "I already tried," Light informed.

A look of shock adorned Seika's face. She thought he would write her name in the Death Note, but she was surprised he actually admitted it. "Now that I know it's impossible, thinking about that kind of stuff is pointless."

"Is that so? Then does this mean you've accepted me as your spectator," she asked.

"I'll never accept you as my spectator, I'm just saying I have better things to think about," Light replied.

"Such as," Seika asked.

"I'd rather not talk about this kind of thing in public," Light said. Seika just shrugged at his response, and continued to walk. Light was mildly shocked when Seika decided not to press any further. His mind when back to when she said that she was expecting company. "So, this company that you're expecting, who is it," Light queried.

"Why are you so interested," Seika questioned.

Light sighed at the girl, "Forget I asked," he said. She frowned at the other teenager, but didn't say anything. Light hated how she knew so much about him, and he didn't know a thing about her. Zenma said Seika was from a place that was too good to be true, Light wanted so badly to know where that was.

The two were near the school entrance and Seika noticed a girl standing there. "Morning Light, how are you," the girl asked with a smile. She had dark shoulder length hair and a swept the side bang. Her eyes were big and brown, kind of like Sayu's. There wasn't anything special about the girl's appearance, but she was noticeably pretty.

"Hey Yuri, I'm fine, how about you," he asked with a small smile. Seika snorted when she saw the fake smile. Light and Yuri both turned to look at the girl. Light grimaced at her. "Yuri, this is Seika Moriyama, she's new."

"Nice to meet you," Yuri said with a smile.

Seika returned the smile at the other girl. "It's nice to meet you too," she replied. "How do you know Light," Seika asked.

"We go back to Middle School," Yuri replied.

Light felt uneasy with this conversation. Light saw the small smirk on Seika's face, and he could tell she was ready to embarrass him right then and there.

"We should go inside," Light suggested. "Class is going to start."

"You're right, it was nice meeting you Seika, see you," Yuri said before walking inside of the building.

"Wow," Seika said. Light looked at the girl with a slight frown. "She seems perfectly normal, how can she be friends with a guy like you?"

Ryuk slightly laughed at Seika's words. "They're actually a little more than friends," Ryuk said. "They went on a date a week ago. It was pretty eventful."

Seika rose at brow at the information. "Eventful, how so," she asked.

"Well," the Shinigami began, obviously amused. "They were on their way to Space Land when some guy hijacked the bus they were on, he had a gun. The guy with the gun eventually died, which was all a part of Light's plan."

"That sounds…fun, maybe I should go out on a date with Light sometime. What do you say Light, how about one date," Seika asked with a cheeky grin.

Light snorted at the request and walked inside of the school building. Seika followed behind with her grin still in place. "A simple no would've been nicer," she stated. Light rolled his eyes and continued to ignore the girl. "You really know how to hurt a girls feelings, don't you," she said.

Light looked over his should with a slight smirk on his face. "But your feelings aren't hurt, are they," he said.

Seika chuckled at Light's words. "After such a short period of time, you know me so well."

Light snorted at Seika, "I only know what you let me know." As expected she laughed at his words. The two walked inside of Mr. Takehashi class and went to their seats. As usual Light sat by the window and Seika sat in the back like she did yesterday.

The school day dragged on for Light. He knew that school was necessary, but at the same time it was so boring. In gym class nothing interesting was going on either, they were playing badminton, which Light was really good at, due to his skill on tennis. Seika, who claimed the sport was stupid sat on the side lines and played with her hair.

He was grateful when the final bell rang. He walked out of the school with Seika next to him. It was a silent walk; Light was surprised when he didn't hear any teasing or wisecracks. Maybe her mind was somewhere else, she did say she had company, he wondered who it was. Maybe they were from where ever Seika was from.

Seika seemed to be pretty interested in school. From what he gathered, she knew a lot. It seemed like she was one of the kids who slacked off, but had a ton of potential. Every question a teacher would ask her she'd get right, on top of that she was ridiculously attentive in class. It was almost as if she'd never been to school before.

"Do you like Daikoku so far," Light asked, striking up a conversation. He could tell that Seika was somewhat surprised that he was the one starting a discussion, but Seika responded anyway.

"Um, yeah, it's pretty cool so far."

"I've never been the new kid before; it must be pretty weird, huh?"

"Not really, everyone's been nice to me. Well, everyone except for you," Seika added with a grin.

"Is it anything like your old school?" Light looked at Seika in curiosity when she snorted at his question.

"Nothing like it at all," Seika replied, but it was almost as if she wasn't talking to Light. He wanted to ask more questions, but he knew there was a limit.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Light said to Seika when they stopped in front of his house.

"Seika only nodded at Light, before continuing onto her way home with Zenma.

* * *

Seika stopped in front of her house and sighed heavily. Even though Seika liked school, it was kind of exhausting. She had no idea how kids did it so long for so many years. She just home schooled by her grandfather and he always made that fun, but some of the teachers at school were so boring and lifeless, it sucked the energy out of the whole class.

Seika unlocked the door and entered the house. "I'm going to the cellar," Zenma announced.

Seika nodded her head at the Shinigami and headed upstairs to her room. She wanted to get into more comfortable clothing. That was the other thing about school she hated, the uniform. The button-up shirts were so contracting. Seika went into her closet and put on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. Seika slumped down on her bed and took a deep breath trying to drift off into a deep slumber, but the sound of her front door interrupted her.

She frowned, could it be an intruder? Seika sprang up from her bed and went into her drawer, pondering for a proper weapon. She had better ones in the cellar, but at the moment she had to work with what she had. She picked up a pistol, it'd be good for a long distance fight, and it was easier to conceal than her blade. Then again, she was always better with her swords. She excelled at that more than anything. Eventually, she decided to go with the gun. She slowly walked out of her room, careful not to make any noise.

Back at the Division she was taught about the concept of Zanshin, it was one of her first lessons of battle. Zanshin was a state of mental awareness of yourself and enemies. She remembered when her father first began to teach her, she hated it. Seika found it so boring, but as she grew older the more useful Zanshin became.

She slowly walked down the stairs and her steps were light. Seika was also a master of stealth. There was no way the intruder would get to her.

As she walked down the steps she heard the television. _What the hell,_ she thought. What kind intruder had the audacity to turn on the television?

When she finally reached the end the staircase she saw someone sitting on her couch. She couldn't make out a face, but she saw long black hair. _A woman_ , she briefly thought, but she noticed the intruder was wearing a suit and had broad shoulders.

"Seika, put that weapon down; it's not polite to raise a gun to a guest," a male voice scolded, "especially when that guest is your uncle." The man stood up from the couch and smiled at Seika. She immediately dropped her pistol when she saw the familiar face. She ran up to the man and tightly embraced him.

"Reiji," Seika exclaimed as he hugged her back. "It's so good to see you. Where have you been all this time?" She asked the man who was currently having trouble breathing due to being locked in a tight embrace.

"Seika, I'm happy to see you too, but you're hugging me awfully tight." He said clearly amused.

"Sorry, she apologized letting go. "It's been so long since I've seen you." He laughed at the girl standing before him. "Everyone back home thinks you're dead you know. Not just the civilians, but the five Divisions too," Seika told him.

Reiji smiled, "That's what I want them to think at the moment. You were the only one I wanted know that I was still alive, but I'm sure that some people know that I'm faking it. Well, at least our close family members."

"Why did you fake your death anyway?' She asked. "Also why exactly did you put me in hiding? We're on the verge of a civil war, if anything; home is the only place I should be."

"Yes, I understand that, but I need your help for something and in order to do that you have to be away from home," Reiji replied. He then looked around the house with a look of slight confusion.

"What's wrong," Seika asked.

"Where's Zenma?" Reiji asked.

"It's Zen!" The Shinigami shouted as he appeared in front of Reiji. Seika and Reiji began to laugh at the angry Shinigami, who merely crossed his arms and turned away from the pair with a "humph".

The pair laughed at the angry Shinigami. "My deepest apologizes, Zen."

"That's better," the Shinigami declared. Seika rolled her eyes at the creature, sometimes he could be such a baby. He then looked at Reiji. "Now, care to explain why you put Seika into hiding, and also why you faked you own death."

"I needed her to get away from home," he replied.

Seika sighed heavily at the man's response, it wasn't enough. "Ugh, you're always so vague. We need a real explanation," Seika said sternly. "Now," she added just as firmly.

Reiji sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Fine, I'll tell you. The reason I faked my own death, two months ago was so I could search for Division Zero's location. I thought that if everyone thought I was dead it'd make our Division look unstable."

"I don't understand why you would want Division One to look as if they were unstable," Zenma said.

"We _are_ unstable. You were the head of our Division; now that everyone thinks you're dead Kasuka has taken over as lead," Seika told her uncle.

"I'm sure your older brother can handle things just fine at the Division. He's a strong soldier and an intelligent young man. He was born to be a leader," Reiji stated.

"I don't doubt Kasuka skills as a leader, but after you "died" everyone was broken and confused, both soldiers and civilians. Now that we are unstable, Divisions two through five will take it as weakness. On top of that, we lost forty-six soldiers because of what Division Four did to us, or have you forgotten?"

"No Seika, I haven't forgotten. I know that Division One has a lot issues at the moment, but our biggest threat is Division Zero, you know that," Reiji said. "The other four Divisions will take our instability as weakness so they won't feel the need to bother us. As far as they're concerned, Division One is full of incompetent soldiers."

"I still don't understand why you told Seika to go into hiding," Zenma articulated.

"I did that, because if Seika was still back at the Division then, Division Four would come back and pull another stunt like they did two months ago, and instead of just taking out forty-six soldiers they'd probably wipe us out completely."

Seika frowned at Reiji. "What are you trying to say?"

"The only reason we had our big conflict with Division Four is because of your rivalry with Aevan. His soldiers killed almost forty of our soldiers just to spite you. A week later he kidnapped Kasuka and tortured him for a month and a half, because he knew you'd get angry and swear vengeance. If you aren't at the Division then Aevan won't bother our soldiers," Reiji responded.

Seika couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you saying that every bad thing that happened to Division One is my fault?"

"That's not what I'm saying; all I'm doing is protecting you and the Division. Aevan is unpredictable, who knows what he'd do next. As the leader it's my duty to protect my comrades," The older man replied.

"You could've told us about your plan," Zenma said. "Everything that you're doing is based on theory. There is no guarantee that Aevan won't bother Division One just because Seika's gone. We all know how irrational Aevan is."

"You're right Zen, I apologize for withholding information, but now my plan doesn't matter anymore. Since you caused that storm Seika's location can be found out. Zen you have to go back to the Division to clear up the storm you've caused," Reiji said to the Shinigami.

"Yes, I know that, I was planning on leaving today," Zenma replied. "There's just one thing I want to know.

Reiji raised a brow at the Shinigami. "What would that be?"

"Besides looking into Division Zero location, what else have you been doing," the Shinigami asked.

"I've been working." Reiji answered.

"Huh?" Seika and Zenma said simultaneously.

Reiji laughed at the confused pair before explaining, "Well, I joined this cooperation known as the Yotsuba Group-"

"Wait a minute," Seika said cutting Reiji off, "I've read about the Yotsuba Group before, aren't they a group of news anchors? You'll blow you cover if you're seen on television." She was looking at the man incredulously.

"No worries, I'm no anchor, I'm simply working behind the scenes, just making decisions regarding money and others things." He responded waving Seika's concerns away. "I got promoted yesterday to Vice President of Sales."

Zenma sighed heavily at the man. "What compelled you to do such a stupid thing?"

"I've been in hiding for about two months now; you have no idea how boring it is staying at home all day." Reiji replied.

The Shinigami couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sounded just like Seika when she decided to go to school. "I think both you and Seika fail to realize the two of you aren't normal people. You're both soldiers, here you would be considered as assassins, criminals. If anyone finds that out you'll be in trouble."

"Zen, you know that if anyone found out about who we are we'd just dispose of them. I doubt that there's anyone in this area that's has enough battle skill to cause Seika or me any trouble." Reiji reassured. "Besides, nobody is going to find out about Seika, because she's been in this house the entire time," he added while looking at Seika.

She avoided eye contact with the man. He frowned at her, she was hiding something and he knew it. "Seika you have been in the house this whole time haven't you? Reiji asked. She still wasn't looking at him. "Seika, answer me now."

"No, I haven't," She admitted. She looked up at the man. Seika couldn't tell much from his expression; it wasn't anger, but it still scary. It was like that look your parents gave you, when you did something bad, but they just weren't in the mood to yell at you. "I, uh, I enrolled at a private school." She turned away after answering the man; she didn't want to see him upset.

"Seika, you understand how dangerous that is don't you?" He asked. He still didn't sound angry but his tone was hard.

"Yes." She answered. "It's just that…well; I've never been able to live normally because of where I was born and how I was raised. I always wondered what it would be like to be normal, so I enrolled just to see what it was like before I went back home." Seika explained. "This is my only chance.

Reiji sighed and his expression softened. Ever since Seika was little, she expressed a desire to go to the outside world. The confines of the Division were too small for her. "I understand how you feel, I mean, I'm practically doing the same thing as you are, but I'm just worried about your safety."

"Please let me keep going. I like it there, pleeeaaase." Seika begged, giving the best puppy-dog eyes she could possibly give.

Reiji sighed and then smiled at Seika, "Fine, but if you sense any danger coming your way you stop going immediately."

"Yes sir," she replied saluting with a smirk.

"She already has come across danger." Zenma said in a low voice. Seika immediately shot the Shinigami a deadly glare.

Seika subtly shook her head at the Shinigami trying to tell him to stop. "What are you talking about?" Reiji asked Zenma.

"Why are you doing this Zen?" Seika asked the Shinigami with an icy tone.

"What are you talking about?" Reiji asked again, slightly irritated.

Zenma tore his eyes away from Seika and directed his gaze to the long haired man. "When she went to that school today she saw a boy who had a Shinigami," Zenma revealed, Seika wasn't looking at either of them now. Reiji had his eyes trained on Seika as the death god spoke, "his name was Light Yagami who turned out to be Kira. When Seika realized this, she decided to reveal to him that she knew his secret, she told him that she'd play as a spectator, and that she wouldn't tell anyone that he was Kira."

"Seika," Reiji said to the angry girl. She didn't respond and she wasn't looking at her uncle. "Seika, look a me." he ordered. He still didn't receive a response from her. "Now," he sternly added. She grudgingly tore her gaze away from the floor and stared at the man who was currently scolding her. "You just wanted to live like a normal person, so that was just a lie."

She immediately shook her head at her uncle, "No, it wasn't a lie; that's how it was at first. It's just when I was found out he was Kira. I thought that if I told him I knew his secret he'd stop, but he's stubborn. So I decided that I wanted to see how the situation plays out."

"You should've killed him, you know that. Anyone from any of the five Divisions would have, because of that boy people all over the world know that there is a supernatural power out there that has the power to kill somebody just by knowing a name and face."

"Reiji, I know that, but I won't kill him." She told the man.

"And why not," Reiji demanded with his voice raised.

"He isn't my enemy." Seika answered. "Don't get me wrong I know that he's nuisance to every Division, warriors and civilians, but he isn't my enemy. It isn't my place to kill him."

Reiji looked at her in incomprehension, "Do you even understand what you're saying? Of course he's your enemy he's putting you and everyone that you protect in danger. The existence of the Division is built around the Death Note and the Shinigami."

Seika sighed; she didn't know how to get through to him. Was there a proper way to explain it? Last night when Seika went home, she thought a lot about Light. Then she thought about L, about who he was and how he was going about the Kira situation. For her to intervene in such a rivalry felt wrong for some reason.

Seika took a deep breath and exhaled after a few seconds, she was going to try again. "Listen, some things aren't meant to be…tampered with ya know? Like with Division Zero; you and I both know that you'd get more satisfaction taking them down more than anyone. For every hero there's a villain. Light is the villain in his story."

"So, who is the hero," Reiji asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's L, of course. L is the world's smartest detective, and not only that, but he's a big threat. I know that a Division Solider is more than capable of taking away Kira's life due to battle skill, but Kira and L aren't even having a physical fight. It's a battle of intelligence. In a sense you can say they fit each other." Seika didn't know why, but there was a faint smile on her face, it was probably because of the subject of Light and L's rivalry. She found it so fascinating. "They're like two nerds fighting it out in some explosive battle of wits, and surprisingly it's exciting."

Zenma started at Seika in astonishment. He didn't know how he felt, but he wasn't angry with Seika anymore. The Shinigami didn't approve of Seika's motives when it came to Light at all, but what she was saying struck a nerve. "You aren't talking about what I think you're talking about, are you?" Zenma spoke. The two humans both directed their gazes toward the Shinigami.

"True Rivals," Reiji and Seika simultaneously said.

"Kousuke, your ancestor, from four-hundred years ago believed in that every human being had that one person that was a real rival to you. Someone you were bound to by fate." Reiji said. He looked at Seika; his angry expression was gone at the moment. "I understand that you're fascinated with his beliefs, but how would you know for sure that Kira and L are what you call "true rivals"? He asked.

"I don't know, a hunch," She simply said. Reiji looked at her with a blank face. He almost thought this conversation wasn't happening.

"You're risking secrets of our people being revealed, because you have a _hunch_?" Reiji slowly asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "How can you be so-"

"Well, maybe it would work in our favor to keep Yagami alive." Zenma interrupted. Yesterday after having a conversation with Light, the Shinigami had an epiphany. "This boy's mind is a weapon. He's only in high school and he's been pulling off the Kira façade for months, without the help of his Shinigami. He's been doing this whole thing by himself, a seventeen year old boy."

Reiji raised a brow at Zenma, clearly asking him to explain. "Light's Shinigami, Ryuk, told me some interesting things yesterday."

"What kind of things?" Seika asked, now sitting down on the couch.

"Rayven has been in and out of the Shinigami Realm; he told Ryuk and possibly others about what happened four-hundred years ago." Zenma informed. "Not everything, but he said enough."

Seika and Reiji both growled. "That idiot," they said simultaneously.

"Anyway, Rayven is pretty much friends with everyone in the Shinigami Realm, including Von."

"Yeah so, what does that have to do with Light?" Seika asked.

"Well, I have an idea. Since Rayven is already known to be in and out of both worlds then an appearance in the Shinigami Realm won't come as a surprise. When he does go, I want him to inform Von about Kira. No doubt Von will be interested in Light Yagami."

"What makes you say that," Reiji asked. "I though Von hated humans."

"Yeah, well, he loved one and Light is a lot like him. Light is the kind of human that Von would respect. I know Von, and he'd never miss out on an opportunity to meet someone like Light."

"I don't get it, why would we want Von to become interested in Light?" Seika asked the Shinigami. "What's the point of plotting against Von anyway? It's not like fighting him will do us any good. Everyone will die, even you Zen. He has the power to kill a Shinigami, or have you forgotten?"

"How can I forget, but before we left home I found out a piece of information about Von that could be really useful. Before I left Division One to go check up on Seika, I spoke to Zeph; If anyone hates Von the most then it's him. Zeph told me the reason Von hasn't exacted revenge on us is because of Von's ability?"

"I don't understand," Reiji articulated. "If he can kill you guys, why hasn't he?"

"Zeph told me that theirs is a side effect to a power as strong as Von's. It turns out that even though Von can kill any Shinigami; he also can be killed by any Shinigami, even by a pipsqueak like Rayven, who has no abilities yet."

The room fell silent for a moment. Both humans were speechless, what they were hearing couldn't possibly be true. Von had the most powerful ability a Shinigami could have. There was no other Shinigami in existence that had his power. He was able to do the impossible. Von could take the life of another Shinigami, but his life couldn't be taken. It just sounded too good to be true.

Reiji was the first to speak. "How would you even know that's true? Zeph isn't really an ally. He isn't on good terms with anyone from the Divisions besides Yoshitake."

Seika's shoulders tensed after she heard that name. "Yeah, how do you know that man didn't just tell Zeph to lie to you?"

"That man is your father." Zenma reminded. Seika rolled her eyes at the Shinigami. "Besides, Von is an enemy to all of us no matter how much bad blood there is between us and Zeph. Zeph can be foul sometimes, but he would never lie to me about this."

"When you think about it, it makes sense for Von to hate Zeph. Zeph's ability is to take death away from someone; he makes it literally impossible for someone to die. It's possible that Von asked Zeph to take death away from him, but Zeph refused to do so." Reiji said.

"Well, before we met Kousuke, Von and Zeph's relationship became noticeably strained." The Shinigami stated. "But, back to the plan. If Light and Von meet, I have no doubt that they'd start an alliance."

Seika was confused, "I don't it get, wouldn't it be dangerous to have Light and Von working together? Von is super strong, Light is super smart. Those two could rule the world together, why would we want that?"

Zenma looked at Seika and smiled, "It doesn't matter if they work together, they'll never be loyal to each other, no matter what. If something better comes along they'll just stab each other in the back."

Seika was intrigued now. Now she was beginning to understand. "You're right; Von is spiteful and the last thing he'd want is an enemy of his to experience any type of happiness, and Light is selfish and has a goal that'll ultimately benefit himself. So, if an opportunity comes along that would require Light to stab Von in the back, he'd take it in a heartbeat."

"The only question is what to offer him." Reiji said.

"Immortality," Seika piped up. "Light is greedy, he wants to become the 'God of the New World' or whatever. If we offered immortality to him he'd gladly take it. All we'd have to do is convince Zeph to take death away from him. Then after we get rid of Von, Cana can reverse Zeph's power and Light will no longer be immortal."

"When will you tell Rayven to tell Von about Light Yagami?" Reiji asked Zenma.

"In due time, but now I think it's important for Seika to continue acting as Light's 'spectator'. I have to go back to Division One so I can clear up why I caused that storm," Zenma told Reiji.

"I'll be leaving now. Both of you promise you'll stay safe." Zenma said. "Especially you Seika, I don't want anything bad to happen you."

The girl smiled at the Shinigami. She walked over to the giant creature and wrapped her arms around his large body. "You don't have to worry about me. From here on out, I'll be a responsible soldier."

Zenma smiled a wrapped one of his long arms around Seika, coiling her entire body. "I don't think that's even possible." The Shinigami released the girl with a heavy sigh. "I'm serious; promise me that the two of you will remain safe."

"I promise," the two humans said simultaneously. Zenma nodded at the duo, before turning around flying through a wall and leaving the house. Seika then looked at the man standing in front of her. "Are you at least using an alias? You are the only Division member with a name of your life span."

"Yes. I am, but I'm only using a fake last name. At the Yotsuba Cooperation I'm addressed as Namikawa," he informed the teenager.

"Reiji Namikawa, huh, that has a nice ring to it," she said with a smile.

He returned the smile. He looked down at his watch and frowned. "I have to leave now, but before I go, I need you to promise me that you'll stay safe."

"I promise." She leaned and hugged her uncle. She really didn't want him to go. It was her first time seeing him in months. They released each other and Reiji headed toward the door.

He turned around to look at Seika before leaving. "I promise I'll find out where Division Zero is located and when I do, we can be on the path to a better future."

After Reiji left, Seika went to her room and plopped down on her bed. "I wonder what'll happen next." She uttered to herself.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this one. You might be confused about a few things. There are five Divisions in total. Seika belongs to Division One. The Divisions are placed in different parts of the world in order to be more discreet. Division Four is an enemy to Division One. Their leader's name is Aevan, (pronounced Ay-ven, I just really love the name I made it up) Division Zero is an illegal Division, so therefore it is any enemy to all Divisions.**

 **The name Kasuka was mentioned. He's Seika's older brother and he'll be introduced next chapter along with a few others.**

 **As for the Shinigami, here's a small list.**

 **Zenma: Has the power to control the weather and cause natural disasters.**

 **Cana: Has the power to restore or heal any life form, can also reverse the effects of immortality to one's life.**

 **Zeph: Has the power to take the number away from someone's lifespan, causing them to be immortal.**

 **Kuro: Has the ability to teleport herself and objects**

 **Von: Has the ability to kill another Shinigami. Side effect to his ability, he can be killed by any Shinigami that overpowers him in battle.**

 **Rayven: Is a young Shinigami who doesn't have an ability yet.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Division One

_**Sorry for the late update. I had to write a short story for my creative writing class so my focus was on that, but I back now.**_

 _ **CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A BETA SO IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PM ME!**_

* * *

 _ **anonymous222**_ _ **: Thanks so much! The idea of Seika came to me, because a vast majority of Death Note OC's has common character traits, so I wanted to make Seika different from them while still giving her flaws, such as her immaturity.**_

 _ **TangerineSquid: Thank you for reviewing. I am currently looking for a beta so that errors will eventually be gone. As for Light's character thank you for informing me. In the future I will try to make sure he isn't to OOC. It's very hard writing complex characters like him and L, especially, L, so sometimes I struggle with it.**_

 **This chapter is very important. Many Division members are introduced.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; if I did L's backstory would've been delved into.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

Division One, the Meeting That Started it All

"Ugh, this is _soooo_ boring. Cana, when is Seika coming back?" The teenager asked.

"Be patient Akizuki, it's only been two weeks. Can't you wait a few more months?" The female Shinigami asked.

Akizuki groaned and slumped down onto the couch. "No, I can't wait a few months," he responded bitterly. "Who's gonna pull pranks with me now? The Division is so lifeless without her." The teenager complained.

"Is that all you think about, pulling pranks." A feminine voice asked entering the lounge.

"Shut up Akira, I'm grieving." Akizuki dramatically yelled. The blonde simply rolled her eyes at the boy.

Akira sighed and sat next to the sulking brunette. "It's nice that we have peace and quiet without you and that wench running around. Although, I think I have some information that'll turn that stupid frown upside down."

"Enlighten me." the brunette dully replied.

"I think Zen is coming back." Akira said with a smile. Akizuki raised an unconvinced brow at the blonde. "Yesterday there was this big storm in the Tokyo District that wasn't even scheduled, and on top of that it only lasted about fifteen seconds. That has to be Zen."

The boy frowned at Akira. "Why would Zen do something so stupid? Wouldn't that just give their location away?"

"Well Zen has always had a problem keeping his anger in check," Cana said to the two teenagers, "but if it was him, then I'll kill him."

Akizuki laughed at the Shinigami and swung his legs up on the table in front of him. "Cana you know it's impossible to kill a Shinigami."

"I don't care if it's impossible; somehow I'll still do it." The female Shinigami replied. Both Akira and Akizuki laughed at the Shinigami.

"You sound like Seika," Akira stated. "She was always trying to kill Zen. I miss her."

"Really, Akira misses Seika? If I remember correctly every time Seika was here the two of you would always argue." An amused voice stated.

Both humans and the Shinigami looked up to see who was talking, "Kasuka, where have you been all this time?" Cana asked.

"Packing," the young man responded.

"Where are you going?" Akizuki asked.

Kasuka smiled at the teenager, "To see my little sister of course."

Akizuki abruptly got up from the couch and looked at the man in front of him with hopeful eyes. "Wait you're going to see Seika? Can I come with you," he begged, "I promise I'll be good, pleeeaaase." Akizuki got on his knees and folded his hands, "I miss my partner in crime."

Akira rolled her eyes. "Stop being so pathetic Akizuki, and get up." Akira said, as she yanked Akizuki up from his knees. "Why do you miss her so much? Do you like her or something?" The blonde snapped.

Akizuki was taken aback by the blonde's sudden anger. "Where'd you get that from?" the brunette boy asked, clearly confused. Then he smirked at the blonde girl, "If you like me all you have to do you is say so."

Akira immediately flushed at his words. "Shut up!" She exclaimed hotly.

Cana rolled her eyes as Kasuka laughed at the two teens. "You're blushing Akira." Kasuka grinned as he poked the girl's cheeks.

"Well isn't that cute." Akizuki said with a smile on his face.

"Didn't I tell you two to shut up?" Akira said with a deadly voice. She slammed a fist Akizuki's stomach, and he immediately crouched down wrapping his arms around his torso.

Akizuki fell on to his knees and howled in pain. "Love hurts," Akizuki said, through coughs of pain.

Kasuka laughed at the wounded boy and the flustered girl. "Akizuki, I forgot to mention I got a new set of rifles. Why don't you go use them for target practice?" Kasuka suggested.

Akizuki quickly perked up at the new information, as if he hadn't been punched earlier, "Finally, something to do!" The gunman exclaimed.

"Oh, and Akira, Seijiro is looking for you he wants to spar." Kasuka informed.

She smirked, "Oh, I've been itching for a fight." Akizuki rolled his eyes at Akira's excitement. "By the way, Kasuka, when are you going to leave?" Akira asked.

"After Zen comes and explains that little storm he caused," he responded.

"I'm here now." A voice from behind said. Everybody in the room turned around to see Zenma standing before them.

"Speak of the devil." Akizuki remarked.

"As you know I'm here to explain my actions, but first I need you to assemble a Division meeting." The Shinigami said.

Kasuka frowned at the Shinigami. "Okay. Akizuki gather everyone up and tell them we have a meeting in twenty minutes.

"Roger." The teenager saluted, and then headed out the room.

"This better be good." Cana said.

"Trust me it is."

* * *

Seika groaned on her way to school, it was annoying that she had to wake up so early, sure it was a new and exciting experience, but did it have to be in the morning? Currently, as she was walking to school and she was also half asleep. She missed Zen, now it'd be lonely for her at home.

"Hey Seika," A gruff voice from behind called. Seika recognized the voice to be Ryuk, and if Ryuk was around that meant Light was. She turned around and waved at the duo, but Light seemed less than happy to see her.

"That's not a pretty face." Seika commented. Light sighed heavily and walked past her. Ryuk laughed at the two.

"Where's Zenma," The Shinigami asked.

"He had some important business matters to attend to," Seika replied with a smirk. "Speaking of Zen, he told me what you talked about two days ago, pretty interesting stuff." Seika said to the Shinigami. "Not only that, but it was also helpful."

"Helpful? How is that?" The Shinigami asked.

Seika smiled at the Shinigami. "Well that's a secret, but since I like you so much I might tell you later."

Light rolled his eyes at the duo. "You look like a crazy person; people will think you're talking to yourself." Light said dully.

Seika shrugged, "I don't really care what people think. Anyway, Ryuk, did you tell Light about your conversation with Zen?"

"Nope," Ryuk replied. "But since I won't tell him, he me cut off from my apple supply." The Shinigami muttered dejectedly.

Seika chuckled at the creature. She decided to speed up so she could walk beside Light. He didn't even spare her a glance. "That's harsh Light, if I tell you about Ryuk and Zen's conversation will you start buying him apples?"

He briefly looked at Seika before setting his eyes ahead again. "Sure, but how will I know if you're lying or not?" Light asked.

Seika giggled a little when she heard Light's question. He frowned not understanding what was so funny. "You won't," She responded simply. Seika grinned when she saw Light clench his jaw in frustration. "Everything okay there?" Seika asked.

"Just tell me what Zen and Ryuk talked about." Light demanded calmly, ignoring Seika's question.

"Alright, captain eager," Seika teased. "They were just talking about a certain Shinigami named Von." Light raised a brow at the new information. Ryuk never told Light much about other Shinigami, and Light didn't have much of an interest, but after meeting Zenma, Light had to admit that they were pretty fascinating creatures. "He's an enemy to Zen. Do you know where people are sent to be punished in Greek Mythology?"

"They're sent to Tartarus, a chasm that's used as a prison of torment. Although, in some stories, Tartarus is more than just a place it's also a deity" Light answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Von is like Tartarus. Von is the highest level of punishment in the Shinigami Realm. Shinigami who have broken sacred rules are sent to him. He's the most feared Shinigami, after the king of the Shinigami Realm," Seika explained.

"Why is Zen enemies with one of the most feared Shinigami?" Light curiously asked.

"It's a long story that took place over four hundred years ago." She looked over to Light; his full attention was on her now. "You want the short version?" She offered. He nodded slowly. With Seika, Light would take what he could get.

"Well there was a point in time when the Shinigami Realm wasn't just a rotten wasteland and it was actually pretty beautiful. Anyway, Von and Zen and three other Shinigami named Cana, Zeph, and Kuro were all like best friends. Then Zen like the idiot he is, dropped his Death Note into the human world, and a man named Kousuke, my ancestor from four hundred years ago, picked it up, but he never used it. Kousuke was a man of vision; he thought that it was possible that all man and Shinigami could coexist. Von wasn't down with that, then there was this big fight, Zen, Cana, Zeph and Kuro were team Kousuke and Von felt betrayed and turned in to a giant douche-face and went back to the Shinigami Realm." Seika took a deep breath when she finished.

Light blinked and took the entire information in. "If Von can punish Shinigami who have broken sacred rules, why hasn't he punished Zen and the other Shinigami?"

"The King hasn't ordered Von to punish Zen and the others," Seika explained, "Von is one of the strongest Shinigami in existence, due to his ability. He can kill another Shinigami, but the King doesn't think Zen's crimes are punishable by death."

Light was going to open his mouth say something, but Ryuk beat him to it, "Are you serious?! Von can kill another Shinigami," Ryuk panicked. "I just thought that he'd put them under some kind of excruciating pain. No wonder all the Shinigami that get sent to him disappear. I gotta be good next time I go home." Seika laughed at the terrified Shinigami.

"I don't get it, if Von can kill another Shinigami, why doesn't he just kill this king?" Light asked the girl who was currently laughing at Ryuk.

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe its loyalty."

"That's gotta be it," Ryuk remarked, suddenly out of his state of fear. "In my entire existence, I've never heard anyone disrespect the king. Even I'm not very fond of the old man, but I still respect the guy more than anyone I met."

"Does Von _want_ to kill Zen," Light asked. "You said they were friends before, so maybe that's what's stopping him."

Seika shrugged. "To be honest I don't know; Von is kind of a sore subject at the Division, so Zen and the other Shinigami don't talk about him."

"The Division," Light repeated. "What is the Division?"

 _Fuck._ Seika cursed herself. This is exactly why she needed Zenma around to moderate her. When he was around, she'd tone it down with the irresponsible behavior. "Drop it," Seika said calmly. She saw that Light was going to say something else, but she raised a finger to silence him. "I'm serious Yagami-boy; don't bother asking, because I'm not saying anything else."

Light grimaced at the girl, but he was still pretty satisfied. The information was vague, but it was information, none the least. "Please don't start calling me Yagami-boy," he responded.

Seika chuckled a little bit at the brown haired teenager, relived that he dropped the subject. "I'll tell you what," she began. Light raised a curious brow. "If you stop being Kira I won't ever call you Yagami-boy again," she proposed.

Light stared at her for a moment as I he was considering it. "I think I can get used to Yagami-boy," he replied.

Seika laughed a little at his reply, which surprised Light a bit. "You're awful," She said with a grin. Light looked at Seika intently for a moment. When Seika glanced at him he immediately looked away, but she caught it. "Light, I know that I'm beautiful, but didn't your mother ever teach you that it's impolite to stare?" Light let out an involuntary scoff.

"Ouch." Seika said when she heard the scoff. "Well if you weren't gawking at my beauty then why were you really staring at me?"

"If you must know," Light began, "I was wondering why you're always smiling."

"Oh, good question." Seika said. Then she was silent. Light looked at her with a lost expression on his face. She noticed his expression and looked just a confused as he did. "What?"

"I just asked you a question," he slowly replied.

"Yeah, but you didn't ask me to answer it." She deadpanned.

The teenage boy was baffled by her response. "I thought it was implied."

Seika snickered at the irritated boy. "I'm just messing with you." She said. Light wasn't amused. "Fine I'll answer your question. What was it again? Oh yeah, I remember now. The reason why I'm always smiling is because a wise women, my mother, said that if you don't want people to know what you're thinking then you should always smile, because it'll keep them guessing."

"Well your mom's pretty smart, because I have no idea what goes on through that head of yours." Light stated. "Speaking of your mom do you live with her?" Light asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Seika questioned.

"Curious." He replied simply.

"Don't you know that curiosity-"

"Killed the cat, yeah you mentioned." Light finished for her.

Seika let out breath, "Well if you _must_ know, no I do not live with my mother. I live alone."

"Then where is your mother?" Light asked. _Probably at this Division that she mentioned._

Seika frowned at Light slightly. "What's up with all the questions? Looking for information you can use in the future to manipulate or blackmail me with?"

Light chuckled at the accusation. "Believe it or not I wasn't," he replied. He saw that Seika looked unconvinced. "I just figured that since you'll be around me pretty often I might as well get to know you."

Seika sniffed the air, "Do you smell that?" She asked.

"No, what is it?" Light asked.

She tapped her finger on her chin, "I don't know, but I think that's the smell of bullshit."

Ryuk busted out laughing when he heard that, much to Seika's satisfaction. Light could help but smirk. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"You totally did," Ryuk said through giggles. "Seika you're a riot," the Shinigami complimented.

Seika beamed at the laughing Shinigami. "I know."

"How modest," Light muttered under his breath.

The two teenagers and Shinigami stopped in front of the schools entrance. Seika reached out and opened the door, "Ladies first."

Light looked at her dully. "Still not funny," he commented as he walked inside the building.

"Oh Light, don't you know that lying is a sin? Well then again, so is murder, so I guess you don't mind." She retorted lightly.

"I don't," Light stated.

* * *

Currently every soldier of Division One was in the meeting room waiting for Kasuka, Zenma, Cana, Kuro, and Akira to arrive so the meeting could start.

"Can someone please explain to me what was so important that I had to stop my training for?" The irritated blonde boy asked.

"Yuusuke, calm down will ya?" Akizuki said with his hands folded behind his head. "Aren't you a good enough with swords already? Nobody can beat you in a sword fight anyway." He pointed out to the other teenager.

"Shut up Akizuki," the swordsman sneered. "There's no such thing as being good enough, people only have room to improve."

Akizuki rolled his eyes at the blonde. "You know, you could _really_ use a girlfriend, maybe you wouldn't be so damn bitter."

Yuusuke scoffed at the gunman's comment. "Don't tell me that I need a girlfriend when Akira constantly rejects you." There were snickers around the meeting table, much to Akizuki's dismay.

"Good one Yuusuke." Seijiro laughed, while roughly patting Yuusuke on the back. Yuusuke frowned at the rough treatment. He sighed in relief when the muscular brunette stopped hitting his back. "I wonder what the meetings about; does it have something to do with Seika? I hope she's okay." Seijiro worried.

"There's no need to worry about Seika, she can handle herself." All heads turned to look at the speaker.

"Oh come on Makoto, you can't say you aren't a little worried, I mean she is your older sister." Seijiro frowned.

"Seika promised she'd stay safe, so I believe in her," he replied simply.

"Aw isn't that cute? The child believes in his big sister." Akizuki teased. He grinned when people in the meeting room laughed.

Makoto growled at the gunman. "Shut up Akizuki, I'm fourteen that's only four years younger than you are!"

"Calm down little boy," Akizuki continued.

"That's it; after this stupid meeting is over I wanna fight!" Makoto demanded

Yuusuke cringed at the yelling boy. He immediately regretted where he sat; on his left a rowdy Seijiro, on his right an angry boy who couldn't control his volume, and across from him was Seika's partner in crime, Akizuki; the clown of the Division.

Akizuki snorted at Makoto's request, "I'll tell you what, I'll fight you after you're able to beat Yukio."

Yukio sighed when he heard what Akizuki said. "Please don't drag me into this," the other fourteen year old requested. He had no desire to fight Makoto, and Seika told him to fight only if necessary.

"Makoto why can't be more like Yukio?" Seijiro asked. "He so mature and on top of that at his young age he's ranked 5 while you're only ranked 7."

Makoto twitched at Seijiro's comment. "Who wants to be like that weirdo anyway? He's like a robot. He doesn't feel a thing; he has no emotions what so ever." Makoto said lowly. "I bet he doesn't even care about anything."

"That's not true," Yukio said dully. "I care about your family, and contrary to what you believe I care about you as well, Makoto."

Makoto balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw. "You aren't apart of my family. I don't care if my sister saved your life and I don't care if my parents took you in. To me you'll always be a soldier of Division Zero."

Everyone at the meeting room sat silent. There was now an uncomfortable tension in the room. Even Akizuki couldn't lighten the mood. _Maybe I went a little too far,_ Akizuki considered.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Yukio apologized. His face was as stale as ever. It was impossible to know how he really felt, and that infuriated Makoto even more.

"I don't even know why Seika saved you from Division Zero. Why don't you just drop dead? You'll be doing us all a favor."

"Makoto," Kasuka shouted sternly from the door, with Akira and three Shinigami standing behind him. Makoto looked at his older brother with a hard expression. "Take back what you said just now." Kasuka ordered.

Makoto didn't look at his older brother. "I'm not asking you." Kasuka said.

"Its fine," Yukio said interjected. "Even if he apologizes he won't mean it. Besides, I'm not angry, his comment doesn't bother me."

Makoto got up from his seat and glared at Yukio. "Shut up!"

"Makoto," Zenma said. "I think you should go cool down," The Shinigami suggested. Makoto eyes immediately went from Yukio to Zenma. He looked like he felt betrayed by the Shinigami.

"You too Zen," Makoto looked around the room; every Division One solider wasn't looking at him. His eyes then darted to his older brother, who wore a cold expression. "Fine I'll go. The robot wins again."

Makoto quickly headed out the meeting and purposely bumped shoulders with Kasuka on the way out and slammed the door.

Everyone in the meeting room was quiet. Akira was the first to speak. "Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

"Akizuki and Seijiro happened," Yuusuke snitched.

Seijiro gasped dramatically and Akizuki ducked under the table to hide from the judging eyes. "What the heck did I do!?" Seijiro asked looking the room. "I didn't know that Makoto was going to make a scene like that, and Akizuki started it." The muscular teenager blamed.

"I'll kill Akizuki later." Akira said quietly as she sat beside Seijiro.

"That's not fair Akira! If I'm getting punished then so should Seijiro! You're only giving him special treatment because he's your best friend!" Akizuki yelled from under table.

Akira rested her arm on the table and placed her cheek on the palm of her hand. "Yeah, so what," She replied dully. "And get out from under the table," she said through gritted teeth while kicking him in the jaw.

"Ow!" Akizuki howled in pain. He rose up from under the table and glared at Akira, while clenching his bruised jaw. "Now was that really necessary?"

"Yeah, it was. You know that Makoto's a hothead and all you did was start an unnecessary conflict," Akira argued.

Kasuka sighed heavily, "Please sit Akizuki. What just happened wasn't anyone's fault except for Makoto's. He needs to learn how to control his temper, but let's put that aside."

"Finally," Yuusuke said, "Now can you explain the purpose of this meeting?"

"Yes, Zen, please explain to me why I was summoned from my quarters for this meeting." Kuro asked Zenma.

Zenma sighed at the impatient human and Shinigami. "I'll begin with an explanation for that storm I had caused two days ago."

"So it was you." Seijiro said.

"Yes, it was. I met a Shinigami who goes by the name of Ryuk. We had a discussion and he began to push my buttons, so I briefly lost my temper, hence the storm."

Yuusuke frowned at the Shinigami. "I thought you said that you, Cana, Kuro, and Zeph were the only Shinigami in the human world. What is this Ryuk's purpose for being here?" The blonde asked.

"Ryuk dropped his Death Note into the human world and it was picked up by a teenage boy named Light Yagami, who also happens to be-"

"Kira," Yukio guessed, but the answer was obvious. The Shinigami nodded in affirmation.

"Kira's a teenager," Akizuki asked in bewilderment. "Wow, I thought that he'd be a miserable janitor that's was tired of wiping toilets, so he took his anger out on the world."

"Yes, Light Yagami is Kira." Zenma confirmed, ignoring Akizuki's remark. "Seika got bored of staying at home all day, so she decided that she should go to school. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen."

"Why would she do that?" Seijiro asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yukio said, staring at the large male blankly. "Seika has always had this fascination with normal people and how they live. It's not surprising that she'd do something so reckless when the opportunity arose."

Seijiro furrowed his brows at the prodigy, "But doesn't she know that's risky?"

"Yeah she does, but she also knows that she can handle herself so that's why she did it. Seika doesn't have a doubt in her mind that if she gets herself in a sticky situation then she won't be able to get herself out of it." Yuusuke explained.

"That does sounds like Seika," Seijiro admitted.

"Anyway, when Seika went to school she saw Yagami there. She put two and two together and figured out that he was Kira." Zenma explained. "She revealed to him that she knew of his identity and made the decision to act as his spectator."

Seijiro sighed, "That also sounds like Seika."

"Why did Yoshitake and Mitsuki have such idiotic children," Kuro muttered.

"Hey; not all of us are idiots." Kasuka said clearly offended. There were snickers around the meeting room.

Kuro rolled her eyes at Kasuka and looked at Zenma. "Please explain further."

Zenma nodded at the cranky Shinigami. "Ryuk requested that we should have a conversation, I agreed to this. During our conversation he revealed to me that he knew a little bit about what happened four hundred years ago."

"How much did he know?" Akira asked.

"Very little," Zenma replied.

"It does matter how much he knew. The real question is how did he know anything in the first place?" Akizuki stated.

"Rayven told him and possibly others." Zenma revealed.

"That idiot," Yuusuke muttered.

Kuro growled in frustration. "Classic Rayven, he's always doing something he isn't supposed to do."

Zenma looked at the angry Shinigami, "No worries Kuro I'll kick his ass later," Zenma reassured.

"No let me," Cana insisted.

"I want to be the one to teach that kid a lesson," Kuro argued.

"I have an idea," Yuusuke piped up. "Why don't the three of you jump him," the swordsman suggested with a smirk. "And make sure I'm there to see it, I want be there when that idiot gets his ass handed to him."

Yukio raised a brow at the Shinigami and human. "Is it really necessary to punish Rayven, it's not like he'll stop causing trouble," Yukio pointed out. "Don't forget that even though he's an idiot he's also one of us. If you treat him too harshly one day he'll abandon us for Von."

Cana and Zenma sighed. They didn't want to admit it but what Yukio said was true. Kuro rolled her eyes at the two Shinigami who just backed down. "Oh please, I'm still going to kick his ass."

Yukio shrugged; there was no stopping Kuro when she was angry. "Zenma can you please continue explaining."

"Right," Zenma said to the boy, "after my conversation with Ryuk. I went back to Light Yagami's home. We spoke briefly, and he said that his goal was to become god. I warned him that even though it is unlikely, if he somehow did manage to kill Seika then I'd take his life. After that I left and went back to Seika's temporary home. We heard an intruder and went downstairs to see who it was. It turned out to be Reiji."

"What," Yuusuke quipped. He looked around the meeting room to make sure everyone was just as confused as he was. "That's impossible, Reiji's dead."

"No, he isn't," Zenma responded. "Reiji used Division Four's attack on the diseased veterans as an opportunity to pretend that he was dead as well."

"Kasuka did you know about this?" Yuusuke queried.

"I found out from Zen just moments before this meeting." Kasuka informed. He looked around and saw all of the disbelieving stares being given to him. "Hey, I'm still trying to catch up on what's happening around here; remember I was released from imprisonment only two weeks ago. I wasn't even there when he "died" because Aevan locked me in his weird little dungeon and decided to have me tortured while I was there."

Every solider immediately felt guilty. Yuusuke clenched his jaw and sighed, "I'm sorry for accusing you."

Kasuka smiled and looked at everyone in the room, "No need to apologize, if I were you I probably would've accused me too. I mean I _am_ always withholding information from you guys." Now the guilty looks where turning into to scowls. Kasuka laughed nervously. "But know I do it with love."

"Anyway," Zenma interrupted, "We had a discussion with Reiji and long story short we devised a plan. In due time, we will instruct Rayven to tell Von about Light Yagami. Without a doubt Von will take an interest in Light, eventually they'll form an alliance, but they won't be loyal to each other."

"Why do we want them to form an alliance?" Akizuki asked. "It's dangerous, Light Yagami or Kira or whatever you want to call him, is obviously unbelievably smart; the fact that he's been Kira this whole time and only in high school proves that. Von is unbelievably strong. If they join forces they'll give us a run for our money. No matter how much man power we have." The brunette stated.

"Von has a weakness that no other Shinigami has," Zenma began, "before I left the Division to go check up on Seika, I went to Division Three and spoke to Zeph. Zeph told me the reason Von stays away from us is because although he is the only Shinigami in existence that can kill another Shinigami he is also the only Shinigami that can be killed."

A series of murmurs began to arise in the room. "Wait a minute Zen, how do you know that Zeph didn't lie to you?" Seijiro asked. "Have you forgotten that he doesn't like us?"

"Of course I remember that, but he hates Von just as much as we do, if not more," Zenma replied.

"Just because we share the same enemy doesn't mean we're allies, you know that very well." Yuusuke reminded.

"Well remember guys there was a point in time when Zeph was our ally. Even if he dislikes us he's still part of the Division, and he wants Von gone just as much as the rest of us." Kasuka said.

"Even if it is true, how does Zeph's information link Von to Light?" Akira asked.

"We use Light Yagami to lure Von to the Division where we fight and kill him, because if we go to the Shinigami Realm to battle him now it'll only be Kuro, Cana, me and possibly Zeph, against Von and practically every Shinigami in existence. So that's why we use Yagami to bring Von to the human world so his followers won't be there to help him, and we'll out number him." Zenma explained.

"How do we get Light to lure Von to the Division?" Akizuki asked.

"We'll trick him. Somehow well make a deal with Zeph and tell him to offer to take death away from Light Yagami's lifespan. Then Light Yagami lures Von here, we kill Von, Cana restores Yagami's lifespan and then we kill the boy," Zenma finished.

"So we rid the humans of Kira and the Shinigami of Von." Seijiro said. "It sounds full proof enough."

"Yes, but at the moment it's just all talk, we still have to make the deal with Zeph, and Zen has to explain the plan to Rayven, who is currently in Division 3. Also I'll be gone for a little while. I'm going to see Seika and make sure she's okay, and I'll have a conversation with Reiji." Kasuka informed.

Akizuki raised his hand to ask a question. "No, Akizuki you can't come with me." The brunette put his hand down in disappointment; Akira rolled her eyes at Akizuki.

The room was silent for a moment. "Is that all," Yuusuke and Kuro asked irritably at the same time. Akizuki rolled his eyes at the cranky Shinigami and the bitter human.

Kasuka nodded, "Yes that is all, meeting adjourned."

* * *

 **This meeting is the meeting that jump starts the plot. I introduced two Shinigami, Kuro and Cana. They are both female, and they also have abilities. Cana has the ability to restore, meaning she can heal things that have been damaged. She is very useful to wounded soldiers.**

 **Kuro has the ability of teleportation. She can transport herself and objects too. I also mentioned Zeph. His ability is to take death away from people. Their lifespan number will disappear and it is literally impossible to kill them.**

 **Yukio isn't Seika younger brother, but he is considered family to everyone, except Makoto. I'll get into that later. Makoto is Seika's younger brother. He's a more aggressive and childish version of Seika. Kasuka twenty one and is the oldest so he makes sure the two stay out of trouble. He'll meet Light next chapter it'll be interesting stay tuned.**

* * *

 **Here is a little reference to the character's I just introduced.**

 _ **Kasuka Moriyama: 21 years old, and a Rank 1 soldier. He is the older Brother to Seika. With Reiji gone, he is the current lead of Division One. He is a gun specialist.**_

 _ **Makoto Moriyama: 14 years old and a Rank 7. Seika's hot-headed younger brother. He is a prodigy and he specializes in hand-to-hand combat.**_

 _ **Yukio: 14 years old and a Rank 5 soldier, Was once a soldier of Division Zero. Found by Seika, and adopted by the Moriyama family, at the age of eight.**_

 _ **Akizuki: 19 years old and a Rank 3 soldier. He is Seika's best friend and partner in crime. Known for pulling pranks. Despite being a prankster, he is serious and smart when the situation calls for it. Has feelings for Akira. Specializes with guns.**_

 _ **Akira: 18 years old and a Rank 3 soldier. Despite her looks, she is very aggressive. Has a rivalry with Seika. Best friends with Seijiro, who shares a love of combat with her. Specializes in hand to hand combat.**_

 _ **Yuusuke: 19 years old and a Rank 2 soldier. Extremely antisocial. He hates loud people almost as much a stupid people. Usually by himself training. Specializes in swordsman ship.**_

 _ **Seijiro: 18 years old and a Rank 2 soldier. He is very kind, and known as a "gentle giant". Best friends with Akira, and the peace maker of the Division. Sometimes joins Seika and Akizuki in their mischief. Specializes in hand-to-hand combat.**_

* * *

 **Please review.**


	5. Kasuka Moriyama, Rank 1 Solider

_**CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A BETA. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN HELPING ME WITH THE STORY, PLEASE PM ME.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; if I did Misa would be used as more than a plot device that fit Light's agenda.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

Kasuka Moriyama, Rank 1 Solider

The bell rang, which indicated that it was time for Seika to go to gym. Seika sighed in relief. It's not that she didn't like all the other subjects that were taught, but she had to admit that they were slightly boring. She headed out of her classroom and saw Light in the hallway, and sped up to catch up to him.

"So tell me Light, are you as you as good physically as you are academically?" Seika asked with a small smirk.

"Actually I am. I don't mean to brag, but I _do_ excel at all subjects." He replied smugly.

Seika scoffed at Light's response. "I doubt you're _that_ good, well actually it doesn't really matter how good you are, because I can _guarantee_ that I'm going to be the best in our gym class."

Light raised a brow at Seika. "Yesterday, when we were playing badminton, you dropped your racket on the floor and sat on the sidelines, playing with your hair.

"That's because badminton sucks, but we'll be running today; I like to run."

"Hiromi Kobayahsi is in our gym class right. He's the captain of the track team." Light informed.

"So what, I'll be better than him too." Seika bragged.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself Seika." Ryuk said, clearly amused with their banter.

"That's because I'm certain that I'll be the best." Seika replied.

"Don't talk to Ryuk in public," Light reminded, calmly.

They made their way into the gym and headed into different locker rooms. Ryuk followed Seika into the girl's locker room. When she noticed him she turned around and whispered, "Get out you weirdo," she whispered to the Shinigami.

"Oh, come on you won't even know I'm here."

"I swear I'll convince Light to cut off your apple supply," she threatened.

"Okay, I'm leaving," he said hastily.

She watched the Shinigami leave and turned around to head over to her gym locker. She noticed a girl looking in her direction. Seika looked around the locker room to make sure that the girl's eyes were actually on at her; nobody else was in the area. "Uh, is there something you need?" Seika asked awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for staring, but I was wondering who you were talking to just now," the girl asked shyly.

Seika was taken aback by the question. "Uh, well I was, um, I was…singing a song," she stammered.

"What song was it?" The girl asked curiously.

"I uh, forgot." Seika lied. The girl eyed her strangely, but decided to drop the subject; she left the locker room. "Great," Seika muttered under her breath, "now someone thinks I'm a freak." Light was right, she needed to stop talking to Ryuk in public.

She headed over to the duo. "We're going to do the mile run. We'll be running around the track field, four laps around it is one mile" Light informed

The gym teacher blew her whistle and on cue, every student began to run. Seika darted in front of everyone running, including Light, when she began. This was no sweat. Seika always loved running, back home at the Division she was the one of the fastest. It gave her a big advantage when it came to combat. Despite, being pretty lazy, running was something Seika loved doing. In a weird way it calmed her down when something pissed her off.

She finished one lap easy. She decided to look behind and she saw that Light was a large number of feet behind her; he was at least in third place. There was only one person gaining on her. It was a guy who she remembered to be the captain of the track team. He was extremely tall, and his legs looked like they were built for running.

Her gaze locked with his and he sped up. Seika turned her head forward and continued to dash across the field. Soon she marked her second lap and not too long after, Hiromi also hit his second. Seika smirked, she loved a good challenge. He was a good five feet away from her. She continued to run at the same speed and the track captain caught up to her.

"You're pretty fast," he complimented through slight pants. Seika smiled at the brunette's compliment.

"Thanks, I know." Seika replied conceitedly. Hiromi laughed at her response. "You're not too bad either," she added. "Care to make things interesting?" Seika asked with a devious smirk.

"I'm listening," the tall boy replied.

"If I win you pay for my lunch, but if _you_ win than you have pay for my lunch." Seika bargained. Hiromi laughed at the terms of the bet. "Fair enough, right?"

"Hardly," he replied while amused, "but since you're cute, I guess I'll agree to your one-sided conditions."

Seika was thrown off by his comment on her being cute and unconsciously slowed down for a moment, but it was a long enough moment for Hiromi to leave her in the dust. Hiromi cleared the third lap before her. When Seika realized that she was now in second place she immediately sped up.

She wasn't going to let him win. Even though technically it didn't matter who won since she'd still end up getting her lunch paid for, but Seika hated to lose. She continued to dash through the track field determined to get first place again.

Hiromi whipped his head back and was clearly surprised to see that Seika was already gaining on him; she was about a yard away from him. She sped up as much as she could before she caught up to him. "Looks like I win." Seika said to the brunette before zipping past him.

She hit her fourth lap first, which marked the end of her run. Almost two Seconds later Hiromi finished after her. "You win," he panted, "looks like I'm paying for your lunch."

"It's fine, since you put up such a good fight I'll let you keep your money." Seika grinned.

"How kind of you," Hiromi replied with a smirk. "How'd you get so fast anyway?"

"Natural talent," Seika replied cockily.

"Track tryouts are next week. You should come, a person like you would be awesome for the team." the tall brunette said.

Seika shook her head, "Nah, I mean running is fun and all, but sleeping is _much_ better," she answered.

He chuckled at her response, "I can't argue with that, but at least consider it. Talent like yours shouldn't be wasted. I bet a whole bunch of scouts would be interested in you."

A few seconds later Light finished his run. He stopped in front of Seika and Hiromi while panting heavily. Seika laughed at Light. "Everything okay there Yagami-boy, it looks like you're fighting for your life right now."

"Go to hell," he wheezed. Seika laughed even harder and was joined by Ryuk, who decided to stay beside Light during the run.

"No stamina." Hiromi teased. "Well, at least you came in third, that's pretty good."

"Who wants to be third when you can be first?" Seika boasted. Light scowled at the girl. "Maybe instead of calling you Yagami-boy I should call you third instead."

"I prefer Yagami-boy," Light admitted. He finally collected himself enough to stand up straight. "Are you coming to my house later? I figured if you are going to be there then we might as well do our homework before anything else."

"Yeah I'll be there, but instead of me doing my homework I think it'd be best for you to do it for me." Seika suggested.

Light fixed her with a dull stare, "Nice try."

Seika shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Hiromi looked between the two and frowned. "Are you two like an item or something?" The tall boy asked.

"Never," Light said with a slight look of disgust.

"Gross," Seika said at the same time Light spoke. She wore the same appalled expression Light wore. "Isn't it obvious that I'm out of his league?"

Light simply shook his head at Seika's words and Hiromi laughed, so did Ryuk.

"Yeah I guess you are," Hiromi began with a smile, "but I hope you aren't out of my league. I'd be really disappointing if you were."

Light raised a brow at what the other boy just said. "Is he flirting with her?" Ryuk asked. Light ignored the Shinigami. "He's smooth," Ryuk commented.

"Uh…I, uh, I don't know." Seika replied lamely. Light raised a brow at the lost girl, intrigued by her behavior.

Hiromi chuckled, "You're cute," the tall brunette commented. "I'll see you later," he said before jogging over to his group of friends.

Seika stood still, staring at the retreating figure. Her mouth was ajar and she was clearly confused. "I think she might be broken." Ryuk remarked.

"Earth to Seika," Light said with amusement laced in his voice. She immediately looked at Light but she still looked disordered. "Everything okay there, you look a little lost."

"What just happened?" Seika asked as she scratched the side of her head.

Light was slightly startled by her question. "You're joking right?" Seika shook her head at Light. He sighed, "What just happened is that Hiromi was flirting with you," Light explained to her slowly as if she was an idiot. "Do you know what flirting is?" Light asked condescendingly.

She frowned at Light, "Yes, I know what flirting is, it's just that," Light raised a brow waiting for her to finish. "Never mind," she said abruptly.

"Has anyone ever flirted with you?" Light queried with a smirk that Seika so badly wanted to slap off of his face. She looked away from the other teenager and mentally cursed herself because she knew that her cheeks where heating up. "You had to have had a boyfriend or something. Have you ever even kissed a boy," Light inquired.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Seika snapped crossly.

"I'm going take that as a no," he concluded with a small smirk.

Seika grimaced at Light, "Shut up." She looked away from Light and was obviously still flustered. "So what if I haven't. There's nothing wrong with that, you know." Light was now a little intrigued. Light didn't think it was impossible to see her acting so…meek. If anything that was the last thing Seika was. If it was almost refreshing seeing her at a loss for words.

 _If only she was always like that,_ Light though.

"I never said there was," he replied.

"Then wipe that stupid grin off your face." She snapped hotly.

Light held his hands up in surrender. He could tell that the topic was making her feel uncomfortable. Despite it being funny Light was just going to change the subject. "You're really fast," Light remarked. "Hiromi has _never_ lost a race for as long as I've known him. You should try out for the track team."

"Yeah, he told me the same thing, but I don't think I can." Seika was on thin ice with Reiji, she could tell. He was only tolerating school, but doing extra-curricular activities would probably be pushing it.

"Why not," Light asked. "You were amazing out there. You even had the couch stunned"

Seika looked at the boy in mild shock. "Was that a compliment?"

"There she is," Light muttered. "The annoying Seika has returned."

Her signature smirk reappeared on her face. "Sorry, Yagami-boy, but being annoying isi in my blood. My family has passed down that trait for generations."

Light wanted to shiver at the thought of Seika's family. He was wondering what kind of people raised someone like her. Light was almost going to ask, but he knew that he wouldn't get an answer. "Remind me to never say anything nice to you again."

* * *

"Zen, before I go, I need to ask you something." Kasuka said while sitting at the edge of his bed. The Shinigami looked at the young man. "Do you know about what Reiji's been doing for the past two months? I can only assume that he's been looking into Division Zero's location."

"Yes, he is; it is the reason he faked his death, so he wouldn't be suspected. He also did mention that he got a job at the Yotsuba Cooperation, he makes decisions regarding money and such." Zenma informed the man who was currently putting on his shoes.

Kasuka raised a brow at the given information. "He got a job? Well I'm not that surprised. Nothing he ever did was expected. I hope he's using an alias."

"Unfortunately, I left before I could find out about where he lives." The Shinigami said.

"That's fine; maybe Seika knows, and if she doesn't then I'll just stop by at this job of his." Kasuka said. He bent down and began tying his boots. "One more question. What's this Light Yagami kid like. Exactly how smart is he?"

"My time with him was very brief, but it was obvious that he was extremely intelligent. He has wits that can rival yours." Zenma answered.

Kasuka frowned, "Is that so, well then he'll be hard to handle." Kasuka got up from his bed after he finished tying his shoes. He picked up his duffle bag and put the strap on his shoulder. "I told Cana to go to Division Three and inform Rayven of our plan."

"Why Cana," The Shinigami asked. "I thought I was going to do it."

Kasuka chuckled at the Shinigami, "Sorry Zen, but if I told you or Kuro to do it you might just end up beating him up. Cana is nicer and more patient than you two are. Yukio was right about what he said earlier, if we treat him too harshly he might just ending up leaving us for Von."

Zenma frowned at Kasuka, what he said was true. "Why do you always go so easy on Rayven? That idiot needs discipline."

Kasuka thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Well I guess it's kind of because he reminds me of my younger siblings. Rayven is always doing something rash and dangerous, like Seika and Makoto always do."

"Yeah, but they aren't as idiotic as he is...well maybe Makoto is just as stupid, but Seika isn't." Zenma said. "She knows better."

Kasuka laughed at the Shinigami's remark. "I can't argue with that, can I?" Kasuka looked over at the clock on his night stand. "It looks like it's time for me to go."

"How are you getting to Tokyo?" The Shinigami asked. "Is Kuro going to teleport you?"

"Nah, I'm gonna just take my motorcycle. It gives me time to think on the way." Kasuka answered. "Well, I'll be on my way. I doubt Makoto wants to see me at the moment, so tell him I say bye and that I'll be back soon."

Zenma nodded at the human's instruction, "Will do."

"Keep the Division in order while I'm gone," Kasuka ordered. He heading toward the door and opened it. "See you later Zen." With that, the young adult left.

* * *

 _Come on bell, just ring already_ , Seika said inwardly, as she was watching the clock in her class. One more minute and she could leave. The second hand continue to make the ticking noise. _Ten more seconds_ , Seika thought. She'd been counting. School was fun and all but she'd much rather go to Light's house and see the whole Kira process. _Five, four, three, two_ , Seika counted down as she shook her leg impatiently. _One_ , she smiled when the bell finally rang. She abruptly got up from her seat and headed out of the classroom.

As she walked down the hallway to leave the building she heard a voice, "Seika wait up." It was Ryuk and in front of him was Light. She stopped and waited for the two to catch up with her.

Light raised a brow at the long haired brunette, "Why are you so jumpy," he asked as they walked out of the school building.

"I'm excited that's all," She began "today is the first day of me seeing the Kira process. I'm eager to get into the mind of a sociopath." Ryuk laughed at Seika's explanation. Light rolled his eyes and sighed heavily at Seika's comment. "Oh come on Yagami-boy don't get mad."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but it isn't that much of an exciting process." Light stated. "I wrote the criminals names down this morning and they're scheduled for judgment at seven."

Seika laughed at Lights words. The other teenager eyed her strangely. "Did you really just say that they're scheduled for judgment? You really _do_ have a major god complex."

Light clenched his in annoyance at Seika and continued to walk home. They walked in silence for a moment. Neither of the two really had anything to say to each other. The quiet was comfortable enough.

"Hey Seika," Ryuk said breaking the silence; "If Light wasn't Kira do you think the two of you would be friends?" Both teenagers raised a brow at the Shinigami's question.

"Where'd that come from Ryuk?" Seika asked with her eyes forward.

"When the two of you were at school together you guys kind of seemed like friends, in a weird way at least." The Shinigami said. Seika chuckled at the Shinigami's words, "Well I guess so, why not? Light Yagami the hard working student is pretty likable I guess." She responded. Light was surprised by her answer, but he kept his expression blank. "Too bad it's just a front though, in reality he's just a sicko that's trying to accomplish something that'll never happen."

Light was waiting for a snide remark from the girl, and there it was, but he decided not to dignify what she said with a response. Ryuk laughed at what Seika said and it kind of pissed Light off. "Hey Seika, is that Hiromi walking behind us?" Light asked casually.

Seika stopped walking and looked around the area frantically, "Where?"

Light and Ryuk chuckled at Seika, "Sorry wrong person," Light said with a smirk.

Seika grimaced at the boy and continued walking. "That wasn't funny," Seika pouted. Now Light was laughing. Seika looked at him strangely for a moment, but quickly looked away when he saw at her. _That wasn't an unpleasant sound_ , Seika thought to herself. Seika's thoughts ceased immediately when she heard a slight noise.

She stopped moving and observed her surroundings to see where the sound was coming from. Light stopped walking and looked at Seika strangely. He opened his mouth to ask her why she stopped walking, but she pressed her finger to her lips. She dropped her bag from her shoulders and stood still.

"I think we're being followed," she whispered. She and Light stood in silence and looked around the area.

"Right you are little sister. Good to know that you still have sharp senses." A smooth voice acknowledged.

Seika sighed and ran a hand through her hair when she recognized the voice. "Kasuka don't scare me like that."

"Sorry about that," Kasuka chuckled. He appeared from an alley and smiled at Seika, "I was wondering when you'd notice me. I've been following you ever since you left school. What're you just standing around for? I'm waiting for my hug."

Seika gave her older brother a warm smile before running up to him and tightly embracing him. He laughed and briefly lifted her up from ground to spin her around. When Kasuka put her down he noticed Light staring at him and Seika.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Kasuka Moriyama, Seika's older brother," he introduced. Kasuka walked up to Light and held his hand out to the teenager.

Light gave Kasuka a hard stare before taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Light Yagami." He introduced slowly.

Kasuka frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you correctly, did you say that your name was Kira?"

Light let go of Kasuka's hand abruptly and stood in shock for a short moment. He shot Seika a deadly glare then aimed it at Kasuka.

Ryuk laughed and Seika snorted at what her older brother said. "Good one." Seika complimented with a grin.

"Thanks, I was thinking of something cool to say on the way here." He shifted his gaze from Seika to Light. He saw that Light was angry and he smiled. "Oh come on Light, I was just joking." Kasuka said as he threw his arm over Light's shoulder.

"Get off of me." Light said with an icy tone.

The older male took his arm from around Lights shoulder and waved his hands in surrender. "Whoa, there Light I didn't mean to make you upset. Please don't kill me."

Ryuk laughed at Kasuka's teasing and Seika had a grin that was firmly in place.

Light clenched his jaw tightly and balled his fist. Not only was he angry, but he was also embarrassed. It was bad enough that someone knew about his identity as Kira, but now there was a second person. Seika's brother who she never mentioned before, and he seemed to be just like her.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop with the teasing. This is all probably sudden to you, so why don't we discuss this over at Seika's place?" Kasuka asked, but it obviously wasn't a question.

Light didn't really have a choice, but to oblige to Kasuka's request. "Fine," he didn't look at either of the siblings when he answered. "Lead the way."

Light looked at Seika and she gave that evil smirk of hers, the one that mirrored Kasuka's. "Let's get going shall we?" Seika began to walk with her brother right beside her; Light walked about a foot behind the pair.

Light never felt so small before. Standing in front of him were two people, who knew his secret. Two people who he couldn't kill, but they had the power to kill him anytime they wanted. Light felt like he was going to throw up just by looking at them. He needed to collect himself. He couldn't let Seika or this brother of hers have so much power over her.

"You know, in all honesty I didn't expect Kira to be so young," Kasuka began. "If anything I expected a thirty something year old man who lived in his mother's basement, and was ridiculed all his life for being ugly."

Seika laughed at her old brother's words. "I thought Kira was a bitter woman whose husband had an affair with her sister," she admitted with a chuckle.

Light suppressed a growl, _How could they talk about this so casually_?

"Oh, you have to meet his Shinigami Ryuk, he's hilarious." Seika told her brother.

Kasuka raised his brow, "Really? Zen told me that he was annoying. I'm kind of eager to meet this Ryuk. Is he here now?"

"Yeah he is, actually Light brings a page from his Death Note with him just in case something doesn't go as planned. Light, you wouldn't mind showing my big brother Ryuk, would you?" Seika asked as she whipped her head around to see the boy walking behind her.

Light sighed in exasperation, but reached into his bag to pull out the page from his Death Note. There was nobody in the area so they were safe. He held out the page to the older male. Kasuka touched it and his eyes briefly widened when he saw Ryuk.

"Hey." Ryuk greeted.

Kasuka was silent for a moment then he gave the Shinigami a small smile, "Hello, you look really…interesting."

"So you don't have a name either. What's up with that?" The Shinigami asked.

Kasuka's smile turned into a sly grin, "No worries Ryuk, I'll explain that in due time. Let's continue walking."

"You're pretty quiet over there Light, is everything okay?" Seika queried. Light didn't answer her question. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he wasn't even looking up as he followed the two, his eyes where trained on their feet.

"I think he's pretty pissed," Ryuk laughed.

"It's okay," Seika smiled. "It was a rhetorical question anyway." Seika glanced at her older brother and saw that he was wearing a smirk. "What're you smiling about?"

Kasuka looked at Seika and his grin widened slightly. "I guess you can say that I'm excited is all, big things are coming little sister."

Seika nodded her head with a small smile of understanding. Her smile soon faded and it turned into an expression of seriousness. "I've been meaning to ask, how's Makoto?"

Kasuka sighed and frowned. "How can I put this?" Kasuka said as he began to tap his chin, "At the moment he doesn't like me."

"Who's Makoto?" Ryuk asked the pair.

"Our younger brother," Seika answered the Shinigami. "Let me guess he had another argument with Yukio."

"You are correct."

"Who's Yukio," The Shinigami asked.

"Yukio is…well he's practically our family. He was adopted into the family six years ago," Seika informed. "He and Makoto are both fourteen years old. They never really got along, even as children. Makoto has this one-sided rivalry with Yukio."

"Yukio is what you would call a prodigy, his talents are above average and he's also a fast learner. Makoto is extremely talented as well, but Yukio continues to surpass him." Kasuka explained to the Shinigami. He then looked at Seika, "He caused a huge scene at our meeting today, Zen and I had to kick him out."

Seika pinched the bridge of her nose and moaned, "I wish he and Yukio would just get along," Seika groaned. "It'd make things much easier." Kasuka nodded his head in agreement.

The rest of the walk Seika, Kasuka and Ryuk spent their time talking about trivial things, and Light didn't say a word to any of the three. "We're here," Seika announced.

"Good," Kasuka said. "Now we can talk."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this. Next chapter so many things will finally be explained. I want you get a feel of Kasuka's personality. He jokes around like Seika, but he is noticeably cooler and mature.**

 **Please Review.**


	6. Give up Light, Winning is Impossible

**_CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A BETA, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PM ME, OR ASK IN THE REVIEWS. I WOULD LOVE FOR THIS STORY TO BE EDITED TO IT'S FULL POTENTIAL, SO HELP FROM A READER WOULD BE MORE THAN APPRECIATED._**

 **So much is explained in the chapter. I hope you like it. It is a little shorter; I don't think there was more to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; if I did there would be more episodes.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

Give up Light, Winning is Impossible

"I see you've wasted no time with decoration," Kasuka chuckled as he examined the large house.

Seika snorted, "Actually, it was already decorated when I got here, and I guess I can thank Reiji for that." Light looked around the house with a dull expression. He wasn't really in the mood to hear the two siblings chat about decoration. Although, this was the last place he'd expect Seika to live; it was like a bachelor pad. Seika looked over her shoulder and smiled at Light. "Yagami-boy, you look constipated, no need to be nervous."

Light glared at the other teenager. He hated that smile with a passion; it was always a taunting one from the very beginning. The only time he'd seen her give a genuine smile is when she met his mother and Sayu, but that one was probably insincere too. He knew nothing about Seika to pass that kind of judgment on her; to know when she was sincere and when she wasn't.

"Yagami-boy," Kasuka asked with an intrigued brow raised. "Is that a pet name," The young man inquired with a smirk.

Seika chuckled at the question. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it," she replied with a smirk.

"Then what does Light call you?" Kasuka asked clearly amused.

"A nuisance," Light muttered. Kasuka and Ryuk laughed at Light's unexpected words; Seika rolled her eyes at the insult.

"Very funny, but no, actually Light's nickname for me is 'The Duchess', he says it when no one is around though," Seika said. Kasuka and Ryuk laughed even harder.

"That's not true, you're a pathological liar." Light replied with a straight face. Usually Light wouldn't entertain her stupid remarks, but she got under his skin so much, sometimes Light couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Stop, you two are killin' me," Ryuk cackled

"Alright, alright enough of that," Kasuka said after collecting himself. "Let's get down to business." Kasuka moved to the large black couch and plopped down to have a seat on the couch. "Comfy," he commented. Seika sat beside her brother, leaving enough space between them. The siblings both patted the couch simultaneously, inviting Light to sit beside them.

"I'd rather stand," Light coldly declined as Ryuk hovered behind him.

Both Seika and Kasuka grinned. Light unconsciously cringed at the two. There was already something unsettling about Seika's grin, and her brother's grin was even more unnerving, but seeing the two do it at the same time was… _frightening._ Light couldn't help but feel on edge in the company of the two.

"Suit yourself," Seika said as she nonchalantly put her hands behind her head. "Anyway, do you want me to start, or do you want to begin the explanation yourself," Seika asked her older brother.

"I'll do it, but before I start I want to ask you something." The older male said to Light. "Although you've only known my sister for two days, how much information have you been able to gather? Seika's kind of a dumbass, so I know she let something slip." Seika made a sound of disapproval at her brother's remark.

Light narrowed his eyes at the older male. He wasn't expecting a question like that. _This guy's smart, even smarter than Seika, definitely way more troublesome than she is,_ Light analyzed. "I know that she doesn't have a name, and apparently neither do you. I also know that she has killed before, and that Zenma has been in your family for generations along with three other Shinigami. She mentioned a place called The Division." Light answered evenly. "Also, seeing the way Seika behaves in school and around other kids, I'm guessing this is her first time going to a high school, or at least a normal one, but that's just from observations." He added.

The older male stared at Light in silence, almost as if he were examining the teenager. Light involuntarily shifted his body, in discomfort. The serious expression on Kasuka's face turned into a smirk. "You are as smart as Zen said you are," Kasuka praised. He then reached over and thumped Seika's forehead.

"Ow," Seika yelped. "What as that for," she whined as she rubbed the sore area.

Kasuka scowled at his younger sister. "You exposed way too much information to him. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Seika opened her mouth to say something, but Kasuka cut her off. "Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question."

Seika crossed arms over her chest and looked away for her brother. Seika had to admit, Light was pretty damn smart. She did tell him a lot, but the fact that he knew that she never went to school before only by judging her mannerisms was extremely impressive.

Kasuka rolled his eyes at the immature girl before turning his attention back to Light. "Here's the gist of it," Kasuka began, "Seika and I are…soldiers. We weren't born into a normal society. We live in a discreet location that we refer to as Division One. There are five Divisions in total, but they're in different locations around the world. Are you with me so far?" Kasuka asked.

Light nodded at the older male. "Good," Kasuka said. "Anyway, every Division has about five hundred citizens who reside there. You can either live as a regular civilian, or as a soldier. Seika and I decided to become soldiers and so did our younger brother Makoto."

"Didn't you say that your brother is only fourteen?" Light asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah he is; he became a soldier at thirteen. He started his training at ten, and so did Seika. I began my training at age eight. Usually most graduate at age sixteen but Yukio, my siblings, and I were advanced enough to become soldiers early," Kasuka explained.

"Is every Division citizen nameless, or is that just you guys?" Light asked clearly intrigued. He was somewhat suspicious as to why he was getting all of this information, but he'd take everything he could get.

"Everyone who is born into the Division is born without a name. You're probably wondering how we pulled something like that off, aren't you?" Kasuka asked. Light nodded at the young adult. "There is a Shinigami that Kousuke, our ancestor met; whose name is Veris. Veris has an ability that is very valuable to humans; she can take a human's name away from them so the Death Note won't be able to kill them. When Veris and Kousuke met she liked him so much she decided to take his name away from him and every member who was in the Divisions. She respected the idea of the Division, and she vowed to protect it, but she hasn't been seen for centuries."

Light was confused for a moment. "If she's been gone for centuries, how are you and Seika nameless?"

"Well, there's a…a side effect to Veris's ability. When Veris takes the name away from someone it also goes to the children, but in order for that to happen, both parents must already be nameless. It's like a homozygous recessive gene," Kasuka explained.

"Say Kasuka, how old does a Shinigami have to be in order to develop one of these abilities?" Ryuk inquired curiously.

Kasuka chuckled at the Shinigami. "Zen said he developed his abilities after about three thousand years. Cana and Zeph got their abilities about five hundred years prior, Kuro got her ability about two hundred years after Zen."

"Damn it, I'm not even a thousand yet." Ryuk unenthusiastically said.

Light stood silent for a moment and was thinking over everything he'd been told. "Why are you guys telling me this? You have a motive, what is it?"

"What makes you think we have a motive?" Seika asked, now looking at him with a smirk.

"People don't just give out information without having motives, even if they're unconscious of it, there's always a motive." Light said.

Kasuka laughed at Light's words. "You really are smart. Fine, we'll tell you what our motive is, but before I do, answer this question," Kasuka began. "How corrupt do you think you've become?"

Seika raised a brow and Light started at the older man in slight shock. The two didn't expect Kasuka to ask such a question. Light glanced at Seika and he noticed that she was staring at him intently. For the first time in Light's life he didn't have an answer for a question that was given to him.

Light noticed how the siblings were now giving him empty stares. Light deemed those two as unreadable. Either they were giving that killer smirk, or they were giving you this empty yet intent stare as if they were searching your soul. Light felt almost disturbed when they looked at them. It was as if they could tell what he was thinking, but he couldn't tell what they were thinking.

"No answer huh, that's okay I didn't expect one. Even I don't think I could answer a question like that," Kasuka said.

He smiled at Light almost as if he was being reassuring. _The reason why I'm always smiling is because a wise women, my mother, said that if you don't want people to know what you're thinking then you should always smile, because it'll keep them guessing._ Light remembered when Seika said those words. Her mother must've also taught that to Kasuka, because Light defiantly couldn't tell what was going through his mind either. All those smiles that Seika had been giving him weren't real. Earlier Seika said that Light was a sociopath, and now he was considering the fact that she might also be one.

"Where was I again? Oh yeah, our motive," Kasuka began. "How do you feel about becoming our ally?"

Light was stunned by the offer. "An ally," Light repeated incredulously. Kasuka nodded at him smiling. Light's eyes moved to Seika, she had her arms crossed over her chest and had her head turned away from both of the males in the room. "Why would you want that? This Division of yours is pretty discreet, so aren't I an irritant to you guys?"

"At first, but today Division One had a meeting. We realized that it'd be a shame to let a mind like yours go to waste. That's why we want you to join us." Kasuka said. He got up from the couch and walked over to Light. He held out a hand to the teenager, and Light recoiled slightly. Kasuka gave Light a light laugh. "No need to be afraid, Light. So what do you say? Become a tactician at the Division. You don't even have to live there; we'll call you every time we need help."

Light looked over to Seika. Her arms were still crossed, but now she had her brown eyes trained on the two males. He looked back at Kasuka and frowned. "How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"There isn't any reason to." Seika said simply. "Take it or leave it.

Kasuka dropped his hand and frowned slightly. "You don't have to answer now. In fact you have a lot of time to think about it. In the meantime, just keep doing what you've been doing." The room was silent and through the entire silence Light glared at Kasuka skeptically. "Well I think this marks the end of this conversation, but at least consider it."

"Yeah, I'll consider it," Light said slowly. He eyes shifted to Seika's, she was glaring daggers. "I'll be leaving now." Light walked toward the door to exit the house.

"Before you go, there's something I want you to hear," Seika said from behind Light. He briefly wondered when she got up from the couch. He turned around to look at her. She was looking at him coldly. "You can never win Light. Now that you know about the Division, you know that your ambition is worthless. You can't become god, so give up."

Light gave Seika a vacant stare. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her, all he wanted at the moment was to go home. He turned around and opened the door; he stopped at the doorway and looked back at Seika. "See you tomorrow," he said before walking out of the house.

Seika glowered at the door. She let out an exasperated breath and turned towards her brother.

"What was that about," he asked.

"Nothing important," Seika said waving away the question. Kasuka stared at Seika for a while, before dropping the subject.

"Now that all the Kira stuff is out of the way, I want to talk to you about Reiji." Kasuka said as he swung his legs up on the coffee table. Seika walked over to him and pushed his legs off of the table. He glared at her as she sat beside him and crossed her legs.

"What do you want to know," Seika asked her older brother.

"Well," he began as he swung his legs up and rested them on Seika's lap, much to her chagrin. She scowled at him and he flashed Seika his most dazzling grin. "I'd like to know where he is living at the moment."

Seika shrugged, "I don't know, he didn't tell me." Kasuka sighed at the answer. "Do you at least know if he's using an alias?"

"He told me that they address him as Namikawa," Seika informed her brother. "He also said that he's looking into the location of Division Zero." Kasuka frowned and Seika noticed. "What's wrong with you," she asked.

"I can only assume that when he finds out about their whereabouts an infiltration will be planned," Kasuka stated. "I'm not sure if Division One is mentally stable enough for another fight."

"You know if Reiji does end up finding them, Division One isn't going to be the only Division fighting. Division Zero is an enemy to all of Divisions," Seika assured.

Kasuka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know that but, I can't really imagine all of the Divisions working together. Aevan is head of Division Four and two months ago Division Four wiped out about fifty of our men."

Seika grimaced at the memory. "Don't remind me." She sighed and tried to relax. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. There's no way Division One could work together with Division Four. On top of that our stupid father is in control of Division Three, and we definitely don't get along with him."

"Makoto does and Yukio respects him deeply," Kasuka reminded.

"I think Makoto's blinded by the fact that he's our father, and Yukio is always going to be grateful to our father for taking him into our family. Sometimes I wonder if it ever came down to it, would Yukio choose us over him." Seika said.

Kasuka was soundless for a while. "I honestly don't have any idea. Despite what Makoto says Yukio is a part of our family. He's devoted to us all in a way. Yukio respects you more that anyone, due to the fact that six years ago you risked your life to save him from Division Zero, it still shocks me how you managed to do so at the age of twelve."

"It took a great amount of stealth," Seika said smugly. "Besides, there way I was going to leave a six year old in the custody of Division Zero. Anyway, how's everyone else doing?"

"Well, Akizuki is sulking, because he misses his partner in crime, Akira actually said she misses you, Yuusuke is constantly training with his swords, and Seijiro is still as boisterous ever," Kasuka informed with a smile.

"It's good to know that they're fine, I just wish Makoto and Yukio would get along."

"It'll happen in due time." Kasuka said.

They sat in a comfortable silence. Both siblings had their minds elsewhere. "Hey Seika," Kasuka said. She was taken away from her thoughts and looked at her brother. "Who is Hiromi?" Seika twitched at the question. "When I was following you and Light earlier, he mentioned this Hiromi person, who is that?"

Seika looked at her brother and he seemed genuinely curious. "He's just somebody from school. I met him today," Seika replied quietly.

"Are you two friends," he asked with a raised brow.

"We only met today," she responded.

"Seika," he said with a slight tone of seriousness. "I don't mind you making friends or anything; in fact I encourage you to do so, but if you do, remember not to get too attached. I know that living a normal life is something that you've always wanted, but I just want you to be careful."

Seika snorted at her brothers words. "Trust me I won't. The kids at school are way too different from me. They're normal; I have no way to relate to people like that. Unfortunately the only person I can relate to is a certain boy who happens to be at the top of the F.B.I's most wanted list, and that's because we're both murderers"

Kasuka frowned at his younger sister, but decided to drop the subject.

* * *

Light walked home at a slow pace. Ryuk didn't say a word to him, and Light was grateful for it. He wasn't in the mood to hear words from the Shinigami. His father was working and he silently hoped that his mother and Sayu weren't home; he didn't want to talk to them either.

Light had never felt so drained before. He couldn't get the images of those smirks out of his mind; it was almost as if their grins where imprinted into his memory. Light didn't even attempt to think about anything else; it was useless.

He made it to his house and looked at the driveway, there were no cars. Light let out a small sigh of relief. He unlocked his door and walked inside of the house. Light walked up the stairs and headed to his room. He shut the door and didn't bother to turn the lights on. Due to his slow walking he made it home at about a quarter to six o'clock. He was utterly exhausted, not physically, but mentally. Light sat down his desk chair and sighed heavily.

He rested his elbow on his desk and placed his cheek on his hand. Unconsciously Light began to shake is leg. Ryuk noticed and hovered over to the sitting boy. "You okay there Light," the Shinigami asked. Although there wasn't a touch of concern in his voice, it was just curiosity.

Light didn't look at the Shinigami. He was breathing through his mouth and his breaths were ragged. Light ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He was trying to collect himself, but the more he tried the louder his breaths became.

 _You can never win Light;_ his leg began to shake faster at the memory of Seika's condescending words. _Now that you know about the Division your ambition is worthless_. He grinded his teeth together and then clenched his jaw. _You can never become god_ ; he slammed his fist on his desk and shot up from his chair.

"I hate her," Light snarled. Ryuk stared at the teenager in astonishment. "I hate her so much." Light's voice was getting noticeably louder. "I hate her brother, her stupid Shinigami, and I wish she could just die," he barked as he kicked his desk chair with a great impact.

The room was silent and the only audible sound was Light's uneven breaths "Seika, L and now Kasuka; you just can't catch a break." Ryuk remarked. Ryuk was amused but he decided not to continue speaking. Seeing Light like this was intriguing, but there was no need to upset him further.

Light pinched the bridge of his nose. He began to inhale deep breaths through his nose and exhaled out of his mouth; he did so for a good two minutes. He swallowed before walking over to his bead and plopping down on it.

Light sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He closed his eyes and covered them with his forearm. _You can never win, so give up._

"Just you wait, I don't know how I'll do it, but I will win." Light swore aloud.

* * *

 **I needed Light to have a bit of a break down; I wanted to stress how much he hates Seika in this chapter. I also will include a scene between Makoto and Yukio next chapter. The next chapter is also one my favorites.**

 **Please review, this chapter is really important and I want to know what you think.**


	7. Yukio's Admission

**I really hope you like this chapter. I wanted you guys to get to know Seika's family since they're significant. so there's an interaction between Makoto and Yukio, I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did so many characters would be alive.

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

Yukio's Admission, Maybe One Day I Can Feel Too

Makoto tossed and turned on his bed; sleep just wasn't coming easy tonight. He groaned and tossed his covers off of his body. He sat up on his bed and sighed in exasperation. Ever since he got kicked out of the Division One meeting he locked himself inside of his room and hadn't come out since.

He presumed his brother already left to go Tokyo to check up on Seika. _There was no harm in leaving now_ , he figured. He put his slippers on and headed out of his room. It was pretty late so most of the Division soldiers were asleep now. Makoto was pleased at the fact. After the scene he caused he really didn't want to face everyone yet. It'd just be way too embarrassing.

Makoto walked through the corridors of the Division One headquarters and briefly wondered if he should go outside into the township. He decided against it and just proceeded to the lounge instead. It was quiet so that the lounge was probably empty, but he noticed that the lights were on.

The fourteen year old walked inside the lounge and inwardly groaned when he saw that Yukio was sitting on a couch engrossed in a book. Yukio looked up from the novel he was currently reading and saw that Makoto was standing in the entryway. "Do you want me leave," Yukio asked evenly.

Makoto raised a brow at the prodigy and shook his head. "No, that isn't necessary," he said. Yukio went back to his book and the combat specialist sat on one of the couches and sighed. _Maybe I should say sorry,_ Makoto thought fleetingly. He glanced the prodigy and saw that he was back to reading his book.

They sat in a long silence and Makoto felt slightly awkward. "I'm sorry for what happened this morning," Yukio said softly. Makoto eyes darted to his peer. He looked at the prodigy incredulously. Yukio eyes were still trained on the book he was reading.

Makoto frowned at the higher ranked solider. "What're you apologizing for?"

Yukio closed his book and looked up at his fellow soldier. "I obliviously said something that made you really angry, so I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to make you so upset."

Makoto furrowed his brows at the boy. Yukio's tone was dull, but the apology sounded sincere enough. He felt a wave a guilt wash over him. There wasn't any need for Yukio to apologize, he did nothing wrong. Makoto still couldn't stand the other boy, but he had to admit in this situation he was at fault.

"You don't have to apologize. I kind of lashed out for no reason, I was out of line." Makoto confessed. Yukio raised a brow at the admission. "I just, I don't understand how you claim to respect me and care about me if I feel opposite things towards you."

Yukio blinked at Makoto and stared at him blankly. "Despite what you say," he began, "I do feel as though I'm part of your family. Your sister saved me, your brother trained me, and your parents raised me. I owe my life to them."

Makoto clenched his jaw at Yukio's words. He didn't know why, but he felt a certain way about what the prodigy said. "Then why do you supposedly care about me?" Makoto asked with a sigh. "I've done nothing for you; all I do is treat you like something stuck to the bottom of my shoe," he stated.

Yukio was quiet for a moment. Makoto frowned at the boy's silence. "It's because I admire you," Yukio answered. Makoto frowned and from the expression on his face Yukio realized that he needed an explanation. "I never had parents or a family. For the first eight years of my life, I was raised by Division Zero. It wasn't easy living there. They molded me into their ideal soldier and left me unfeeling, but there was a part of me that always wondered what I would be like if I did have a family. I pictured myself kind of like you."

Makoto's eyes widened a fraction at the other boy's words. "I always wanted to be carefree in the way that you are. I pictured myself as someone likeable and happy," Yukio continued. "Then I met you, you were exactly the way I wanted to be. In all honestly I'm pretty jealous of you," Yukio said. "You're determined and you're always pushing yourself to improve and I lack motivation. Not only that, but you're passionate about so many things, and you can always find something to smile about. I can't do those things. I care for your family dearly, and I've never cared about anything before. You guys make me believe that it's possible to one day feel things like others do. So I hope that maybe one day you'll respect me too and see me as family," he finished.

Makoto stared at Yukio in astonishment. There was a lump in his throat; he never felt so much guilt in his life. Never in a million years would he have thought Yukio was jealous of him. He spent so many years envying the other boy her never really got to know him. Makoto took a deep breath and shook his thoughts of guilt from his head. If he apologized Yukio would win again. There was nothing he hated more than losing to Yukio. He changed his expression to a hard and cold one and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry that you're an unfeeling robot, but all I want you to do is stay away from my family."

Yukio's eyes unexpectedly widened at Makoto's words. Makoto's never seen a look of shock on the boy's face and he was taken aback by it, but composed himself immediately. He got up from the couch and exited the lounge.

As he headed out of the door he saw that Yuusuke was hanging out by the entrance to the lounge, leaning against the wall. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked at Makoto with a dull yet intimidating expression. Makoto mentally cursed, the swordsman had heard everything.

"What you said was wrong," the swordsman said, "and you know it." Makoto scowled at the older boy. "I'm not your parents or your sibling so I can't force you to listen, but I will make a request."

Makoto gave the intimidating blonde an icy look. Yuusuke pushed his body off of the wall and took a step closer to the younger boy. Makoto backed away from the taller male. "You treat Yukio with respect. You don't have to like him, but you also won't be a jerk to him like you were just now. Yukio doesn't know it, but he already has emotions, he just doesn't understand them, and you know that. So don't go around discouraging him because of your petty one-sided rivalry with him."

Makoto scowled at the older boy. "Just like you said, you can't force me to listen." He began to walk away from the blonde and headed back to his room.

As Makoto walked away he felt the blonde watching him. He needed to get to his room as fast as possible; he really regretted going to the lounge.

Makoto finally made it to his room and plopped onto his bed and took a deep breath. He began to drift off and there was only one thought in his mind, _he makes it so easy and so hard to hate him._

Kasuka chuckled at the sight before him. Right now he was watching his younger sister snuggled up to her pillow, while tucked tightly in her blanket. This sight would've been pretty adorable if she didn't have a bit of drool on her face. Kasuka lifted his foot up and crashed it into the sleeping girl's ribcage.

Seika woke up howling in pain. She clutched her bruised side and glared at her older brother and his deadly foot.

"Good morning," Kasuka beamed. Seika groaned and threw the covers over her head. Kasuka shook his head at Seika and sighed. "That just won't do." He lifted his foot up again ready for another attack, but Seika shot up from her bed.

"I'm up, I'm up. No need for another kick," she grumbled as she walked over to the bathroom.

Kasuka shook his head before heading downstairs into the living room. He sat down on the couch and sighed. He was stressed out. Last night sleep was unable to reach him. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. All the gunman could about was how to make the plan take down Light and Von full proof. Not only that, but he also had to find a way to contact Reiji.

 _I wonder how the Division's doing_ , he thought. He reached into his pocket and pull out his phone. He scrolled through his contact list searching for Makoto. Kasuka frowned when he found the name. Should he call Makoto? He hoped his younger brother wasn't still angry. He inhaled and exhaled and decided to call.

Kasuka held the phone to his ear, hoping his younger brother would pick up. It wouldn't be a surprise if he didn't answer.

"Hello," A voice answered through the phone.

Kasuka was surprised that his call was actually answered. "Makoto, hi I, uh, I wanted to know how things were going." He said. Kasuka mentally cursed at his lameness.

"Oh," Makoto said. There was a bit of surprise in his tone. "I'm fine," he awkwardly replied. There was a long silence on both ends. The conversation was undeniably awkward. "How's Seika," Makoto surprisingly asked breaking the silence.

"She's the same as always, I guess, she misses you, a lot." Kasuka responded.

"I miss her too," he replied. Kasuka could practically hear the smile in his younger brother's voice. "But don't tell her I said that," Makoto added abruptly.

Kasuka chuckled at his younger brothers words. "You're such a dork, you know that?" He smiled wider when he heard a snort from his brother. "Do you still hate me?" Kasuka couldn't help but to ask. He couldn't stand when either of his younger siblings where angry with him.

There was a pause of silence and Kasuka frowned. "Nah, I'm over it." Kasuka gave an audible sigh of relief. "You seem pretty happy," Makoto said obviously amused.

"Yeah, whatever, so did anyone inform you about our plan?" Kasuka asked.

"No, I kind of locked myself in my room after getting kicked out." Makoto answered sheepishly.

Kasuka didn't even resist the urge to roll his eyes. "You're so dramatic; you get that from our mother."

"I am _not_ as dramatic as mom," Makoto denied.

"Sure you aren't," Kasuka replied mockingly.

"Who are you talking to," Seika asked as she descended from the staircase.

Kasuka turn around and raised a brow at his sister, noticing that she was fully dressed. "That was fast," Kasuka remarked.

"Yeah, well I had to rush since I don't want to be late." Seika answered. "So, who are you talking to?" She asked again.

"Nobody, just our little brother," he casually responded while repressing a smirk.

"What," Seika exclaimed. "Give me the phone," she demanded excitedly. She ran over to Kasuka and jumped over the couch ungracefully.

"No, I'm still taking to him." Kasuka said as he kicked Seika off of the couch. She fell off with a loud thud and Kasuka snickered. "You could stand to lose a few."

Seika's flared her nostrils and growled at the remark. "Give me the damn phone." She said as she lunged towards her older brother.

"No," he exclaimed as he mushed his sister's face away from him. "I was talking to him first, wait your turn."

"Oh come on. The last time you spoke to him was yesterday, it's been two weeks for me." Seika said as she struggled. "Besides you were the one who told me not to contact anyone in the Division because I was in hiding."

Kasuka dropped his phone when Seika successfully put him in a headlock. She let go of Kasuka and immediately picked the phone up from the carpeted floor. "Hah," she shouted triumphantly as she held the phone up in the air.

"Hello, Makoto, it's Seika." She said while grinning and panting. Kasuka rolled his eyes at his younger sister, but couldn't conceal the smile that was on his face.

"Seika," Makoto said excitedly. "So that was you wrestling with Kasuka, I should've known." Seika grinned wider at the sound of his voice. It made her feel at ease. "How are you," Makoto asked.

"Same old, I guess. What about you? Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah I guess you can say that." Makoto replied. Seika responded to his lie with silence. "Okay, maybe I haven't been completely fine. It's just Yukio stuff."

Seika raised a brow at the confession. "Yukio stuff, did you two get into another argument?"

"Maybe," he replied sheepishly.

Seika sighed at her younger brother. "I'm not going to scold you over the phone, but can you promise me one thing."

"Anything," Makoto responded.

"Can you please be civil with him while Kasuka and I are gone? I know that you aren't really a fan of Yukio, but please just don't be rude to him. Maybe you can treat him like a person for once."

"Fine," Makoto agreed grudgingly.

Seika smiled, she looked over to the clock hanging on the wall above the television. "Damn it, I'm gonna be late. Makoto I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut this conversation short. Duty calls and by duty I mean school. I love you, bye."

"I love you too," he said. "Make sure you don't get killed."

"Same to you," she said with a smile. She hung up and tossed the phone to Kasuka. "Don't wait up I'll be going to Light's house to see the big Kira process."

"Yeah, have fun, but not too much," he said as he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

Seika snorted, "No promises," she said sarcastically. "Bye."

"Stay safe," Kasuka said. Then she was out the door. "What to do now?" Kasuka wondered.

Light sat in class staring out the window as usual. This was how he tuned out all of the loud and obnoxious kids in his class.

"I wonder where Seika is," Ryuk said. Light disregarded the Shinigami like he always did, but he was wondering the same thing.

There was a part of him that hoped that she and her brother decided to go home and leave him alone, but the other part, the logical part, knew that wasn't the case. He just hoped she wouldn't come to school today.

He was still angry about everything she said yesterday. Why did she say those things? What was the point? Light tried not to think about it, but it was all he could think about.

"Seika you're late," Mr. Takehashi scolded. Light looked at the door and his eyes narrowed to the irritating girl.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I over slept." Seika said while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Light suppressed a growl of exasperation. Of course she'd be here today. She glanced at him and there was nothing written on her face.

Mr. Takahashi sighed at the tardy girl, "Just have a seat," he ordered.

She gave him a mock salute and walked over to her seat in the back of the class. He noticed how Ryuk flew over to her desk and began to engage in a one-sided conversation. Light went back to looking outside of the window like he occasionally did. He really didn't want her to come to school today. Just looking at her made Light exhausted.

 _You can't become a god so give up._ He sighed when the memory of her words yesterday came to mind. Why did she say that? He tried to think of reasons she might've been mad at him, but yesterday they seemed fine. She was so moody, and Light couldn't stand it.

Light decided this morning that he wouldn't talk to her the way he did yesterday. Yesterday they were being civil with each other, they even joking around with one another. Now he'd only speak to her when she spoke to him first. If she teased him then he'd just ignore the comment and act like he didn't care, no matter how condescending.

Class pretty much dragged on. Light was bored out of his mind. After this he'd have gym, which he wasn't really in the mood for.

The bell rang and Light left the class pretty abruptly. He didn't want Seika to catch up with him in the hallway. "Why are you avoiding Seika?" Ryuk asked.

Light twitched at the Shinigami's question. What is that obvious? He was slightly irritated now. "You're pretty immature, ya know," Ryuk said with a chuckle.

Light rolled his eyes at the comment. He really didn't want to be called immature by _Ryuk_.

The teenager looked over his shoulder to see if Seika was close to him. She was a good distance away from him. _Is she ignoring me too_? Light waved the thought away from his mind, and proceeded to gym class. He decided to stop thinking about her all together; he spent way too much time do so.

He walked inside of the gym and headed into the boy's locker room. He noticed Hiromi was standing outside of the door already fully dressed. _He really is extremely fast_ , Light thought. Light gave his peer a curt nod.

"Hey, you got a second," the track captain asked. Light raised a brow at the boy. "I was just wondering about Seika. Is it okay if I ask her out? I know you said that there isn't anything going on between you two, but I kind of just want to confirm it."

Light resisted the urge to snort. "Trust me, there isn't _anything_ going on between the two of us. Ask her out, but I warn you, she's crazy."

Hiromi chuckled at the warning. "Noted," he replied. "Oh there she is." Hiromi said. Light turned around and saw her entering the gym. "Hey Seika," Hiromi called while waving at her.

Her attention went to the voice and she notice Hiromi waving, while Light was looking at her with a blank expression. She gave the track captain a small smile and waved back. Her eyes locked with Light's; she scowled at him before heading into the girl's locker room. Light scoffed at the girl.

"I sense some tension, you two get in an argument," Hiromi asked with a touch of amusement in his voice.

"No, not really," Light replied before walking into the boy's locker room to change.

When Light left the locker room fully dressed he saw Hiromi talking to Seika. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and Hiromi was standing in front of her making some kind of joke. Light raised his brow at the display. _She doesn't seem flustered,_ Light observed.

"You look like a creep staring," Ryuk pointed out with a chuckle. Light rolled his eyes at the Shinigami, but stopped looking at Seika and Hiromi.

Light wasn't really participating in class today. He was still pretty tired and he didn't feel like do anything that required physical effort.

"Hey Light," Hiromi called. Light looked over to the lanky teenager who was still standing near Seika. "Is everything okay with you? You seem a little out of it." He wore an expression of genuine worry, while Seika looked apathetic.

"I'm just a little tired is all, no need to worry I'll be fine." He gave Hiromi a small smile to be reassuring.

He looked over to Seika and she had an eyebrow raised. "If you're really tired I don't have to come to your house after school," she offered.

Light eyed the girl briefly. Was she being considerate? He chose not to question it aloud. "Thanks you can always swing by tomorrow," he replied casually.

She gave him a small nod while she trained her eyes on him intently. Light again felt uncomfortable under her strong gaze. He decided to walk away from the pair and went to the other side of the gym. Light suppressed his desire to slump down and sit in a corner. Today was going to be a long day.

Yukio lied down on his bed with his arms folded behind his head. He didn't go to sleep last night, so he decided that he might as well go now. Sleep usually came relatively easy to him, but now it just wasn't coming. Maybe it was because he kept thinking about his conversation with Makoto.

He didn't know what he expected. When he made his confession to Makoto he thought that maybe there was at least going to be an understanding between the two, but nothing changed. A deep sigh escaped the prodigy's lips. He desperately wished that the combat specialist didn't hate him so much.

If Yukio were being honest, Makoto's words hurt him more than he let on. He sometimes wondered if the other people in the Division saw him as some kind of robot too. They were all pretty nice to him, but he wondered if that was all for show.

The prodigy didn't see himself as a robot; if anything he thought that he was a monster. The only time he felt as though he were alive is when he was in the heat of battle. He liked combat as much as Makoto, but he never vocalized it.

Why was it that he liked fighting so much? Yukio found it as an unhealthy pleasure. There shouldn't be any joy in inflicting pain on another. Only bad things can come from fighting, yet fighting was the first thing that came naturally to him.

Back at Division Zero Yukio never fought hand to hand because he was too young to undergo training. What they taught young children who weren't ready to fight yet was how to disregard your emotions until they were completely wiped away from your mind and body.

He hated it there at Division Zero. Words couldn't even describe how grateful he was to Seika. Yukio clenched his jaw tightly when his mind went back to a certain memory; the first fight he had ever gotten into.

 _As a child Yukio never smiled. He never found anything to smile about. He was nine years old and had been residing at Division One for a year now. He was walking through the Division One Township one day and there was some older kid who decided to mess with him. The boy messed with Yukio on occasion, but it never bothered the prodigy because they were just mindless insults._

 _Then as time went by the boy grew to become violent towards Yukio. There was an instance when he pushed Yukio on the ground and started stomping on his head. In the midst of the bully's stomping Yukio grabbed his foot and gave it a rough twist causing an extreme pain in his ankle. The boy fell over and started crying._

 _Yukio got up was going to walk home, but he didn't. There was something that was compelling him to stay. It was almost as if he couldn't move. There was something telling him that he should stay. He looked down at the crying boy and slowly walked over to him. Yukio took and deep breath a gave the boy his usual blank expression._

 _Yukio slowly slid his foot back and roughly crashed it into the bully's stomach. The boy began to cry even harder while couching and gasping for air. For once Yukio was in control of the situation and it felt…good. Yukio coldly looked down at the bully and brought his foot to the boy's gut again, causing the bully to howl even louder in pain. The crying boy got on his knees and attempted to crawl away. There was no way this boy was getting away from Yukio. Yukio thrust his foot on the boy's side and the bully fell back onto the ground. He repeated the action once more, every kick harder than the last and the bully began to cough up blood. "Please stop," the boy wheezed. "I'm sorry."_

 _Sick satisfaction started bubbling up in the pit of Yukio gut. It was a pathetic sight, watching someone beg. There a twitch at the corner of Yukio's mouth. His breaths became more rapid and savage, like a wild beast that just caught their long awaited prey._

 _He was going to bring his foot to the boy's stomach once more but he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head around to see who the hand belonged to. It was Yoshitake. The man looked down at Yukio with no particular look in his eyes._

" _That's enough Yukio," Yoshitake ordered. "Look at what you've done to this boy."_

 _Yukio was panting heavily. He began to look around almost as if he forgot where he was. He turned his head away from Yoshitake and directed his gaze to the boy whowas currently laying on the ground while clutching his stomach and fighting for air._

 _Yukio was horrified at the sight. He was horrified because the boy was gasping for air. He was horrified because there was blood splattered on the ground. He was horrified because he had the opportunity to walk home, but instead he stayed. He was horrified because he blacked out. He was horrified because this was his doing. Most of all, he was horrified because there was a smile on his face._

After that instance Yoshitake offered to train Yukio. He said the prodigy should aim his newfound aggressiveness in to a more controlled combat instead of savage behavior. Yukio agreed to the offer. He never wanted to unnecessarily inflict pain on another person like that again.

Almost every Division One resident found out about the incident. Every kid his age was afraid of him after that, even those who were training to be soldiers, except Makoto. Seika then made her rule to Yukio, never to fight unless it was necessary. That's why every time Makoto tried to spur him on he'd ignore it.

Makoto was right about Yukio being and unfeeling robot, but what Makoto didn't know was that Yukio was more than that. He was also a savage beast.

 **This chapter was really fun to write. I'd like to know how you feel about Yukio and Makoto. Next chapter Light and Seika will be my only focus and I think you'll enjoy it. I hope you don't think Yukio is crazy, I love him so much, his backstory is very significant. Please tell me what you think of Makoto.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Seika's Dream, the Door of Opportunity

**Sorry for the late update, I just ordered a new laptop, so this chapter was a little delayed.**

 **I love this chapter so much, so fun to write. This chapter is** ** _strictly_** **scenes between Light and Seika I truly hope you enjoy.**

 **Pwashington: It terms of Light needing a hacker, I don't think is necessary. Light was able to hack into police computers in the comfort of hi own home, without any help. As for the Yotsuba Group, they'll play a pretty large role in the story like they did in the manga. No worries though, Light will get so BIG help later on in the story. To be honest and cult full of Kira worshipers kind of scare me. Look how Mikami alone acted towards Light. I don't think it'll be incorporated into my story.**

 **TheAlias786: Thanks you s much, I won't give up on this story. Your review means a lot and I hope you continue to support.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; if I did Light's death scene in the manga would've been done the way it was in the anime.

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

Seika's Dream, the Door of Opportunity

The rest of the day dragged on for Light. Seika didn't speak to him, and he was happy about that. Ryuk kept her company, and Light did not have a problem with that. He wished she could take the Shinigami off his hands forever. The final bell rang and Light was relieved.

He walked at a quick pace, in a hurry to get home. He was going to plop down on his bed and take a long nap. After that, Light would get his mind right and document every piece of vital information that Seika had given him up until now. L wasn't making any moves at the moment, so Light had to focus on Seika.

"Yo," a feminine voice called from behind Light. Having her stupid voice imprinted into his mind, he knew that it was Seika. Light briefly considered ignoring her, but he decided to take on a different approach. Ignoring Seika would only start an unnecessary argument, and lead to a series of jabs coming from the both of them.

Light turned his head, coming face to face with the source of his stress for the past few days. Ryuk was standing beside her, smiling. "Hey," Light greeted, with a blank expression.

Seika smirked at him. "Are you okay, Yagami-boy? You seem kind of depressed today."

Judging by the tone of amusement in her voice, Light could tell that with any response he would give her, Seika would find some way to insult him. "Yesterday was pretty eventful," Light replied with a shrug. "I guess I'm just letting everything sink in."

A look of mild surprise was on Seika's face. "Are you considering what Kasuka told you?"

Light inwardly snorted at the girl. Of course he thought about what Kasuka said, but he never considered it and he had no intention of considering it. There was no possible way the Division was going to keep him alive and use him as a tactician. The moment Kasuka said it to him, Light wasn't convinced. "Yeah, I'm considering it, but you aren't getting an answer out of me anytime soon," Light responded.

Seika held her hands up in surrender. "Sure, sure, no pressure. Hey, I um…I got a question for you."

"What is it?"

Seika hesitated for a moment. Light raised a brow at the girl as she searched her mind to find something to say. "When you were in the gym with Hiromi, what were you talking about?"

Light started at Seika in astonishment for a while. He was aware of the fact Hiromi made Seika flustered, but the fact that she randomly brought him into relevance was interesting.

 _Hold on, does she actually like him?_

"Oh, good question," Light stated as they continued on their walk home. He looked forward and kept his expression neutral. He could hear Ryuk laughing in the background. Light glanced at Seika and looked at her in confusion. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Uh, because I asked you a question."

"Yeah, but I don't remember you asking me to answer it," Light replied casually.

He grinned when Seika flared her nostrils at his response. He was merely quoting her from what she said yesterday.

"Go to hell, Yagami-boy."

"Fine, but I won't tell you what Hiromi said to me in gym today."

Seika rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What makes you think I care about what that guy says anyway?"

"Well, you did just ask what we were talking about in the gym, so that's a little indicator that you do care."

Light could tell that he was making her angrier and angrier and it was extremely satisfying.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. The first stop was Light's house. He looked in the driveway and not only was his mother's car there, but his father's was too. These days Soichiro was usually working, so it was surprising that he was home.

Seika noticed that there was another car in the driveway and raised a brow. "Whose car is it?"

"My father's," Light responded. He saw a grin stretch across the girl's face and he scowled. "No. You can't meet my father," Light said before Seika could even ask.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Light defiantly. "Why not, I mean I did meet your mother and sister, so now I want to meet your father."

"That's-" Light didn't finish his sentence. He was looking for the right words. Light knew that his dad was working on the Kira case, and having Seika so close to him made Light uneasy. At this point he knew that Seika wouldn't just go and tell people that he was Kira, but she could let one thing slip that would be the end of him.

"I'm meeting him and that's final," Seika said. "Now, unlock the door." she ordered.

Light clenched his jaw, annoyed. He hated how she was still in control of the game, which required Light to obey her. "Fine," he said grudgingly. He unlocked the door and held it open for her.

She walked inside and bumped into him on purpose. "Sorry"

She grinned. Light rolled his eyes at the girl, already regretting obeying her order

"I'm home," Light announced. Light walked towards the living room and Seika followed behind him. The entire family was lounging in the living room.

"Oh, Seika! You're back, it's good to see you," Sachiko said with a warm smile.

"You too," Seika replied with an equally warm smile. "Hey Sayu," she greeted.

Sayu got up from the couch and walked over to Seika with a firm grin in place. "I was wondering when you'd come back. Dad, this is the one I was telling you about, Light's girlfriend."

"Sayu, how many times do I have to tell you that she isn't my girlfriend?" Light asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, sure she isn't." The young girl replied, waving him off.

Soichiro chuckled at the pair and got up from the couch walking over to Seika. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Soichiro Yagami." he introduced while holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too," Seika replied while shaking his hand. "Light here tells me that you're the chief of police, that's amazing."

Soichiro smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, but no need for praise. I guess I have a good sense of justice."

"You're so modest," Sachiko said to her husband. "I think Light gets his personality from you."

Light noticed how Seika had a brow raised at what his mother had said. She was going to open her mouth to say something but Light spoke first. "Well, Seika and I have to go to my room to do our homework."

Light grabbed Seika's wrist and practically dragged her upstairs. "I see, you two are eager for alone time," Sayu shouted cheekily. Seika snorted at Sayu's comment and Light simply shook his head.

Light opened his bedroom door for Seika and she entered with a smirk. "Your dad seems really nice. I can't believe your mother thinks you're modest."

"How'd you know that my father was the chief of police," Light asked the girl, "I never told you that."

"Ryuk mentioned it today, when he ditched you for me," she answered. "I can't believe your sister thinks we're dating. I'm clearly out of you league." Light snorted at her comment.

"How do you figure that, we're both murderers," Light pointed out. "And if looks were anything to go by, I'm out of your league. Honestly, I don't know what Hiromi sees in you," Light added under his breath, knowing it would spark a reaction from the girl.

"Shut up," Seika sputtered.

Light chuckled at the girl. "Wow, I was expecting a better comeback than that," Light teased. He grinned when he saw her brow twitch in annoyance. "Hiromi must be a real touchy subject for you, huh?"

Seika scowled at the boy. "Let's just do our homework," she muttered. She sat on Light's bed and pulled out her homework from her bag.

 _She's not getting off that easy_ , Light thought. He sat beside her on the bed, but made sure he was a good distance away, he valued personal space. Light got his homework from his bag and placed it on his lap. They sat in silence while they were doing their work.

If Seika did like Hiromi, that would beneficial to Light in more ways than one. She'd get a boyfriend, meaning that she'd be around Light a lot less, but it'd also give him the upper hand. Seika was a novice when it came to romantic relationships, and Light could totally use that to his advantage when it came to manipulating her.

Manipulating her, that was the only thing Light could do at the moment. He couldn't use the Death Note or his bare hands when it came to taking Seika down, but he was certainly smarter than her. If he played his cards right Light could most definitely use this to get Seika out of his hair.

"So," Light began, "do you like him?" He glanced at Seika and her pencil snapped when he asked the question. He suppressed the chuckle inside of him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's not a yes," Seika said abruptly. "I don't see him in that way."

Light raised a brow at the girl. "Then why do you get all nervous and flustered when I mention him?"

"Why do you want to know," she questioned, clearly irritated.

Light shrugged as if there wasn't any reason in particular. "I don't know. I'm just curious, I guess."

Seika sighed and looked away from Light. "I don't like him in a romantic way or anything like that. It's just that… no one has ever showed any interest in me in that way," she replied sheepishly.

Light looked at Seika in astonishment. Despite Seika being utterly exasperating, Light found that extremely hard to believe. Seika wasn't bad to look at in the slightest, and some people might even say that she was funny. Even on the first day of school, boys in the locker room were talking about pursuing her. "No one, not even at the Division?"

"Civilians don't normally go for soldiers because they never know when we'll die, and soldiers have too much on their plate to engage in that gooey romantic crap," Seika explained.

"Well, today Hiromi told me that he's planning on asking you out. He even asked for my blessing," Light said with an amused chuckle. "I think you should say yes."

Seika furrowed her brows at Light. "Why?"

Formulating a plausible response didn't take long for Light. "You just said that since you're a soldier, chances of you having a love life are slim to none. Well now you have a chance to have one. Besides, Hiromi's really nice."

"Yeah, well I doubt he'd still be interested in me if he found out I kill people," Seika said bitterly. "If I'm ever with someone I want them to know all of me, not just the part of me I let them know. Plus, getting in a relationship with an outsider is taboo at the Division." She looked over to Light and noticed how he was giving her an intent stare. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"If you had a chance to give up your life at the Division and live as a normal person, would you?" Everything that Seika was saying to Light was shocking, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised. It was all starting to make sense as to why Seika came to school, and why she interacted with Hiromi, and her other classmates the way she did.

"I don't let myself think about stuff like that. What could've been doesn't matter to me."

Light frowned at her answer. "I don't believe you," he stated. Judging by the look on Seika's face, his response took her aback. Light was wary of hitting a sore spot, but his intuition told him to continue speaking. "If you truly believe what could've been doesn't matter then why'd you decide to come to school in the first place?"

"Do you have another pencil," she asked, changing the subject. Light sighed in disappointment. He reached into his bag and pulled out a spare pencil, handing it to her with a dissatisfied frown.

They sat in silence for the rest of the time. Light finished his homework first, so he went to his desk and sat there. His mind was still on Seika, if he was being honest, he pitied her. Seika never had a choice. She was forced into the life she had, on the other hand, Light did have a choice. "Do you hate killing people," Light asked.

Seika snorted, "Well, it's not exactly a hobby of mine." She finished her homework and put it inside her bag.

"Then why did you become a soldier? Why didn't you just live life as a civilian?"

"I wanted at first, but I have a goal and I don't think it can be accomplished if I'm just a civilian," she replied. "Have you ever seen something so briefly it felt unreal," she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"When I was six years old, I saw someone die for the first time. He got his head cut off, it was a public execution." Seika grimaced at the memory.

Light wanted to stop her as she spoke. A public execution? Light could even believe those words left her mouth. Seika said it as though it were normal, and for her to see it at the age of six was outrageous.

 _What_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _up_ _with_ _this_ _Division_?

"After I saw that, I was so terrified, I just started to run. I wasn't going anywhere in particular, I just wanted to go far away. I ended up in a forest where Division soldiers go to fight. I stumbled across a dead body, and I fainted." Light noticed that she wasn't looking at him anymore; her eyes were trained to the floor.

"Now here's the unreal part. When I woke up, I saw these big white doors with silver handles, for a door it was surprisingly beautiful. There were words written in silver on them, but my eyes couldn't make them out in the slightest. Then the doors slowly opened, and then this crazy bright light flashed. It was blindingly bright, but I could not look away from it. I saw silhouettes of some people, I swore I knew them or had some kind of connection toward them, but I couldn't see their faces. I tried to get up and run over to them, but as soon as I blinked they were gone. After that, I went home and explained it to my family. They brushed it off as a hallucination and said that it was just the trauma of seeing someone die."

Her eyes went back to Light. "I know it was more than that, but no matter who I explain it too, they wouldn't believe me, not even Zen. I was going to let go of what I saw and pretend like it never happened, but a girl at the Division named Akira said that she believed that I saw what I saw, and that one day she wanted to see it too. Just having one person believe me, made me realize that I couldn't just give up on it. I hope that one day those doors will open for me again, so I can see those people once more. As a civilian, it feels so impossible, but when you're a soldier at the Division, there is so much within your reach," Seika finished. "You probably think that's pretty dumb, huh?"

Light moved his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get any words out. He was simply speechless. The fact that Seika told him something so private was unbelievable. Every time the Division was mentioned, it sounded more and more unrealistic. This was the place Zenma said could shatter his dreams of becoming God in an instant. It was like a universe out of an ancient storybook, and the fact that it was real frightened and excited Light all at once. Seika's life was terrifying, but for some reason Light found it exhilarating.

"Not at all," Light replied. Seika's eyes widened at his words. "We live in a world where there's a realm full of Shinigami. There is literally a notebook that can kill people just by writing their names in it. If you told me this in the past, there'd be no way I would've believed you, but I don't think there's anything unreal about what you saw. It's crazy, but I really do believe you."

Light gave Seika a small smile. "It's pretty admirable actually. Doing something you hate just to achieve a goal that only you believe." Seika opened her mouth to reply, but Light spoke first. "Where's Ryuk?"

"I don't know the last time I saw him was before we came inside of the house," she replied.

"Well, he will turn up eventually, I suppose." They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Light broke it.

"This Kira process that you said you wanted to see yesterday, would you get mad at me if I showed it to you now?"

"What makes you think I'd get mad?" She frowned.

"You usually get mad at me when it's Kira related."

"Oh, well, this time I promise I won't get angry," she said. Light gave her a look of disbelief, but merely shrugged.

He walked over to his desk and carefully pulled out his Death Note. He turned on the television in his room and went to a news channel. He reached for a pen on his desk and clicked it. He looked at the television and listened to the female anchor.

"At the moment there is a hostage situation going on. You may remember the gunman from his earlier offences. He goes by the name Yokozawa Hirako and has sexually assaulted and murdered eight women in the past month. We have footage of the crime in progress."

The television revealed a man in a convenience store with a gun to a girl's head. There was a cop trying to calm him down, but the criminal just kept laughing.

Seika frowned at the news report. "Scum of the Earth," she muttered. Seika looked down and noticed that Light was already writing a name down in his Death Note. After Light finished writing down Yokozawa's name, the two teenagers looked at the television, watching the crime scene in progress.

It was only a matter of time before he dropped dead. Seika took her eyes off of the television and trained them on Light. She wanted to see his face, the look in his eyes when Yokozawa died. About thirty seconds passed and Seika began to count down in her mind.

 _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six_ …, Light didn't notice that her eyes were trained on him. Five, four, three, _two, one_ , Seika focused on the look in Light's eyes.

"I can't believe it," the news anchor said. "Yokozawa Hirako has just dropped dead… it must be the work of Kira."

Seika frowned when she noticed a sinister look flash in his eyes. There was a twinkle that she's never seen before. She and Light truly were different. Killing people gave Light this sick joy, but Seika hated it. She didn't believe that anybody had the right to take the life of another.

Zenma once told her that her ancestor Kousuke believed that all life was equal. No human being was higher than another. Kousuke valued freedom like no other, that's why he created the Division, so that people were able to live life where no one was above the other. Seika respected Kousuke's beliefs and lived by them.

Light, on the other hand, wanted to become god. He wanted everyone to live under him, that's why she hated him, or at least a part of him.

She wasn't angry with him, if anything she was disappointed. Light looked up at Seika and frowned at the expression of disappointment. "You're angry, aren't you," he asked.

Seika shook her head abruptly. "No, that's not it, it's just the look in your eyes," she said.

"What about it?"

Seika sighed, "It nothing, it was just a little scary, kinda sinister too."

Light was taken aback by Seika's response.

 _How corrupt do you think you've become?_

Light remembered when Kasuka had asked him that question. At the moment he still didn't have an answer. If anything he thought that he had become a better version of himself. Didn't she see that he was doing the right thing?

Seika didn't understand that his intentions were truly good. "You know," Light began, "I can't help but think that you and I are a little similar."

Seika raised a brow at the unexpected words. "You became a soldier to reach a nearly impossible goal, and I use the Death Note to do the same."

"I can't say I feel the same way."

"I know that you hate my methods, but the world will become a better place that way, I can guarantee that."

"I can't agree with you."

"Why not," Light asked, concealing the irritation that he was feeling. Why couldn't she understand?

"Ever since I started doing this, crime rates have dropped drastically. A lot of people around the world are saying that they feel safer with having Kira around."

"Listen, I'm sure you had good intentions at first, but when you say you want to become god, I don't think you're trying to save the world, or whatever. I think you're just trying to help yourself. No matter what you do, there will always be good and there will always be evil. That's just how the world works, it's like, the natural order of things."

"You're tremendously pessimistic."

"That's what happens when you've see the things that I've seen," she replied. Light frowned at her. "The Division is a pretty twisted place."

"You really hate it there, don't you?"

"You get used to it, I guess. Besides, the people who reside there are great, they keep me sane."

The two were quiet after that. Light broke the silence when he let out an involuntary chuckle. Seika looked at him strangely.

"What's so funny," Seika asked.

"I just realized this is like the first time that we've had a conversation without any excessive bickering," Light said. Seika gave a small smile to the boy. "Talking to you isn't all that bad," he said.

Seika snorted at his words. "Thank you, Yagami-boy," she replied.

Light slightly grimaced at Seika. "Are you ever going to stop calling me Yagami-boy," he asked.

"Probably not," she answered with a smirk. Light briefly wondered if that was a fake smirk. He could never tell with Seika. "I think someone is coming upstairs," Seika said.

Light immediately placed his Death note back inside of his drawer. "How could you hear that," Light asked.

"Self-awareness," she simply replied.

Sure enough, Sayu barged inside of Light's room. "Did you two see what happened on the news," she asked.

"If you're talking about the Kira thing, then yeah, we did see that," Light replied.

Seika suppressed a snort. We did more than just see what happened, she thought. "So Sayu, what do you think about Kira," Seika asked. She noticed how Light glared at her, and she grinned a little.

"I hate that guy," Sayu responded, "but I don't think anyone hates Kira more than dad. After that Yokozawa guy died on camera, dad vowed to catch Kira."

"You hate that _guy_ ," Seika repeated with a raised brow. "What makes you think Kira is a guy?"

The young girl shrugged as she thought for a moment. Seika didn't even have to look at Light to know that he shot her a deadly glare.

"I don't know, I guess world domination sounds like a guy thing," Sayu responded, causing Seika to laugh.

"Is this all you came here for," Light asked his younger sister, getting agitated.

"Oh yeah, mom wanted to know if Seika was going to stay for dinner."

"Nah, I don't think so," she responded.

"That's disappointing," Sayu pouted.

"Maybe some other time," Seika said with a small smile.

"Fine, well I'll leave you two love birds alone," Sayu said.

"We're not dating!" Light told his sister with an exasperated edge to his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sayu said before closing the door.

"Is your younger brother that annoying," Light asked.

"Yeah, he is, but in a different kind of way. Makoto is really… loud. He can also be a drama queen sometimes," Seika said with a small smile. "Yukio is like his exact opposite. Yukio is really calm and rational, but some would find him a little strange."

"How so," Light asked.

"Well, there's another Division, an illegal one. They're known as Division Zero. They kidnap children and raise them to become "perfect soldiers," but in reality they turn children into murderous machines. Yukio was one of those kids, I saved him six years ago," Seika informed. "Due to being raised in Division Zero for six years, Yukio's emotions had been messed with. He and Makoto don't really get along."

"Your life sounds pretty crazy," Light said. "You know, most people would find it pretty exciting."

"Is that what normal teenagers do, romanticize danger," Seika asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, pretty much, but you do the opposite, don't you," Light asked.

Seika shrugged. "What can I say, a mundane lifestyle sounds pretty charming to me."

Light smirked at her response. She was strange, but not in an off-putting way. He wondered how he could find her so despicable one minute, and then the next he thought that maybe she wasn't as annoying as he thought.

"Well, if the mundane lifestyle interests you so much then I have a piece of advice for you." Light said. Seika raised a brow at the other teenager.

"Go on a date with Hiromi," he recommended. Seika groaned and rolled her eyes at the request. "You only get one chance to be normal Seika, you should seize it."

She furrowed her brows at Light. "Why are you being so nice," she inquired skeptically.

Light chuckled at the dubious girl. "I'm not all bad. Would you prefer if I weren't nice to you?"

No, that's not what I'm saying, it's just a little… weird, and slightly disturbing."

Light snorted at her words. "Gee, thanks."

"Fine, I'll consider going out with him," Seika said to Light.

"Fair enough," he replied with a small grin.

"What have you two been up to," The teenagers turned their heads toward the door and saw Ryuk.

"Where have you been," Light asked the Shinigami with a raised brow.

"Your sister had some Hideki Ryuga movie playing. I thought it was pretty interesting, so I stuck around to watch," Ryuk said. The two teenagers rolled their eyes at the Shinigami, Ryuk truly was one of a kind. "Then an emergency broadcast interrupted the movie and it showed this guy getting killed by Kira, or should I say Light."

"He had it coming," Light said to the Shinigami. "He was a maniac."

"You're one to talk," Ryuk remarked. Seika snorted at the Shinigami's comment; she couldn't agree more.

Light glared at the Shinigami. "Why don't you just go back to watching that movie," he suggested.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here," Ryuk replied.

Seika looked at her watch and noticed that it was nearing six o'clock. "Well, today was fun, I guess, I think it's time for me to go home."

"Already," Light asked.

Seika smirked at Light with a raised brow. "You gonna miss me or something?"

"You wish."

"Later," Ryuk said.

"Wait, I'll walk you to the door," Light said to the girl.

"Why?"

"My mom would scold me if I didn't."

Seika laughed at the response, causing Light to look at her strangely. "Light Yagami aspires to become god, but is afraid of a scolding from his mother, fascinating."

Light rolled his eyes at the girl and got up from his desk chair. "Shut up, would you," he said, but it wasn't as aggressive as usual. He needed to be nice to her, and gain her trust. His mind strayed from that this morning because he was so angry about what she said yesterday that he disregarded his responsibilities.

It wasn't as hard as he thought, being civil with her. After today's conversation, he was learning more and more about Seika, and the more he knew, the closer he was to wrapping her around his finger.

"You seem like you're deep in thought, what's going on in that noggin of yours," Seika asked with a smirk.

"Did you really just say noggin," Light asked with an amused edge to his voice. "The last time someone referred to my head as a noggin, I was in grade school."

"Well, I'm happy to make you feel nostalgic, so tell me what you were thinking about just now."

The pair was now walking down the steps, heading toward the front door.

"Nothing, besides if I told you everything I was thinking about, how could I plot against you," Light asked with a smirk.

Seika chuckled at his words. "It sucks that I don't know if you're joking or not."

Light was going to reply, but his mother and father saw the two descending from the stairs. "Seika, are you leaving so soon," Sachiko asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna rain and I don't want my brother to worry," she replied. "Please tell Sayu I said goodbye."

"Will do," Soichiro said. "It was nice meeting you, come back anytime."

Seika smiled at the older man. "I'll take you up on that offer," she said.

The couple left leaving the two teenagers standing at the door. "See ya tomorrow, Yagami-boy."

"Yeah see you," he said. Seika left and Light found himself staring at the door. A small smirk formed on Light's face, this was going to be easier than he anticipated.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was a fun write, and it gives you a little insight on Seika's character. Naomi Misora will make an appearance next chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	9. Naomi Misora

**This is a chapter in which Light in an asshole, as usual. Naomi Misora appears. This was fun to write, remember that this story sticks to the timeline of the series.**

 **Thank you to Alexis Vance for being a beta and reviewing my chapters.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; if I did Kiyomi Takada wouldn't be so damn annoying.

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

Naomi Misora, the Woman Who Knew Too Much

"I'm home," Seika announced. She walked inside of the living room and saw her older brother lying down on the couch. "What have you been doing while I was gone?" Seika asked her brother.

"Stressing," he responded.

Seika frowned at the answer. "What're you stressing about?"

Seika walked over to the couch and lifted her brother's legs up so she could have a seat; once she sat he rested them on her lap.

"Light Yagami," he answered. "I made the choice to give him an offer to become a tactician so he could think we want him as an ally, but he's no idiot. The minute I made the offer he gave me a look of skepticism."

"Anyone would've been skeptical," Seika replied.

"Yes I know that, but Zen mentioned how intelligent Light was. A part of our plan is to offer Light immortality in exchange for Von, but I don't think it'll be that easy," Kasuka said. "Light kind of reminds me of Aevan. Aevan always has a backup plan, so I have no doubt in my mind that Light will also have one as well."

Seika couldn't agree more with her brother, in some departments Light was similar to Aevan, or at least Kira was. The two were both ruthless, and they sported the same smile after killing another human being. That's why Seika was somewhat frightened after Light killed that criminal on television. "So you're saying if we do tell Light that we'll offer him immortality, he'll have some kind of reinforcement."

Kasuka nodded at his sister. "A reinforcement or insurance of some sort, that's why I need you to gain his trust," he said to his sister. He took his legs off of his sister's lap and sat up on the couch. He stared at Seika with solemn eyes. "Keeping Light Yagami alive is important for our plan; while he is alive I need you to become his ally."

"Wait, are you suggesting that I need to help him kill people?" She was staring at Kasuka, perplexed. "Are you drunk? I'm not going to take anyone's life."

"Why not, you've done it before," Kasuka stated with a grimace.

"That's only when it was absolutely necessary," Seika responded. "Every time I took a life, I was only defending myself, or a citizen of the Division you know that."

"This _is_ for the Division."

"Kasuka, you're asking me to help him play god. There's no way in hell I'm doing that; even if it helps us in the long run. You have to find another way."

Kasuka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Seika noticed how it was pretty messy, he usually kept in neatly combed back, but now he had strands loosely daggling in front of his forehead. "I'm sorry; it was too much to ask of you, besides it could blow your cover. I'm just looking for ways to make this plan full proof."

"Kasuka, how long have you been stressed?" she asked, worriedly.

"A while," he replied with a bitter smile. "It's pretty hard having to lead a Division of two hundred soldiers, since Reiji faked his death."

Seika frowned at her older brother. "Two weeks ago Aevan released you from your torture, I know Cana healed you of all your physical wounds, but how are you mentally?" Seika asked.

Kasuka gave Seika a small smile, and that little smile made the entire trauma Kasuka was going through painfully apparent. "Honestly, not that great," he replied. "I've been walking around like everything is fine, but it isn't. The day Reiji 'died' Aevan kidnaped me and had me tortured every day."

Seika clenched her jaw. "What did he do to you?" She asked. She placed a comforting hand on top of Kasuka's and rubbed soothing circles around it.

Kasuka was quiet for a moment he wasn't looking at Seika. "That's the funny thing, it wasn't even him. He just got one of his soldiers to do the dirty work. They'd beat the shit out of me while I was tied up. Aevan stood there and watched a couple of times. I know that Aevan's an asshole, but I never knew that he was so evil. He never laid a hand on me, but he put me through so much mental torture."

"What kind of mental torture?" Seika asked with a puckered brow.

"Have you ever heard of Chinese Water Torture?"

Seika shook her head in response.

"It's a form of torment in which the victim's hands and legs are bound and a mask put over your mouth and nose. Then little water drops will fall on your head one by one. As time goes by the falling drops of water begin to feel heavier and heavier, and eventually it feels like something is being drilled into your head. I couldn't think the entire time. I wanted to die. That was only one of the mental forms of torture he put me through."

There was lump in Seika's throat.

 _He kidnapped Kasuka and tortured him for forty-six days, because he knew you'd get angry and swear vengeance._

She remembered when Reiji said those words to her. In a sense this was all her fault. "I'm sorry Kasuka," she apologized lowly.

"Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong." Kasuka said with furrowed brows. He didn't want his sister blaming herself for any of Aevan's actions. Nothing bad that has happened to the Division was Seika's fault. "Everything that Aevan has done wasn't your fault, do you understand that? I would never blame you for anything, and neither would Division One."

Seika graced him with a weak smile. Kasuka was always there to make her feel better. He was more than just her older brother, he was also her advisor.

"Listen to me Seika, not one day went by when I didn't think about you and our brothers. I love all three of you. The worst thing that Aevan has done to me was keeping me away from my family."

Kasuka smiled at his younger sister and she returned it. There was nothing he loved more than his family. No matter what they'd always look out for each other. He pulled Seika in for an embrace, which she gladly returned.

"I'm really happy that you came to see me, I missed you so much, Kasuka," Seika said. "When all of this is over we can finally be happy. The Division will stable once again, after four hundred years we'll make Kousuke's dream come true."

Kasuka released Seika with a soft smile on his face. "Yeah, I think things might finally get better, and maybe our family can even come together again, just like old times."

Seika didn't say anything, but that comment shocked her immensely. The Moriyama family was completely screwed up, and the fact that Kasuka had faith in them was staggering.

"Zen told me Reiji's purpose for having you going into hiding. Tomorrow I going to show up at this Yotsuba Cooperation and have a word with him," he informed.

"Yeah okay, but right now all I want you to do now is go in your room and try to get some sleep." Kasuka needed a break; there was too much responsibility placed on his shoulders. "I don't need you to over think anything we'll figure it out like we always do."

Kasuka sighed at his younger sister. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going mom, goodnight." With that Kasuka left Seika in the living room.

Seika sighed and swung her legs up on the couch. There was a faint smile on her face. Almost three weeks ago she left the Division to go into hiding; the same day she left Kasuka came back from his torture. She had a brief reunion with him. She was happy that now they could finally talk and be together. If Makoto and Yukio were with them she'd feel complete.

Kasuka mentioned the possibility that their family could come together once again. Seika and Kasuka's relationship with their father was far from good, but there was a point in time when they were all happy together, maybe it could happen again. Seika didn't know about that, but she'd be pretty happy if it did happen.

* * *

Currently, Light was lying in his bed with his arms folded behind his head. He just finished eating dinner, which was pretty good tonight; he finished his homework and studying for the day. At the moment he felt pretty content.

He knew not to be too happy; he still had L to take care of. The day Light had met Seika; Light's father revealed to the family that he was the head of the Kira investigation, which was the day after he had killed Raye Penber and the other FBI agents.

He wondered what L and the Task Force had planned for him next. Whatever it was, he'd be ready for it. As long as he ceased his bickering with Seika and stayed on her good side then all he'd have to worry about was L.

"You seem to be happy." Ryuk observed. Light smirked at the Shinigami's comment, he was happy. "What's with the mood?" Ryuk asked.

"Things are going to look up, Ryuk," Light informed the Shinigami.

"Why do you say that?" the Shinigami asked. "Did you have a nice talk with Seika?" The Shinigami asked.

Light grinned at Ryuk. "I don't think nice is the word, but it was definitely informative." Light got up from his bed and walked past the Shinigami, heading over to his desk. He picked up his Death Note and stared at it for a moment before smiling. "Big things are coming, Ryuk." Light informed the Shinigami.

"How do you figure?" Ryuk asked the teenager.

"I'm going to gain Seika's trust and manipulate her," Light answered. "While you were downstairs watching movies, Seika and I got to talking. She lacks a normal life, she's never been around normal people, they intrigue her to a degree, and somehow if I can use that to my advantage, she'll no longer be a threat."

"So you plan on using her and twisting her emotions, by giving her a fake life and friendship?" Ryuk asked.

Light smirk stretched even wider. "Precisely, human beings are greedy and selfish. They always want what they can't have. Seika was born into the Division without a choice; she can't have a normal life, that's why she came to my school in the first place. Seika has taken a bite out a forbidden fruit and I'm going to make it taste sweeter, so she'll never want to go back."

Ryuk looked at Light for a moment before cackling. Light glared at the apparently amused Shinigami. "What's so funny?" Light asked.

"Well Light, your plan might work on any other kid, but you said it yourself, Seika's not normal. She may act like an immature brat sometimes, but from the short time that we've known her I can tell that she isn't completely naïve," Ryuk said.

"I'm well aware of that, but I'm certain in the right amount of time with the right amount of tactics, I can get inside of Seika's head. I've already found out what her deepest desires are, and if I have the power to give her those things, Seika will have at least a little loyalty towards me. No one is above being tricked."

What caught Ryuk was what Light said about Seika's deepest desires. How in the world would Light know that? "Seika's deepest desires?" Ryuk repeated.

"Yeah, when you were downstairs, Seika told me some things about her life at the Division. Seika's very sure of herself and her abilities, but underneath all of that, she's just a normal teenaged girl. Trust me when I say I'll have her under my control."

"Good luck with that, just make sure to keep me entertained," the Shinigami instructed.

Ryuk's opinion didn't matter to Light. He had to stick with his plan, although he couldn't deny that some of things that Ryuk was saying were true. Seika really wasn't an idiot. Seika had a way of bringing out anger in Light. She could spark reactions from people. Seika had a charm, and in the right situations she'd use it. That's why people immediately took a liking to her, like his family or Hiromi. She could see trough him, so this was going to be excessively difficult.

Light resisted the urge to sigh heavily. He briefly considered accepting Kasuka's offer to make it seem like he was on their side, but immediately kicked that thought out of his head. They'd find it bizarre if he accepted the offer, they didn't trust Light, and Seika and Kasuka knew Light didn't trust them.

At the moment Light is still working alone, he doesn't expect help from anyone, but he did need Seika on his side, she'd become his insurance.

Light decided to sleep on it. It was getting late.

* * *

It was morning and Soichiro was already tired. He was grateful that he was able to spend time with his family yesterday, and got a good night's sleep, but the Kira case took a lot out of him. Currently he was in L's hotel with the other members of the Task Force.

They've only know the man for an hour, but he was truly strange.

"Ryuzaki, I have a question," Matsuda announced.

L looked at the young police officer with a blank expression. "What is it Matsuda?" L asked while placing a fifth sugar cube in his second cup of coffee.

"Do you remember that storm that happened on Tuesday?" Matsuda asked the detective.

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" the detective replied.

"I don't know it was just kind of bizarre, and was wondering what you think caused it."

"Probably Kira," L responded before picking his up his cup and taking a sip of the over sweetened coffee. Everyone in the room looked up from their work and looked at the detective dubiously. "Then again, this seems like it's out of his reach so, I'm considering that it was a Shinigami."

"A Shinigami?" Aizawa asked while looking at the detective incredulously. "Like a god of death? Ryuzaki, that's completely crazy."

"Yes it is, but so is Kira. Remember Aizawa, it is important to consider all possibilities when it comes to Kira," L said to the police officer.

Mogi was also looking at the detective in bewilderment. "What would even make you consider that possibility?"

L wasn't looking at any of the Task Force members at the moment. He was focused on his cup of coffee, he added one more sugar cube, and began to twirl his spoon in his cup. "When Kira began to kill prisoners he wrote me a subtle message. It said "L did you know that Shinigami love apples". At first when I had read that message I assumed that Kira was referring to himself as a god of death, but after the storm I considered that Shinigami actually do exist, but it's nothing more than a theory."

Soichiro and Aizawa had no response to L's words. They found him completely and utterly unbelievable, he truly was one of a kind.

"We don't have time to talk about theories," Aizawa said. "We should focus on the evidence we have now."

"You are completely right; we have far more important matters to worry about, such as the death of the F.B.I agents," L pulled out a marker and began to write dates on the coffee table.

"The F.B.I agents came to Japan on the 14th of December. On December 19th Kira began to kill prisoners, at that time he had made it apparent that he can control their actions before they died, as well as the time of their deaths. Within those five days Kira came to knowledge that F.B.I agents were investigating him. Kira felt cornered due to not having the knowledge of their names, so this is why he killed the convicts."

The Task Force was staring at the detective with wide eyes. This one man gathered more information on Kira's actions alone, than the police did. He was like a one man army of some sort.

"On December 27th Kira effectively wiped off all of the F.B.I agents. I think that there is a possibility that Kira was one of the suspects being investigated between the 14th and the 19th of December," the detective said.

"So you're saying that you want us to look into the people the agents were investigating?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes," L replied. He pulled out a stack out papers and handed them to the Task Force members. "This is some of the information that was provided when the F.B.I agents were still alive. I have one question to ask of you guys."

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked.

"Are you guys willing to risks your lives in order to capture Kira?"

The police officers all looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "Yes we are," Soichiro answered.

L gave the Task Force members a small smile. "Good, then let's show Kira that justice will prevail."

* * *

Light was so happy that it was the weekend. Usually he'd probably be studying, but he thought that he deserved a break. He kind of wanted to stay in bed all day, but there was no way that would happen.

Even though Light was relieved the weekend had approached, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. He was so focused on ensuring that Seika wouldn't reveal his identity, he almost forgot about dealing with L.

Killing Raye Penber and the other F.B.I agents was big enough of an accomplishment for Light, but by now, L would probably be wondering just how he pulled that off.

"If I were L, what would I be thinking right now?" Light mused aloud. Ryuk's attention was now focused on the human who was currently wrapped up in his thoughts.

Light began to reflect of key events that happened so far.

Out of the twelve F.B.I agents Raye Penber was the first to die. Penber was investigating me and most likely a few others. I took a big risk with the bus jacking incident, but it cleared Penber's suspicion of me being Kira.

He determined that the Task Force couldn't link that to Kira; Light figured they'd deem the bus jacking as an unfortunate incident. What was so fortunate about the bus incident was that Kiichiro Osoreda didn't die of a heart attack; he got hit by a car.

If the task Force found out that Kira could kill by any means other than a heart attack Light would be in trouble. He'd also be in trouble if they found out he came in to contact with Penber.

He decided to go downstairs and as he descended from the steps he heard whining.

Looks like Sayu's awake, he thought.

"Sayu, your father has been pulling all-nighters very often without a change of clothes, so you're going to bring them to him," Sachiko ordered.

"But I promised my friends I go hang out with them today," Sayu protested.

"I'll do it," Light said. Both of the females in the living room looked at Light. "Besides, I could use a break," he stated

Sayu beamed at her older brother. "Thanks, Light! I owe you one."

Light went back upstairs to his room and of course Ryuk followed. "You're gonna spy on the police with this information?" Ryuk asked.

"I'll only be able to go to the front desk, but I'll take what I can get."

Ryuk giggled slightly. Light looked at the Shinigami with a raised brow. "What's so funny?" Light asked.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to tell Seika about that something interesting is going to happen," Ryuk said.

Light rolled his eyes at the Shinigami. "Your little friendship with Seika slightly disturbs me," Light stated. The Shinigami merely chuckled at the boy's words.

Light brought a page from the Death Note with him and took his coat before leaving the house.

Seika woke up around ten o'clock; she got up and took a quick shower. Seika put on her clothes and didn't bother blow-drying her hair. She'd just let the wind take care of it.

She went downstairs and saw that Kasuka had is motorcycle helmet in hand. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too," he said with a smile.

Seika raised a brow at her older brother, he seemed… different. She walked up to him and slightly ruffled his hair. "You hair looks neat," she stated. Yesterday it was disheveled, and now it looks fine.

"And yours looks stringy," he said as he tugged on a strand. "Ever heard of a blow-dryer?"

"Yep, but that takes far too much time. Now, back to my original question, where are you going?" Seika asked.

"Don't you remember? Yesterday I told you I was going to see Reiji," he answered. "There's a lot that we need to talk about."

Seika frowned at her older brother. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Nah, this is something I need to handle alone, I'm not sure when I'll be back, so don't wait up. Oh, and thanks to you I got the first night full of sleep in weeks."

Seika smiled at Kasuka. "No need to thank me, and tell Reiji I said hi," Seika said to her older brother.

"Will do," he said. He hugged Seika before leaving the house.

Seika went to the living room and slumped down on the couch. She had nothing to do at all, she briefly considered going to Light's house, but she wasn't so sure about that. He probably had plans with his friends or something.

From what Seika gathered, Light was pretty popular. He had a lot of friends and it seemed like a lot of girls were fond of him.

I bet if they knew he was a psychopath they wouldn't like him very much, Seika thought.

Then again, I kill people too.

She hated how she and Light shared that common factor. She knew that they were different for obvious reasons, Light enjoyed killing, and Seika only took lives when necessary. Like when Division Four infiltrated Division One, she killed some of those soldiers to protect the citizen of Division One.

Light didn't protect people. He says that he's only doing this for the good of the world, Seika hated that excuse. He made it seem like he was performing a selfless act of some sort, but then he'd go around saying he was going to become "The God of the New World". She suppressed a gag at the thought of Light becoming a god.

It was impossible anyway, she tried to tell him that over and over, but of course he wouldn't listen. Why wouldn't he listen?

Seika gave up thinking about it. He pissed her off, and when she thought about him she just got angrier. Seika groaned; she was bored, and hungry. "Well, I might as well go to sleep again."

* * *

At moment Light was very distressed. One minute, Light goes to the Police Headquarters to give his father a change of clothes the next, he walks out with a woman who knows way to much information about Kira.

She told him her name was Shoko Maki. This Shoko Maki woman told Light that she believed a friend of hers came into contact with Kira, not only that it turns out the "friend" was more than a friend, but actually her fiancé, who was also an F.B.I agent.

 _Raye Penber,_ Light thought. He stopped in tracks processing everything that happened.

"Is something wrong?" Shoko asked.

Light shook away his surprise and gave the woman a look of sympathy. "Nothing it's just I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

Ryuk began to laugh at the display in front of him. "If Seika were here she'd be having a riot."

Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He so badly wanted to shoot the Shinigami the deadliest glare possible, but he had more important matters to attend to.

Light continued to walk with the woman who knew way too much. "So what makes you think your fiancé met Kira on that bus?" Light asked as he walked behind the woman

"Eight days after the bus my fiancé was on got hijacked, he died," she stated bitterly. "The same man who had attempted to rob a bank two days ago went and hijacked a bus, and then he dies in an accident the same day, what are the odds. I think Kira set that up, so he could contact my fiancé in order to get the names of all of the F.B.I agents and kill them."

Light was boring a hole into the back of the woman's head. She was far too smart.

"What really stands out about the hijacking is that the gunman got hit by a car, it suggests that Kira can do more than just give his victims heart attacks. I think Kira can control the actions before a person dies."

The two stopped walking for a moment. This woman was dead-on. If she revealed this information to the Task Force, than it'd only be a matter of time before Light was found out. "I'm sorry to say, but that sounds a tad bit crazy to me."

"I don't see another way of looking at it," Shoko said. "If Kira controlled the hijacker, chances are he killed him too."

"I still can't find what you're saying believable."

"My fiancé told me that during the hijacking he was put into a situation where he had to reveal his identity."

This was far too troublesome; Light had to get rid of her quickly.

Ryuk was stunned by the knowledge of the woman. She completely figured it out, he was totally going to tell Seika the next time he saw her. He wondered how she'd react. Seika was always a bit of a surprise. Ryuk figured that she'd be pretty angry.

"There is no doubt in my mind that your deductive skills are excellent, but your personal interest in the case might get in the way, but still you do have quite the interesting theory. The person he showed his identity to on the bus had to be Kira."

Shoko graced Light with a small smile. "That's right," she said as the two continued to walk.

 _It's amazing that I found her before she went to the cops, it seems like there is a god on my side after all. It won't take her very long to figure out that I'm Kira, I have to eliminate her_

"Is something wrong?" Shoko asked, interrupting Light from his thoughts.

"I think we should get this information down right away," Light said to the woman.

"You really think so," she said with hopeful eyes. Light almost pitied her… almost. There was a sick satisfaction bubbling up in the pit of his gut.

"Does anyone besides me know about this?" Light asked.

"No, you're the first person I've told," she answered.

 _Even better_ , Light thought. _After I kill her, it'll be like this conversation never happened, and I'll be cleared from all suspicion._

Light went inside of his bag and pulled out a pen and his page from the Death Note. "You're pretty bold," Ryuk said.

"Can you please tell me the date of the bus jacking incident?" Light asked.

Ryuk watched the display between the two humans. This was so fun to watch for the Shinigami. This just continued to get better and better for him. He hasn't felt so much excitement in centuries.

Ryuk looked down at the paper Light was writing information on. It said, **Shoko Maki,** **_Suicide: January 1st, 1:15 pm, a place only she knows, somewhere hidden, somewhere secluded. The body should be difficult to discover. All clues point to suicide within the next 48 hours._**

Ryuk laughed even harder, what made this even more entertaining is that the woman's name wasn't Shoko Maki, it was Naomi Misora. This woman was really clever.

Light took a momentary pause when he heard the Shinigami's laughter.

What was so funny?

Light disregarded the Shinigami's amusement and focused on the woman in front of him. He took the Death Note page and put it in his pocket.

"I'd like to give this information to my father," Light told the woman.

"I'd actually like to report this information myself," she responded.

"That's make sense," Light replied. He looked down at his watch. Ten more seconds and she'd be gone. Light smirked when the second hand reached one.

"Kira will definitely be caught, don't you think?" Shoko said.

Light frowned and looked at his clock. Something wasn't right; she should be walking towards her death by now. Light's frown deepened when Ryuk started laughing again.

Ryuk's been laughing like that for a while now.

Actually, he started laughing when she gave her name. It then dawned on Light.

She's using an alias! That's got to be it!

"I should be heading back now, the Task Force might be at the station now," the woman said.

"Yeah," Light responded evenly.

Light pondered over ways to get her real name out of her. No matter what he did it'd be too obvious, he was running out of options.

"There's always the eye deal," Ryuk reminded.

Light briefly considered accepting the offer, but immediately shut the thought out. He didn't need the eyes. If he was going to become god he'd do it as long as possible.

The woman turned around and looked at Light. "Do you still have business at the police station; I'd like to go alone, if you don't mind."

"No problem," Light replied coolly.

"That you so much Light, you really helped me more than you know," she said with a smile.

"No need to thank me," he replied.

She began walking away from Light and he was running out of options.

I have about five minutes until she makes it back to the police station, I have to think fast. I've got it.

"Excuse me," Light said. "I forgot to tell you, contacting someone form the Task Force directly will be impossible."

"Why," she asked incredulously.

"Wasn't it pretty odd that there wasn't anyone at Task Force Headquarters?" Light said. "The Task Force is discreet. They won't just let anyone talk to them."

"You're pretty clever," Ryuk praised, "I'm impressed."

"How do you know all of this information if the Task Force is so discreet?" the woman questioned.

"Spoke too soon," Ryuk said.

Light was silent for a brief moment. "You've got me, I'm actually a member of the Task Force," Light said.

The woman was stunned by the revelation. "You're an agent?" she asked.

"Yes," Light answered. "L is in charge of the Task Force and he's leading our investigation, he was concerned that the Task Force had become too small after cops quit, due to fear of their lives. L let me join despite the fact that I'm in high school, because I have helped with cases before"

"Then that means L trusts you," the woman said.

"Yes, I was handpicked by L, along with a group of elites. I can go to the Task Force whenever I see fit."

The woman stared at Light for a moment before frowning a bit. "Thank you for telling me this, but I'd still like to go by myself." She continued to walk back to the police station.

"Wait a minute, I just told you they won't let you talk to anyone."

"Yes, but I was hoping to speak with L directly," she replied as she kept walking.

"Please wait, meeting L is impossible," Light said. He walked in front of her so she could stop walking.

"You might be right, but actually I have had contact with L before, although it was only through a computer," she told Light. Light was stunned; he couldn't believe that she had met L. "We worked on a case together in the U.S about two years ago. I was actually an F.B.I agent before."

This was Light's opening all he needed to do was get her name out of her. "That isn't much of a shock; your investigative skills are amazing."

"I think if I go to headquarters and give my name, then L might let me speak with him directly. I can only trust him."

"If that's the case then why'd you give me so much information about Kira?" Light asked.

"It's because you remind me of L," she replied.

Light was sickened by her words. L disgusted him more than anyone, even Seika. L was just as smart, if not smarter than Light and that was so foreign to him. His battle with Seika was a game of manipulation, with L it was a battle of wits, and Light had been outsmarted by the man before. Light's mind was his best weapon, and knowing that he could be overpowered by someone else was distressing.

Light gave the woman a fake smile. "Please investigate with me, the Task Force could use your help," Light offered. "All you need to do is give identification and I could give recommendation."

"You want me to join the Task Force," the woman asked.

Light nodded and held out his hand, "What do you say."

"I have nothing to lose now that Raye is gone, please let me investigate?"

Ryuk busted out laughing. This was far too entertaining; it looked like Light won another round. He truly was an evil genius.

"I just need some identification first," Light announced.

"Oh yes, you see I actually gave you an alias at first. My name isn't Shoko Maki. I'm so sorry for deceiving you," the woman said.

Light smiled at her. "No need to apologize, I'm impressed with how careful you've been."

"I have my driver's license, that's good enough, right?"

"Of course," Light replied.

Just one more step and I've got her.

The woman went inside of her purse and handed her license to Light.

Naomi Misora, Light smirked when he read the name. He wrote it down on his Death Note page. Light looked at his clock in anticipation.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you keep checking your watch?" Naomi asked.

Light looked up from his clock to lay his eyes on the woman. "Oh well, I guess it's because… I'm Kira."

Her eyes widened slowly and Light was satisfied at the sight of realization on her face. It was too late for her now, her fate has already arrived. The two stared at each other in silence. Light had a smirk firmly planted on his face. She looked simply terrified. He had won again.

She turned around and began to walk away from Light. "What's the matter," he asked.

"There is something I have to do," she replied as she continued to walk.

"My dad may be available, are you sure you don't want to speak with him," Light asked

"No, I have nothing to say to him," she answered.

"Then goodbye, Naomi Misora," Light said with a smile.

Light watched the woman walk away and gave a heavy sigh of relief. "That was a close one," he said aloud. Nobody was in the area at the moment, so talking to Ryuk was safe. "Ryuk, do you want a dozen apples?" Light asked.

The Shinigami perked at his words. "Of course I do," he replied excitedly.

"Then do me a favor," Light said.

"I'll do anything," Ryuk replied.

"Good. I don't want you to tell Seika about what just happened here. She'll get angry and it'll interfere with my manipulation plot," he said.

"You got it," the Shinigami replied.

The woman continued to walk. Her body wouldn't allow her to do anything else. Naomi didn't have the will to resist what was going on. It was almost as if her mind turned off and her heart stopped beating. She couldn't think straight, there was only one fleeting thought in her mind. _I'm really sorry Raye…I tried._

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Reiji will appear next chapter and important things are discussed.**

 **If you have any questions feel free to review, and I'll answer them all next chapter.**


	10. Reiji's Cover

My creative juices were flowing when writing this chapter. I hope you like it!

 **pwashington: Sorry about that, if found it very difficult to edit the last chapter, but I'm back now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did the casting for the live action film would cast an Asian actor for Light Yagami.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

Reiji's Cover, Namikawa of the Yotsuba Group

"Hey Light, why is it that I'll only get a dozen apples for keeping what just happened a secret?" Ryuk asked the human. "I think I should get more."

Light sighed at the Shinigami's request. Just how many apples did he need? Light ignored the Shinigami and continued to walk home.

Surely if Seika found out what happened with Naomi Misora she'd be angry. That woman wasn't a criminal; she was just trying to avenge her fiancé's death. Even Light had to admit he wasn't the victim in this situation. Nonetheless, Light had to get rid of her, if he didn't he would've gotten caught. She was just another person getting in the way of Light's plan, just like Raye Penber.

On the way to Light's home, he passed by Seika's house. He briefly wondered what she was doing. He didn't know much about her, besides the stuff about the Division. He didn't know if she had any likes, dislikes, or any hobbies. What did she do when she wasn't around Light?

"I wonder if she's home," Ryuk said. "Let's go check."

Light ignored the Shinigami. He wasn't going to check up on Seika. There was no need; he'd see her in school.

"Fine, I don't need you," Ryuk remarked. The Shinigami flew in through the door, entering her house.

"That idiot," Light snarled. Thankfully he wasn't around any people. Why'd Ryuk have to see Seika? Light thought of the weekend as his break from her.

He had to go inside; he didn't like the idea of Ryuk alone with Seika. There was a chance that the Shinigami could give her unnecessary information.

Light sighed heavily before ringing her doorbell. Almost every day he questioned why he was stuck with such a stupid Shinigami. There wasn't a response; Light considered that maybe she wasn't home. He could possibly just leave without Ryuk.

Light heard the door being unlocked and he hoped it wasn't Kasuka. Light didn't like the older male. The soft smile that was plastered onto his face, gave Light the most uneasy feeling.

The door opened only to reveal an unimpressed looking Seika. She had bags under her eyes and her hair looked a little curly and damp. "May I help you?" she asked dully.

"You look awful," Light remarked.

Light's comment caused Seika to give him a snort. "It's nice to see you too. Can you explain to me why there is a clown-faced monster helping himself to apples in my kitchen?"

"To be honest, I don't really have one. There's never a good explanation for what Ryuk does," he answered.

"I suppose that's true, we'll since my beauty sleep was interrupted you might as well come inside," she said.

Light was slightly surprised at the offer, but nonetheless he walked inside of the big house. "It's really tragic how that's the result of your beauty sleep," Light joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she replied. Seika walked inside of the kitchen and Light followed. On the way he noticed a piano. "Ryuk, it's not very nice to go into somebody's house without permission."

"Sorry," he said with a mouth full of apples. He picked up another from the basket and dropped it into his mouth.

"Does Zen like apples as much as Ryuk?" Light asked.

"I don't think anyone likes apples as much as Ryuk," she answered. "Why did you come inside of my house anyway?"

"I wanted to know what you were up to," Ryuk responded. "Where's your brother?" the Shinigami asked.

"He had some business to attend to," she answered.

Light raised a brow at her answer. This was the second time she said someone had "business" to attend to. The first time she said it she was talking about Zenma. "What kind of business?" Light asked.

"The kind of business that isn't any of your business," she responded with a smirk.

Light rolled his eyes at the girl and Ryuk laughed. _Why do I even bother,_ he thought to himself.

Light looked around the kitchen, and like the rest of her house it was pretty big. "I remember you said that some Reiji guy did the decorating for you, who is that?" Light asked.

Seika hoped up on the island bench to have a seat. "My uncle, he's the one who told me to come here in the first place."

Light pulled out a chair from the island and sat down. "Why did he instruct you to come here in the first place, if you don't mind my asking?"

Seika sighed, "It's a really long and personal story." There was no way Seika was going to tell Light anything personal about the Division. She'd just let him know the basics about her home.

Light narrowed his eyes at the girl. She knew so many things about him, but she wouldn't say a word about herself. Sure she did mention the thing about the doors, but still, Light wanted to know more.

"I noticed that there was a piano in your living room," Light said. "Do you play?"

"Yep, I usually play whenever someone pisses me off, it calms me down," she replied. "Back at the Division, it was recommended to find a hobby of some sort in order to keep your mind balanced."

"What made you chose the piano?" he asked.

Seika shrugged, "It sounds really pretty, I guess, and at first I tried art, but even my stick figures look so bad they'd give you recurring nightmares." A chuckle escaped Light's lips, which surprised Seika. "Did I just make Light Yagami laugh?"

Light rolled his eyes at her with a slight grin. "It wasn't a laugh, if anything it was a chortle, and I'll admit that what you said was kind of funny, but that doesn't mean that everything else you say is."

"Light you can deny it all to want, but we both know I'm hilarious," she said.

"Maybe Light doesn't find you funny because most of the jokes you make are Kira jokes," Ryuk articulated. "I think they're pretty funny, though."

"Why thank you Ryuk. So, what have you two been up to?" Seika asked.

Ryuk laughed the moment she asked the question. Light glared at the Shinigami and Seika raised a confused brow. "Did I say something funny?" Seika asked.

"No, not at all." Ryuk cackled.

Seika frowned at Ryuk before eyeing the Shinigami intently, she was examining him. Back at the Division a lesson they taught her was how to determine if someone was lying, Kasuka was the best in that field, at the moment she knew Ryuk was hiding something. "You're lying to me," she said to the Shinigami.

"I'm not," the Shinigami replied unconvincingly. He reached in the fruit basket and took another apple. The Shinigami quickly finished the fruit and reached for another. Ryuk groaned when he realized that he fished all of the apples.

"You know Ryuk, if you really want more apples all you have to do is tell what you two have been up to," Seika presented to the Shinigami.

The Shinigami's eyes shifted from Seika to Light for a brief moment. If he didn't tell Seika anything then Light would buy him a dozen apples. He had to stay calm.

Seika then focused her gaze on Light, who currently had his eyes set on the floor. "Yagami-boy, you've been awfully quiet, why is that?"

Light didn't answer Seika. He didn't know what to say. Ryuk completely messed things up.

"You know," Seika began. "I find it a little strange that Ryuk ignored my apple offer, do you know why that is?" Light was still silent, but now he leveled his eyes with Seika and he was glaring at her. "Tell me Yagami-boy," she drawled.

Light sighed, there was no use lying to her now. "Today I went to the police station to give my father a change of clothes and I met a woman there. She was the fiancée of an F.B.I agent I killed. He told her about that bus hijacking that I planned and she was able to link the information to Kira."

"So you killed her," Seika solved.

Light nodded at the girl. "She figured out that Kira could control the actions of people before their death. She was going to give that information to the Taskforce, so I did what had to be done."

"So let me get this straight, a widow wants to avenge the death of her fiancé, who you killed, and then you killed her. You are _unbelievable_ Light."

"What do you mean, it was either her or me, she knew too much," Light defended.

This was exactly why he didn't want her to know. Light thought that they were arguing unnecessarily. He found the girl so unreasonable.

"You say that you're good and that you're 'helping the world', but in reality, you're also killing innocent people for your own selfish desires."

"I'm not being selfish," Light protested. Sure Light did want to become god, but his intentions were truly good. With him around the world is a much safer place, if he were to die then everything would go back to being rotten.

Seika snorted, "Sure you aren't, Kira." She knew that'd definitely make him frustrated.

Light gritted his teeth when he heard her say Kira. She was an expert at pushing his buttons. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Kira?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Why the hell did Ryuk even keep that a secret?" she asked, ignoring his request. "He wouldn't do that, did you bribe him with apples or something?" Light didn't respond, and Seika looked at him in bewilderment. "Oh my god you did bribe him, you're terrible!"

"Does this mean I'm not getting any apples?" the Shinigami asked.

"Of course not," Light snapped.

"I don't understand why you kept that a secret," Seika said with her arms crossed.

"Because I knew you react like this," Light shouted.

"Like what."

Light got up from the chair was getting ready to leave. He was done with the conversation. Again, he questioned why he was stuck to such an idiotic Shinigami.

"Wait a minute, you're not going anywhere," Seika protested.

Light ignored the girl and continued to walk.

"I said wait, Kira," she shouted. Light stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head to glare at Seika. She gave him a malicious smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" he hissed.

Provoking him was way too easy; Seika was an expert at doing so. "You seem angry…Kira." Her smile deepened when he twitched his brow. "You know yesterday I thought that maybe you were kind of tolerable, but clearly I was wrong. You're still a sick freak."

Light huffed at her comment and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm a sick freak, what about you? Don't forget Seika, you and I are one and the same. I've killed and so have you. When it comes down to it were both murderers, and we always will be."

"Don't compare me to you, you and I are completely different," she growled. "You kill for your own selfish purposes; I do it in order to protect my people. The Division is my life and as a soldier it's my responsibility that the civilians stay safe, no matter what, even if it means taking the life of another."

Light raised a brow at Seika. "Oh yeah, then what about the doors you saw. You said it yourself; you became a soldier in order to see them again. In a sense that's also selfish. I use the Death Note so that one day I'll become god; you became an assassin so the doors would open for you again."

Seika gritted her teeth at Light's words. "It's different," she hotly snapped.

"No it isn't. Seika, you aren't different from me. Whether you like it or not, if I'm a sick freak, so are you."

Light was satisfied when she didn't retort, he had successfully shut up her. She stared at Light with slightly puckered brows before looking away from the boy. "It's true that killing is the common factor that you and I share Light, but we're still different. You have more options than a person like me."

Light didn't respond to that, he didn't have a retort, or a simple reply for that matter. "I don't understand you," Light stated. "Are you angry with me, or disappointed?" he asked. He didn't know why he asked that question, but he really wanted to know her answer.

"I guess it's both, but it's more than just anger or disappointment, it's jealousy I feel towards you," she admitted.

Light was astonished by the revelation.

Why would Seika be jealous of me? If anything I'm pretty envious of her. She's immune to the effects of the Death Note and she has a powerful Shinigami, who's loyal to her. Not only that, but she's an assassin, she has battle skill. Odds are in a fight she'd beat almost anyone.

"You risk a lot being Kira. Light, you have a family that's stable, you have friends who are normal, you're unbelievably smart and you have one of the brightest futures ahead of you. You're endangering all of that, due to the fact that you're Kira. Is your ambition really worth risking your future?" she asked.

"My ambition is my future. My goal is to become the god of the New World, and I'll do whatever it takes to accomplish that. Even if it means I have to take away a few innocent lives in the process."

Seika eyes widened a fraction, but Light caught it. She walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. "Where are you taking me," Light asked as he was being dragged by the girl.

"Shut up," she grumbled. Seika opened the backdoor of the house and continued to guide Light. She felt Light tying to withdraw from her grasp and she smirked. "Are you scared?" she probed.

"No, I just want to know where you're taking me," he said. Light noticed a door that led to an underground room. "Do you have a cellar?" Light asked.

"Yep," she simply answered.

"Why are you taking me there?" he slowly asked. He continued to try to release his self from Seika's alarmingly strong grasp.

"I'm going to make you my prisoner," she answered darkly. She turned her head to look at Light. She was wearing a nefarious smile.

At that moment Light thought he had seen the devil. "Just kidding, I want to show you something." Her evil expression was soon replaced with a playful look.

Light looked at the girl with a puzzled expression.

 _How can she switch moods so casually?_

She released Light wrist and opened the cellar door. "Go inside," she ordered. Light looked at the girl as if she was the craziest this he had ever seen. "If you don't go inside, I'm exposing you as Kira," she said dully.

"You wouldn't," Light said. Seika raised a brow and gave him a look that said try me. Light sighed heavily before descending the steps. "I hate you," he said to the girl as he entered the underground room.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Yagami-boy," Seika smirked. Seika followed Light into the giant cellar and Ryuk flew inside.

Light and Ryuk gaped at the sight of the giant room. It was like a private arsenal of weapons. There were a variety of guns, blades, and bows.

"You know most people put wine, fruits, vegetables or wood in their cellars, not… artillery," Light stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm not most people. I work out and train in here," she stated. "All of the weapons belong to me."

Light continued to look around to chamber, it was unbelievable. "You can use all these weapons?" Light asked.

Seika nodded in answer. "Yeah, but I excel in swordsmanship, Kasuka is a master gunman, he never misses. Makoto specializes in hand to hand combat and Yukio excels with everything, but his preferred weapon is a sword."

Seika walked over to the sections were the swords were hanging. She carefully took two of them off the wall and crossed them together. They flashed in the lighting of the cellar. "These are my two best friends," she said to Light.

Light eyed the strange blades the girl was holding. He'd never see swords like that before, not even on television. They were both black and sleek; both blades had crimson red hilts. The hilts had somewhat of a handle on the sides which Seika put her hands through, her knuckles seemed to be guarded by the handles.

They almost looked ancient. What was really strange was that the blades were both curved. They looked like back-handed blades. Did Seika really use these to fight? "What kinds of sword are those," Light asked.

"These are scimitars; they originated in the Middle East. They were created around the time of the Ottoman Empire. You have to be pretty swift to handle these, so they're perfect for me."

"I've got to visit the Division someday," Ryuk said. Light nodded in agreement with the Shinigami's comment.

"Even though I am utterly fascinated by all of this, why are you showing it to me?" Light asked.

"Look around Light, what do all of these weapons have in common with the Death Note," she queried.

Light raised a brow at the strange question. "They're all weapons of murder," Light answered.

"Now what's different?" she asked.

Light was silent as he was thinking over an answer. Why was she asking this? Light tried not to question Seika, most of the time he wouldn't get an answer. "There's a one hundred percent chance of the victim dying when the Death Note is used, with weapons, sometimes you can't be completely sure."

"Precisely, my weapons and the Death Note are the same, but they're also different. Just like you and me. I will admit that you and I are pretty similar, but we're fundamentally different. So don't you ever compare yourself to me again, got it?"

Light was completely dumbfounded by Seika's words. She was dwelling on when he said that they were one and the same. All of this just to prove a point.

Light then realized that he and Seika truly were similar, but still they were different. They handled things differently. He couldn't help but smile at the girl. There was no other like Seika. "Gotcha, I won't ever compare myself to you ever again."

Seika looked a little surprised with Light. She didn't really expect that, and that smile was just completely bizarre. "Wipe that stupid smile off of your face, it freaks me out."

Light rolled his eyes at the girl. How did a simple smile freak her out? It was just a genuine smile. He really didn't get her.

"We should go upstairs," Seika said. She hung her scimitars back up on the wall and began to head out. Light followed behind the girl as they left the cellar. The two stopped moving when they heard the sound of growling.

"What was that?" Light asked.

"Oh, that was my stomach, I haven't eaten yet," she replied sheepishly.

"Why not?" Light asked.

"There isn't any food in the kitchen, and I'm broke so I can't order anything," she replied. "I'm gonna have to starve today."

Light rolled his eyes at the girl. "Make yourself look presentable," Light ordered. "I'll take you out to eat."

She ignored the presentable comment and gave Light a cheeky smile. "Is this your weird way of asking me out on a date, Yagami-boy?"

Light snorted at the question. "Don't flatter yourself, you're just lucky I'm a nice person."

Seika chuckled at Light's words. "I think you're the first serial killer to say that he's a nice person." Ryuk laughed at Seika's remark. Light on the other hand wasn't very impressed, but instead of letting her gauge a reaction out of him, Light stayed silent.

* * *

"Namikawa, you truly are an amazing addition to the company," his supervisor praised. "Please keep up the good work."

"Yes, I will. If you don't mind I'd like to go to my office now," he said. His gave his supervisor a curt nod before leaving.

He liked his job, although it was only temporary. If he was born into a normal society this would be his ideal lifestyle. He had high authority in the Yotsuba Cooperation despite the fact that he'd only been there for two months.

Reiji hated boredom, so he tried being active at all times. When he was finished working he'd search for new leads on Division Zero's whereabouts. Of course he'd also have to train between those times.

If there was one thing he hated about his job it was that the walk to his office was a long one. He knew that using an elevator was an option, but he had a fear of small spaces, so the stairs were his only option.

He was relieved when he finally made it to his office. He had no particular work to do in there; he just needed a bit of relaxation. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened his office door.

Reiji flicked the light switch to illuminate the large room. "Yo," a voice greeted smoothly. "It's been a while, two months to be exact."

Reiji's eyes went to the couch in the middle of his office and there he saw Kasuka, who was helping himself to Reiji's wine. "Kasuka," Reiji said evenly. "I was expecting your visit. I see you've already made yourself comfortable."

"Yep, this is a nice office you've got here, Vice President of Sales Reiji Namikawa, or would you prefer to be called Head of Division One Reiji Suguro," Kasuka questioned.

"Just Reiji's fine," he answered. The older man walked over to the couch and sat beside Kasuka. He took his jacket off and placed it on the leg of the sofa. "Since when do you drink wine?" Reiji asked. "That last time I offered it to you, you said it tasted like "goat piss". Although I have no idea how you know what the urine of goats tastes like."

"Yeah well, originally I was going to smoke a cigarette, but I didn't want to stink up this lovely office of yours, so I decided to go for this awful Pinot noir instead."

"How considerate," Reiji remarked as he poured himself a glass of the wine. He took a single sip of the alcoholic beverage before leaning back and crossing his legs. "So, how did you sneak in here?"

"There are tons of gaps in this company's security system, you should really talk to someone about that."

"Noted," the man replied. "I doubt you're here to engage in small talk, are you here to tell me how happy you are to see me alive?"

Kasuka chuckled at the older man's question. "Nope, to be honest I never thought that you were dead in the first place."

"So, did you even mourn me once?" Reiji asked with a smirk.

"Nope, I was too busy being tortured by Aevan." Kasuka bluntly answered. "That guy has some interesting methods of anguish."

Reiji frowned at the younger man. "Yes, Aevan was always pretty cruel when it comes to things of that caliber. How're you holding up?"

"I got a good night's sleep last night, so I guess I'm doing better."

"How did you get out Aevan's grasp?"

"My dickhead of a father busted me out."

Reiji rolled his eyes at the insult to Yoshitake. "Why must to refer to your father as something so vulgar and stupid, seriously where do children get their insults these days?"

"I get all of my insults from Makoto," Kasuka said with a slight smirk.

Reiji grinned at the sound of Makoto's name. He missed the flamboyant fourteen year old. "How is Makoto doing?"

"He's still angry and dramatic," Kasuka replied.

"That's good to know. You, Seika, and Makoto are a truly interesting trio, with the addition of Yukio of course. I would assume that Yukio is doing fine."

"Yeah, he is, his skill continues to develop incredibly. He'll be a rank one soldier by the age of eighteen. Unfortunately, he and Makoto still don't get along." Kasuka got up and walked over to Reiji's desk; he picked up his name plate and began to frolic with the item. "But I'm not here to talk about my brothers and sister; I'm here to talk to you about your actions."

"My actions," Reiji asked with a raised brow. "What could you possibly mean?"

Kasuka put the name plate down and sighed.

"Don't play dumb Reiji, why did you abandon the Division?"

He walked over to the giant window in his office to get a view of the beautiful city.

"Abandon, I'd never do that, I'm just taking a temporary absence. I'm sure Zenma told you why."

"Yeah, you left us because of your fixation with Division Zero," Kasuka replied in an icy tone. "Or should I say with your fixation on their leader, Akihiko."

The younger man turned his back on the window to get a good look at his superior.

"Fixation, is that what you think it is? I can't that I see it in such a way," The older man replied. Reiji took another sip from his drink, but his eyes never left Kasuka while doing so. "I'm just determined to find the biggest threat to our people."

Kasuka scoffed at the words that escaped the older man's mouth. "Are you more determined to find the biggest threat to our people or to find the man that killed Hiyori?"

The air was thick now; both men gave each other blank yet intent stares. "Both. I don't see anything wrong with wanting to find the man who slit my wife's throat." Reiji answered simply. Kasuka was mildly surprised that the older didn't dodge his question; Reiji was an expert at doing that.

"Honesty, that's pretty strange for you. I pretty much expected you to avoid my question."

Reiji shrugged. "Would you prefer if I lied to you?" The long haired man enquired. Instead of answering the rhetorical question, Kasuka settled for glaring at the older man. "Besides, lying to you is pretty futile."

Kasuka clenched his jaw; an action not missed my Reiji. He noticed that Kasuka was moving around pretty often. Usually during a conversation Kasuka would stay in one place, with a cool demeanor. "You seem pretty irritable, I won't mind if you smoked."

"Thanks," Kasuka grunted. He moved over to the large black seat behind Reiji's desk and sat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Reiji frowned at the sight. "It looks like your becoming dependent on those, that can slow you down when it comes fighting."

Kasuka clutched a cigarette between his teeth and rolled his eyes at the older man. "Yeah, Yeah, I'll quit someday." He took a lighter from his pocket and held it to the bud, lighting the cigarette. The younger man inhaled deeply and slowly freed the smoke from his lungs. "Where were we?"

"We were talking about my "fixation" with Division Zero," Reiji reminded. "I won't deny that my decision to fake my own death was selfish, but what's done is done."

"That answer was pretty nonchalant," the gunman stated. "You sound like Seika and we both know that's never a good thing."

"Speaking of Seika how is her job as a spectator going? I hope she isn't pushing Light Yagami's buttons too much."

Kasuka snorted before taking another drag from his cigarette. "We're talking about Seika here, of course she is. I told Light that we wanted him as a tactician at the Division, obviously for the plan."

"Trying to gain his trust before anything happens, that was smart of you," Reiji complimented. "But I remember Zen stating that if Light and Von do work together loyalty would be nonexistent, so how are going to earn Light's trust?"

"We're not, it'll be a futile effort trying to gain his trust, and he's too smart to fall for something like that, if anything I'm trying to confuse him, I want him to question our motives constantly until it leaves him feeling incompetent against the Division."

Reiji smirked at his nephew. "You truly are a genius, Kasuka," Reiji praised. "Then again, I did teach you everything you know."

"You're so modest," Kasuka said sarcastically.

"I'd like to know how the meeting back at Division One went, how did everyone take the news when they found out that I was alive?"

"They were shocked, of course. Yuusuke asked if I knew that you were alive the entire time," Kasuka informed.

"Yuusuke has always been a sharp one; he's an amazing addition to the Division. His skill in swordsmanship is truly impeccable."

"Yes, but he's too dependent on his swords. His combat skills need work. I tried to tell him that he should receive combat training from Akira, but he has too much pride to accept help from anyone."

"He'll come around eventually, Yuusuke is a complicated one, and he's very stubborn. He just needs to have a wakeup call."

The two men sat in silence for a while. In that time Kasuka lit another cigarette and Reiji poured himself another glass of wine. "You're better than me, Reiji," Kasuka stated, breaking the silence. "You're a veteran, I'm only twenty-one. I don't know the first thing about handing two hundred soldiers. Why did give me all of the responsibility of handling Division One?"

"After Division Four wiped out about fifty of our men, we lost most of our veterans. Kasuka, I know that you're young, but you were the best option. Kasuka, I decided to take you on as my pupil because I knew that you were born to be a leader. If it makes you feel better when I became head of Division One I had no idea how to do it either."

He gave Kasuka a reassuring smile. Kasuka didn't know it yet, but he was ready. "You should feel honored; the title as head of Division One is one of the highest titles of someone residing at the Division."

"You know I don't really care for titles. I'm an ancestor of the great Kousuke Moriyama; I was born with a high title."

"Then let me rephrase that, you were given a high authority, at the moment you are the leader of Division One, the original Division. Everyone will look to you now, until I'm back this is all of your responsibility."

"Wow, now I feel so much better about my position," Kasuka said as he threw his second cigarette in the garbage.

Both men turned their heads toward the door when they heard knocking. "Namikawa, we've got a meeting in ten minutes," the masculine voice said from behind the door.

Reiji sighed at the information, "Thank you, Higuchi. I'll be right there," he responded.

When Reiji heard retreating footsteps, he got up from the couch and walked over to Kasuka. "No worries, you'll be fine." He ruffled Kasuka's hair and smiled.

"I really wish you'd stop ruffling my hair, I'm not a kid anymore," Kasuka muttered as he fixed his hair.

"You are to me. I've got to go now, let yourself out whenever you like." Reiji walked over to the couch and put his jacket back on.

"Seika says hi," Kasuka informed.

"Tell her that I'll be paying her a visit soon, and also please inform the Division that I'm sorry for leaving them so unexpectedly."

"Will do," Kasuka replied. He watched Reiji walk out of the door leaving him alone in the giant office. "I was born to be a leader, huh. I really hope that you're right."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Next chapter will be good fun between Light, Seika, and… Hiromi.**

 **Please review!**


	11. The Oblivious Friend, Hiromi Kobayashi

**This is a lighthearted chapter compared to the others and I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **A special thank you to my beta Alexis Vance for editing. Go check out his brand new story Quickstart.**

 ** _Wolfy-sama: Thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did, Soichiro would have gotten a happy ending.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

The Oblivious Friend, Hiromi Kobayashi

Light checked his watch for the hundredth time and sighed in irritation. He told Seika to make herself look presentable, but that didn't mean she had to spend forty-five minutes getting ready. He had half a mind to leave her, but if he did he'd get an earful the next time they saw each other.

He was grateful when he heard footsteps from the staircase. "Sorry, I took so long," Seika said with a grin.

Light looked the girl up and down with a dull expression. "You look the same," he stated. "The only difference is that you're wearing different clothes. Why did you take so long?"

"To piss you off," she answered with a smile. "Did it work?"

Light stared at her blankly for a few seconds. Instead of arguing with her, he headed towards the door. "Forget it, I'm going home." He was tired, she made him tired. What kind of spectator makes it a goal in their life to irritate the person they're spectating?

"Wait," Seika said abruptly. She ran in front of the door blocking the exit. "Don't be crazy Yagami-boy."

Light scoffed at the girl who was currently blocking his path of escape. "I'm not the crazy one. I offer to buy you food because you said that you were hungry, but because you find it so funny to irritate me you wasted forty-five minutes of my time. Get out of my way, I'm going home."

"Fine, I wasn't even that hungry anyway," Seika said. Although, her stomach betrayed her when it began to growl. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly and began to laugh nervously. Damn it, Seika thought. She couldn't even trust her own body.

Light raised a brow at the girl. Pathetic, Light thought. She was so cocky most of the time, but at the moment her hunger made her look like a fool. This was the girl who was in control of the entire Kira situation, Light couldn't believe it.

Light sighed and shook his head. "Fine, let's go, but this is the last time I'll buy you food." He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Next time, ask this Reiji person for money, then stock up your refrigerator."

"Yes sir," she said with a fake salute. She moved away from the door and held it open for Light. She opened her mouth to speak, but Light raised a hand to silence her.

"Don't say ladies first," he demanded. "That joke was never funny." Seika gave Light a slight pout before walking out of the door.

Ryuk laughed at the pair. "You two sure are something else," he commented. Both humans looked at him with angry yet dull expressions. They continued to walk without a word to the Shinigami. "Oh come you guys, you don't have to ignore me."

"Shut up, Ryuk," they said simultaneously. The pair had their own reasons for being angry. Light had specifically ordered the Shinigami to keep one secret, but he horribly failed. There was no way he was talking to the Shinigami now.

Seika on the other hand, was angry because he was going to keep the entire Naomi Misora thing a secret from her. She liked Ryuk, but she could not stand being lied to. "Hey Light," Seika piped up. "I think cutting off the apple supply of a certain clown would be a good idea."

Light smirked at the girl's suggestion. "For once, I agree with you."

"Hey, there's no reason to be so cruel, I'm sorry. How about we start over."

Both Light and Seika continued to ignore the Shinigami. At that moment they questioned if Ryuk was truly an invincible being. He was way too foolish.

"So, how much are you planning to spend on me?" Seika asked.

Light raised a brow at the girl. "How much are you planning to eat?" he countered. He was slightly puzzled when Seika began to laugh. What was so funny?

"I'll eat until I'm full," she answered with a smile. She began to laugh when Light scowled at her.

"You're taking advantage of my generosity," Light stated. "Aren't you worried about gaining too much weight or something?"

Seika scoffed at the question. "I'll just work the weight off, besides these abs aren't going anywhere," she said, patting her stomach.

Light rolled his eyes at the girl. He figured she had somewhat of an athletic build. When he was inside of her cellar there where more than weapons. She also had work out equipment, a lot of which looked pretty complicated.

"How often do you work out?" Light questioned.

"Four times a week for two hours," she answered. "Then on the fifth day I work with my weapons to make sure I don't get rusty."

"You started all of this at the age of ten?"

"Yeah, but the first year of training was mostly psychological training. We had to learn a lot of things about human behavior and controlling yourself. My mother helped me with that part; my father helped me with my physical training. Most children go to the academy, but Kasuka and I didn't. Kasuka got training form my uncle Reiji."

"What about your younger brothers, Makoto and Yukio?" Light asked.

"They went to the academy; my mother recommended they do that since my father's training is pretty…hardcore, and Reiji was the best person to train someone like Kasuka, since Kasuka is a genius and all," she explained.

"Hardcore? What do you mean?" Light asked.

Seika sighed and looked at Light with a raised brow. "What's up with all of the questions?" she queried.

"You can't blame me for being curious, a few days ago I found out there was a secret civilization full of humans beyond my imagination."

Seika sighed again and looked forward in favor of looking at Light. "My father was brutal with his training, we saw a different side of him, and it was really scary. My mother wanted it to stop, but I insisted that training with my father was best."

"So you could be as strong as possible?" Light guessed. Seika merely nodded in response. "You think the stronger you get is one step closer to you seeing the doors."

"Yep," she replied.

"How is your relationship with your father?" Light asked. He didn't expect her to answer, but he had to try. He wanted to make it seem like he cared and possibly try to sympathize with her. That'd be his first step in manipulating her. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Seika was silent for a moment. She had an answer for Light's question, but she didn't know how to answer if properly. "Well, I guess you can say, that I don't hate him, but I wouldn't really be opposed to his death."

Light didn't have a reply to that. If he asked more questions then she'd think something was up. He was slowly finding out more about her. There was no way he could mess that up. "That's pretty…tragic."

Ever since Light was a child, he looked up to his father. They were always close, that's why before receiving the Death Note Light planned on becoming a detective, so that he could work alongside his father and help people out.

Seika snorted. "You're telling me."

Both of the teenagers looked at Ryuk when he began to laugh. "Isn't that sweet, you two are opening up to each other." Light glared at Ryuk. He really didn't need the Shinigami to mess something else up for him. His manipulation plot was important.

"Get a life Ryuk," Seika said. Light was stunned by her words to the Shinigami. Usually if Ryuk would make a comment like that Seika would snort and probably make fun of Light along with the Shinigami.

The Shinigami didn't reply, he was just as shocked as Light was. He really messed up, he should've just kept Light's secret. How was he supposed to eat apples now?

"So, where are you taking me?" Seika asked.

Light shrugged. "Anywhere you want to go is fine, I guess."

"There's a burger joint not too far from here, they have the best fries on the planet, you have to try them," Seika recommended.

"I'm not really into that kind of food, besides, I'm not that hungry," Light replied. "I'll just eat when I get home."

"What do you mean you aren't into that kind of food? French fries are one of god's gifts, Yagami-boy; you should learn to appreciate them more."

Light snorted at her words. "I think you should appreciate them a little less."

Ryuk was astonished at the sight. All Light and Seika would do is argue; now they were having a casual conversation. Ryuk was the only one besides Seika who had seen Light's true colors; the other part of him that he revealed to world was just a façade. Ryuk didn't know which side of Light he was witnessing at the moment, but it seemed to appeal to Seika more than any other side. Maybe it was a mix of both.

Last night Ryuk expressed his doubts in Light's plan to manipulate Seika, but now he was considering that Light's plan might work. He might've underestimated Light, and overestimated Seika. The Shinigami began to laugh hysterically.

Light and Seika frowned at the sound. They couldn't really turn around and ask Ryuk what was so funny, they were in public. Even if they weren't, it didn't matter; the pair of humans were ignoring the Shinigami.

"Hey, Light, Seika, over here!" a voice shouted. The two teenagers looked around until they saw Hiromi waving at them from across the street.

Light waved back at his classmate then glanced at Seika. She seemed to be stunned. If only she were like that most of the time. "Why are you practically frozen?" Light asked with an arched brow.

"You told me that he was planning on asking me out, what if he does it today? I wasn't ready for this."

Light chuckled at her response, much to Seika's dismay. She punched his arm and scowled. "It's not funny."

"Ouch, I think that's gonna bruise," Light said as he rubbed the sore area.

"That was barely even a punch; learn to take hits, Yagami." Seika looked back at Hiromi's direction and noticed how the lanky teenager was walking over to them.

"Where are you two headed," the track captain asked with a smile. Seika liked his smile, she thought that it was pretty nice, and it just screamed be my friend.

"I'm taking Seika out to eat," Light said. "The idiot has nothing to eat at home, and she's completely broke."

Seika frowned at the insult, but decided to ignore it. "Where are you going," she asked.

"Nowhere in particular, just wanted to get out of the house," he replied. "It can be a real drag staying at home all day."

"You're telling me," Seika agreed.

"Since you aren't going anywhere, why don't you join Seika and me?" Light offered.

Hiromi face seemed to light up at the invitation that was given. "Sure, I mean, if Seika doesn't mind," he replied.

"Of course not," she said. "The more the merrier, except in my opinion everything is merrier without this guy around," she said as she jerked her thumb at Light.

Hiromi laughed and Light scowled at the girl. "I suggest you should be nicer to the one who's paying for your food."

"My deepest apologies, Lord Yagami," Seika said as she bowed. Light rolled his eyes and the trio continued to walk.

"How are the two of you even friends?" Hiromi asked with a cocked brow.

"We aren't," the two said simultaneously.

Hiromi snorted at his friends. "Sure you aren't. You know there's this saying; 'the closer the people the more they argue.'" Light and Seika scoffed in unison. "See, you two are even in perfect synchronization. You guys are practically best friends."

Light sighed heavily at his peer. "Hiromi, you have some really interesting logic," he remarked sarcastically.

The trio walked inside of the restaurant and sat down at a nearby booth. Seika was sitting beside Hiromi, while Light was sitting across from them.

"I've been to this place before," Hiromi said. "I literally worship their fries."

"I know right," Seika agreed. "I was telling Yagami-boy here how the fries are a gift from above, and you won't believe what he said."

"What?"

"I'm not really into that kind of food," Seika recited with a mocking tone. Hiromi laughed at the impression and began to applaud her.

"I don't even sound like that," Light said dully.

"I don't even sound like that," Seika repeated. Hiromi's laughter grew to become even more contagious. His mirth was accompanied by Ryuk's.

"Stop mocking—you know what, never mind," Light said.

"That was impressive, Seika, your Light Yagami was truly spot on," Hiromi praised.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week," Seika clowned, as she reached over for a pitcher containing water to pour herself a glass.

"Unfortunately," Light muttered. He really regretted his offer to buy her food. Maybe when he has her under his control she'll be tolerable.

Light noticed a waitress walking over to their table. She was fairly tall with chestnut hair that was tied in a loose bun. She smiled at the trio and pulled out a pen and notepad. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes, we are," Hiromi said. "I'd like a cheeseburger please, with a side of your holy French fries."

The waitress laughed at his request. "Sure thing," the young woman said. "And what would you like," she asked Seika.

"The same thing," Seika replied before taking a sip of her water.

"You got it, and how about you," she asked. She flashed Light a seductive smile. Seika choked on the water that she was sipping.

Light scowled at Seika before directing his gaze to the waitress. He graced her with a small smile. "I'm good, but thank you" he politely declined.

"Well if you do need anything just give a call," she said. The waitress reached into her pocket and handed Light a card with her number before walking away.

Hiromi gaped at the sight. "What the hell," the brunette squawked. "How is it that easy for you? She didn't even know your name. I'm just as good looking, if not better looking than you are Light. No offence."

Seika was trying to stifle her laughter. Little did that woman know, she was flirting with Kira. That was a definitely bizarre scene. "Humans have some real interesting methods of courtship," Seika remarked.

Light rolled his eyes at the pair. He placed the woman's card inside of his pocket, although he had no intention of calling her.

"I thought you had a thing with Yuri, what happened to that?" Hiromi asked.

"We just went on a date," Light replied. "It was nothing serious, besides I think I should expand my horizons."

"Who would've deemed Light Yagami as the polygamous type? I'm truly shocked," Hiromi teased.

Light rolled his eyes and chuckled at the other boy. "It isn't polygamy. Besides, you aren't exactly a one woman man."

Hiromi snorted at Light's words. "I would be if all my girlfriends didn't break up with me. They said I was too much a clown, can you believe that."

"No, I can't," Light deadpanned.

Seika watched the boys converse with a raised brow.

Is this what boys talk about? It was kind of weird watching Light talk to someone so…normally.

"I can't tell if he's being fake or not," Ryuk stated. Seika silently agreed with the Shinigami. At the moment he didn't have any Kira related things on his plate, so maybe this was Light when relaxed.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Seika announced. She slid out of the booth and headed towards the restroom, leaving the two males alone.

"She's so cute," Hiromi fawned. Light rolled his eyes at the boy. He was practically drooling.

"If you say so," Light said.

Hiromi looked at Light in bafflement. "Oh come on Light, I know she gets on your nerves, but you have to admit that she's cute."

Light merely shrugged. "I don't know, maybe her awful personality just gets in the way." Hiromi looked at Light with an unconvinced expression. Light sighed at the track star. "I will admit that she isn't hideous, but that's as far as I'll go."

Hiromi rolled his eyes at Light with an amused expression. "You're pretty stubborn Yagami, just admit it."

Light truly didn't understand what Hiromi saw in the girl. Maybe it was because he found her annoying. Hiromi didn't know Seika like Light knew her. Then again Light didn't know her that well, but he did know her more. She'd constantly act like a fool, or she'd just get angry. Light found nothing attractive about those things.

"There's nothing to admit. I don't see anything desirable about her," Light said to the boy. He wanted to get off of the subject of Seika. "How are your entrance exam studies," Light asked Hiromi.

"Boring," he replied. "I'm not even sure what college I should look into. I've talked to a few scouts though. What about you, did you pick a school?"

"Yeah, I think Tō-ō University is the best choice for me," Light answered.

"I hear that place is really tough to get into, then again I bet it'll be pretty easy for you. You are a genius."

Light was going to respond, but he noticed Seika walking out of the bathroom. She slid back into the booth. "What were you two talking about?" she asked.

"Entrance exams," Hiromi answered. "Are you taking them?" he asked.

"I, uh, I doubt it," She answered honestly. She was assassin, sure getting into high school was easy enough to get into, but there was no way Reiji would tolerate her going to a college.

"Really, but you're so smart, I'm sure the Entrance Exams would be a piece of cake for you," he said. "Are you nervous about them, or something?"

Seika shook her head at the boy's question. "No, that's not it at all. It's just that college isn't for everybody." She couldn't really explain her situation to Hiromi. How would go about that anyway? She couldn't just say 'I'm not sure about college because I'm an assassin', that'd definitely scare him off.

Seika glanced up at Light and noticed that he was eyeing her intently. Seika shot him a dirty look in response, she wasn't sure why but the way he was looking at her was uncomfortable. It was like he was examining her.

"So then what do you want to do when you're older," Hiromi asked. "My dad used to always say that the most talented people never utilize their gifts."

Seika look from Light, back to Hiromi and she frowned. Seika couldn't really formulate a response to that. What Hiromi was saying just got her thinking about what Seika would want to be in life if she wasn't from the Division.

"Lay off Hiromi," Light said suddenly. Seika looked up at Light in shock, but her peer simply sat with a bored expression. "I'm sure Seika will figure what she wants to do eventually, like you said, she's smart."

Hiromi looked from Light to Seika, immediately feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Seika. I swear I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

"Huh, no, you don't need to apologize," Seika reassured with a smile. Seika glanced up and saw the waitress heading back to their table. "Hey Light your girlfriend is headed over here."

The woman had both of Seika and Hiromi's orders and placed them on the table. "Here you go," she said.

"Thank you," Seika and Hiromi said simultaneously.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" the waitress asked in a sultry tone. Her eyes were glued on Light.

"No thanks," Light replied with a smile. Any other time Light would've been comfortable with the woman's presence, but at the moment he couldn't really be relaxed, not with Seika and Hiromi snickering across the table.

"Call me if your mind is changed," she said before leaving the table.

"I hate you guys," Light muttered. They weren't paying attention to him. Instead, Hiromi and Seika were eating the food that was given to them. Seika was practically inhaling her meal. "The food isn't going to run away from you," Light remarked.

Seika scowled at him and flipped him the bird. Hiromi laughed. "Young lady, where are your table manners?" Hiromi asked with a smile.

"I left them at home," Seika replied with her mouth full. "Yagami-boy, try these fries," Seika ordered. She pushed the plate of fries towards Light.

"No thanks," he declined. Seika merely rolled her eyes at the boy before continuing her meal. It was pretty entertaining watching Seika eat, and Hiromi was a messy eater too. Those two are perfect for each other, Light thought.

"If you eat a fry, I'll stop calling you Yagami-boy for an entire day," she offered.

Light eyed her for a moment. "A week," he bargained.

"Deal," Seika agreed. "Now eat," she demanded.

Light rolled his eyes at the girl. He picked up a single fry and grimaced at it. He looked up and noticed that Hiromi and Seika were eyeing him intently. He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous duo. The fries couldn't have tasted that good.

He took a medium sized bite of the fry. It wasn't that good. They had a surprising lack of oil in them. Sure they were beautifully warm, and yes, they had the right amount of salt on them, but it wasn't worth all of the praise. Oh, who was he kidding? The fries were amazing.

He looked up at Seika and Hiromi, and frowned at the knowing looks planted on their faces. "You win," he quietly admitted.

"I knew it, it's physically impossible to dislike these gifts from above," Seika said. Light rolled his eyes with a small smirk on his face.

The rest on lunch was pretty fun for Seika. She found Hiromi funny. Although, she wasn't really sure if she wanted to date him. Sure he was good looking, and he had a really nice smile. He was also really nice, but she couldn't really see him in a romantic light.

Seika really liked him, but as a friend. If there was one thing she hated to do, it was lying to her friends. Little did Hiromi know is that he was sitting next to an assassin and across from the notorious serial killer, Kira. He was the only one sitting at the booth whose soul wasn't tarnished.

Seika wished she had the purity that others wielded. Light seemed fine with having a corrupt, but Seika really hated it. When Light asked her if she could give up her life at the Division, she didn't answer. If she did she'd feel guilty, because her answer would've been yes. She would leave behind all of her responsibilities at the Division for a taste of the lifestyle that she's craved ever since she was a child.

After their meals were finished the trio left the restaurant. It was getting dark, but nobody really had any desire to go home yet, not even Light. He was actually enjoying himself. He had to grudgingly admit to himself that Seika and Hiromi were kind of funny.

"Ugh, I don't want to go home," Hiromi complained.

"What do suppose we do?" Light asked. Hiromi smiled at the other boy. Light looked at Seika with a raised brow, she was wearing the same confused expression as he was.

"I know where we can go," Hiromi said.

"Where?" Light and Seika asked simultaneously.

"It's a surprise," he chuckled. "Let's just hope you two aren't afraid of heights."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think about Hiromi. He will be very significant down the line. His character is a huge representation of the humanity Light and Seika lost long ago.**

 **Please review.**


	12. Duty Calls

**This chapter is amazing if I do say so myself. I found some moments pretty sad regarding Seika. Hopefully you understand her a bit more in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; if I did Misa wouldn't have made the eye-deal a SECOND time like a dumbass.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

Duty Calls, the Departure of the Oldest Sibling

Both Light and Seika stood outside of Daikoku Academy with dull expressions. Why the hell were they in front of their school? They directed their gaze to Hiromi, who was smiling ear to ear.

"The weekend is a time in which people are given a break from school," Light stated. "So this is the last place I want to be right now."

Hiromi laughed at his peer. "No worries, Light, we won't be inside the school."

Light raised his brow at the tall boy. He then sighed when he realized where they were going. "Hiromi, I have no desire to be on the school roof." He really didn't see the point. What he also didn't understand is why Hiromi still had a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?" Light asked.

The track captain sighed heavily and looked into the night sky. "Did you know that the stars are much prettier when you're at a better distance from them?" Hiromi asked. "Some of the janitors have keys to the school, so they can clean up on Sundays; I stumbled upon one of these keys."

"Stumbled, or stole?" Seika questioned with a dull expression.

"The details aren't important," Hiromi replied, waving the question away. "Ever since I found one of the keys, on the occasional Saturday night I'd go up to the roof. You two should feel honored, I don't let just anyone see this; actually you guys are the first."

"Yes, I am so honored," Light deadpanned. He looked up at the sky and sighed. The stars were really pretty tonight. It was also a full moon, Light always loved the moon. He deemed it as one of most beautiful things in the universe. Maybe it would be nice to see from a better view. "Fine, I'll go," Light gave in.

"What made you change your mind?" Seika queried. Light merely shrugged in response, much to Seika's dismay. Seeing the stars from a roof was nothing special to Seika. Ever since she was a child she'd ride on Zenma's back just to get away from the hectic Division, she'd see the stars from a closer distance than most.

But, she really didn't want to go home. "I'm in," Seika said.

"Yes," Hiromi shouted enthusiastically. "Shall we?" The trio walked around the school outside of the back entrance. Hiromi explained that the keys unlocked the front and the backdoor, but he wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible.

They walked inside of the building and went to the staircase that leads to the roof.

Light was tired; this was the sixth flight of steps. Hiromi and Seika seemed just fine. They both needed a lot of endurance due to Hiromi being track captain and Seika being an assassin. If Light vocalized his struggles they'd definitely make fun of him.

"We're here," Hiromi announced. Light sighed in relief. He honestly thought he was going to die. "Welcome to my domain," Hiromi said.

Seika looked around the area; the sky did look pretty nice. She then noticed that it was pretty dark out. She didn't have a curfew to worry about, but she wondered if Kasuka was still talking to Reiji. In all honesty she was pretty worried about the confrontation between the two. Seika had not doubt in her mind that Kasuka wouldn't mention Hiyori, Reiji's deceased wife.

"What're you thinking about," Hiromi inquired.

"Nothing, I was just looking at the stars," she lied. "They really are pretty up close."

"Told ya so," he chirped. "I think the stairs did a number on Light," Hiromi whispered. Seika directed her gaze toward Light and noticed how he was sitting. "If you listen closely you'll hear small pants."

Seika laughed, she was definitely going to make fun of him for it later. "So do you often come up here to brood, or to ponder over the meaning of life?" Seika asked with a smirk.

Hiromi snorted at the question. "Do I seem that cheesy to you? I just come up here, just to come up here, I guess. Although I will admit that sometimes I do find myself pondering over the future. It scares the hell out of me."

"Why?" Seika asked.

"I might sound like a total dork, but I don't really, want to leave my mother. Ever since what happened with my father, I've been taking care of her. I just wouldn't feel right about leaving her," Hiromi confessed.

"What happened to your father?" Seika asked.

"You really don't know? I thought everyone at school knew by now," he said. "Well he got—"

"Hey Hiromi, how long have you been coming up here?" Light asked, unknowingly interrupting his conversation with Seika.

"Oh, uh, I think it's been nearly three months," he answered. "I only come here at night though, I've always found the morning pretty boring."

He walked over to Light and had a seat next to him. His cell phone vibrated. "I wonder who that is," Hiromi said to himself. He pulled out his phone and smiled at the message that was given to him.

Light raised an intrigued brow. "Who is it," Light asked.

"Kira," Hiromi replied with a smile.

The roof was silent for a moment. Light and Seika snuck glances at each other before turn to look at Hiromi once more. "What?" they asked simultaneously. Seika walked over to the two boys who were sitting.

"Now what do we have here," Ryuk cackled. "Today just keeps getting better and better. You gonna kill him too Light, like you did with that Naomi Misora woman," Ryuk inquired, not expecting an answer to his question.

"Did you just say you got a text from Kira?" Light asked. What the hell is Hiromi talking about? Is he in contact with some kind of impersonator? That's the only sense that I can make of this.

Hiromi laughed at the dubious pair. "No, that's not how I meant it, it's a notification," he said. "I'm really interested in the whole Kira situation, I just like being up to date with his actions. Apparently, he just killed fifteen guys today."

Light held back a sigh of relief. This morning before he left his house he scheduled some deaths. There was no way Hiromi could find out about Light being Kira, but if by some way he did, then Light knew that Hiromi would get what Naomi Misora got. Light didn't want to have to kill Hiromi, but if he did know any useful information about Kira, then he had to go.

"Are you a Kira supporter?" Seika asked. She really hoped he wasn't, only people with consciences could see what Kira, or Light, was doing was terrible.

"God no," Hiromi replied. "There isn't anything right about murder, even if you think you're saving the world, killing is killing, and it's inhuman."

Seika swallowed a lump in her throat. If he knew that I was a murderer, there's no way we'd still be friends. "That's a relief," Seika said.

"I agree with you, Hiromi," Light said. "Once you've killed another person your soul is tainted, don't you agree, Seika?"

She narrowed her eyes at Light. "Yeah, I do agree, Light. You know what kind of murderers I hate the most? The corrupt kind, they're definitely the most evil; they think they're so righteous."

Light resisted the urge to glare at her. She was obviously making a dig at him.

"I think you're right, Seika," Hiromi said. "I think that's exactly how Kira might be. He probably thinks that he's cleansing the world, or something like that, but what he doesn't realize is that he's no different from who he kills. Then again I don't know the guy personally, so I can't really say things like that with certainty."

"He's closer than you think," Seika muttered under her breath. Ryuk was the only one to have caught the remark, which caused him to chuckle.

Seika sat next to Hiromi and sighed heavily. It was slightly cool outside, but nobody really minded. The trio sat in silence for a while, all minds elsewhere. Seika had to admit it was pretty calming, being on the roof. There was something about the setting that appealed to her.

Light glanced at Hiromi and noticed the faint smile on his face. He was always so…relaxed. Light never understood people like that. Everyone had their own individual problems; he didn't believe that a person could just be so carefree. Even Hiromi had some issues, like things that pertain to his father, but he acted like nothing bothered him. What Light really didn't understand, was his own admiration towards people like that.

Before Light received the Death Note he was unbelievably bored and unhappy with his life. He felt like he was living just to breathe. He didn't have any troubles in his life whatsoever; if anything it'd be considered perfect to another person. Hiromi was facing grief and troubles with his family, but he never complained.

Light made it a rule not to let his relationships with others affect his goal, so he didn't feel any attachment towards his friends, they were all for show. Hiromi on the other hand, was different, Light actually liked him. Obviously if Hiromi knew about Light's identity as Kira, he'd have to kill him, but Light would feel pretty bad after doing so.

"I'm happy I showed this place to you two," Hiromi confessed with a smile. "I like really hanging out with you guys, let's do it again sometime."

Seika saw Light's eyes widen at Hiromi's comment. At that moment, both Light and Seika had the same thought.

 _If you knew who we really were, would you still want to be our friend?_

They were interrupted from their thoughts when Seika's phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the name. It was Kasuka. "It's my brother, I have to take this," she announced. She got up and walked a good distance away from the boys.

"I didn't know Seika had a brother, is he scary?" Hiromi asked.

"Terrifying," Light answered honestly.

"Where are you?" Kasuka asked.

"I'm with Light, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I need you to come home, we need to talk," he said.

Seika frowned. "Yeah, I'm on my way." She then hung up and sighed. She hoped nothing happened between Kasuka and Reiji.

Seika turned around and faced Light and Hiromi. "I have to go," she said. "Today was really fun, but my brother needs me for…something."

"We'll walk you," Hiromi said as he and Light got up. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, its fine, no need to worry," she reassured. "Let's go, shall we."

The walk was relatively quiet. The silence wasn't awkward though. Hiromi's home was the first stop. They said their goodbyes before continuing on to Seika's house.

Now the quiet felt awkward. Well, at least for Seika. She kept trying to speak, but she found it pretty hard. She was actually trying to thank Light. Earlier Seika was struggling with Hiromi's questions about the Entrance Exams, if Light never told him to back off; Seika didn't know what she'd tell Hiromi.

She took a deep breath. Since when have she ever had trouble opening her mouth before it was just a simple thank you. "Thanks," she grunted. She nearly face palmed. She hadn't intended for it to sound so…awkward and almost stubborn.

Light raised a brow at the random thanks. "What exactly am I being thanked for?" he asked. He concealed a smirk at the corner of his lips. He honestly didn't know what she was thanking him for, but whatever it was, she was really having trouble saying it.

Seika sighed heavily. She had no problem thanking other people, just mass murderers. "I, uh, I wanted to, um, say… thanks for telling Hiromi to get off my back with his questions about Entrance Exams," she mumbled.

Light didn't mean to, but he laughed. He put his hand over his mouth, but the laugh was still pretty audible. Ryuk joined the teenager in his laughter, much to Seika chagrin. She grimaced at hm. "Fine, be that way," she snapped.

She began to pick up her pace, walking ahead of Light. He rolled his eyes at the histrionic girl. "Wait," Light called out, although there was still evident amusement in his voice. Seika whipped her head around with a huge scowl. "I didn't mean to laugh, I'm sorry."

Seika scowled at him and continued to walk. "I reject your apology," she declared. She continued on her way home, arms now folded across her chest.

"What do you mean you reject my apology?" Light asked. Her immaturity was something else. Light was really trying hard not to be amused by her childish behavior, but it was proving to be really difficult.

"You're trying to stifle your laugher, and your failing. The apology is fake, so I reject it."

Light rolled his eyes at the answer. She was right though; there was no way Light could apologize without laughter. "You're welcome," he said suddenly with a smile.

"For what?" she asked with a frown.

"You did thank me earlier, I'm simply saying that you are welcome," Light stated with a smirk.

Seika rolled her eyes and lightly pushed him. "Whatever, Light," she muttered. Despite herself, she too had a small smile adorning her face.

"Hey, you called me Light." He said in shock.

"Well, I promised you, didn't I?"

"For two people who seem to hate each other, you guys sure are playful," Ryuk stated. They both ignored the Shinigami's remark. "I think Seika's boyfriend was right, you two are practically best friends.

"He's not my boyfriend," Seika snapped hotly. "And I have no intention of making him." Seika wasn't lying. She really liked Hiromi, but just as a friend. It was almost impossible for her to see him as anything else.

Light raised a brow. "So, when he asks you out you're saying no?" Light inquired. "Did you even consider it?"

"Yeah, I did, but I can only see him as a friend. Besides he's way too…good for me," she said. "That guy's soul is literally golden, I'd feel terrible lying to him."

Light frowned at the girl. She really seemed to loathe herself. Sure, she killed other people, but Light thought she was doing it for the right reasons. As a soldier she was protecting the Division. "You aren't as bad as you think," Light said. Seika's eyes broadened at Light's words. "Sure, you're an annoying she-beast, who can be pretty sullen at times, but still, you aren't the monster that you make yourself out to be."

Seika was at a loss for words. She never expected words like that from anyone, especially Light Yagami. Seika never knew it, but she really needed that. She spent so much time self-loathing; she never even attempted to reassure herself.

At the moment she felt…happy. She pursed her lips trying to force her smile down. You aren't as bad as you think. She couldn't believe he said that. As they walked the words replayed in her mind. She gave up on trying hiding her smile, and she looked at Light. "Thanks Light, really, thank you."

Light stared down at the girl in astonishment. Was she smiling at him? Usually she'd give a cheeky grin, or a condescending smirk, but this was a full on smile, that reached her eyes. It was a nice smile, Light fleetingly thought. There was no way of being certain, but he knew it was a real one.

Maybe being her friend wouldn't be as hard as he thought it'd be. They stopped at Seika's door. "Well, I'll uh, see you later," Seika said awkwardly.

"Yeah you to," he returned just as awkwardly.

Seika opened the front door and entered with a sigh. "Kasuka, I'm home," she announced. She walked inside of the living room and tripped on a duffle bag.

Kasuka descended from the stairs. "Hey, you're back," he said.

Seika reached down and picked up the duffle bag. "Going somewhere?" she asked with a raised brow.

Kasuka sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Seika sighed and sat beside her brother. "As you know, I went to the Yotsuba Cooperation to see Reiji."

"How'd that go?" Seika asked. "You didn't mention Hiyori, did you?

"Yeah, I did," he answered. Seika scowled at him and he rolled his eyes. "Someone had to say it; Reiji seeks revenge on Division Zero because Akihiko killed his wife. Everyone else would just feel too guilty to call him out on it."

Seika knew that Kasuka was telling the truth, but the death of Hiyori was a touchy subject for everyone. "What else did you talk about?" she asked.

"I told him about my stress, and I even told him that I was an unfit leader, but he made me see otherwise. Reiji told me that I was born to be a leader, and that eventually I'd get the hang of it."

The older sibling sat in silence for a moment, not knowing how to say what was next. "Seika, I have a confession to make," Kasuka announced.

Seika cocked a brow at her older brother. "What is it?" she slowly asked.

"I left Division One to check up one you, but there was another reason. I didn't just leave, I…I ran away. The responsibilities of being the new leader, was really messing with my head, along with the Aevan thing, so I had to get away," he confessed. "I know that is was selfish."

Seika gave him a comforting smile. "Everyone is allowed to make a selfish decision every now and then. No need to be all…angsty."

Kasuka laughed at her choice of words. Seika really did have a way of making people feel better. "So, how was your play date?" Kasuka queried.

"I had a lot of fun actually. Although something was a little off about Light," she said. "He was being nice, come to think of it; he's been nice or at least civil with me for a while. I don't think it's genuine though."

Kasuka cocked a brow. "You think he has some type of manipulation scheme?" he asked.

"No doubt," Seika replied. "I think playing the card of obviousness is the best way to go. I want him to think that he's winning."

"That's smart, also I need a favor. Don't stress Light out too much. If he's going to meet Von anytime soon, mental stability is key."

"It's not like I stress him out on purpose. I insult him involuntarily, it's like a reflex," she protested.

Kasuka rolled his eyes at Seika. She could be such a child sometimes. "Seika, Light is important for our plan, you can't mess it up just because he pisses you off. So make nice with him," Kasuka ordered sternly.

Seika pouted and rolled her eyes. "Fine, asshole," she muttered. How was she supposed to be nice to Light Yagami? It was physically impossible.

Then again they were being kind of nice to each other sometimes, like eight percent of the time. Seika groaned, even when Light wasn't around he'd give her a headache. "When are you leaving," she asked.

"Monday Morn—," Kasuka was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and frowned. "It's Yuusuke," he said. Kasuka knew it was serious, Yuusuke never called just for conversation.

"Put it on speaker," Seika instructed. Kasuka answered the phone and did as Seika told. "Hey Yuusuke," Seika chirped.

"Seika? Wow, it's been a while since I've heard your voice. This might come off as rude, but I need to talk to Kasuka, it's important."

"Kasuka speaking, how may I help you on this fine day," he asked.

Yuusuke sighed. "I'm really sorry, I know that you've just gone to see Seika, but you have to come back home now."

Kasuka furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened, did Aevan pull something off again?" he asked.

"No, but it was Kai. He's broken one of the rules of a Division member," Yuusuke replied. "After his actions I don't think he can't be our ally anymore.

Seika frowned at Yuusuke's words. What could Kai possibly have done? He was the leader of Division Two, also known as the smartest Division. They were Division One's most trustworthy ally. "What did Kai do?" Seika asked.

"He's been recruiting outsiders into Division Two," Yuusuke answered. "After Cana came back from Division Three, she brought Rayven with her. Rayven told us that he overheard your father and Zeph talking. They said that Kai wanted more man power, so he's been taking in men from all around the world, and convincing them to become soldiers."

Kasuka sighed heavily at the new information. "Problem after problem," he muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How many people know about this, besides Division One and Three?"

"I'm not sure, but if every Division finds out then, we're sure to have a Division Summit," Yuusuke responded. "I'm with Kuro right now, she can teleport you if you'd like."

"Yeah, tell her to come here now," Kasuka ordered.

He and Seika both jumped back simultaneously when Kuro flashed right before them. "That never stops scaring me," Kasuka said as he clutched his chest.

"Nice to see you too, Kasuka, and Seika it's been a while," Kuro said with amusement in her voice. "You look more like your mother every time I see you."

"Hey cranky," Seika said with a smile. "I've been missing you."

"Sorry, to interrupt your reunion, but we have other matters to discuss," Yuusuke said with slight irritation in his voice.

"You're right," Kasuka said. He then looked to the Shinigami in the room. "Kuro, I want you to go to the Yotsuba Cooperation and tell Reiji of everything that's happened, but first take me back home," he instructed. "Yuusuke, call a Division One meeting and tell them I'll be there in a few."

"Got it," Yuusuke said before hanging up.

Kasuka then looked to Seika with a sad smile on his face. He really didn't want to leave, but there were pressing matters at the moment. "Duty calls," he uttered. He rested his forehead against Seika's. "I'm really happy I got to see you, I'm really sorry that I have to leave so urgently, but swear to me that'll you stay safe."

Seika furrowed her brows and gave Kasuka a small smile. "I swear. Now you have to go and be a leader. Not that you need it, but good luck."

The siblings released each other. Kasuka turned his back on Seika and looked at Kuro. "I'm ready to go home," he said. He looked back at Seika and smiled. "Don't die," he instructed.

Seika smiled at him. "You too," she replied lowly. Then faster than she could even blink Kuro transported Kasuka out of the room. He was gone.

She plopped down on the couch and sighed heavily. There was a lump in her throat. She inhaled through her nose an exhaled from her mouth. Seika didn't cry; the last time she cried was when she was fourteen years old, which was when she found out that Hiyori had died. She convinced herself that if you didn't cry it'd make you stronger.

Kasuka had left less than a minute ago and she already felt so lonely. First Zenma had to leave her and now Kasuka was gone. Company was the only cure to loneliness, but there was no one to associate with.

Seika got up from the couch and sat at the piano. She remembered the first time she heard the piano. She was wondering around her house as a child and her dad was playing a sorrowful melody. It was _Beethoven's Silence_ , by Ernesto Cortazar. When her mind wasn't in the right place she would always play it.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on the keys and played the lovely melody, filling the vacant house with the sound of emotion.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this. Once again Seika is alone. She misses her brothers and Zen. Our favorite Yotsuba member will appear next chapter, along with the mischievous Rayven. Yet another Division One meeting meaning that you'll see Akizuki, Akira, Yuusuke, Seijiro, Makoto, and Yukio.**

 **Please review.**


	13. Rayven, the Bigmouthed Shinigami

**Sameen Hidaya: Thanks for the review! No worries, you'll get consistent updates.**

* * *

 **In all honesty I not really fond of how this turned out. Rayven is finally introduced. Also mentions of other Divisions are in the chapter. If you have any questions there is reference you can go to at the bottom of the chapter, I hope it helps.**

 **Thank you to Alexis Vance for beta-reviewing this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did Beyond Birthday aka Rue Ryuzaki would've gotten an animed special.**

* * *

Rayven, the Bigmouthed Shinigami

Kasuka was transported inside of the Division One meeting room. There wasn't anyone inside at the moment; that must've meant that at Yuusuke was now alerting soldiers to come to the meeting at once.

Kasuka looked to the Shinigami in the room. "Kuro, please go to the Yotsuba Corporation and inform Reiji of everything that's happened. I want him to be up to date on every event," he instructed.

"Are you sure that you don't want Cana to do it?" the Shinigami asked. "You did send her to tell Rayven about our last plan."

Kasuka smirked. "You almost sound jealous of Cana," he remarked. Kuro merely scoffed at the comment. "I'm sorry that I chose her over you, but Kuro, you have to understand that she was best for that particular job."

Kuro huffed and looked away from Kasuka. "Besides you are Reiji's favorite, so if anyone should talk to him, it should be you."

"Fine," Kuro sighed heavily. Before she left she looked at Kasuka intently. "You look different," she observed. "Somewhat…better, did something happen while you were gone?"

"Nothing in particular, I guess that seeing family can really help a guy out," he answered with a smile. He was telling the truth. Seeing Seika and Reiji was exactly what he needed. Kasuka doesn't expect the stress to go away immediately, but he knew he was going to get the hang of things.

Kuro scoffed. "You are such a sap," she insulted. Although there wasn't any bite to the remark. "I'll be going now," she said before vanishing from the room.

Kasuka rolled his eyes. Kuro was definitely something else. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit a cigarette and took a long inhale, letting the smoke rest in his lungs for a while before slowly exhaling.

He glanced up when the door opened. "You're here for five seconds and you're already smoking, it must be a new record," Makoto stated with a smirk.

"The first thing you do when you see me is make a cheeky comment, huh. Can't you show a guy a little love? I know you've missed me, little brother," Kasuka teased.

Makoto grinned at his older brother and shook his head in amusement. He walked over to a chair and had a seat next to Kasuka. "Zen explained to me what happened in the last meeting. Did you meet Kira yourself?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, he's an interesting guy. I can tell that if we make one little mishap, he can use it to his advantage and give us a lot of trouble."

Makoto gave his brother an expression of slight shock. "Really? He's just an outsider though."

Kasuka laughed slightly at his younger brother's remark. "Believe it or not, but some humans who aren't from the Division aren't completely useless." He never really realized how naive people from the Division were to the outside world. Kasuka didn't have a desire to live there, but he now understood why Seika was so eager to get a taste of that life. "How have you been treating Yukio?"

The combat specialist looked away from his brother. "Uh, you know, I, uh tried to be nicer to him, but he's just so awful."

Kasuka rolled his eyes at Makoto's response, but he didn't want to argue. When he left the Division Makoto was pissed at him, and Kasuka hated arguing with his younger siblings.

He finished his cigarette and pressed the bud to the table. He got up to throw it in trash can by the door. The door opened and he looked up to see who it could be. It was Seijiro and Akira. He gave the duo a bright smile. "Hey guys how have you be—"

He was cut off when he was forced into a crushing embrace by Seijiro. "Kasuka, even though it's only been three days I've missed you so much," he exclaimed.

Kasuka couldn't breathe; Seijiro's grip was too strong. It only got worse when he was lifted from the ground. The giant began to spin him around in dizzying circles. "Seijiro, you're hurting me," Kasuka said in a strangled tone.

Seijiro immediately released him from the deadly squeeze. "Sorry," he apologized, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I just really missed you."

Akira shook her head with a smile in place. Seijiro's liveliness never ceased to amaze her. "Hey Kasuka, how'd things go with that annoying sister of yours?" the blonde asked.

"Things went great," he answered. "I hope Akizuki didn't cause too much trouble while I was gone."

"Of course he did. Yesterday he replaced Yuusuke's grape juice with prune juice. Although I will admit that it was pretty funny."

Kasuka chuckled at the information. That was so…Akizuki. Even though the gunman was mischievous and slightly irritating at times, he was a riot. "Yuusuke must have pretty pissed."

"He chased Akizuki around with his sword for an hour," Seijiro cackled. "He kept shouting _I'm gonna kill you_."

Kasuka laughed, he could totally picture that. Yuusuke was Akizuki's number one target. The trio walked over to the table and sat down. They waited for the rest of the soldiers to arrive so the meeting could commence.

* * *

Reiji slumped down on the couch in his office. The meeting was simply boring; it took everything in his power not to zone out. He didn't regret getting his job, but it had its flaws. His least favorite par about it were his co-workers. Reiji had always been a bit stuck up, but those men were on a completely different level.

He picked up his wine bottle and glass. It was almost empty. He made a mental note to buy more. Reiji poured the smooth liquid into his glass. He glanced up for a brief second and jumped back at the sight before him. His glass fell on the floor causing his drink to splatter. Reiji was relieved when the liquid didn't touch his clothing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Kuro said followed by an amused chuckle. "You are quite the man Reiji."

He scowled at the Shinigami. "What are you doing here, Kuro?"

"Can't a Shinigami just drop by to say hello?" she asked.

"I suppose, but you aren't really the type for surprise visits, so I'll ask again. What are you doing here?" he demanded. Most would be afraid to talk to Kuro in such a manner, but Reiji wasn't. He was way too comfortable with Kuro, to feel any remote fear to her.

The Shinigami sighed and hovered over to the human. She moved a strand of hair from the man's face. "Well, bad things are happening at home, Reiji. We've just found out that Kai has been bringing in outsiders and recruiting them as soldiers."

"What?" Reiji exclaimed incredulously.

For a while he'd been watching the news and there were many reports on some type of international kidnapping of military soldiers. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He didn't want any co-workers hearing him. "No, not Kai, he's too smart to do something like that." Reiji denied.

"I didn't believe it when I heard it too, but when Rayven was in Division Three he overheard your father and Zeph talking about it. I've taken Kasuka back to Division One and he's assembling a meeting."

Reiji was still trying to process everything. This was all way too sudden. Why would Kai do something so foolish? Out of all Division leaders he was the smartest, and the most collected. He'd expect Aevan to pull a stunt like that, but never Kai.

Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't handle this right now; he had Division Zero to worry about. "I'm sure Kasuka can handle it, I have other responsibilities."

"Your responsibility is Division One. You've thrown all the weight on Kasuka's shoulders, you and I both know that isn't fair," Kuro growled.

With a sigh, Reiji waved the Shinigami off. "Trust me, Kasuka can handle this. I'm busy dealing with Akihiko."

Kuro frowned at the long haired man. This wasn't him, he's changed so drastically. This wasn't the human that Kuro devoted her life to.

Reiji, you've become just like your older brothers.

"You've all changed," she stated. Reiji looked up at the Shinigami curiously. "You, Yoshitake, Aevan, Kai, and Akihiko. It's almost as though you hearts have died."

"What about Lena, has she changed? I mean leading a large Division like Division Five must have altered her a little."

"Lena's changed tremendously, but it a good way. She's developed into a better woman. The rest of you should follow her example."

Reiji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't need any lectures at the moment. "We're not children anymore, we've grown."

"You've grown into unstable men. Yoshitake treats his children like pests now, Kai is hungry for power, Aevan is a sadist who went out of his way to torture his own family, Akihiko betrayed us to become the leader of the illegal Division, and you are selfish and hell-bent on revenge. What happened to the days when you guys were a family," the Shinigami asked.

"Akihiko ruined all of that," Reiji replied. "Our family was broken when Akihiko decided to slit my wife's throat."

Kuro scoffed at the man's reply. It was a cold reaction, but Kuro had always been brutally honest. "Don't blame all of the faults on Akihiko. I won't disagree with you and say that it isn't most of his fault, but you've all messed up at a point. Takano would be disappointed in all of you. This is not what he raised you to become."

"To hell with Takano," he snapped.

Kuro couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Reiji she knew would never say anything like that. "To hell with Takano? How dare you disrespect the man who took you in as an orphan, he didn't have to raise you or your brothers. If it weren't for his you wouldn't even be the leader of Division One."

"None of us are related by blood, they aren't my family. I created a family with Hiyori, and that bastard Akihiko ruined that!"

Reiji heaved a strong breath. He was speaking without thinking. He hated Akihiko, he truly did. He made a vow to take his head, in order to do that he had to disregard the past. Takano was no longer his father, Lena wasn't his sister anymore, and his brothers weren't his brothers, they were just men.

"I have no family," he whispered. "My only family is dead."

"You don't mean that," Kuro argued. "Blood relation means nothing when it comes to family. Your family is Takano. Your family is Lena, Yoshitake and Kai. Like it or not, Aevan and Akihiko will all ways be your brothers, no matter how much you despise them."

Reiji opened his mouth to protest, but he shut it when Kuro's eyes glowed red. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that Division One means nothing to you. Tell me that you wouldn't die for those children."

Was she challenging him? If so, Reiji would give her the anwer that she wanted so badly. Reiji swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and hardened his expression; for a human, his eyes were just as menacing as Kuro's. "Division One means nothing to me, those children can all got to hell for all I care. Even Seika, Kasuka, Makoto, and Yukio."

"You're lying, you are trying to convince yourself that it's true, but you and I both know it isn't. This man that you've shaped yourself into is not the man Hiyori loved."

Kuro then vanished in front of Reiji. She was done with the conversation, had no business talking to a stranger.

Reiji stood still in his office. He was staring into space now that Kuro was gone. It was almost as if his senses were turned off. His balled his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. He took slow and steady breaths. He wasn't sure if he was sad or angry, maybe a mix of both, but his chest hurt. "What is going on with me?"

* * *

Light plopped down on his bead and sighed. He had fun today, a lot of fun. It's been a while since he truly enjoyed himself. Light needed to spend time with people from school to maintain normality, so he didn't have an air of suspicion around him. Usually when he did hang out with people from school he'd enjoy himself, but not to the fullest. However when he was with Seika and Hiromi he truly did have fun.

He didn't really understand why. Seika irritates him as a hobby, but for some reason it doesn't get to him anymore. He didn't really understand, maybe he was immune to her teasing now. Sure she'd make a sly comment here and there about Light being Kira, but other than that she wasn't all bad.

Light truly didn't understand Hiromi. What was it about that guy that just made Light feel like his old self? Light and Hiromi had known each other since grade school, but they were never actually friends, just acquaintances. Now that he and Hiromi are friends Light felt comfortable in his presence.

"Light, you don't mind if I ask you a question, do you?" Ryuk asked. Light glanced at the Shinigami, he was still pretty pissed about Ryuk giving away what happened with Naomi Misora, but there was no harm in talking to the Shinigami now. Ryuk's learned his lesson.

"What is it, Ryuk?" he asked.

The Shinigami was pretty surprised when Light actually answered. "What happened to that Hiromi guy's father?" the Shinigami asked. "He mentioned something about it, but he didn't get the chance to explain."

Light raised a brow at the Shinigami. That was probably the last question he'd expect from Ryuk. Light sat up from his bead and sighed. "Well about two months ago men and women started to disappear, and not only in Japan, but it was global. The things these people had in common were that they all had so form of military training. Hiromi's father happened to be one of the people that disappeared."

"That's interesting," Ryuk stated.

"The really interesting part about it is that their location is unknown, so the police thinking that it's a possibility that these people are dead."

"Don't you think if those people are all military trained at least one of them would've managed to fight off the kidnapper?" Ryuk asked.

"Yeah, that part baffles me as well," Light answered. "The kidnapper must also have some form of battle skill, I suppose, but why do they need or want military men?"

"Some sort of rebellion," Ryuk suggested.

Light only shrugged in response.

* * *

Kasuka looked around the meeting room, every solider was present. The meeting could finally commence. "Now that everyone is present, the meeting can start," Kasuka said. He then looked at Rayven. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he questioned.

"Huh, what the hell are you talking about? You act like I did something wrong," the younger Shinigami replied.

Zenma twitched at the younger Shinigami's reply. "Rayven, no one has time for your games. Answer the damn question," he demanded.

"Zen, you really need to loosen up, you're killing everyone's buzz," the Shinigami replied with a trace of amusement in his voice. "Ow," the Shinigami cried. He glared at Kuro, who wacked him in the head. "Was that really necessary?" he whined.

"Stop being an idiot and answer the damn question," Kuro bellowed. She wasn't in the mood for Rayven's games. After her talk with Reiji she was pretty angry.

Rayven sighed heavily. "Fine, I'm really sorry about telling Ryuk about stuff from four hundred years ago."

"A fake apology changes nothing," Yuusuke stated. "Did you tell anyone else besides Ryuk, and if so, how many?

"I didn't tell anyone else, I swear," Rayven replied. He frowned when everyone gave him unconvincing looks. "I'm serious."

"I believe him," Yukio said. "It's true that Rayven has always caused us trouble, but he never lies to us."

"I hate to admit it, but the robot's right," Makoto said. He glanced at Yukio who seemed completely unfazed by the comment.

Rayven beamed at the prodigy and the combat specialist. They always had his back. Those two were definitely his favorites at the Division. "At least some people have faith in me," Rayven said.

"Why did you tell Ryuk anyway," Akizuki asked the Shinigami. "It makes no sense to me that'd you'd just come out and tell him, even you aren't that dumb."

"You have no right to call anyone dumb, Akizuki," Rayven argued.

Akizuki raised a brow at the Shinigami's comment. He was definitely going to make Rayven feel like an idiot now. "An entity that encompasses my caliber of intellect has the sovereignty to accredit an incompetent brute such as yourself, anything he so desires," Akizuki replied flaunting his knowledge in the air.

Rayven rolled his eyes, he wasn't impressed. "So what, you know a few big words, big deal. When you wave around unnecessary knowledge like that it only makes you look like a douche." he said. He clutched his side when Kuro decided to jab his side. "What was that for?" he choked out.

"Why did you tell Ryuk?" she growled.

"It's wasn't like I did it on purpose, it kind of just came out, ya know," he replied sheepishly. "There wasn't any bad outcome from it, so it's no big deal."

Zenma gritted his teeth at Rayven's words.

How could he say it was no big deal?  
Leaking that kind of information puts the Division in danger.

He drew his arm back and was going to slam his fist in the Shinigami's face, but a hand stopped him.

"Please refrain from fighting in the meeting room," Cana requested. "We have important matters to discuss, so stop acting like idiots," she ordered. She then looked at Rayven. "Why did you tell Ryuk about Kousuke?"

"I didn't tell him about Kousuke, I just told him that four Shinigami abandoned Von for the human world. What's the big deal anyway; there was no harm at all."

"Ryuk could've told other people," Zenma said. "I bet you didn't even consider that possibility. If other Shinigami found out, there'd be an uproar. Shinigami would've demanded to know why the king hasn't had us punished."

Rayven puckered a brow. He really didn't want to cause any trouble, he felt bad now. "I'm sorry I really am. I won't happen again."

Kuro sighed. There was no possible way to stay mad at Rayven. "There's only one thing that you can do for us to forgive your apology."

Rayven perked up. "I'll do anything," he said.

Kuro smirked at the younger Shinigami. "I'm sure Cana has already explained to you that Seika has met Kira. We want you to go to the Shinigami Realm and tell Von about him."

Rayven frowned at the request. "Why would you want that?" he asked.

"Out of Zeph, Cana, Kuro and I, you're the only one who can go back home without causing any suspicion, so the plan if for you to tell Von about Kira. If you do, Von will certainly want to meet him and then they'll become allies."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Rayven asked.

"No worries, we already planned this out. The goal is to have Light lure Von to the Division so we can kill him," Kuro replied.

Rayven's frown deepened. This just sounded like nonsense to him. "Kuro, have you forgotten that it is impossible to kill another Shinigami? Also if you fight Von you'll be dead."

"Sure, Von is the only Shinigami in existence that can kill another, but he can also be killed," she replied. "Zeph revealed this to Zen."

"How do you know that Zeph wasn't lying," Rayven queried.

Yuusuke rolled his eyes. Rayven was asking way too many questions, he didn't have the patience. "Just tell Von about Light Yagami, got it?"

Rayevn was silent for a moment, and he looked around the meeting room nervously. There were a ton of angry and desperate eyes locked on him. As badly as he wanted to say yes and get them to stop being angry with him, Von was Rayven's friend. He's heard the stories from mostly Zeph and Kuro about how awful Von was, but Rayven never saw a brutal side of Von when he went to the Shinigami Realm. "When do you want me to tell him?"

"Just wait until we order you to do so," Kasuka said. "Now that Von is out of the way, let's talk about Kai. Rayven, what exactly did you hear my father and Zeph say?" he asked.

"I only got to hear bits and pieces. Yoshitake was talking about international disappearances of military people, and that Kai was behind it. He said that it was only a matter of time before other the Divisions found out."

"So that means us and Division Three are the only ones that know," Seijiro said. "When everyone finds out no doubt there's going to be a Division Summit."

Makoto puckered a brow. "I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself if I see Aevan at that meeting," he admitted.

"It's a good thing Seika isn't here," Yukio articulated. "There's no possible way that she could be in the same vicinity as Aevan without some kind of fight happening." He then looked at Kasuka. His dull expression contained a hint of seriousness. "How about you Kasuka? It Aevan were in this room at this very moment would you be able to control yourself?"

Every soldier was silent. There was bad blood between Kasuka and the head of Division Four. Kasuka gave Yukio an even expression. "Yeah, I'd be able to. As the temporary head until Reiji returns, I'm inclined to act like a leader."

"What's your definition of a leader?" Yukio questioned.

"Someone who doesn't let personal feelings get in between matters of importance," Kasuka answered. That comment was directed towards Reiji. Kasuka looked up to the man, but he still didn't agree with his choices to abandon the Division and completely focus on Akihiko. He wasn't after Akihiko for the good of all Divisions, and that was plain to see. Kasuka understood that Reiji was grieving, but his obsession with Akihiko wasn't healthy.

Kuro silently agreed with Kasuka's remark. Reiji let his emotions get the best of him after Hiyori's death. Kasuka on the other hand kept his head up, despite Aevan's torture. He truly was born to be a leader.

"If Kai gets punished are we going to defend him?" Makoto asked. "He is our best ally."

Kasuka was silent for a moment. He didn't really know how to answer. Kai truly was trustworthy, but he broke the biggest rule of the Division, he brought outsiders. If they didn't stand by Kai then it would be like betraying Division Two. "We have to hear Kai's explanation before we can determine anything," he answered.

"Someone needs to talk to him soon," Akira said. "Waiting for the Division Summit to talk to him doesn't seem like the best choice."

"Have you forgotten that Division Two is in Australia," Seijiro asked. "Who the hell is going to Australia?"

Yuusuke rolled his eyes at the giant. "How you forgotten that Kuro has powers of teleportation? Any of us can go in an instant."

Seijiro scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"I think it's best if Zen and I talk to him," Kasuka said. "Although, I don't want to drop by without any word. Maybe calling him would be best."

"I agree, tell him of your visit before anything escalates," Cana said. "Remember Kasuka, Division One's relationship with Division Two rides on this. It's your call if the alliance is broken."

Kasuka sighed heavily. It really is tough to bear the responsibility of an entire Division one your shoulders. "Yeah, I know." He then looked at the other female Shinigami. "Kuro, how did Reiji take the news?"

"Like a dumbass," she replied. Everyone in the meeting room was taken by the reply. "That's all I'm going to say about the subject so don't ask me any questions."

Kasuka frowned at Kuro. He wasn't going to ask her now, but he would certainly find out later. He had nothing else to say. It seemed like the meeting was over, all he wanted now was a good night of sleep. "I think that we've covered everything, you guys are dismissed."

* * *

 ** _Takano: Lives in Division One. Is a retired soldier who specialized in archery. Raised Yoshitake, Reiji, Aevan, Lena, Kai, and Akihiko. There is no blood relation._**

 ** _Lena: Combat specialist. Age 34, Barbadian_**

 ** _Yoshitake: Combat specialist. Age 40, Japanese_**

 ** _Aevan: Archer. Age 36, Italian_**

 ** _Kai: Swordsman. Age 35, Australian_**

 ** _Reiji: Swordsman. Age 31, Japanese_**

 ** _Akihiko: Gunman. Age 36, Japanese_**

 **Division One:**

 **Location: Japan  
Residents: About 450; 200 of which are soldiers, and the rest 250 are civilians  
Leader: Reiji, but temporarily, Kasuka is in charge  
Known as the original Division.**

 **Division Two:**

 **Location: Australia  
Residents: About 600; 200 of which are soldiers (but the number is still increasing as outsiders are being taken in), and the rest 400 are civilians  
Leader: Kai  
Known as the smartest Division.**

 **Division Three:**

 **Location: America  
Residents: About 600; 350 of which are soldiers, and the rest 250 are civilians  
Leader: Yoshitake (Seika's father)  
Known as the mysterious Division.**

 **Division Four:**

 **Location: Italy  
Residents: About 600; 350 of which are soldiers, and the rest 250 are civilians  
Leader: Aevan  
Known as the ruthless Division.**

 **Division Five:**

 **Location: Caribbean Islands  
Residents: About 600; 450 of which are soldiers, and the rest 150 are civilians  
Leader: Lena  
Known as the strongest Division.**

 **Division Zero:**

 **Location: Unknown  
Residents: Unknown  
Leader: Akihiko (killed Reiji's wife)  
Known as the illegal Division.**

* * *

 **I hope this chapter didn't bore you. Please tell me what you think of Reiji. Division Zero is truly messing with his head, and it's bending his morals. Also if anything confused you there is reference above. Please review and remember that there are many OC's in the story.**


	14. L's Surveillance

**Natashi-Tenshi: Thanks for the support, I hope you continue with the story!**

 **Thank you to Alexis Vance for editing this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note; if I did Light wouldn't have killed Aiber and Wedy.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to impending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

L's Surveillance and Seika's Surprising Cooperation

Seika groaned when her alarm clock woke her up. On Sunday she had to buy a new one due to the fact that she chucked her last on at the wall. It's been three days since Kasuka left and she was beyond bored.

It was Wednesday so that meant another day of school. Monday and Tuesday were pretty uneventful; she went to school and then just went home. Usually she'd probably go to Light's house, but she wasn't in the mood to do so.

Before Kasuka left he told her to be nicer to Light. She did really know how to do that, so she decided not to talk to Light until she figured out how.

She took a quick shower, put on her uniform and headed out of her house. She figured that by now Light knew that she was acting strange, so now she had to talk to him. _Just be nice_ , she told herself. She groaned at the thought. How was she supposed to be nice to a serial killer?

"Hey Seika," a voice from behind called. She stopped on her tracks. She recognized the voice to be Ryuk. If Ryuk was behind her that meant that Light was to. She took a deep breath and turned around. _Just be nice_.

She beamed at Light. "Hey Yaga— I mean Light," she greeted. Seika almost forgot she had to ditch the nickname for the rest of the week. It was pretty unfortunate; she liked calling him Yagami-boy.

Light raised a brow at her. "What's with the creepy smile?" he asked. It looked weird and kind of forced. It wasn't like her usual cocky grin or the nice smile he saw Saturday night.

Seika immediately dropped the smile in exchange for a pout.

 _Creepy_?

Seika mentally cursed herself. That was definitely not what she had been going for. "Gee thanks," she muttered. She glanced at Light and saw that he was staring at her with a curious and amused expression. "I'd appreciate if you stopped gawking at my beauty."

Light snorted. "We both know that I'm not gawking at your nonexistent beauty. I'm staring at you because you seem a little…off. Also you haven't been speaking to me for the past two days."

Seika smirked at Light; of course he noticed. "You missed me or something?" she inquired.

"Actually, I have," Light replied. He was only joking though. He felt like he'd been relieved from a life time of stress. "I've missed you and every cheeky comment that comes along," he jested.

Seika scoffed at the boy's reply. "Oh please, I bet these past few days have been pure bliss for you," she said. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but I'm back in your life now."

Light groaned at her words, which caused Seika to smile, a real one this time. "Now that smile isn't creepy," he stated.

"If it's not a creepy smile, then what kind of smile is it?" she inquired with a cocked brow.

"A pretty one," Light replied simply.

 _Why did I just say that?_ That's how he would usually compliment a girl, but Light forgot that Seika wasn't just any girl. He kind of felt the urge to face palm after the words escaped his mouth. Now she was definitely going to make fun of him.

He forced himself to direct his gaze at Seika expecting to see a smirk on her face. He furrowed his brows when it was the exact opposite. If anything she looked a little confused. "You're joking," she said slowly.

Light was slightly stunned by her words. That was the last thing he had expected. He then remembered how Seika reacted when Hiromi called her cute; she was completely dumbfounded. Light felt a tug at the corner of his mouth. She really wasn't that good with compliments like that.

This amused Light to no end, how a simple compliment could make her do a complete one eighty. It was Light's turn to mess with her. "Why would I be joking, I really meant it. Your smile is really pretty," he replied. "I don't really know why you find that hard to believe. You're pretty conceited, so why do these comments shock you so much?"

Seika sighed with trying to force down the heat rising to her cheeks. She avoided looking at Light. Was he trying to give her a heart attack? "I'm not good with compliments like that," she admitted.

"Obviously, you're blushing like crazy." He pointed out with a smirk. His grin grew wider when she blushed even more. She was acting all girly again. This was one side of her that Light found appealing. If she acted like this all of the time Light wouldn't mind her company at all.

Seika covered her face with her hands. The embarrassment was killing her. How lame could she be? This was completely pathetic. She really needed to learn how to take a compliment like a normal person.

Light chuckled at the sight. "You don't have to cover your face with your hands," he stated.

"Shut up," she said. It came out pretty muffled since her hands were pressed against her face. This only caused Light to be even more amused.

This was way too amusing. This side of Seika didn't come around very often, so Light had to relish it. _How should I top it all off_ , he pondered. He smirked when an idea came to mind. "Hey Seika," he drawled.

"What?" she hissed. She wiped her head around and stopped on her tracks. Her hands were no longer covering her face. She had a scowl planted firmly on her face.

Light was smirking at the girl, which caused her scowl to deepen. He took a few steps closer to her and she recoiled slightly with furrowed brows. There wasn't much space between the two now. He bent down so his lips could meet her ear. "Hiromi was right," he whispered. "You really are cute."

He slowly leaned back to get a view of her face. He's never seen someone so wide-eyed before. As he expected her face was as red as a tomato. Light walked past the girl and continued on his way to school. Seika was still paralyzed.

"Good going, Light," Ryuk laughed. "You've killed her." Light smirked at the Shinigami's comment.

"Seika, stop staring into space, we'll be late," he said.

Seika slowly turned around and she had a grimace on her face. Her face was still severely flushed though "You're not funny," she muttered before stalking past him.

Light smirked at the girl walking in front of him. He had successfully embarrassed her. He didn't even feel bad about it. She'd always tease him, so he figured she needed a taste of her own medicine. He immediately caught up with her and continued to grin at her.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Light said. "I really do mean it." Seika just rolled her eyes at him. "What I don't get is why you don't believe me," Light stated.

All Seika wanted was for Light to stop. He was really embarrassing her. She didn't know if he was lying or not, but either way she still managed to get flustered. Her heart was beating rapidly, much to her own dismay.

She felt like a complete idiot. How was she going to get him to stop? Kasuka told Seika to be nicer to Light; maybe she could use that to her advantage. She looked at Light and gave him a small smile. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Light almost didn't catch it. He was slightly taken aback by the thanks. That was probably the last thing he expected. "You're welcome," he slowly replied.

"You know, I don't think you should call me cute anymore," she said.

Light raised a brow at the girl. "Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

Seika shrugged. "I might take it to heart and fall in love with you," she deadpanned. Seika was only joking, but for a split second Light looked absolutely horrified, which made Seika laugh. "Then we'd have to get married and you'd have to change your last name to Moriyama."

"Why would I change my last name? You're the girl." Light stated.

"Yeah, but the Moriyama family is a noble family, so you'd have to take my last name to preserve the family name."

"Light Moriyama? That's sounds ridiculous; and Moriyama isn't even an interesting last name, it means protecting forest. Yagami means night god."

"Yeah, and because of that stupid last name, you're under the impression you are some kind of 'night god'. Besides, Seika Yagami sounds so ugly."

Ryuk began to laugh hysterically at the two humans. It was really fascinating how much their relationship escalated. "Do you two remember when you hated each other?" Ryuk asked. The two humans frowned at Ryuk's comment. "It's kind of hard to believe that you were just now flirting with each other."

"We weren't flirting!" Seika shouted. She forgot that no one else besides Light and herself could see Ryuk; she looked around and was grateful that no one else was in the area. She didn't even know how to flirt.

Ryuk snorted at the girl. "You two were just making wedding plans," he said. He glanced over to Light and there wasn't really a readable expression on his face.

 _What's he thinking about_? The Shinigami wondered.

"If that wasn't flirting than what was it?" Ryuk questioned.

Seika doesn't have an answer to the Shinigami's question. She didn't really know what that was. She could call it teasing, but that isn't really her style of teasing. Seika settled for ignoring the Shinigami, anything she said might sound stupid.

She glanced at Light, who had his eyes set forward. Like she'd ever flirt with a serial killer, she had way more taste than that. Sill Seika's mind kept going back to comments on her being cute. What the hell was up that?

"Besides, Light isn't really my type," she said. "The serial killer thing is a _major_ turn-off."

"Oh yeah, then what is your type?" Ryuk asked. "Is it that track captain kid?"

Seika rolled her eyes at the question. How many times did she have to say that she didn't see him in that way? "No, I'd have to lie to him constantly, and in terms of personality he's too similar to me."

"Huh, isn't that what humans usually go for?" the Shinigami asked.

"I guess, but if I was with Hiromi it'd just be fun and games, I want more than that," she responded. She wasn't lying, that was one of the main reasons she didn't give in to Hiromi's advances.

Light raised his brow at Seika's words. "What exactly are you looking for?" he asked.

Seika snorted. "Why, are you going to use the information for future references or something?" she teased.

"Maybe," he replied. He smirked when there was a pink tint adoring her cheeks. "You get flustered way to easy," he stated. "It's hard to believe that you're this menacing assassin, when you can't even handle flirting."

Seika slowly turned her head to Light and looked at him in astonishment. "So you were flirting with me," she said.

Light fixed Seika with a dull expression at the accusation. That wasn't how he had intended for it sound. He was just joking around. "I always knew you had a crush on me," she said smugly.

"Oh, yeah, what gave it away, my radiating hatred towards you?" he said sarcastically.

"You can't run away from your feelings, Yagami-boy," she sang as she skipped ahead of him.

Light continued walking at the same pace, and just stared at the girl in front of him. All he had to do was call her pretty and Seika was practically a different person.

 _Manipulating her might be easier than I thought_ , Light considered.

* * *

Soichiro didn't feel good, in fact he felt wrong. He was sitting next to L, who was indulging himself in another cake slice, waiting for his family to come home. Yesterday it was decided that bugs and wiretaps be put into every inch of his home. Of course he didn't like the idea, but he'd do anything to prove that his family had no affiliation to Kira whatsoever.

"Chief Yagami, would you mind if I ask you a question?" the man sitting beside him asked.

"Not at all, what is it, Ryuzaki?"

"What does your son usually do in his everyday life?" the detective queried.

Soichiro frowned at the younger man. "Why are you asking questions specifically about Light? I thought that the purpose was to observe my entire family."

"Trust me that is the purpose, but I feel if anybody in your family _did_ turn out to be Kira it'd be your son," he replied. He spooned another piece of cake and brought it to his mouth. "Although, remember that the possibility is very much unlikely."

Soichiro sighed heavily. Even though it was an unlikely possibility that his son was Kira he still didn't like the fact that it was a possibility. "He usually comes home and studies, but lately he's been hanging out with his friend."

"A friend you say, tell me about them."

"Her name is Seika Moriyama; she's in the same grade as he is. Sayu tells me that she's his girlfriend, but Light says otherwise," he told the detective.

"What do they usually do together?" the detective asked.

"I'm not really sure, he hung out with her on Saturday, and when I met her they spent a while inside of his bedroom."

L raised a brow at the response. _They hung out on Saturday, also the date of Naomi Misora's death, interesting._ He picked his coffee mug and took a sip. It was far too bitter. He placed three additional sugar cubes into the beverage. "Do you know the exact date in which your son and this Seika person met," he asked.

Soichiro frowned at the question _. I hope he isn't suspecting Seika to be Kira as well_ , he thought. The last thing he'd want is for an innocent person to be involved in this mess. "I'm not sure of the exact date, but Sayu mentioned her last Tuesday."

"Last Tuesday, huh."

 _Now this is interesting. Last Tuesday was the same day of that strange storm._

"Mr. Yagami, do you remember the exact date you met Seika," L asked.

"It was on Friday," he answered.

"Friday, that was the date of the death of Yokozawa Hirako, was Seika in your home around that time," L asked before taking yet another sip from is over sweetened coffee.

"Yes, she was," Soichiro responded with furrowed brows. "Why does that matter?"

"At the exact time of Yokozawa's death, were you in the same room with your son and his friend?"

"No, he and Seika were both in Light's room," Soichiro answered. "Although I don't know if they had seen the broadcasting of his death. Why are you asking this, don't tell me that you also suspect Seika of being Kira as well."

"No, that isn't what I'm saying, but do I find her to be pretty odd. Yokozawa Hirako had a pretty strange death. He died earlier than the rest of Kira's victims that day. Usually when Kira kills criminals they all die at the same time. It almost felt like Kira wanted someone to see that man die This Seika girl was present on pretty significant dates," the detective answered. "Do you know anything about her family?"

"I'm pretty sure, she mentioned an older brother, but that's all that I know of."

"I see," L said. He dropped another cube of sugar into his coffee mug and began to stir. He glanced at the man sitting beside him and saw the weary expression on his face. "No need to worry Chief Yagami, I'm not going to take any action regarding this Seika girl, besides if we're lucky she'll come to your house today."

* * *

Light sighed in relief when the final bell rang. School was so easy it got boring. Seika seemed to enjoy it though; then again she's never really experienced it.

He stood by the exit waiting for Seika. If she was going to be his "spectator" then they may as well walk home together. He saw her heading towards him and noticed a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" he queried.

"I didn't see Hiromi today, or on Monday and Tuesday, is he alright?" she asked.

Light raised a brow at the girl. That was the first time he's seen her with a look of genuine worry. "Yeah, he just has a fever; he said he'll be fine by tomorrow."

"That's a relief," Seika said with a small smile. "If he stopped coming to school, it'd be real unfortunate."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Light asked.

"School would just be boring if he stopped coming. He's like my only friend here," she answered. It was true; ever since Seika attended Daikoku Academy she didn't bother talking to anyone else. She'd just talk to Light or Hiromi.

Light didn't reply to that. "Why didn't you talk to me on Monday and Tuesday, and no I'm not asking you because I've missed your company, I'm only asking because I'm curious."

Seika chuckled at Light's words. How did he know her so well? "Kasuka left on Saturday, and I guess I've been pretty bummed is all."

Kasuka was gone? Light resisted the urge to smile. He didn't like Seika's older brother. It bothered Light how smart the older male was. Much like Zenma, Kasuka had an intimidating nature, and Light hated when others intimidated him.

"Did he go back to the Division?" he asked. Seika only nodded in response. "Can I ask why?"

Seika sighed heavily. Light sure did ask a lot of questions. There were a lot of things she didn't tell him, and because of that question came after question. "Some problems are happening at the Division, so he had to go back, since he's the new leader of Division One."

"Your twenty-one year old brother controls all of Division One?" Light asked while looking at Seika incredulously.

"Yeah, but it's only temporary until Reiji comes back. Kasuka's young, but he can handle the responsibility."

"It must take a lot to guide two hundred and fifty soldiers," Light remarked.

"It about two hundred now," Seika said. "Division One is the smallest Division, it used to be Division Two"

"Why, what happened?" Light asked.

If there was one thing that Seika hated it was talking about the incident with Division Four, but she had to tell Light. Kasuka gave her the instruction of being nice to him. She had to make it seem like he had her trust.

"We got ambushed by Division Four, and they took out a lot of our men, unfortunately they were all veterans, so almost everyone in Division One is pretty young."

"Why would they do something like that?" Light always assumed that everyone in the Division was allies.

"The Division is a messed up place. Originally there was only one Division, which is Division One. Then after some time they decided to split it up, so that everything became more discreet. We were all supposed to be allies, but we just ended up butting heads with each other. In fact a civil war is pretty likely. Every Division has their own individual issues."

Light took all of the information in. A civil war, that's crazy. It was slightly disturbing how Seika sound so…nonchalant. Was this normal for her? To Light is sounded like hell. "Individual issues, what kind."

Can he just stop asking so many questions? Seika sighed and kept her eyes on the street. "Division One lacks in numbers, Division Two is taking in outsiders, and Division Three is run by my father, who is the biggest dick you could ever meet. Division Four, also known as Division One's rival, has a leader who is just… a sadist, and Division Five is the largest Division, having three hundred fifty soldiers, if anything, they're the most stable Division. Last, but certainly not least is the illegal Division Zero."

"Illegal?"

"Yeah just a bunch of assholes from every Division who decided to start their own Division and wreak havoc on us for whatever reason."

Light didn't know what to say. It was crazy, that these places really existed. "Wow, your life is pretty… insane."

The irony made Seika chortle. "Same to you," she replied. The two walked in silence for the rest of the way. They were both headed to Light's house; it's been a while since she's been there. She wondered if he was going to murder people today; she hoped not. It a kind of a disturbing sight. There was a strange look in Light's eyes after killing. Aevan had the same look on his face when he killed someone. Just the thought of him made Seika angry.

The two reached Lights house and he unlocked the door for and held it open for Seika. When they entered Light looked around the house with a frown. "That's weird." he remarked.

Seika raised a brow at him. "What's weird?" she asked.

"Usually Sayu and my mother are here before me; maybe they went shopping or something."

"Then I guess that gives us some alone time," Seika said while suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. There was a tone of playfulness in her voice and Light rolled his eyes.

"The last thing I want is some alone time with you," he stated. "Let's go upstairs."

Seika followed the boy upstairs. She looked around the house and frowned, for some reason something felt…off. Why was that? Something was up; she didn't know why she felt that way, but she had the feeling.

Light opened his bedroom door and waited for Seika to enter before he did. He looked on the floor and noticed a broken pencil lead. He put it there before he left for school. It was now snapped in half. Someone was in his room. It could've been his mother, but he highly doubted it. There was a small white paper he left at the bottom of his door. Someone had to have put it back when they left. His mother definitely wouldn't notice the sheet in the first place.

Is someone watching me? If that were the case then Light would need to get Seika out of the house immediately. "Hey Seika, you want to go to that burger joint by your house, I'm starving."

Seika raised a brow at the suggestion. That was unexpected. He'd never suggest something like that out of the blue. Now Light was acting weird. Play along, Seika, she told herself.

"Only if you pay for my meal," she replied.

Light sighed heavily at the girl. "Do you ever have money? Anyway, let me get changed first."

"Yeah, I'll wait downstairs," she said. This was really peculiar. Light was planning something, he had to be. Did he have the same feeling as she did? Did he feel some kind of weird air in the house? She sat on the couch in the living room and silently waited.

She subtlety looked around the room to see if she saw anything strange. Her eyes rested on a flower vase. Seika noticed the vase the first time she was in Light's home. The flowers were artificial, only for décor, but they looked really weird.

They were designed as lilies. The flowers were white and pink, but it looked out of place. She narrowed her eyes at one specific flower; it was pink and the longest one in the vase. If Seika's memory served her correctly that flower was in the back of the vase, so why was it now placed in the middle? Who would arrange fake flowers, usually, artificial plants weren't even touched after being placed.

Seika focused her eyes on the center of the lily, the stigma. She saw a tiny black dot on the center. _Bingo_. That was without a doubt a tiny camera within that vase. Seika forced down a smirk. So they were being watched, huh? Ten to one Light knew; that must've been why he recommended going out. Seika gave herself a mental pat on the back, her observation skills where truly amazing. Eventually Seika directed her gaze elsewhere.

Could this be L's doing? If so then Seika was excited, the war between L and Kira just got even more intense. She heard a door creak, it must be Light. She saw to come from down from the stair case and she smiled at him. "That was quick," she remarked. "Shall we?"

Light narrowed his eyes at the girl. There was a twinkle in her eye, what's got her so happy? "We shall," he replied.

The two headed outside and they walked in silence for a while. All they heard was Ryuk's voice. The Shinigami was trying his hardest to get their attention.

"Yoo-hoo, can someone acknowledge my existence?" the Shinigami shouted.

Seika glanced at Light and saw that he was checking his clothes. _So he did know_. When Light stop inspecting his attire she looked at Seika. "All good?" she asked with a smirk.

"So you noticed too, huh. How'd you figure it out," he asked. He wasn't even mildly surprised. Seika never ceased to amaze him.

"When I was sitting in your living room, I saw a camera in your flower vase," she replied with a smirk. She glanced at the pissed of Shinigami. "Looks like Ryuk didn't catch it though."

"Didn't catch what?" the Shinigami asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"The house has been bugged, and there are possibly wiretaps too. It was definitely L's doing. I'm being tested by him," Light informed. He then looked to Seika. "You could've exposed me then and there; why didn't you?"

Seika shrugged, but didn't hide her smirk. "I don't know, I guess I just want to see how this plays out. No worries though, I won't be outing you, besides if I did, Kasuka would've scolded me. He really wants you as a tactician."

Light didn't replay to that. Light had no doubt in his mind that Kasuka was lying to him and that Seika was in on it, but what bothered his is that he didn't know _why_ Kasuka lied.

"Let's go to my house instead; I want to see if there are any cameras in there, just to be sure." It was unlikely, but if she wanted to be thorough she had to check.

* * *

L stared at the screen intently. Light and Seika left the house, but something felt strange. Seika had an impression that L found pretty interesting.

"Your son's friend is something else," L stated. Light's percentage of being Kira was low, but if he was, L had no doubt in his mind that Seika knew.

Soichiro didn't reply to the detective. He and L were watching the same footage, but for some reason Soichiro felt like L saw something different.

"Watari, I need all the background information you can give me about Seika Moriyama as soon as possible."

"Yes, Ryuzaki," the old man replied. He left the room to get to his work immediately.

 _Just who are you, Seika Moriyama?_

* * *

 ** _I just love L; he'll appear in the story way more now. I needed him to be aware of Seika's presence for the plot, which thickens._**

 ** _Please review._**


	15. Seika's Reformation

**Here is chapter 15 and on my old version of this story I absolutely hated it, but now I've warmed up to it. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Thanks to my beta Alexis Vance for editing this chapter, because of his suggestions I actually like this chapter now.**

 _ **Wolfy-sama: Thanks for reviewing, and quick question. Did you read the old version as well?**_

 _ **Sameen Hidiya: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note if I did, Mikami wouldn't have written in the Death Note in such a dramatic fashion. (Seriously, watch it in the anime it's hilarious.)**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

Losing Sight of What's Important, Seika's Reformation

"I doubt you're really going to be buying me food" Seika said, as the two entered the large house.

"I might as well, L expects us to be gone for a while," Light answered, as he sat down on the couch in the living room and sighed heavily.

Seika walked over to the couch and sat next to Light, but she was a good distance away from him. "To be honest, I shouldn't eat anything unhealthy for a while. I have to stay in shape, unfortunately," Seika pouted.

"So what're we going to do?" he asked.

Seika shrugged. "There is literally nothing to do in here. It's pretty boring…and lonely."

"A big house with absolutely nothing to do, that sounds really depressing," Light remarked. "So what do you usually do when you're here, besides training?" he asked.

"Eat, sleep, eat, play the piano, sleep, eat again and sleep," she replied.

Light stared at the girl dully. Is that all she did? It was so unproductive that it made Light want to cringe. Even if he was just home in his room he'd still be working on something. "You really need to be more social," Light remarked.

Seika sneered at the comment. How the hell was she going to be more social? Her people skills weren't the best. She was raised in a secret location her entire life, the outside world was a big mystery to her. She could interact with people from the Division with no problem, but when it came to talking to kids at school, she'd freeze up. "How do I do that?"

"You could try talking to other people at school," he suggested. "The girls in our class are pretty nice, why don't you try making friends with them."

Seika wasn't really fond of the suggestion. She had always found it easier to talk to guys than girls. It was probably because of the fact that she was raised in a house with three boys. She doubted that she'd even have anything in common with those girls. Seika never had another girl to talk to about things she wasn't comfortable expressing with boys, but it was something she always wanted. "I'm not really much of a social butterfly, Yagami-boy."

"How are you supposed to live the normal life that you've been craving if you don't even try?" Light seriously didn't understand Seika. Sometimes it seemed like she didn't know what she wanted. She was so fickle.

"I am trying," She argued.

"You've only made one friend at school, and that's Hiromi; who you were afraid to even talk to."

"Listen Yagami-boy," Seika began. She stopped when Light raised a hand to silence her.

"This is the third time you've called me Yagami-boy," he pointed out. "I let it slide the first couple times, but now you're just going back on your promise. There has to be some kind of consequence for you going back on your word. "

Seika eyed the boy strangely not knowing what he was alluding to. "What kind of consequence?"

Light shrugged at he thought for a moment. He smirked slightly when he came up with something. "Well, I actually need a favor from you," he said.

"What's the favor," Seika asked apprehensively.

Light stopped himself from chuckling at the girl. There was a small look of horror on Seika's face, and he wonder where her mind was going. "Don't come to my house tomorrow."

Seika raised a brow. "Why shouldn't I? Are you afraid that I'll out you as Kira on camera or something? Doing that would put me in danger as well, ya know."

"No, I just have something planned and I need to be alone for it," he replied.

"What do you have planned?"

A small sigh escaped Light's mouth. "I'll explain it to you if it's successful." He noticed a small frown on Seika's face. "What's wrong with you?"

Seika was silent for a moment, the frown still planted firmly on her. It made Light a little uneasy. "I was looking forward to bothering you tomorrow, now I have to stay here all by myself," she whined. "Unfortunately, you're the only thing I have to look forward to."

"I'll make it up to you the day after," he promised.

Seika was slightly put off by Light's words. He didn't have to make anything up to her. Whenever he said weird things like this she'd get so confused. Didn't he hate her?

Didn't she hate him? Seika hasn't really thought about that for a while. Sure, he pissed her off a lot, but that's only when things were Kira related. Any other time Light was, dare she say it, okay. "You don't have to make anything up to me," she muttered.

Light almost didn't catch her words. "Yeah, I know, but-", he stopped speaking when Seika let out a huge sigh. He frowned at the girl sitting beside him. "What's wrong with you?"

She didn't answer him; instead, she got from the couch and walked toward the stairs. "I'm going to change out of my uniform," she stated. Seika looked around the room and frowned. Where was Ryuk? She then sighed when she was hit by realization. "Ryuk, you better not be helping yourself to my apples again," she shouted.

"Of course I am," the Shinigami shouted back in amusement, with his mouth full. It's been a while since he had some apples, so of course he'd indulge himself in some of Seika's.

Both Light and Seika shook their heads at the Shinigami.

Did he have even a little restraint?

"Let him be," Light said. "As long as the cameras are up he'll be deprived from his precious apples."

"How many bugs do you think are up anyway?" Seika asked.

Light shrugged and sighed. "I'm not really sure; I'll have Ryuk check when we get home." He pinched the bridge of his nose; he was getting a major headache. The lengths that the taskforce was going to were getting more and more extreme; he wondered what they had planned next. Whatever it was Light would be ready for it, he wasn't going to let L blindside him anymore.

Seika didn't respond, instead she left and went upstairs to her room to change, leaving Light by himself.

What side was she on, he wondered. At this point Light was pretty positive that Seika wouldn't reveal anything about who he truly was, but he was still cautious. Since the beginning she said that all she doing was playing as his spectator, and that his secret was safe with her, but still. She was a part of the Division, and Light had no idea what plans they had for him, but he knew damn well that it wasn't to be a tactician. There had to be a reason Kasuka allowed Seika to stay with Light, beyond the reason of being a "tactician".

No matter how much he found out about Seika she was still pretty vague. Light wondered if she did that on purpose, but Seika had a way of speaking and it was as if she was telling you everything and nothing at the same time. She had such a mysterious air, and she knew it. Light would have to grudgingly admit that Seika was simply amazing. She was so perceptive and she didn't even try. She was able to spot the bugs in his home in such a short period of time, which was unbelievable. Light remembered the day that he met Kasuka and Seika said that they were being followed, how did she know that?

He also noticed that her movements were pretty swift and graceful. In gym class she's always amaze him with her athletic ability. Watching her play soccer was amazing, she had everyone in the gym with their mouths to the floor. As a soldier he figured that it was required to be above others physically. Her cellar was like a chamber of murder. All of those weapons belonged to her, which was pretty frightening, she was pretty frightening.

Supposedly, humans were at the top of the food chain, but after receiving the Death Note, Light had discovered the Shinigami were truly the apex predators. If anything were to come second to a Shinigami then Light thought that it was a soldier of the Division. Sure he had only met two, but he had no doubt in his mind that the others were just a scary. A scary place full of scary people.

He remembered that Seika had also mentioned a civil war and that the Division was a pretty messed up place. She said that Division Four took out about fifty Division One soldiers, that information alone could start a war. Division Two is taking in outsiders. Light frowned when the words popped in to his head. Why did that feel so significant to him?

Obviously that wasn't a smart decision on the Division's part. What would they want with outsiders anyway? More power, maybe. If that was the case, what strength could outsiders provide? They obviously needed to have some tremendous physically ability to be able to keep up with the Division.

Like military people, Light's inner voice said to him. Light's eyes widened at the realization.

No way. It wasn't possible. Then again, it might be the only plausible possibility. Could Hiromi's father be in Division Two?

"What are you thinking about," Seika asked from behind Light. She laughed when Light jumped back. She had successfully startled him. "For the 'God of the New World', you get scared pretty easily," she stated. Light clenched his jaw, trying to regain his composure. She was already changed into another outfit. How fast was she? "So what were you thinking about?"

"The Division," he answered back honestly.

She cocked a brow at him. "Why are you thinking about that?" she questioned.

"Did you say that Division Two was taking in outsiders," he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Seika asked slowly.

"What kind of outsiders?" he pressed.

"Military people," she replied. "Why do you care anyway?"

Light didn't answer her instead he was thinking about her answer. No way. It was impossible. Then again what else would it be? Military trained people were being taken away left and right, what else would it be? That meant that Hiromi's father was in the Division. "The world really is a small place," Light said to himself.

Seika rolled her eyes. He was beginning to irritate her, what the hell was he talking about. "What do you mean by that?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Two months ago men and women started to disappear, and these people all had some form of military training." Light replied. "Hiromi's father happened was one of the people that disappeared,"

Seika stood silent for a moment. Light wondered if she was even listening. He was going to open his mouth, but she beat him to it.

"What?" she shouted suddenly. Light flinched at how high the girl's voice got.

She couldn't believe this. She was at a loss for words. She wasn't even shocked she was pissed. "Kai, you bastard," she said through gritted teeth.

"Seika," Light said slowly, but she didn't hear him. Now she was pacing and she was doing so pretty loudly.

She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. "Poor Hiromi, now he's roped into all of this without even knowing. Why do bad things happen to good people?"

"Seika, calm down," Light said with a frown.

"Don't tell me to calm down, if you tell me to calm down I'll only get angrier, dumbass," she shouted. "Damn it, damn it, damn it damn it!" She was so angry. She was angry, because now that she made this discovery she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

She sat down at the piano bench, and began to rapidly shake her leg. This sucked so badly, she felt so awful, and she didn't even do anything.

Light got up from the couch and slowly walked over to Seika. "Look I get that you're upset, but acting like a child isn't going to get you anywhere," Light said with a soft voice, hoping that it'd calm her down at least a little. He crouched down slightly so he could be on eye level with the sitting girl. "You know you can't tell Hiromi, right?"

Seika sighed and rested her head on top of the large instrument. "Yeah, I know," she said. Her words came out slightly muffled. "But it's awful," she pouted.

"Yeah I know, I feel bad for him too," he said. He furrowed his brows slightly when Seika huffed. "I'm telling the truth." He had genuine sympathy for Hiromi; he was Light's friend after all. "If it makes you feel any better, now we know that his father is alive, which is a good thing," he reassured.

Seika lifted her head from the piano with a frown on her face. Her face was now covered with long strands of hair. She furrowed her brows when Light chuckled. "You look really stupid like that," he remarked lightly.

"Shut up," she murmured. She blew a huge breath in an attempt to move the strands of hair that were slightly blocking her vision. Only a few strands moved away from her face.

Light slowly got up from his crouching position and just stared at Seika as she continued to try and move her hair out of her face without her hands. Seeing her so distressed over the situation kind of startled him. He didn't know whether or not he should attempt to console her more, and just leave her be.

"There's no way I can look Hiromi in the eye after this," Seika said in a hush tone. "I finally made a friend, and this happens. I swear it's impossible to escape the Division." She slammed her fist on the piano lid, and then looked up at Light. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what," Light asked, taken aback by the question.

Seika got up from the piano bench, standing in front of Light. They were only standing a few inches apart from each other. Seika never really noticed how significant their height difference was until now, but it was bothering her. She felt like he was looking down at her in a literal and figurative sense. "Don't pretend like you feel bad for me."

Light was going to respond, but before he could get a word out, Seika shoved him away from her.

"What the hell is your problem," Light asked his voice slightly louder than it was before. "Look, I get that you're upset, but-"

Once more Seika shoved Light backwards.

"Seika stop," Light demanded through gritted teeth.

Seika moved closer to Light to push him once more, but her caught her wrist in the midst of the act. To Light's surprise Seika just stood there. "You aren't mad at me. You're upset with the Division, and I can only imagine what you go through over there, but you can't take that out on me," he calmly expressed.

There was an eerie silence in the room. Light let go of Seika's wrist slowly, and she dropped her arm at her side. "What happened to Hiromi's father isn't your fault."

"Huh?" Seika looked up at Light in shock.

"I can tell that you're going to blame yourself for this, and you need to remember that it's beyond your control."

For a few seconds Seika just blinked at Light not knowing what to say. "Let's go check on Ryuk," he suggested.

Seika was still silent, but after a while she snapped out of it. "Sure, ladies first," she said with a small smile.

The comment somewhat surprised Light, but he recovered immediately. "Will you stop using that clichéd joke already?" He was still a bit shaken, and the thick atmosphere in the room was still there, but as long as Seika wasn't taking her anger out on him he'd be fine.

"I'll stop using it when it stops bothering you," she chirped. "Which is never." Light groaned and began to walk toward the kitchen. Seika held back a sigh of relief. She had successfully exterminated the weird tension in the room. Why did she let herself get so angry?

"Seika, you really need to buy more apples," Ryuk said.

She rolled her eyes at the Shinigami. "I'd have more apples if you stopped eating them."

"Speaking of apples, Ryuk, you're going to have to lay off of them for a while," Light said to the Shinigami. "If you eat them with the cameras in my house I'll certainly be found out."

The Shinigami gasped dramatically, which caused Light to roll his eyes. Seika snickered at the creature. "Light, you can't take apples away from me; they're the only good things in my life."

"Wow, then your life must really suck," Seika remarked with a smirk.

Light sighed heavily at the Shinigami. "You said that Shinigami can't die, so it won't kill you to lay off apples for a while."

"You don't understand. I need apples, like some humans need cigarettes and alcohol. I suffer from withdrawal symptoms when I don't have them," the Shinigami panicked.

Light raised a brow at this. He should've figured that the Shinigami had an addiction to the fruit.

Pathetic.

"What kind of symptoms?" he asked with a smirk.

"My body gets all twisted and I do handstands, it's not pretty," he exclaimed, while doing a demonstration of his alleged "withdrawal symptoms."

Seika laughed at the Shinigami. She didn't know if he was serious or not, but either way it was funny. He kind of reminded her of Kasuka when he didn't have a cigarette, he'd always get so fidgety and move around a lot. "I'll make you a deal," she offered. "If you go to Light's house and check how many cameras are planted, you can come to my house and eat as many apples as you want."

The Shinigami's eyes lit up at the offer. "Do ya really mean it?" Seika smiled and nodded at the dramatic creature. "You're the best Seika."

"I know," she replied.

Light shook his head at her conceited comment. She was acting somewhat strange though. It sounded like she was working with him now. That'd be really good on Light's part, but he wondered why she would change her mind. Could it just be some kind of ploy? "You're being surprisingly cooperative," he commented. "Why is that?

Seika gave Light a small smirk and shrugged. "I guess I'm just a really nice person," she replied. She laughed when Light gave her a blank stare. "What's with that look?" He didn't respond instead he just had a seat on one of the seats at the island bench. Seika rolled her eyes and sighed at the boy. He was so moody. "Things would get boring if you lost to L so early."

Light frowned at her words. Lost to L so early? She was making it seem like Light had no chance of winning in the first place. It just showed Light how much Seika didn't know him. "Trust me, I don't need your help to take down L," he said in an icy tone.

This caused Seika to snort. She wasn't helping Light take down the detective, she was just prolonging their little battle. "Did I strike some kind of nerve? My deepest apologizes, Yagami-boy. I forgot that even mass murderers have emotions too. I'll be more mindful of your feelings next time."

He didn't respond to her condescending words. Why did she find so much joy in putting him down? What did he ever do to her? Just when he thought that maybe−just maybe, they could become civil with each other, she'd always mess it up. It didn't help when Ryuk laughed too.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Do what?" she asked.

He opened his mouth then closed it. He decided not to say anything. "Never mind, forget I said anything." If he did end up calling her out, then she'd probably make fun of him more, instead of giving him a straightforward answer.

"Don't tell me that I hurt your feelings," she said with a smirk. "You have such a fragile little ego. Let me tell you, world domination isn't going to happen if you act like such a baby all of the time."

That made Light look at Seika in amusement as well as disbelief at the irony of her statement. "I act like a little baby? What about that little temper tantrum you just threw in the living room? You say that I have a fragile ego, but you're worse than I am."

Seika crossed her arms and sneered at Light. "Nobody's worse than you are."

Light let out a small chuckle, causing Seika to flare her nostrils in annoyance. "I've finally got you figured out."

"Humor me."

Just by looking at Seika he could see that she was challenging him. He let her slide on a ton of occasions, but he wasn't going to let her get off this time. "All that self-loathing you do about the Division and how you complain about everything I do. You hate yourself, but you're just projecting you insecurities onto me, because it makes you feel more human."

Light laughed yet again, and it was an actual laugh this time; the cynical kind of laughter. "Wow, I can't believe it took me so long to realize that." Light rested his elbow on the island bench, and placed his palm gently on his cheek. Seika was practically seething with anger. "What are you going to do now? Shove me again, or are you going to beat me half to death? Doesn't matter either way, because it doesn't make what I said any less true."

Light got up from his seat, getting ready to leave smirk still in place. This took him back to the day he met Kasuka and Seika told him to give up. He could that she was feeling what he was feeling in that moment. Light was always reluctant to get on Seika's bad side, because he never knew how she'd respond, but since she expressed earlier that exposing Light as Kira would incriminate her as well, Light knew that he could say almost whatever he wanted to Seika.

"I think that you've had me mistaken this entire time," Light began. Ryuk's eyes were now deadest on Light, and it was obvious the Shinigami was enjoying the show. "I don't lose, Seika."

With that Light turned around leaving the kitchen and entering the living room to leave the large out. He knew that it was irresponsible of him to get under Seika's skin so much, but she had it coming. He'd repair what had been damaged another time, but today he didn't care.

All Light wanted to do from the moment he met Seika was kill her, and just being in the same vicinity as her and knowing that he couldn't would infuriate Light to no end.

"What the hell," Seika shouted. She hoped off of the island bench and walked after Light, still angry, Ryuk followed.

She grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving. He yanked it out of her hand, which slightly startled Seika. Light turned around to look at the girl, and to Seika's surprise he was no longer smirking. He was glaring daggers at her and he looked a little frightening. She saw that look in his eyes when he killed Yokozawa Hiroko. He looked completely sinister, he must've been really angry. Seika unconsciously backed away from Light.

She swallowed and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Those eyes were really bothering her. He didn't even look like Light, he looked like Akihiko. Akihiko had the same look in his eyes when he killed someone. That's how he looked when Seika watched him kill Hiyori, Reiji's wife. That look, it was really disturbing. "I, uh, um…" She left the sentence hanging.

Now she forgot what she was going to say. She tore her eyes away from Light's. If she looked any longer she didn't know what she'd do. This wasn't the first time she's seen that look and she knew it wouldn't be the last time, but it still bothered her. Could she really handle being in the same presence as him, if he kept making that face?

It scared way her too much. It reminded her way too much of Akihiko, and all the harm he caused to the Divisions. Seika would never say it out loud, but Light did scare her, and she hated him even more for it. Sure she was stronger than him physically, but he was more dangerous than she was, more capable.

She felt so weak.

Light's anger melted away and was soon replaced with confusion. What was wrong with Seika? She was shaking, at least her hands were. She wasn't even looking at him, it didn't seem like she was looking at anything for that matter, and it was like her mind was in a completely different place. He furrowed his brows. "Seika," he said slowly.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She was suddenly brought back to reality. Seika looked around the room, trying to collect herself. "Are you okay?" he asked with furrowed brows. Seika nodded abruptly in answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, I, uh… I'm sorry of the stuff I said. It was uncalled for, like most of the stuff I say." Light raised a brow at the girl, who still seemed to be a shaken up by whatever it was.

What was with the sudden apology and more importantly why did she space out not too long ago?

He decided to ignore the apology he was more focused on her strange behavior. "Seika, you spaced out and your hands were shaking."

She nodded her head quickly. "No need to worry about me Yagami-boy, I swear I'm fine. Just forget about that." She was silent after that. Her eyes were now glued to the floor. Light noticed a deep frown on her face. She definitely wasn't okay.

He couldn't even be sympathetic. How could he sympathize with someone who was so enigmatic? Light had other things to deal with, like L. Ever since she came along he got sidetracked. He needed to change that.

"I'm going home," Light quietly announced. Seika didn't look up from the floor. "Let's go, Ryuk." He didn't shout, but this voice was loud and stern.

"Did I miss something?" the Shinigami asked. Neither of the humans replied, which furthered his confusion.

"I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Light and Ryuk left.

Seika stood in place, trying to get the image of Light's sinister face out of her mind. What did she get herself into? She didn't have to provoke him. She didn't have become his spectator either. Both of those things she chose to do, and she was regretting those decisions immensely. She always let her immaturity cloud her judgment. She really needed to work on herself.

She looked over to the clock hanging on the wall above the television. Usually around this time she'd workout. She could use the exercise; it was a form of stress relief.

She headed upstairs into her room and changed into a loose sleeveless shirt and some yoga capris. She tied her hair into a ponytail and frowned at the length. When did it get so long? That wouldn't be good when it came to fighting. Maybe she should cut it?

She pushed the thought out of her head, and focused on her training. It was time for her to start working out again. Ever since she met Light her training schedule had been off. She was really slacking; hat needed to change.

Seika went outside and headed into the cellar. She flicked on the light switch and looked around the room, wondering what to do first. Eventually she decided that a warm up would be the best option. She did a few stretches to make sure her body would be ready.

Seika laid out an exercise mat, and laid flat on her back. She bent her left leg and brought her knee to her chest and held the position for twenty seconds. Thankfully her flexibility remained intact. She repeated the action with the right knee. She did a few more stretches, then sat up on the mat and sighed.

Seika still didn't feel right. Hiromi was still on her mind. His dad was in Division Two, and the fact that he was made Seika so angry. She was happy that she brought her phone with her to the cellar; the journey to go back to the house and get it would be far too long.

She turned her phone on and when through her contact list searching for one number. She selected the name and held the phone to her ear, hoping for an answer.

"Seika," a calm voice said.

"Hey, Yukio, how have you been?" she asked. Yukio was the best person to call. Seika had a task for him, and after Kasuka, he was the most reliable person she knew. Yukio never failed to get things done.

"I've been fine. What about you, I hope that you aren't being immature over there."

Seika snorted with a small smile on her face. "There's something degrading about being called immature by someone younger than you are."

"I'm only being honest," he responded. "You were the one who told me that honesty was the best policy."

She did say that, when they were younger. He didn't forget anything. "Yeah, but you can tell white lies occasionally, so you don't hurt anyone's feelings."

"Are your feelings hurt?" he asked.

"Not at the moment, but use this for future references," she advised.

"No," he answered. Seika rolled her eyes at the response. Of course he wouldn't accept that. Yukio never really cared for preserving someone's feelings. With him you got the truth and nothing else, and sometime he could be brutal.

"Where do you stand with Kira?" he asked.

Seika frowned at the unexpected question. "Where do we stand?"

"I'm pretty sure he hates you, due to your decision of becoming his spectator. Knowing you, you probably love the fact that he isn't fond of you, so you push his buttons even more."

Seika sighed heavily, he was completely right. "Yeah, but he pushes my buttons too," Seika defended. It was somewhat true that Light pushed Seika's buttons, but that was only when she pushed his first. That alone was going against the orders Kasuka gave her before he left.

"Seika I don't care, you're supposed to be keeping an eye on him, not making his life a living hell."

"Yagami-boy deserves the cruelty I've been giving to him. He's a sociopath with a god complex. I'm just diminishing that unnecessary ego of his."

It was silent over the phone for a while. Seika was going to ask him if he was still there, but then he finally spoke. "Yagami-boy? You have a nickname for him?"

Seika frowned, what was the big deal with that. "Yeah, but it doesn't bother him, not anymore at least."

"You sound like you've gotten pretty comfortable," he stated. Seika didn't really understand where he was going. "If you're comfortable enough to brand him with a nickname, then you'll be fine."

She didn't really understand his words, but she didn't ask. "I have a small task for you."

"A task?"

"As you know Division Two is taking in outsiders, one of those outsiders happens to be my friend's father. I want you to tell Zen to go there and look for man with the last name Kobayashi," she instructed. Just because Hiromi's father got kidnapped, it didn't really mean that he was alive. She needed the confirmation.

Yukio was silent, and Seika was waiting for an answer. She figured he was thinking it over. "You're getting attached," he stated. "Whoever this friend of yours is, you should cut off all ties with them immediately."

"I'm not going to do that," she said sternly. "Yukio either you do it, or you don't."

"Of course I'll do it, but I'm only worried about you," he said. He voice remained even and dull, but she believed him. Yukio never lied.

"Thank you. Make sure that Zen doesn't tell anyone," she said. "This is really important."

"Yeah, I understand. I have to go, Akira said that she wanted to train with me and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Yeah, okay. I love you, bye."

"Goodbye," he said before hanging up. She'd prefer if he said I love you back, but he always had a problem saying that. He thought that he was incapable of loving. She truly hoped he'd stop thinking that way.

She got up from the mat and looked around the cellar. Back to training.

* * *

 **This took a while to write. This chapter is called Seika's Reformation that means she changing thing about herself. She'll have a nice character development. Hiromi's dad is trapped in Division Two, poor Hiromi. I really adore him.**

 **The Wammy boys are going to appear next chapter. Near, Mello, and Matt have found their way into the plot of this story. I love those boys so much. If only Mello and Matt never died.**

 **Please review.**


	16. The Intruder at Wammy House,

**This chapter was so much fun to write. The focus is mainly L, Near, Matt, and Mello. A character makes an appearance. I've mentioned him in previous chapters. I don't know if you'll like him very much.**

 _ **pwashington: Yeah, Seika can be a bit hypocritical when it comes to judging Light. That's why Light said to her that although they were different, they were still the same.**_

 _ **Sameen Hadiya: I really hope you like this chapter. Near and Mello will be very important in this story.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; if I did the Death Eraser that was used in the one-shot manga would've been mentioned in the anime.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

The Intruder at Wammy's House, Akihiko Yamazaki

L sat alone in his hotel room. It was late night and he let Soichiro go home. Day one of surveillance in the Yagami household was truly interesting.

Soichiro Yagami's son was definitely something. His smarts were amazing; there was no doubt about that.

When he made the fake announcement on television that fifteen-hundred F.B.I. agents entered Japan to investigate Kira, Light saw right through it. He didn't expect less from his son, but his behavior seemed a little perfect; too perfect.

He went upstairs in his room after that to study. In the time that Light Yagami was studying, Kira had killed two men. To a simpleton it might've seemed like that was enough to clear up suspicion in the Yagami household, but L was no simpleton.

Those men that were killed by Kira were nothing but petty thieves. It wasn't Kira's style to kill men like that.

However, if Light Yagami was studying in that time then how was it that he killed those men? Was it an accomplice of some sort?

Sure, L had his eye on Light Yagami the entire time, but he knew absolutely nothing about Seika Moriyama. Watari was being thorough with his research, so it was taking a while, but L couldn't be more impatient.

"Ryuzaki, I apologize for the time I took, but the information that I have on Seika Moriyama is very brief," the elderly man said as he entered the room.

"Anything you tell me is fine, Watari, I need to know as much about this girl as possible."

The older man frowned, and held back a sigh. "From all of the research I have, it says that she is a third year student at Daikoku Academy, but on her student information sheet, there is an address."

"Let me guess: it's a fake one," the detective drawled.

"Yes," Watari answered. "Should we have her followed to find out where she really lives?"

"No, she'll probably notice," L replied. "Today when she was at the Yagami household, she was sitting in the living room. I noticed that she was looking at a flower vase rather intently. It's possible that she was merely admiring the vase, but she seemed focused on the stigma, where the camera was located, her eyes lingered too long for my liking. Then again, I did set that up for Light to notice, but to my surprise he actually hasn't noticed a single one. "

He didn't mention this when Chief Yagami was in the room, because he knew that the police officer would overreact. L had decided to keep all of his suspicion on Seika Moriyama to himself, this case would private. "So you didn't find any birth records or anything of the sort."

"No, she must be undocumented for some reason."

"Well, then there isn't any doubt that there is something wrong with that girl. At the moment we'll just focus on her interactions with Light Yagami. I need a better sense of this girl's personality."

Watari nodded and let out an involuntary sigh.

"Is something wrong?" L questioned.

"It's nothing; it's just that I got a call from Roger. Near and Mello have gotten into another altercation, this time regarding you. Apparently Near insulted you and Mello didn't seem to appreciate that."

"Near doesn't like me very much," L stated. He didn't really blame Near for feeling some sort of animosity towards him. Out of all of the Wammy children he had only met Mello. Although, he did allow Watari to give Near a picture of him last year.

"He just feels some disconnection towards you, that's all, but I assure you that he has deep respect for you."

L didn't respond to that. "Watari, you seem tired, you should get some rest."

The older man frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about me. Sleep is important, and you should be more mindful of your health," he said.

L looked at the older man curiously when he began to laugh. "I think you should be taking your own advice with all of those sweets that you eat."

"I'll quit one day," he said.

"You sound like you have an addiction," Watari stated with a smile. "Well, I'll be leaving you now. Goodnight, Ryuzaki."

"Goodnight, Watari."

After Watari left L's mind lingered on Near and Mello. He knew how the two boys felt about him, but he didn't really know how he felt about the two boys. L still had no clue just who his successor was even going to be. With the Kira case, he felt like needed to choose fast.

Near didn't let him emotions get the best of him, but Mello's drive was truly great. It really was a tough decision.

* * *

Matt walked through the halls of the orphanage he called home. Today was more hectic than usual. Near made a fake puppet again, which Matt personally found to be creepy, but this time it was modeled after L.

It lacked certain detail from Near's usual finger puppets, and when Mello asked why, Near said that L wasn't worth the effort. This of course caused Mello to lash out.

After the incident Mello was sent to his room. It had been six hours and he still hadn't come out.

Matt stopped and front of Mello's door and knocked three times. There was no answer. He knew that Mello was in there. "Mello open the door, it's me Matt."

"So what?" Mello shouted back. Matt rolled his eyes and began knocking again. Sometimes Mello could be such a drama queen. He continued to knock on the door waiting for his peer to open it. Eventually Mello would get annoyed and give in.

He ignored the pain in his knuckles and continued to knock. He ceased his movements when he heard a voice behind him. "What're you doing?"

He turned around coming face to face with Near. He had a puzzle board in his hands and a finger puppet on his left index finger. "I'm trying to get Mello to open the door. Make yourself useful and help me knock."

"No thank you," he answered briefly. Matt simply rolled his eyes at the boy and went back to his knocking, this time using both hands.

"Why are you still here," he asked the white haired boy standing behind him. Instead of answering, Near began to walk away from the tech genius. "Wait," Matt said, halting the boy's movements. "Maybe, it's better if you stay."

Near opened his mouth to answer, but Mello yanked his door open with a vicious scowl on his face. Matt smirked at the blonde. "You're so annoying," Mello snapped crossly.

Matt simply rolled his eyes at his friend. "Yeah, yeah, step aside." He pushed past Mello and entered his room. "Near come on in," Matt said to the short boy.

"Who the hell are you to invite someone else into my room? Especially him," Mello snarled. He shot Near a dirty look, which didn't seem to faze the younger boy.

Near raised a bored brow at both of the boys. Sometimes he didn't believe that these two were ranked as the second and third smartest kids at the institute. "I have no desire to be inside of your room," he stated dully.

Mello's eyes travelled down to Near's hand. He still had that hideous finger puppet on his index finger. "Take that off," he demanded with venom in his voice.

"No," Near replied simply. "It's not affecting you in any kind of way."

Mello took a step closer to Near. Near didn't back down though. Mello could never intimidate him, no matter how many times Mello claimed to hate him, Near knew it wasn't true. "Yes it is, and it's affecting anyone who has to look at that shit."

Matt placed a hand on Mello's shoulder, stopping him from moving closer to the shorter boy. "Just quit it already; it really gets old." He reached his other hand into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. "You can have this if you let Near inside," the redhead offered, as he waved the bar in the air.

Mello turned his head to look at what Matt was offering. It was a chocolate bar. Mello ran out of his supply last week, and he was really craving some. Roger refused to get him any, because he said Mello's teeth would get discolored. He let out a heavy sigh before snatching the chocolate out of Matt's hand. "He can come inside," the blonde mumbled.

Matt grinned in satisfaction, Mello was so weak sometimes. "Come in on, Near."

"I don't want to," Near said. He began to walk away, but was stopped when Matt grabbed his wrist and yanked him inside of the room. Matt quickly shut the door, and stood in front of it, blocking Near's escape. There was no way Near could be getting past him now.

In the midst of Matt's yanking, Near's finger puppet fell off. Matt picked it up before Near could, and examined it with a frown. It certainly was atrocious. Matt thought that all of Near's finger puppets were hideous and creepy, but this one was a little worse than usual. "Is this really what L looks like?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Not even close," Mello said before taking a bite out of his chocolate. He was seated on the edge of bed with his shoes off. "Although I do wonder, how do you know what L looks like if you never met him?"

"I have a picture of him," Near answered, as he walked over to Matt and took the puppet out of his hand. "Watari gave it to me, during his last visit. He told me that L wanted me to have it, although I have no idea why."

"You really seem to hate L; why is that?" Matt asked.

He set down his puzzle board on the floor. Near had a seat on the carpeted floor and brought his knees up to his chest. Mello was going to protest and tell Near not to get so comfortable, but Near spoke. "I don't hate him, but I don't idolize him like the rest of you do."

Mello rolled his eyes at Near's response. Near always had this strange animosity towards L, and Mello never understood it, not that he ever bothered to understand anything about Near. Life was nothing but a game to him. Occasionally he questioned if Near was really human.

It grew to become silent in the room, and that irritated Matt. He pushed his body off of the door and had a seat on Mello's bed. "Why don't we play some video games," he suggested.

"No," Near and Mello rejected simultaneously.

Matt frowned at the two. "Why not?" he demanded.

"It'd be pointless, no one can ever win against you," Mello responded dully. He took another bite of his chocolate, savoring the taste.

"I don't like video games, I like toys," Near responded. He brought his right hand to his hair and began to twirl his finger around the messy white strands. He used the other hand to connect another piece to the puzzle.

"You're too old to be playing with toys. You really need to get over that habit," Mello remarked with a stale expression.

"I'll do that when you get over you unhealthy chocolate obsession," he retorted dully.

Matt snorted at both of the boys. "Just face it, you're both freaks."

"That means nothing coming from you," Mello said. "You sit on your ass all day in front of a screen clicking buttons."

"Not to mention that your room is disgusting," Near added.

Matt was going to retort, but before he could he heard Mello's doorknob twisting. Mello frowned. Who had the audacity to open the door without knocking? "Who is it?" Mello shouted.

There was no response. Instead the door slowly opened, soon revealing a tall man with short jet black hair. Near got up from the floor and backed away, until he stood in front of Mello bed. Matt and Mello stood up simultaneously, stepping in front of Near with cautious looks on their faces.

The three of them had no recollection of seeing that man before. There was no way he was a worker at the institute, he didn't have a forgetful face. This man was tall, at least 6'4. He was dressed in all black, and wore a leather jacket. "Who the hell are you," Mello asked slowly.

The man gave him a smirk that reached his dark eyes. He shut the door. "That's no way to talk to an elder, Mihael Keehl."

Only the kids at the orphanage knew his real name. Who was this guy? Mello furrowed his brows. "How do you know that name," he asked aggressively.

The man chuckled darkly. "I know everyone's name. The small one's name is Nate River, and beside him is Mail Jeevas. I must say that I'm honored to be in the presence of Wammy's top three students." The man gave mock bow to the three boys.

"How did you get in here?" Near calmly inquired. The security at the Wammy House was impenetrable. They'd never had an intruder, not once in the history of the orphanage. Near knew that this man was dangerous if he was somehow able to sneak inside. They needed to get away from him immediately, but how?

"That's a secret," the strange man replied.

"I would assume that your name is also a secret," Near said.

The man let out a small chortle. His voice with deep, yet smooth. "Not at all, Nate. My name is Akihiko Yamazaki. Remember it, because it'll be significant in the future."

Why would he give his name out so easily? Matt wondered. For some reason he doubted that it was an alias. The man standing in front of them exuded confidence, so much that it disturbed him. "Why are you here?" Matt probed.

Akihiko leaned against the door and crossed his arms together. "I came here for the three of you, but it seems you guys are too old and too smart to be corrupted." He let out a dramatic sigh. "I guess I'll settle for the really small children, or just take you all at once."

Settle for the really small children. Mello's face contorted into a look of disgust. "What are you, some kind of pervert?"

Akihiko scoffed at the accusation. "I may be a sadist, but I'm no lowlife predator. I prefer woman my own age, not children."

"Then what do you want here?" Matt pressed.

"New recruits," he replied simply. "No worries, though. You're all safe today, but be cautious. I'll be back. The guy in charge at the moment goes by the name of Roger, right? You don't have to bother telling him about my little visit."

"And why not?" Matt asked.

"If you do, I'm sure that it'll have you moved to a completely different location. It doesn't matter where you go, I'll always be watching, even when I'm not around. I'm a man who lurks in the shadows― better yet; think of me as a one-way mirror, I can see you, but you can't see me."

None of the boys replied to that. They believed what he said, but keeping this a secret was out of the question. "Also if you do tell Roger about my visit, then I'll kill you all," Akihiko casually threw out. A chuckle escaped his lips at the look of shock that formed on their faces. "Oh, yeah, I show no mercy to anyone, whether it's small children, an elderly man or woman, or even my own family. If you stand in my way you will be annihilated."

At that moment, all three boys concluded the exact same thing. If this man had nothing planned today, and just gives out his name with no problem then there was obviously someone he did want them to tell. Not Roger, but someone they were affiliated with that Akihiko wanted to find...L.

Near grimaced at the man. He hated how amused the man was. What kind of game was he playing? Whatever it was, he was certainly up for the challenge. He loved a good game. Akihiko Yamazaki, I'll be sure to remember that.

Mello clenched his fist into a tight ball. The man who was casually leaning on his door was dangerous, no doubt about that. Mello was drawn to danger. Whatever Akihiko hit them with; Mello was going to hit him back, and harder.

Matt burrowed his eyes at the intruder. After this guy left, he was surely going to search every corner of the internet for information on this guy. He was terrified of the man who stood in front of him, but he also hated him.

"I like those looks in your eyes. You guys understand the situation very well, as expected from the top three students. Let's see, I'll back in about…six to eight months from now. In that time, come up with any scheme you'd like, I'll be ready."

"We'll be ready, too," Mello replied.

Akihiko smirked at the blonde's response. "That's what I like to hear, see you later." He gave them one last smirk before pushing his well-built body off of the door, and leaving the room.

The boys stood in the room staring at the door. They were silent for a good two minutes. Near was the one to break it. "Mello, you wouldn't mind working with me just this once, would you?"

Mello smirked at his peer's words. "I guess one time wouldn't hurt, but one time only."

"Of course," Near replied. There was tug at the corner of his lips.

Matt looked at both of the boys blankly. He couldn't believe that they were amused. He sighed heavily. Those two were more similar than they thought. "You guys are unbelievable. I can believe you actually want to go against this guy. Like, what the hell just happened!?"

"If you're scared, Matt, you don't have to help us," Near said to the taller boy.

Matt looked at the boy as if he were on the craziest person on the planet. "Of course I'll help. There's no way I'm letting myself sit out of this. I'd be a coward if I did."

* * *

Seika stood in front of the school entrance waiting for Light show up. After yesterday she knew that she needed to work harder. When he left her house he seemed a little angry, it was mostly because of her constant ridiculing, as well as being extremely vague with him. Last night she decided that it was time for her to stop being immature and focus on the important things. That meant no more teasing Light…or at least not as much teasing.

Kasuka gave her the task of being nicer, and now she was going to do just that.

She ran her fingers through a few strands of hair and smiled slightly. Last night after training she decided to cut it. Most female soldiers at the Division had short hair, it was better for fighting. Instead of reaching her waist it was now shoulder length. It made her look a little older, and she liked it.

Seika had deemed last night as a good night. She got some training done after a long time, and it felt good. She was done getting side-tracked by other things.

Seika looked up and noticed Light heading towards the school's entrance with Ryuk close behind him. She wondered if Light would like it, not that she cared, but it'd be nice to get another person's opinion. "Morning Yagami-boy," she greeted.

Light stopped in front on the girl, and cocked a brow. "You cut your hair," he stated.

"Yeah, I decided to last night. It's better for fighting," she replied. He was looking at her intently. There was no readable expression on his face. Seika felt kind of uneasy under his gaze. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "It, uh, it doesn't look bad, does it?"

Light didn't respond, instead he examined the girl. He had always preferred long hair to short hair, but the short hair suited Seika. "No, it looks nice on you."

"Oh, uh, thanks," she expressed awkwardly. Seika was also learning how to take compliments better, instead of acting like a complete idiot when someone said something nice to her.

"No blush this time, I'm surprised," Ryuk remarked with a laugh.

She scowled at the Shinigami. "You better be nicer to me, I'll be the one supplying you with apples as long as the cameras are in Yagami-boy's house. Speaking of which, how did yesterday go? On the news it said that Kira managed to kill two men yesterday, how'd you pull that off?"

Light let out a sigh and gave Seika a small smile. "Let's just say that it involved some studying, a mini TV, and potato chips."

"That's sounds slightly kinky, I like it." Ryuk laughed at Seika's comment and Light let out a small chuckle. Seika looked past Light and noticed Hiromi walking towards the entrance. Her mind went briefly back to his father, before pushing the thought away. She couldn't act strange around him.

"Someone finally decided to show up," she said with a smile.

Hiromi gave a small look of surprise when his eyes landed on Seika. He stopped in his tracks and stood in front of her. He cocked his head to the side and raised a single brow. "Hmm, something's different. Are you wearing contacts," he joked with a small grin

Seika rolled her eyes at him and smiled. She lightly pushed him. "No, I'm not wearing contacts. I happened to have cut my hair."

"Oh, so that's what it is. Well, you look prettier than you did before," he complimented.

Seika flushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "So are you feeling better? Light told me that you were sick."

"Why? Were you worried about me?" he inquired with a grin.

Seika returned the grin. "So what if I was," she replied.

"Well, I am flattered. To quell your worries, yes I am fine, especially now."

Seika crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Oh, yeah? Why is that?"

"Being in the presence of a beautiful lady heals a poor man's heart," he replied.

Seika didn't even try to force down her smile. Even though they flustered her, she liked the compliments. Who didn't like being called pretty every now and then? "The cheesiness of that line was unbelievable."

"But you liked it, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe," she responded. This caused Hiromi's grin to widen.

Light stared at the display in shock. He couldn't believe that Seika was flirting. Did she even know that she was flirting with him? Yesterday, she got unbelievably flustered with her and Light's "not flirting", but now, she seemed fine.

If this continued Light was likely to throw up. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Seika and Hiromi looked at Light simultaneously. "We should head inside or else we'll be late."

"Oh right," Hiromi said. He opened the door and held it out for both of his classmates.

"What a gentleman," Seika remarked as she and Light walked through the entrance. "Take notes, Yagami-boy."

Light rolled his eyes in response. "Who knew that you were such a natural at flirting," Light commented. His voice was loud enough for only Seika to hear. She didn't even make an attempt to deny that what she and Hiromi were doing was flirting. "You know if you keep talking to him that way he might get the wrong idea and think that you like him."

Seika shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I'll say yes when he asks me out," she replied. "I might have more fun than I think."

"What're we whispering about," Hiromi asked as he walked beside the two.

"You'll have to guess," she replied.

"Fine, but I warn you, I suck at guessing games." He tapped his chin in thought. "Were you guys talking about... elephants?"

Seika laughed at him. "Not even close, try again."

Instead of sticking around to hear them converse, Light walked ahead of the two. Seika was acting really different. It was good different, but it was little weird. She was practically glowing. Light couldn't put his finger on it.

She seemed more confident. Light hated Seika's over-confidence, but this was different kind. Now she was certainly bold enough to flirt with Hiromi. He looked back at the two and grinned slightly.

"I bet you're pretty happy, Light," Ryuk said from behind him. Light only glanced at the Shinigami. It indicated for Ryuk to continue. "If Seika and Hiromi start going out, it gives you more time for planning. Now she won't be in your hair as often."

Light couldn't respond, but Ryuk said exactly what he was thinking. What he wanted from the beginning was for Seika to develop feelings for Hiromi, so now if they had a chance; Light would definitely get the upper hand.

* * *

 **Akihiko has finally appeared. Also known as the murderer of Reiji's wife. He's a main antagonist of this story, so he is heavily involved with the plot.**

 **If you didn't know, Wammy's House is in England.**

 **Near's animosity towards L is actually canon. The creator stated that Near didn't like L very much because he thought L was a loser, but he still respected L deeply. His feelings about L did change when he got older, but around this time he wasn't really a fan of L.**

 **The creator stated that Mello met L once. In that meeting L told him three stories. One of them included that of Beyond Birthday. If you don't know Beyond, he was raised in Wammy's House. There is book written for him it is called Death Note, Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. It is prequel to the Death Note series. L and Naomi Misora are in the story as well.**

 **Please review.**


	17. The Valiant Prisoner Yamori Kobayashi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note; if I did Naomi Misora would never have gotten engaged to Raye Penber's annoying ass.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

The Valiant Prisoner Yamori Kobayashi

Yukio walked through the halls of the Division in pursuit of Zenma. Yesterday Seika had given him the task of telling the Shinigami to go to Division Two and look for someone with the name Kobayashi. Yukio didn't want to do it, but Seika sounded rather serious about it.

 _As you know Division Two is taking in outsiders, one of those outsiders happens to be my friend's father._ Those were the words that Yukio dwelled on. Seika developed a friendship with an outsider and that wasn't safe. For her to give Yukio such a task meant that she grew attached to this person, or at least she cared enough to want to know of their father's condition.

He wasn't really worried about Seika's safety, he doubted that an outsider could do her any harm, but it was her judgment that concerned him. It was no secret that Seika craved a life in the outside world, but she still had responsibilities at the Division. If she became accustomed to the mundane lifestyle then bringing her back to the Division would possibly be an issue.

In the midst of Yukio's thoughts he bumped into a large body. He stumbled back slightly, and looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry about that Yukio," Seijiro apologized. He gave the prodigy a nervous smile. "You should watch were you're going," he said as he ruffled Yukio's dark brown hair.

"I'll be more careful next time," he responded. He didn't even make an attempt to fix his hair. "Have you seen Zen, I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, I think heard him yelling at Rayven and Makoto in the lounge not too long ago. Something about breaking a vase," the giant informed with a small chuckle.

"Was it one of Akizuki's vases," Yukio asked.

Seijiro shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but I hope it is. It's funny watching Akizuki freak out."

Akizuki had a hobby of collecting ancient things; they mostly consisted of vases and small statues. They were all ridiculously expensive. Before Akizuki was recruited into Division One, he'd sneak to the outside for months at a time, and come back with so many different items. He referred to them as his children. If anyone so much as looked at one of his artifacts he'd go crazy. He even has a special storage room for them.

"I'll be on my way now," he said to the combat specialist.

"You don't mind if I come with you, do you," Seijiro asked.

"Not at all," he replied. The two began to walk in silence. Yukio found that to be strange. Seijiro was anything but silent. Something must have been troubling him. He looked up at the combat specialist with a slight frown. "You're unusually silent, is something the matter?"

Seijiro was a bit startled by the question. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's just that ever since our meeting I can't stop thinking about the Division Summit, and how we'll see Aevan over there. Even though Aevan killed so many our soldiers we don't have any proof, so he won't be punished."

Yukio nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, I thought about that too. What he committed was treason, but he executed his plan so perfectly, that there was no trace of him having to do with it. Sometimes I think that it wasn't even him."

Seijiro's frown deepened immensely. "Who else would it be?"

Yukio gave Seijiro a look, indicating that the answer was obvious. "You and I both know that this is exactly something that Akihiko would do. We're only placing the blame onto Aevan, because it's most convenient. Aevan's ruthless, but Akihiko's insane."

"Yeah, but the last time we saw Akihiko was almost 6 years ago, when he killed Hiyori. Why would he decide to attack all of a sudden?"

Yukio shrugged. "Trying to get into the mind of Akihiko is a waste of time, but I'm just saying that it's wrong of us to place all of our blame on Aevan. Aevan is far more transparent than Akihiko. If Aevan planned on attacking Division One we'd know months in advance, but everything Akihiko does is out of nowhere."

The prodigy decided to stop talking. Just talking about Akihiko gave him this feeling in the pit it of his stomach. Yukio had the most experience with Akihiko than anyone in Division One, besides Reiji, who grew up with him. Akihiko was at fault for Yukio's aloof behavior today. Living at Division Zero was the worst thing that could've happened to him. If Yukio could harbor feelings of hatred they'd be towards Akihiko.

Seijiro could sense the shift in Yukio's demeanor, so he changed the subject. "A lot of things are going to be discussed at that meeting, like Reiji's fake death and Seika's whereabouts."

"Talking about Reiji will be easy, but no matter what we say about Seika everyone will still be weary of her watching Kira, since Seika's known for causing trouble. Anyway, I'm sure Kasuka will handle it. You shouldn't stress so much."

Seijiro gave the prodigy a soft smile. Even though Yukio was the youngest person at the Division he was more mature than most of the people there. People often said that he had the potential to one day become a Division Leader. "You're right−," The sound of a loud shriek cut him off. Seijiro chuckled when he recognized the voice to be Akizuki. The gunman must've found out Makoto and Rayven broke his beloved vase.

He and Yukio walked inside of the common room, and of course Akizuki was now shouting at Rayven and Makoto. Zenma just stood there watching with a blank expression.

"You idiots, do you know how much this is worth!? I went through so much trouble stealing this! Did you really think that if you glued it back together I wouldn't notice," the gunman shouted. He was currently holding the remnants of the vase in his hands.

"In our defense, that vase was _really_ ugly," Makoto replied with his hands surrendered in the air. "That shade of purple was despicable."

Zenma gritted his teeth in annoyance at Makoto's response. Was that the best he could come up with? If he stayed in this room any longer he'd just get upset. He looked at the door when he heard a familiar laugh. Yukio was standing at the doorway with Seijiro. Yukio had the usual emotionless look, but Seijiro seemed to be extremely amused by the situation.

"What's the big deal, just have Cana heal it," Rayven suggested nonchalantly.

Akizuki twitched at the response. "You know her powers don't work that way," he exclaimed as he threw one of the broken pieces in Rayven's direction. The broken portion just flew right through the young Shinigami.

Rayven busted out laughing at Akizuki's attempt to inflict pain on him. "Nice try idiot," he said through cackles. Makoto accompanied in his laughter.

That was the final straw for Zenma. Ever since Rayven had arrived at Division One, he and Makoto were causing more trouble than Akizuki and Seika used to. He flew over to Rayven and slammed his fist on the back on his head. The Shinigami howled in pain. He began to rub the abused area. "That's not funny, both of you apologize now," he ordered.

Both Rayven and Makoto sighed simultaneously. "We're sorry," they apologized in a monotone.

The false apologies didn't impress Akizuki in the slightest. "I don't care if you're sorry, this can't be replaced."

"Maybe this is a good thing," Makoto said to the gunman. "Now you can try get over your weird fetish for artifacts."

The gunman took a slow deep breath, and Seijiro knew what was coming next. Akizuki lunged at the younger boy, and to his surprise Seijiro caught the lean gunman midair with no effort. "You stupid giant let me go now," he yelled.

Seijiro only laughed while he restrained his peer. Makoto and Rayven joined him in his mirth. This of course caused Akizuki to try even harder to get out of Seijiro grasp.

Yukio tore his eyes away from the scene and walked over to Zenma. "Can we talk," he asked.

"Anything to get away from these idiots," he replied.

Rayven shifted his gaze from Akizuki to Yukio. "Yuki, why don't you join us," he suggested.

Yukio raised a brow at the invitation. He really didn't want to join them in their silly antics, and he was sure Makoto didn't want him to either. "Maybe some other time," he declined.

Rayven gave him an expression of disappointment before looking back at the angry gunman, who was still trying hard to get out of Seijiro's grasp.

Yukio never really understood why Rayven liked him so much. Rayven was immature and lively much like Makoto, if anything Yukio was the exact opposite. He didn't find Rayven as annoying as the others found him. Usually when the young Shinigami was getting scolded Yukio would get him out of trouble. They were friends, which Yukio didn't understand, but he found the Shinigami to be interesting company.

He and Zenma exited the common room and walked downstairs into the main hallway. "What did you want to talk about," the Shinigami asked the young boy.

"I got a call from Seika yesterday; she wants you to do her a favor. She made a friend, whose father got kidnapped and sent to Division two, she wants you to go there and confirm if her friend's father is there and alive," he told the Shinigami.

Zenma frowned at the request. "She's requesting this for the sake of an outsider? I can't possibly accept that, not if she's getting attached to someone who isn't from the Division."

"I've told her to sever ties with this person, but she refused to do so," he replied. "I think that if she gets the confirmation that this person in alive then she won't request anything more."

Zenma sighed. He really didn't want to do this, but if it would make Seika happy then he'd oblige. "Fine, I'll do it. Kasuka and I are going to Division Two tomorrow anyway; I'll try to look for this man. What is his name?"

"Seika was pretty vague. His last name is Kobayashi though. It's a common last name so I wouldn't be surprised if you saw more than one."

Zenma let out another heavy sigh. "She somehow gets herself into trouble even when she isn't here, unbelievable."

"That's Seika for you."

* * *

Seika was walking down the halls after first period ended; she was on her way to gym. Her body was very sore after yesterday's workout; she pushed herself harder than usual, so she really didn't want to do whatever activity that was planned in gym class.

"Seika wait up," Hiromi called as he jogged to catch up with her. "You're walking slower than usual, feeling sluggish," he asked with a worried expression.

It almost baffled Seika how he seemed to care so much for the sake of others. He is so nice, she questioned if he was even real. "I'm fine, I just worked out a little harder than usual, and now I really don't want to participate in gym class."

"We could skip, he suggested.

Seika raised her brow at the offer. She didn't have a problem with skipping and she wasn't afraid of getting in trouble, but where would they go? "Skip and go where," she asked.

Hiromi smiled from ear to ear, the look kind of crept Seika out. Hiromi reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys. "Have you forgotten that I have special access to the roof," he said has he shook them, making a chiming noise.

Seika grinned at the lanky brunette. "Lead the way," she said.

The two began up walk to the steps that led to the roof. They were silent, but it wasn't awkward. Seika liked how comfortable she was with her classmate, being around Hiromi felt natural. She wondered if her friends back at the Division would like him as well. Not that they'd ever meet, but she could see Hiromi forming a great friendship with someone like Seijiro and pulling the occasional prank alongside Akizuki.

Thinking about the Division, made Seika's mind trail back to Division Two, and Hiromi's father. Seika didn't know his father's first name, and that information would be very useful to Zenma, when he goes to Division Two and searches for him. Kobayashi was a very common last name, so she wouldn't be surprised if Zenma saw three or four people with that last name.

She couldn't just _ask_ what Hiromi's father's name was; she had to ease it into conversation. Seika cleared her throat and looked at Hiromi. "Hiromi is a pretty girly name," she stated. "Who named you, your mother or your father?"

"Actually my name is unisex, but personally I think it is _totally_ manly. You can blame my old man for that though," he replied with a smile.

Seika raised a brow, this was perfect. "Does he have a girly name too," she asked.

"Not really, his name is Yamori, it's not that common," he replied. He opened the door to the roof and waited for Seika to step through before he did.

 _Jackpot._ Seika merely nodded in response. She sat down on the surface of the roof. It was slightly hot, but she didn't mind. Seika found joy basking in the sun. She sighed in content as the sun rays soaked her skin.

Hiromi had a seat next to her. "What school did you go to before you came to Daikoku," he asked.

The question startled Seika. She quickly searched her mind to find a plausible answer. "I, uh I went to school in America before I came here," she lied.

"Really, that's so cool. I always wanted to go there. I want to travel a lot," he said with a small smile. "Have you traveled a lot?"

Well Seika did travel a lot, thanks to Kuro. As long as she knew the exact location she could take you there in a heartbeat. Although, she couldn't really say that to Hiromi. "Not really," she answered. "I think I like staying at one place."

"You plan on staying in Japan after school?"

Seika nodded. "Yeah, this place is perfect for me."

Hiromi laid flat on his back and put his hands behind his head. "If anything I want to get out of here, and go far away, but it doesn't matter I can't."

"Why not," Seika asked with a cocked brow.

Hiromi was silent for a while. "I can't just leave my mother here all by herself."

Seika's eyebrows creased. Now she understood what he meant. She felt bad for him; even if he wanted to leave he wouldn't allow himself to.

"I didn't tell you this, but my dad went missing a few months ago. There was someone going around taking away military trained women and men, and unfortunately my dad got taken away too. It really messed with my mother's head, she doesn't even talk anymore. My aunt's been taking care of things at home ever since."

Hiromi didn't look at Seika as he explained. He faced his head up towards the clouds. "I feel guilty having my aunt taking care of things; she spends less time with her husband and kids because of us. If I left, it just wouldn't be right."

A small lump formed in Seika's throat. She didn't even attempt to swallow it down. She knew exactly where his father was, but she couldn't tell him. She'd get an innocent person roped into the dangers of the Division.

Seika didn't really know what to say to him. How do you console someone in such a situation? She couldn't tell him that everything would get better, because she had no idea what the future held.

Hiromi looked away from the sky, and rested his eyes on Seika. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"No, not at all. It's just that I don't understand why bad things happen to people who don't deserve it."

Hiromi gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't get it either, but the best thing I can do is be optimistic. Every time I go home, I have hope that when I walk inside, I'll look into the living room and I'll see my dad sitting on the couch with my mother watching TV, and that everything will go back to being normal. I don't know how to describe it…but I know that he's alive, I can _feel_ it, and I know that he'll come back home. So…I'm going to wait for him, however long it takes."

The crushing weight of guilt was sitting on Seika's chest, and she was finding it hard to breathe. All she wanted to do was tell Hiromi that his father was alive, and that he'd come back home, but those most she could do was pretend to be an oblivious friend, but could she really call herself his friend? Friends don't lie to each other, and every second Seika withheld the truth from Hiromi made Seika a worse person than before.

"How about we change the subject," he suggested. "We can talk about…elephants."

It took a short moment for Seika to regain her composure, but she forced a fake smile on her face. "What's up with you and elephants?"

"They're like the best animals in the world. They're adorable _and_ they can kill you with little effort. How awesome is that?"

Seika shook her head and chuckled at the boy. "I will never understand the mind of a boy."

"I'm not hard to understand at all; in fact I'm pretty simple."

"Well you're definitely not as complicated as Light," she replied.

"You've got that right. He's a little different from the way he was before."

That peaked Seika's interest. She never even considered how Light was before picking up the Death Note. She just assumed that he was born a narcissist. "How was he before?"

Hiromi began to think for a moment. "Well, now he's a lot broodier, it's like he keeps a ton of secrets he doesn't want the world to know. Sometimes I just want to walk up to him and ask him if everything's okay, but I know if I don't he'd just give me a polite answer and go on about his day."

"Did you like him better before," she queried.

"He was a lot easier to talk to," he admitted. "I don't know how to describe, but he looks different now, and I can't tell if it's good or bad."

Seika never took the time to think about who Light was before he picked up his Death Note. He must've been the nice guy that everyone made him out to be. Seika wondered if that person was still inside of him.

"How did you and Light meet," Hiromi asked.

"A mutual friend," she lied. "You don't know him though, he lives in Shinjuku."

She laid down on the surface of the roof and gazed at the clouds. Not too long after Hiromi laid down as well.

Seika though that this was nice. It felt good to have a friend, a normal one at that.

Yukio was right she was getting attached.

* * *

Light was headed to his next class at a slow pace. Physical Education was brutal, is legs were slightly sore. They played soccer in the hot weather. It was so rough that everyone was moving sluggishly towards the end. He bet that Seika and Hiromi wouldn't have any problems with the game. Those two were monsters when it came to endurance.

They didn't show up today, so Light concluded that they were skipping class together. They must've been on the roof.

If he were being honest, gym class was boring without the two of them. He had no one interesting to talk to. He was so used to Seika's company at school; it felt odd when she wasn't around.

Light walked inside of his classroom and had a seat at the desk beside the window, as usual. He let himself space out. There was nothing that was being taught that Light didn't already know.

He'd been spacing out a lot this year. Even before receiving the Death Note. That was one thing about him that didn't change. Sometimes Light wondered if other people noticed how different he was. Sure he'd put on a façade for the rest of the world, but it still slightly bizarre that nobody asked him if something was different. Not even his own family.

Light didn't know why, but it was a little unsettling. It almost felt like no one knew who he was in the first place.

He glanced up at the creature that was hovering near his desk. He was grateful for meeting Ryuk. Light couldn't imagine life if he hadn't received the Death Note. It gave him a sense of purpose, he never had that before. Seika had a purpose, a lot of it.

She had that dream of seeing those doors that she mentioned. It was nearly impossible, but she still aimed for that goal. When Light made that discovery he developed a new found respect for her.

Despite what Seika said, Light still thought that they were the same. He just wondered if she'd ever realize that.

* * *

Hiromi checked his phone and saw that there was only an hour left of school. He chuckled to himself. They were only supposed to skip one class, but they ended up ditching all of them. He found that Seika was really easy to talk to.

He though that this would probably be the best place to ask her out, but he cut that thought out of his mind. Hiromi doubted that Seika was interested in him, and although it disappointed him, he was fine with it as long as they were friends.

Hiromi glanced at Seika out of the corner of his eyes and smiled. He was truly happy that he met her. He felt like he could tell her anything. It was strange really. Seika never spoke about herself; she just watched and listened to other people. There was no doubt about it that she had a great air of mystery.

He wondered if his father would like her. Of course Hiromi wondered about his father a lot. There was a small part of him that though that his dad was dead, and he was ready to accept that. No matter what, Hiromi had to stay strong; his father would want him to.

"Seika, what's your family like," he asked.

"Uh…well were a weird bunch, I guess," she responded. He expected her to say more, but that way the end of it.

Hiromi gave her a small smirk before once again directing his gaze to the clouds. He knew she wasn't going to answer it completely. That's what made her and Light similar. They withheld a lot of information about themselves. Hiromi had always noticed it, but he didn't ponder. If they didn't want him so know something then who was he to ask?

"Hey, do you like Light," he asked.

The first time Hiromi asked they both denied it, but now that he and Seika were alone, she'd probably give him a different answer. To his surprise Seika began to laugh. "Yagami-boy? Credit me with a little taste."

Hiromi eyed her strangely. "Why do you two do that?"

"Do what," Seika asked with quirked brow.

"You and Light pretend that you hate each other, but you're always around each other. I get that whole love hate thing, but sometimes you guys make it seem like you actually hate each other."

Just by looking at Hiromi's face, Seika could see that he was somewhat worried. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she'd give him a response to reassure him. "Light and me, just kind of got stuck with each other. He's a pain in my ass and I'm definitely a pain in his, but we're fine. He's, uh, he's my friend." That last sentence pained her to say, but she had to. "Anyway, I don't like him in that way."

"Hmm, well I think you're good for each other. Not really in the romantic way, but I like seeing the two of you around each other. I don't know how to describe it. I'm just happy you came along, because when I spent time with you and Light it was the most fun I had in a while."

"I had fun too," Seika responded. Seika sighed and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired, but she was relaxed. Usually she wouldn't allow herself so comfortable in another's presence, but she knew she was fine with Hiromi. She yawned; maybe she was a little tired. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I caught a few Z's would you?"

"Be my guest," Hiromi replied. "I think I'll take a little nap as well." He set the alarm clock on his phone for an hour, before shutting his eyes.

* * *

"Uh, Light why are we still inside of the school, it's been ten minutes since the bell rang, let go home."

Light ignored the Shinigami's complaints. He had never asked Ryuk to come to school with him, not once. Usually he walked home with Seika, so he was just waiting for her. I had kind of become a routine for them.

Light gagged internally, he couldn't believe they had routines. He had grown so to use to her company it was frightening.

Light let out a heavy sigh before walking out of the school building. He'd just walk home by himself. "Light I'm going to Seika's house tomorrow," the Shinigami informed. "I need some apples."

That made Light wonder, what Seika and Ryuk would talk about when they're alone together? He figured that they'd just make fun of him, like they usually did, and just act like fools.

He didn't have anything special planned today, for L and those stupid cameras so he was just going to study. It's been a while since he's done that.

Seika changed few things about his daily life. He spent so much time attempting to understand her, that he began disregarded things in his own life. Yesterday Light had decided not to do that. Seika claimed to be his spectator, but he didn't see her as such anymore. She was like a pest, no matter how many times he'd swat her away; she'd just fly right back in his direction. He even grew to become used to her. It had only been two weeks, but they knew a lot about each other. Well, Seika knew a lot about Light.

 _You can do way more productive things than think about Seika,_ Light's inner voice said. He hated that nagging part of his mind, and he also hated how often it was right. Light could be doing more productive things like working on his goal.

Light stopped in front of his house an opened his front door. "I'm home," he announced. He saw Sayu watching something in the living room. Would it kill her to stop watching TV?

"Nice to see you, Light," his mother greeted as she entered the room. She drying he hands with a towel, she must've been doing dishes. She always worked on the house.

"Hey mom, if you'd like I can do the chores for you today," he offered with a smile.

Light's mother smiled at him and ruffled his hair slightly. "You're so sweet, but you don't have to do that."

"I insist, besides you could use a break."

His mother leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "What would I do without you," she said.

"Let me changed first, and I'll get right to it," he said before going upstairs. He needed something to do.

He changed out of his clothes quickly and went back downstairs. He smiled when he saw that his mother was lounging on the couch. She relaxed pretty quickly.

"Hey Light," Sayu called from the living room. "Where's Seika," she asked.

Light remembered that he told his family Seika would come by often after school, so he could help her with his homework, and ever since then Sayu would always ask where Seika was when he came home alone. He had no idea with Sayu liked Seika so much, or why anyone else like Seika, for that matter. "She's hanging out with Hiromi," he replied.

"Hiromi Kobayashi, that really cute guy on the track team? Looks like you have some serious competition," she teased.

Instead of answering Sayu, he went to the kitchen to start cleaning. No matter how many times he'd tell her he and Seika weren't involved Sayu would never believe him.

* * *

Seika walked inside of her house and went straight upstairs. It was kind of late. She and Hiromi slept way past his alarm clock. They just laughed about it. He volunteered to walk her home, but she insisted on walking him instead.

If Hiromi walked Seika home and had seen how large her house way he'd definitely ask questions, about her family and what they did for a living, and she wanted to avoid questions like that for as long as possible. She threw her book bag in her bed and went to her nightstand. She picked up a clasped book that was old, but still in good condition.

It was titled _The Origin of The Division._ Her father had given this to her about three years ago. It was Kousuke Moriyama's diary, and it explained how the Division came to be. Seika intended to give it to Makoto, but when Reiji told Seika that she was going to the outside, she packed it with her for some reason. It was a family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation, and it was the pride of the Moriyama family and Seika had decided she was going to give it to Light.

He had so many questions regarding the Division; this would probably answer a lot of them. She could tell just by Light's reactions, he didn't believe her when she said they wanted him as a tactician at the Division, and Seika knew Light would never stop being skeptical, but she had to continue doing what Kasuka told her to do. She had to prove to everyone at the Division, and more importantly herself that she was capable of doing anything that was presented to her.

After the camera's in Light's home are taken down she'd give this to him. Seika set the book down when her house phone began to ring.

She checked the caller id and rolled her eyes. It was a blocked number; that was most definitely Reiji. She answered the phone.

"Why do you constantly call me on a blocked number?"

"I don't want anyone to trace my connections to you. I assure it's for your safety. Did you get the money I sent?"

"Yeah, I did. Did you talk to Kuro?"

"Yeah, I did. She's a little mad at me though, but I don't want to get into it. I was just calling to make sure you're okay."

Seika went over to have a seat on her bed. "Yeah, I'm fine, actually I'm better than fine. I've turned over a new leaf in my life. The immature Seika is now gone." She frowned when she heard a deep chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you said that you weren't immature anymore. I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it, I am a completely different person now. If only you could see it."

She was then silent. Now that she was on the phone with Reiji, she contemplated on telling him something. Something he'd most likely disapprove of. She'd get scolded or supported; she truly hoped it was support.

"I have a friend whose dad is trapped in Division Two," she blurted out. "Then I told Yukio to tell Zen to go look for him."

She cringed when it was silent over the phone. She was totally going to get scolded. "You have a friend," Reiji repeated.

"Um, yeah."

"Do I have to remind you what happens to those who get attached to outsiders? My biological mother and father got executed because of that."

Reiji's mother was born in the Division, but his father wasn't. His mother had snuck off to the outside, and met a man whom she had fallen in with. She came back to the Division, along with Reiji's father, pregnant so they got executed a week after she went into labor. Since Reiji's mother was from the Division she was nameless, but she had a child with an outsider, so Reiji's name could be seen by a Shinigami. He was the only citizen of the Division with on name on his lifespan. "Don't worry, I won't tell him about the Division, I swear."

"As long as you know what you're doing I have no complaints, just make sure to be careful. Nonetheless, I'm happy that you've managed to make a friend at school, I know this is something that you've always wanted."

Reiji's reaction caused Seika to scratch her head in confusion. "You're not mad?"

"Mad, no, but I am worried. It's just that now that I'm in the outside world, I can see how appealing this life actually is. Staying cooped up at the Division forever is no way to live."

"Yeah, sometimes I don't ever want to go back," she admitted. The Division was home to her, but she needed to experience things, and to hear Reiji say he understood how Seika feels, made her more relieved in more ways than one.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you too," she replied. He hung up and Seika rested her back on the bed. The weekend was approaching and again she had nothing to do.

* * *

Yamori plopped down on his bed and groaned. Division Two was really strict, they had such big expectations. That was one of the many things Yamori hated about Division Two. He had a long list, and the thing that held the slot for number one was Kai.

He hated that bastard with a passion. Not only did the guy take him away from his family, but he also threatened to kill them if Yamori didn't cooperate. He was forced to live in some weird place that he found out about almost three months ago.

Yamori sat up on the bed when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it," he shouted.

The door opened and it revealed a solider. This one wasn't a kidnap victim though. It was a Division born soldier. The only ones that Yamori associated with were kidnap victims, but they didn't like him much. They thought he was trouble, so most of them stayed away from him.

"Kai wants to see you," the soldier informed.

Yamori sighed heavily before getting up from the surprisingly comfortable bed. He walked past the woman and headed to the throne room. Apparently every Division had a throne room for the leaders. Yamori found that to be completely pointless.

His legs were ridiculously sore. He was being put through combat training, which Yamori referred to as hell. Yamori always thought that he more than efficient went it came to hand to hand combat, but in comparison to those Division soldiers, he was terrible. In his first week, he tried to fight Kai and failed miserably.

After that occurrence Yamori trained harder every day. It was an act of pride, but he promised himself that he'd get stronger so he'd never hit a situation like that ever in his life.

He opened the doors and saw Kai sitting on his unnecessarily large chair.

"Yamori, you're here. I've been told that you were over exerting yourself again, how are you feeling?

"Homesick," he replied dully. "You think you could help me with that?"

Kai sighed at his words. "Sorry, but I can't. I'd like to, but I can't. Why is it that every time I talk to you, you say the same thing?"

"I miss my family," Yamori replied simply. "I want to go back home, I won't stopping saying that until you let me go back. I promise I won't tell anyone of the messed up place. If anything all I want to go is forget about it."

"This messed up place is what I call home, and sooner or later you will too. If you'd like I could bring your wife and son here," Kai offered.

Yamori scowled at the dark haired man. "You know I'd never agree to that," Yamori growled. The Division was too twisted and dangerous for his family. Some of the civilians told him stories about the Division's history and it made Yamori sick to his stomach. "I don't understand you. I have a son the same age as your daughter. How would you feel if someone took you away from her?"

"Yamori, I truly am sorry for bringing you here. I did extensive research on everyone I took, I made sure that they didn't have relatives or anyone who'd wait for them, but when it came to you I made a mistake. I had no idea that you had a wife and son until you told me."

"If you were truly sorry, you'd let me go back home."

"No outsider has entered the Division and made it out alive. I have no way to confirm that you won't tell anyone of its existence, so therefore I'm forced to keep you here. Everyone here has gotten used to this life, and it's best if you do so as well."

"Like you said, everyone else who is here doesn't have anyone to go home to. You brought me here and everyone else to fight a war we have nothing to do with. Can you even grasp how immoral that is?"

"Trust me I know, but as the leader of Division Two I have to make sure that the sanctity of my home is protected, and I'll do whatever it's takes to ensure that."

Yamori laughed at Kai, and it wasn't one of those forced laughs to make him upset, but genuine laughter; laughter that utterly confused Kai. "I can tell you aren't a bad person, but you certainly aren't good either."

There was a look that appeared on Kai's face, an expression that Yamori didn't know how to interpret. Kai was intimidating no doubt about that, but from seeing how Kai acting towards the residents of Division Two, he didn't seem like a terrible person. Either way, Yamori still didn't like him. "Then call me neutral," Kai responded.

Yamori only sighed heavily in response. "Why did you call me in here," he asked. "I'm musty and I want a shower, so make it quick."

"Yes, I can smell you from here. I just wanted to congratulate you. You're still an amateur, but your skills in swordsmanship are impeccable. Your combat skills are also improving. Sooner or later you'll be elevated a rank."

"I don't need any congrats from you, and I don't want to ascend a rank, I want my family back, and that'll never change. Now if that's all you had to say, I'll be going."

"Such a sharp tongue you have," Kai chuckled. "I should cut it off."

It was fast and very subtle, but the shift in Kai's demeanor was unsettling, even for Yamori. He noticed that a lot of the people from the Division were kind of like that. Even if they were nice, when they wanted to be intimidating, it was one of the most frightening things a person could ever witness. Kai was obviously a product of the Division's crazy environment, and for that reason alone Yamori would never allow the man to bring his family here.

* * *

 **Well, there's the introduction to Hiromi's father, Yamori, as well as the Division Two leader Kai. The plotline with Division Two will be very useful to the Wammy boys and their search for Akihiko, and it'll help L out a bit as well. Many of the current themes going on in this story will all be tied nicely together in the end. If you have any questions just ask in the reviews and I'll be sure to respond.**

 **Please review.**


	18. L's Unexpected Phone Call

**Sorry for the late update, but this chapter was very hard to edit.**

 ** _pwashington: Yeah, I intend on introducing Misa, but it's pretty far into the story. As for the live action Netflix film, I am so pissed about it. I don't understand why they had to make Light's name Light Turner, when they should've just kept him Japanese. Asian actors already have a hard time getting roles in Hollywood, so to see them change Light's ethnicity for no valid reason is disappointing. The only person who is still Japanese in that movie is Watari._**

 ** _Not only that, but the actor who plays Light looks awful. Light was a canonly attractive character who used his looks and charm to get ahead, but the actor playing him looks like a damn potato! Also, I didn't understand why the trailer was so action packed when the most action that happened in Death Note was during the Yotsuba arc._**

 ** _It looks like some corny high school movie, and the only good thing about it, is that Willem Dafoe is going to be portraying Ryuk._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note; if I did L and Ryuk would've interacted at least once, because that'd be extremely entertaining.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

L's Unexpected Phone Call, Mello's Warning

If Seika hated anything it was the weekend. Most kids loved the weekend, because it was their temporary escape form school, but Seika liked school, and as sad as it sounded, she had no life outside of it. She sat on the couch with her phone in hand, having an internal battle with herself. She decided to do her homework, but then trigonometry came along, and she hated it. Light on the other hand, breezed through the subject and she really needed help.

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. This was such a trivial matter. All she had to do was call Light and ask for help, but something about asking Light for help made Seika feel nauseous. Seika let out a slow sigh, deciding to put her pride away for at least a day. She pressed on the contact name that said Light Yagami and called.

She had her doubts that he'd let her come over, since the cameras were up and all.

"Who are you calling?" a deep voice asked. Seika yelped and jumped back at the sound and looked up with a scowl. It was Ryuk. The Shinigami chuckled at the sight.

"Why are you in my house, you freak?" she demanded. Seika got up from the couch and picked up her phone, which flew out of her hands thanks to a certain uninvited guest. She saw that it was still calling Light's number. She frowned before hanging up.

Instead of answering, Ryuk flew straight to the kitchen. Seika concluded that he was on yet another heist for apples. She followed him inside and hopped up on the island bench. To her surprise the Shinigami was eating the fruit a lot slower than usual. "What's wrong with you?" she questioned with a cocked brow.

"You don't have that many, so I have to savor them."

Seika was going to open her mouth to tell the Shinigami how stupid he was, but she got interrupted by her phone. She looked at the screen in mild astonishment. Light called her back, which was unanticipated.

She pursed her lips before answering. "What?"

"What do you mean, what? You called me first; I just want to know why."

Seika twitched at his response. She had to grudgingly admit to herself that he was right. "It doesn't matter. I hung up, didn't I?" she retorted.

"Someone's getting a little angry," he pointed out. "Why so cranky?"

"Well, an acquaintance of ours is helping themselves to my fruit… _again_. Also, I'm bored, but what else is new?"

"Ah, so that's why you called me," he said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Stop feeling so smug, Yagami-boy. I'm calling because I need help."

"Help with what?"

"My trigonometry homework," she replied in a low voice. As Seika expected, Light laughed at her. This is the reason she was reluctant to ask for help in the first place.

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Oh, come on Yagami-boy… wait… did you say yes?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he simply answered. "What kind of guy would I be if I didn't help out one of my slower classmates?"

"Die."

"That was a mean thing to say, I guess you don't want my help?"

"No, no, I do," she quickly replied. She knew that the cameras were still up, so she had to be careful not to say anything that'd make L feel like Light was Kira. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I look forward to it," he said before hanging up.

Seika shoved her phone in her pocket and hopped off the island bench. "Ryuk, hurry up with those apples. I'll buy you some more."

She gave the Shinigami a dull stare when he lifted the basket and dumped the fruits in his mouth. Those cameras really needed to be taken down. "You kind of remind me of Rayven," she stated.

"That's very offensive. I'm not that much of an idiot," Ryuk protested with his mouth full.

This made Seika laugh. The only one who didn't think Rayven was a complete idiot was Makoto, and that's because he was somewhat of an idiot as well.

"So, why do you guys put up him?" Ryuk asked. "One day he might get you guys killed by accident."

Seika smirked. "Well, meeting Rayven was very bizarre. He happened to stumble upon the Division by chance about two hundred years ago. They begged him not to say anything of the Division's existence, and he complied, but he hasn't left us alone ever since. He's just an idiot that we consider a friend… for some reason."

"Zenma doesn't seem to like him very much, why is that?"

"According to Kuro and Cana, Zen used to be just like Rayven. After he matured, he grew to detest Shinigami that are nothing but fun and games. That's why he hates you so much, because you remind him of how he used to be."

"No wonder why he caused that storm, I pissed him off pretty badly."

Seika snorted at Ryuk's words. "It isn't your fault; Zen has a problem with controlling his anger. Even though he's mature he still has his old childish aspects. He can be pretty violent, especially towards Rayven."

"What's he so angry about?" the Shinigami asked.

Seika walked inside of the living room searching for her jacket. Ryuk followed her. "I'm not really sure," she admitted as she put the leather jacket on. "I don't ask about it."

She walked out of her house and shoved her hands in her pocket. Ryuk was floating behind her. _What was Zen so angry about?_

She continued to wonder about that as she walked.

* * *

Kasuka walked inside of the Division One throne room and had a seat on the large stone chair. Zenma was already inside.

"Zen, I've always wondered why the hell Kousuke thought that sitting on a stone chair was comfortable for someone's ass," Kasuka said as he adjusted himself on his seat.

"He always hated that chair, but according to him sitting on it made him look like a strong leader."

"That's something Makoto would say."

Kasuka heard a lot of stories about Kousuke Moriyama, and all he could say is that man was a slight ditz. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at Zenma with a serious expression. The Shinigami nodded at him.

Kasuka took a deep breath before dialing Kai's number. He made sure to put it on speaker. If anything, all he wanted was to hang up. This call could ruin the relationship between Division One and Division Two. If it were Kasuka's choice, he'd just overlook Kai's actions, but as a leader he knew that couldn't be done.

He swore the phone rung forever. "Kasuka, this is certainly unexpected," Kai began. "What could my second favorite nephew be calling me for?"

"Second favorite," he repeated with a raised brow. "How could you like Makoto more than me?"

Kai let out a chuckle. "What can I say, he's funny."

"I'm going to let that slide for now. Zen is here by the way. We have something important I want to talk to you about. I'm sure you're busy so I'll make it quick."

"…We know that you're behind the international military kidnappings."

There was a long pause of silence on the other line, so long that Kasuka momentarily thought that Kai hung up on him. "Who told you?" he asked in a low voice.

"Rayven did, while in Division Three, he overheard my father and Zeph talking about it. I have no idea how they know about it," Kasuka answered. "It'll only be a matter of time before everyone finds out. All I want to know is why you're doing this."

A deep sign came from the other line. "A civil war is approaching. I only had two hundred soldiers in my Division; there was no way we'd be able to survive with our numbers, no matter how smart we are. I needed more power so I did what had to be done," he replied.

"You're forcing people into affairs they have nothing to do with, how could you live with yourself," Zenma asked. "This isn't you Kai."

"I know what I'm doing is wrong, but in order to protect my Division I have to bend my morals, no matter others may think," Kai replied with a hard tone.

"How does your daughter feel about this?" Zenma asked.

"Mila has no say in my decisions, so don't bring her up," Kai demanded. He then sighed. "I don't want to talk about this over the phone. You'll understand things from my end if you see the product of my actions."

Kasuka pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then can Zen and I come to visit you tomorrow?"

"That'll be fine; I have something to ask you about as well, in regards to that idiot Reiji." Before Kasuka could respond Kai hung up.

"He knows that what's doing is wrong, that counts for something, right?"

"I'm not sure," Zenma replied honestly. "Kai has always been a level headed individual, so hopefully we'll get more clarity when we see him tomorrow."

The tone of Zenma's voice caused Kasuka to frown slightly at the creature. Zenma's serious nature was normal, but he could see that the Shinigami was on edge. There was something wrong with him. "Kuro told me that she and Reiji had an argument. He's blinded by revenge and it's changing him," The Shinigami suddenly revealed.

So, that's why she was so angry when she came back, Kasuka thought.

"It's already disappointing to find out that Reiji's is becoming someone, but adding Kai on top of that is too much to handle. I don't want him to end up like Akihiko or Aevan."

Kasuka furrowed his brows at the Shinigami. There was a bit of a desperate edge to his voice. Zenma would always sound so serious, but this tone was something else.

"Kasuka, I've watched those men grow up. I know that you guys hate them… but I don't. I hate the choices that they've made, especially Aevan and Akihiko, but I don't hate them," the Shinigami admitted. "Whatever happens, we can't just sever our alliance with Division Two. If we do I have no idea what's it's going to do to Kai's mental state, but there's no way I can live with myself if we play a part in his downfall."

The admission left Kasuka speechless. When he thought about it, Zenma refrained from speaking ill of Aevan, or Akihiko. He never took the time to ask the Shinigami how he felt about the matter, but now that Kasuka knew, there was no way he'd let Zenma down. "You don't have to worry. There's no way I'll let Kai go down the path Aevan has gone, and especially Akihiko. I'll even make sure that Seika checks up on Reiji so he doesn't go too crazy."

Kasuka couldn't see it due to the bandages covering Zenma's face, but the Shinigami gave him a smile of appreciation. Despite everything that had happened to him, Kasuka managed to put everyone's happiness over his own. Kasuka was one of the few people who didn't let the atmosphere of the Division change him. "How did things end up like this," Zenma wondered aloud.

"Kisuke," Kasuka answered simply. "Nobody wants to talk about it, but it has to be acknowledged. His execution changed everyone."

"Yeah, I know. Your father grew to become distant after that, then Seika started babbling about these imaginary doors, Aevan acts like we were never family, and Akihiko abandoned us for Division Zero and then killed Hiyori, which completely ruined this family," the Shinigami acknowledged.

"It's hard to believe that there was a time when we were happy," Kasuka said. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Who would've thought that we'd get to this state?"

He got up from the uncomfortable chair. "I'm going outside for a smoke," he announced. The gunman walked towards the door and reached for the knob.

"Are you angry with me?" the Shinigami suddenly asked.

Kasuka stopped his movements. He turned around to look at Zenma. There was a small frown on his face. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Aevan's done a lot to you, and I just told you that despite everything I still don't want him to die. You must think I'm awful."

Kasuka gave the Shinigami a sympathetic look. "You've been through a lot in your life, Zen. I'm sorry that you had to watch Aevan, Akihiko, and even Von turn into something that you'd never expect. You should never feel guilty for your own emotions. It's understandable that you don't want to watch people who you were so close to die."

He gave the Shinigami a small smile. "I could never think you were awful," he reassured.

Zenma didn't reply instead he just stood there. Kasuka knew that he was still ashamed of himself, but hopefully his words helped the Shinigami a little bit. He exited the room leaving Zenma inside by himself.

* * *

Matt groaned at his computer screen. There wasn't a single piece of information on this Akihiko guy, not only that, but it still baffled him how he got into the institute. From the footage on the security cameras all Akihiko did was walk inside, but it seemed like no one noticed him. His movements were so swift yet languid, like a cat. The man lacked so much presence, which was strange due to the fact that he was at least 6'4. How did no one notice him walking in?

Matt heard a soft knocking on his door. "It's open," Matt shouted.

He knew it was Near; Mello would've just let himself into the room. "You still haven't found anything, have you?"

Matt shook his head with a frown. "No, I only have footage of him breaking in, or walking in. This guy is a total prick. I swear he even smirked at one of the security cameras." Matt sighed in exasperation while running a hand through his hair, which was now unbelievably messy. "Near, despite what you and Mello think I don't know if we can do this by ourselves. It's like this guy doesn't even exist. Maybe his name isn't really Akihiko Yamazaki."

Near considered that as well, but he doubted it. "Well that's the only name we have right now."

"Then what do you suggest we do? We can't tell Roger, or that creep will kill us."

"I think we should tell L," Mello suggested as he walked through the door.

"No," Near declined. "He already has his hands full with the Kira case; we can't involve him in this as well."

Mello had a feeling that Near was going to denounce the suggestion, but he didn't care. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a little white card. "I snuck into Roger's office while he was asleep last night, and went through his desk. This is Watari's number. Let's contact him, so we can get help from L."

Matt smirked; Mello was the most reliable person he knew, despite how vexed he usually was, when Mello wanted something he'd find a way to get it. Mello didn't wait for opportunities, he created them. Matt looked back at Near who seemed to be rather unimpressed. "L is smarter than the three of us put together, we need his help. This Akihiko guy is dangerous."

"Suppose we do tell L, what exactly could he do to help us? There is no information regarding Akihiko whatsoever. Matt has been going at this for four days."

"Who are you?" Mello questions with a scowl. "The Near I know would do anything to win, even if it meant breaking the rules. If you keep thinking like this, winning is impossible," Mello said.

The fainted scowl formed on Near's face. He knew what the blonde was trying to do, and it was working. Near hated losing more than anything, but he had pride. If he talked to L for help he'd feel like a loser. He had to find some piece of information on his own, anything.

Near began to ponder.

 _Akihiko Yamazaki is a Japanese man who was somehow able to sneak into the institute and go unnoticed. He knew our rankings and names, as well as Roger's name. Apparently, he needed recruits, but for what exactly?_

The ash haired boy glanced at Matt, and suddenly something he said last night came to mind.

 _What the hell did that guy even mean by recruits? Does he want us to fight a war of something?_ After Matt had made that remark, Near and Mello simply ignored him, but the way Akihiko worded it was kind of strange. "Matt, check out the disappearances of those military soldiers," Near ordered. "I want information on all of them."

Without question, Matt did as he was told. He had no idea what Near had in mind, but at this point he'd listen to anything.

"What are you getting at?" Mello asked with a frown.

"Akihiko said he needed recruits. It was stated that men and women were disappearing from all over the world, but it only happened in about five countries, if I'm correct Japan was one of them. These people all have military training. I'm not saying that Akihiko is behind it, but what if he has a connection to it?"

"Yeah, but he came here for us, and we don't have military training," Mello pointed out.

"That's quite the limb you're going on, but I guess it's worth a shot," Matt said.

"Start with Japanese soldiers. Akihiko Yamazaki is obviously a Japanese man, if that's where he lives then the majority of kidnapped people should be from there," Mello instructed. He wasn't going let Near give all the ideas.

Both Near and Mello walked behind Matt's computer chair. "Ok," Matt said. "This is a list of all the people who were kidnapped, all of them were from America, Italy, Japan, Australia and Barbados. The majority of them were Australian, and that was the first place where the incidents happened. Then the person went to Japan and got a pretty large amount of people from there as well."

"I can't believe that they disappeared without a trace though," Mello stated. "How sly do you have to be to pull something like that off?"

"Sly enough to sneak into an institute that was thought to have impenetrable security," Matt muttered. He didn't know why, but Near's theory was crazy, but sounded so plausible. "I'm doing a background check on everyone who was kidnapped," Matt said.

Near smirked. It was unlikely, but there was still a possibility that they found something. Now all he needed was some time alone to think. "I'll be back," he announced before leaving the messy room.

"You're still going to call Watari, aren't you?" Matt predicted as he typed.

Mello chuckled slightly. "Of course I am, and Near knows that. He's just acting like he isn't fond of the idea, but he knows that we need L."

"Whatever," the redhead mumbled. No matter how smart Near and Mello were, to Matt they were still idiots.

* * *

Light got up from the couch when he heard a knock on his door. It must've been Seika. He was pretty relieved; it was so boring he needed the company.

He opened the door only to see Seika with a huge grin on her face. He cocked a brow at the sight. "Why do you have a creepy grin your face?"

"It took you like five seconds to answer the door; you were waiting for me like some puppy that misses their owner."

Light gave her the most unimpressed expression he could muster. "Most people say just hello," he stated dully.

Seika stepped inside of the house and looked around. She grinned when she saw Sayu sitting in front of the television watching a movie. "Hideki Ryuga isn't that cute, ya know," she remarked loudly so Sayu could turn around.

As expected the girl directed her gaze from the television to Light and Seika. "Seika," she exclaimed. She got up from the couch and walked up to the pair with a shit-eating grin. Light braced himself for whatever utterly wrong assumption his sister was going to make. "Word on the street is that you've found better things than my brother here."

Seika raised a brow. "Better things? I'm not really sure what you mean."

"Hiromi Kobayashi, he's so cute."

Seika couldn't help but laugh. So, that's what she meant by better things. Sayu Yagami was definitely an amusing one. "Yeah he is, but we're just friends. Also, what do you mean by word on the street? Who told you that?"

"Light did, he was so jealous and disappointed," she chirped with a grin.

Light rolled his eyes. She was totally doing this on purpose. He was sure that Sayu found joy in bothering him. That's probably why she and Seika got along so well. "All I said was that Seika was hanging out with Hiromi, and nothing else. Sayu would you quit exaggerating for one day," he asked.

Sayu tapped her chin in thought. "Let me think about it… nope," she answered with a wide grin.

Seika chuckled at the pair. Watching Light talk to Sayu was kind of like Kasuka talking to Makoto. No matter what Kasuka would always end up frustrated in the end, much like Light and Sayu.

"Sayu, you're missing your movie," Seika pointed out to the younger girl.

"Oh, you're right. I'll bother you later," she said before scurrying over to the couch.

Light rolled his eyes once more. He knew she annoyed him on purpose. "Let's go to my room," he suggested.

Seika nodded. The pair walked upstairs and inside of Light's room. Seika looked at Light's desk and saw a ton of books sprawled all over. He must've been studying for the Entrance Exams. If she had known that she wouldn't have called him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were studying, I could always come back some other time."

"There's no need to do that, besides I just finished anyway," he replied as he had a seat on his desk chair. "Now what exactly do you need help with?"

Seika had a seat on Light's and placed her bag beside her, taking out all her homework. "I'm solid in every other subject, but trigonometry is the bane of my existence."

"I could've sworn that you got a perfect score on the test we had last week."

Seika scratched the back of her head and looked away sheepishly. "I…might've copied off the girl sitting next to me."

"Seriously," Light asked with a dull expression. "I never took you to be a cheater."

"Hey, math is not as easy as you make it out to be. Everything was a breeze until they started putting the alphabet in equations."

"Variables," he corrected.

"Huh?"

"The letters in equations are known as variables," Light explained. He could see that Seika still didn't understand. "Variables represent unknown numbers," he elaborated.

"I'm lost," she admitted.

Light pinched the bridge of his nose, already getting slightly agitated. "Looks like I need to get you up to speed with basic algebra first."

* * *

"Soichiro, I've decided that this is going to be my final day of surveillance," the detective informed, as he and Soichiro stared at the computer screen.

Soichiro let out a barely audible sigh of relief, looking away from the image of Light helping Seika with her homework. "Does this mean that you no longer suspect my family," he asked with a smile.

"In a sense," L replied honestly. Sure, he didn't suspect Soichiro's wife and daughter, but Light Yagami was an interesting boy.

Soichiro opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off at the sound of the door opening. He and L turned their heads to see who it was.

It was Watari, and he was wearing a deep frown. He had a phone in hand.

"Ryuzaki, there is a phone call for you, it's urgent," Watari announced.

L examined the older man before getting up and taking the phone. "Hello."

"It's Mello," a deep voice said over the phone.

L's eyes widened ever so slightly. Why would Mello be calling him?

"We need your help."

L turned his head and saw Soichiro looking at him intently. He turned back to Watari. "Let's go to your room," he whispered.

The older man nodded and opened the door for him. He and Watari walked inside of the room and shut the door.

"A man broke into the orphanage; his name is Akihiko Yamazaki. He told Near, Matt, and I that he was looking for recruits," Mello told. "He didn't take anyone, but he said that he'd be back in eight months' time."

"Why didn't you tell Roger?" L asked.

"We would've, but Akihiko knew that if we did we'd be moved to another orphanage. He said if that happened he'd kill us all."

"How did he break in?" the detective questioned. "The institute has impenetrable security; there is no way he could've found a way around it."

"Matt looked at the security footage. All he did was walk in, but his movements were so subtle, it even took us a while to spot him. Not only that, but Matt searched every corner of the internet for him, and found nothing."

This part intrigued L. Matt was a computer genius, the best in the institute, so if he didn't find any information on this man, then it really was a problem. Perhaps this Akihiko Yamazaki could be using an alias of some sort. "Did you consider that Akihiko wasn't his real name?"

"Yeah, I did, but it's all we have to go on, and I think that it is his name, this guy is bold, and from what is seems like, fearless. Near has a theory that he has something to do with the military disappearances."

"The military kidnappings," L repeated intrigued. "How did he jump to that conclusion?"

"Uh, Akihiko said that he needed us to be his recruits, and Near somehow made a connection to the international kidnappings. I'm not sure how, but he made Matt do background checks on the victims. Most of them come from Australia and Japan, where Akihiko is presumably from. Matt is also checking out their families. We don't want to leave any corners unturned."

"Good, when Matt finishes that job contact Watari, and if you've found anything interesting, be sure to tell us. I have personal interest in this matter."

"Got it," Mello said before hanging up.

L shoved his hands in his pocket and paced around the large room. This was certainly a dangerous situation, no doubt about that, and if things could go his way, he wouldn't involve the children, but he needed to work on the Kira case.

 _Akihiko Yamazaki, he's definitely bold, yet it's almost as though he leaves no trace. No trace of his existence; much like Seika Moriyama._

L stopped walking. _If Akihiko, the military kidnappings, and Seika were linked, what could that mean?_ He rubbed his bare foot lightly against the carpet as he analyzed.

The thing that Seika, Akihiko, and the military kidnapping have in common is that there is no trace of them, why?

"Watari, send an email address to the boys and tell that is the only way they are allowed to contact me."

"Understood," Watari answered.

L walked out of the room and went back to sit beside Soichiro. "I'm sorry for that, you're probably wondering what that was about. I assure, that is was something that had nothing to do with the Kira case, in fact it was trivial."

He didn't feel right about lying to Soichiro, but he couldn't bother the man with a case that would only interfere with his focus on Kira.

 _This case just might be more dangerous that the Kira case._

* * *

It was silent in Light's bedroom, as he and Seika were doing their English homework. Getting Seika up to speed with Trigonometry was a struggle, and all she understood so far were Trigonometric ratios, the easiest thing to understand in trig. Light decided they should take a break on the subject, because Seika was learning at a horrendously slow pace.

"Who are you writing about?" Light asked. Their English assignment was to write a full character analysis on anyone in Shakespearian literature. He got up from his bed and hovered over Seika, who was seated on his desk chair.

"Tibalt," she responded.

Light made a sound of distaste. He remembered reading Romeo and Juliet on his free time, and he absolutely hated Tibalt. "I can't even begin to explain how annoying he was. He was so irrationally angry in that entire play. There are far more interesting people to write about, like Antony, Othello, or Prospero."

"I resent that. Tibalt is the only interesting character in Romeo and Juliet, besides Mercutio. Who did you choose?"

"Lady Macbeth," Light answered.

He gave Seika a blank stare when she made a gagging noise. "She is the second worst character in all of Shakespearian literature. She forced her husband to kill someone then decided to kill herself because of guilt. She spent the entirety of that play complaining, emasculating her husband and whining."

"She had way more depth than her passive husband," Light argued. "Macbeth was an idiot who couldn't even make proper decisions. It's not her fault he was a doormat in the first two acts; and if you think Lady Macbeth is the second worst, who's the first."

"Romeo," Seika replied with a grimace. Light could most definitely agree with that statement. Romeo and Juliet was acknowledged as the greatest romance of all time, but it was the biggest let down of all time. Romeo was extremely irritative, babbling nonsense about love, and crying every time he made a mistake. "He didn't fall in love with Juliet at first sight, he fell in lust."

"Not to mention he claimed to be in love with someone else before Juliet," Light added.

His eyes scanned Seika's notebook, reading her essay. It was well written, and she was surprisingly articulate on paper. As he scanned the paper, Light's eyes stopped at a certain word. "Seika," he began.

"Hmmm," she hummed softly, not pausing her writing.

"What is… _ambitouvulistic_?"

"It means to take action without thought," she replied.

"I've never heard of that word before."

"That's because I made it up."

At the moment Light just stood there and stared at Seika, not knowing if should even respond and carry on the conversation, or just leave her alone. Light sighed heavily, deciding to give her a response. "Why," he asked simply.

"If Shakespeare can make up words, why can't I?"

"Yeah, but Shakespeare is known to be the greatest playwright of all time, you're a simple high school student."

"Classist," Seika muttered.

"That is not classist," he argued. "Besides, words he made up are now commonly used in the English language, and they weren't as ambiguous as _ambitouvulistic_."

"Whatever, Yagami-boy, I know what I'm doing," she argued.

"You're going to get points taken off," he stated.

"We'll see about that," Seika responded. She put her pen down and began to crack her knuckles. She had finished her essay and despite what Light said she knew it was a masterpiece. She walked past him plopping down onto his bed, taking a deep breath.

Light slightly cocked his head to the side. The sight was a little unusual. When did she get so comfortable around him to lie on his bed? Maybe it was just a front since L was watching them. Still, it was something peculiar to look at.

"Where's your mother?" Seika asked.

"She went out with a couple of her friends," he answered. "Unfortunately while she's gone I'm in charge of Sayu."

Seika snorted at his words. "Why is that so unfortunate? I think you sister is pretty funny. It kind of baffles me how she's related to you."

"Trust me, it baffles me too," Light muttered.

Seika only smirked in response. She looked around Light's room, it was so _plain_. "You could use some decoration," she remarked. "There is nothing interesting in here whatsoever."

Neither Light nor Seika reacted when Ryuk began to laugh. They knew the drill; ignore the Shinigami at all costs. They were under surveillance the slightest bit of movement could ruin things.

"Light's room isn't as boring as you think," Shinigami began. Seika resisted the urge to raise her brow. What could Ryuk possibly be talking about? "On his bookshelf of encyclopedias he has something pretty surprising stashed."

She snuck a quick glance at Light. He had an unreadable expression on his face. What was Ryuk talking about?

Whatever it was she had to find out.

Seika sat up on the bed and looked at his shelf with encyclopedias on it. She slyly got up from the bed and walked over to the book shelf.

Light wanted to kill the Shinigami. Now Seika was going to find those inappropriate magazines that he used to make himself seem normal. God, he hated that Shinigami.

"Yagami-boy, you are a total dork. I can't believe you have a collection of encyclopedias." She began to touch the books to see what this "surprise" was.

Light got up from his desk chair. "You don't have to look at that," he said.

Seika was going to respond, but she pulled out on the encyclopedias. Her brow raised when she saw books in between…or _magazines_. There was a smirk forming on her face when she realized what it was.

Seika looked back at Light, who seemed to be very pissed and embarrassed. "Oh, so this is what you like," she drawled. Light groaned and sat back down on his desk chair. A chuckle escaped Seika's lips. She opened one of the books with a grin.

"Oh, she's pretty," Seika remarked. The girl was tall with long brown hair. Her curves were really prominent. "In my opinion she'd look even better with some clothes on, but you probably feel exact the opposite, don't you Yagami-boy."

He was now covering his face with his hands. If Light died in this moment then he wouldn't really mind so much. The embarrassment was immense.

"Yukari Hayama, wow she certainly is…busty," Seika stated with a small chuckle. She looked at Light, who was currently trying to conceal his shame by placing his hands on his face. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Yagami-boy. This kind of stuff is normal for a teenage boy."

"Shut up," Light groaned. He got up from his seat a walked over to the laughing girl. He made an attempt to snatch the book out of Seika's hand, but he failed miserably. She really was fast. "Just hand it over."

"No," Seika refused through giggles. "I am admiring these voluptuous women."

Light rolled his eyes at her response. He lunged for the book once again, but Seika gracefully avoided it. "You're too slow, Yagami-boy." She was now walking backwards while waving the magazine in the air.

As she walked backwards her calf hit one of the legs of Light's bed, and began to fall behind. Light advanced once more. He caught Seika instead of the book. His left hand was on her lower back, but his right hand rested on her arm, the same arm that had his book. This was his chance. He pulled her closer and tried to snatch the book out of her hand.

Seika noticed this and struggled out of Light's grasp. Any other time getting away from him would be easy, but she was too occupied with her own laughter. "Let go of me, you perv," she teased while laughing.

"I'm not a pervert; now just give me the damn book," he demanded. Seika managed to turn around in his grasp, now Light's arm was around her stomach. Seika extended the arm that was on the book away from Light.

"Why can't you make anything easy for me," he complained.

"Life is boring without challenges," she replied with a firm grin. Seika looked at Light out the corner of her eye and saw that he was smiling as well. "See, you're having fun."

"No I'm not," he denied, but his laughter was contradicting his words. "Just give it back. I was holding it for a friend."

This made Seika laugh even harder. "That's the worst excuse in the history of excuses. You can do way better than that."

She yelped when her feet were lifted from the ground. "Put me down," she cackled.

"I can't do that until you give me the book." Seika managed to get her feet back on the ground, but Light wasn't going to give up yet. His arm was still hooked around her stomach. Light took this opportunity to lightly dig his fingers into her abdomen.

The reaction was immediate. Seika was now laughing hysterically, which surprised Light a little bit. Light began to laugh as well. He'd never think that she was so ticklish.

"That's cheating, stop it," she pleaded while laughing. In her attempts to get Light off her she dropped the magazine.

Light noticed and he let go of Seika and swiftly picked the book up. He sighed in relief. He looked over to Seika, who was now lying on his bed with the remnants of a grin on her face. He faintly smiled at the sight. Why did he like her smile so much?

He had a seat on the edge of the bed. "Who knew that the great Seika Moriyama was so ticklish," he teased.

The remark caused her to snort. "Who knew that the great Light Yagami was a closet pervert," she countered.

"Touché," Light responded with a smirk. He got up and put the magazine back in its hiding spot. Light looked back at the girl lounging on his bead. "You are way too comfortable," he remarked.

"If it bothers you all you have to do is say so."

"We both know that wouldn't change anything," he replied. He had a seat once again on his bead. Now he had to think up a casual conversation. He and Seika didn't have many talks that weren't Kira related.

"So what happened between you and Hiromi on the roof?"

"Why, are you jealous that I spent time with him, in favor of you," Seika asked with a smirk. She glanced at Light and saw that he was wearing the usual unimpressed expression. "We were just talking, that's all. He didn't ask me out or anything like that."

"You said that you were going to say yes, right?"

"I said I _probably_ would, but it's still highly doubtful. I guess he isn't my type."

Light cocked a brow. He could tell that there was more to what she wanted to say, she had to be holding her tongue for the surveillance cameras. He made a mental note to ask her the rest later. "What is your type anyway?" he asked.

Seika shrugged. "Broody geniuses with terrible haircuts," she replied sarcastically. She smirked inwardly when she heard Ryuk laughing in the distance.

"Very funny, but can you be serious?"

Seika sighed heavily. "Someone I can have a conversation with, without things getting awkward. I also like a challenge, if someone listens to everything I say without question then it's just boring. How about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

She rolled her eyes. "What's your type?"

"Kind of the same as yours, I guess," he replied. "A decent conversation is pretty hard to come by, so when I find someone I can talk to, it's pretty refreshing. Not only that, but if someone didn't challenge me on occasion, then what's the point?"

Both teenagers looked at the door when they heard the knob twisting. No doubt that it was Sayu. What could she possibly want? "What is it now, Sayu?"

"Mom says she's coming home late, so if you're hungry, just eat what she left on the stove," she informed.

"Thanks," he replied.

Seika sat up on Light's bed. "Did your movie finish?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little while ago. Now there isn't anything to watch," the younger girl replied with an expression of disappointment.

Sayu must've been bored, and Seika knew what that was like. "You can always hang out with us," she proposed.

"No, I don't want her here," Light protested. "All she does is annoy me."

Sayu gave Light a small pout. Seika rolled her eyes at the siblings. They really were just like Kasuka and Makoto. "Don't be mean to your sister. If you won't hang out with her, I will."

Light shrugged. "Fine, do what you want," he said.

Seika only rolled her eyes. She got off Light's bed and walked over to Sayu. "So what do you want to do?"

Sayu beamed at the older girl. "I have a collection of all of Hideki Ryuga's movies. We can start from the beginning. We'll have a marathon. I'm pretty sure we have popcorn; I'll be right back." And before Seika could say anything Sayu was out of the room.

What did she get herself into? She scowled when she heard a chuckle from Light. "You just dug your own grave."

"If I'm suffering, so will you," she replied with a devious smirk. She walked over to Light and grabbed his wrist, pulling him off the bed with no effort.

Light tried to pry himself out of her grasp, but his attempts where futile. Why was she so damn strong? "I will not listen to Sayu drool over Hideki Ryuga for the rest of the day," Light argued.

"Yes you will, now let's go." Seika ordered as she dragged Light towards the door to leave.

Ryuk watched the two teenagers with a look of interest. What an interesting development, it was. He knew there was no way Light would be so playful with Seika without reason. This was all just a ploy to show L that he and Seika were really good friends.

The Shinigami really needed to stop doubting Light, because the more Ryuk observed the interactions between Light and Seika, he saw that Seika was getting more and more comfortable. It looked like he was effectively tricking her into believing that he was somewhat of a good person.

* * *

Soichiro smiled at the screen. It was nice to see his son doing something else rather than studying. Since Seika had come into their lives, Light left the house more often, and seemed to more social. Soichiro was extremely disappointed to find out his son even read lewd magazines like that, but Seika was able to make the situation amusing. "Seika really brings out the childish side of your son," the detective sitting next to him remarked.

"Yeah, that side of Light isn't around very often, it's nice to see. Seika is a very nice girl, I think Light might like her." he replied. He hoped that after working he'd be able to see more of her. "Ryuzaki, I was wondering did you find anything out of the ordinary from Seika's background check."

"No," the detective lied. "She's just a normal high school student."

Soichiro smiled slightly. That was good to know. He didn't want Light to associate himself with someone who was dangerous.

"Although, I found something out of the ordinary," L stated. "According to school records Seika enrolled at Daikoku Academy about three weeks ago, and according to you, your family met her on January 28th, which is the same day she enrolled at the school. Isn't it a little bizarre that Light brought her to your house on her first day of school?"

Soichiro frowned at the detective. He was still making harsh implications. "Light has many friends who don't go to Daikoku; they probably knew each other before she enrolled."

L nodded and placed his thumb on his bottom lip. _That is very possible, and Light and Seika could just have an innocent friendship; still, Seika Moriyama has no school records before Daikoku. No matter how you look at it, she is suspicious. Not to mention she had a fake address. What could such a young girl be hiding?_

"Who is this Hiromi person that was mentioned?" the detective asked.

"He's Light's friend from school. They've know each other since elementary school. A very nice boy, but sadly he's suffered more than a person should."

"How so?" L asked.

"His father was one of the military soldiers kidnapped a few months ago, there is still no word regarding him, or any other victims."

 _Near has a theory that he has something to do with the military disappearances._ That was what Mello had told him over the phone.

L's eyes widened a fraction. _So Seika was friends with the son of a kidnap victim. Much like Akihiko there was absolutely no record of Seika's existence._

L focused on the screen intently. His eyes narrowed at Seika. She was certainly no ordinary girl.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing the Light and Seika scenes this chapter. Of course, if the cameras weren't in Light's house he wouldn't be so playful and friendly with her. Sorry of any OOCness.


	19. Takano, The Father of All Leaders

**Here I am with an update long overdue. If anyone here writes fanfiction you know that in order to save story chapters it has to be put into the Doc Manager. You have 90 days to save those chapters or it deletes automatically. My chapters deleted and it took me forever to access my broken laptop and get the old chapters from my computer. I was finally able to do so and I am back now. Sorry for making such a stupid mistake.**

 **So far this is one of my favorite chapters I hope you enjoy. Also to everyone who is reading thank you so much, you guys encourage me to continue writing this story, and a special thanks to the kind reviews I've gotten so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note if I did, I fire whoever thought it was okay to make that garbage Netflix adaptation.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

 ** _UD Fun Fact: Seika's last name was originally going to be Kamimoto, which means the original god, but Seika Kamimoto sounded weird, so I changed her last name to Moriya_ ma.**

* * *

Takano, the Father of All Leaders

"It's winter, why is it so hot," Hiromi complained aloud. They were having gym outside and the weather was really getting to him. "An unfortunate skinny boy like me doesn't deserve so much cruelty."

A feminine giggle from behind caused Hiromi to jump back in surprise. He turned around coming face to face with an old friend. "Oh Yuri, I didn't know you were standing there. How much did you hear?"

"Enough," she replied with a smile.

Hiromi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So…how's life," he asked trying to change the subject.

 _What a lame question._

"Life's good, I guess. I, uh, actually came to ask you something," the girl revealed. She spoke in an uncharacteristically sheepish voice, which intrigued Hiromi. "The winter festival is coming up, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."

The request was the last thing Hiromi expected her to say. He and Yuri had known each other since they were children and they always had a friendly relationship, nothing more and nothing less. She never showed interest in him before, or at least he never noticed. "Like as a date?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, I know it's probably sudden but I've wanted to ask you out for a long time."

"What happened to you and Light," he asked. "Didn't you two have a thing?"

"Well, we went on one date, but then he sort of got wrapped up in Seika. After a while I got over it," she responded.

He gave the brunette a nod of understanding. Yuri must've thought that Light and Seika were together. He didn't blame her, they were awfully close with one another. On the outside looking in, Light and Seika did look like a couple. Everyone in their grade assumed they had something going on, and even though Light and Seika both confirmed that they weren't in a relationship and had no romantic interest in one another, Hiromi had to admit that he was a little envious of their relationship. Of course he was still happy to be friends with the both of them despite his slight jealousy.

"So, do you wanna go," she asked.

The track captain met her with an unsure look. He didn't really think that it was right to accept a date from someone when you liked another person, but maybe he should say yes. It wasn't every day a pretty girl asked him out. He could have a lot of fun with Yuri.

He glanced past the brunette and saw Light and Seika on the other side of the field. Seika made some snide comment which caused Light roll his eyes and stalk off. Seika laughed and walked after him. He heard her say some along the lines of, "Don't be upset, Yagami-boy."

Hiromi smiled a little bit at the sight. They were an entertaining pair. He wondered if they did have underlying romantic feelings for each other.

He looked back at Yuri and gave her a bright smile. "Sure, I'll grace you with my presence."

Yuri laughed at his response. "Still the same since we were kids."

* * *

The Division One headquarters was filled with noise, as usual. With Reiji gone it was never quiet, and since most of the veterans were dead, the majority of Division One soldiers were under thirty. That meant that they still had a lot of growing up to do, that included Kasuka.

He looked around the lounge with a faint smile. If Seika were here it definitely would've been louder. She probably be arguing with Akira over something trivial, or pulling pranks with Akizuki.

He saw that Yuusuke was polishing his one of his swords on the couch. Kasuka briefly wondered how many blades the swordsman even had. "Did you see Yukio anywhere," he asked the swordsman.

Yuusuke didn't look up at Kasuka. "He's down stairs in his usual spot," he replied.

"What does he even do down there," Seijiro asked.

"Who knows," Makoto began, "he's probably doing voodoo rituals, or something." There were a few chuckles around the room. Akira, Kasuka, and Yuusuke however, weren't amused by the side remark.

"If he is then I hope he's cursing you as we speak," Akizuki remarked, causing Makoto to sneer at him.

"Yukio builds weapons," Akira informed. "It's his hobby; a lot of them look and work great. It's way more productive that breaking vases."

Akizuki let out a loud groan. He still wasn't over the fact that his artifact was ruined.

"Who taught him how to do that," Seijiro asked. "It's amazing that a fourteen year old builds weapons during his pastime."

"Masami taught him," Yuusuke replied. He smirked when Kasuka twitched. Everyone else in the room noticed, and began to snicker.

"Don't you know that that name is forbidden, Yuusuke," Makoto said with a smirk. He walked over to Kasuka and hooked an arm around his brother's shoulder. "If you talk about Kasuka's boyfriend he'll get really upset."

Kasuka elbowed the younger boy in the gut. He scowled at Makoto; he hated how they were almost the same height. "I don't even know who that is," he growled.

"Sure you don't," Makoto replied with a grin. Three months ago Masami and a group of other soldiers, including their mother left the Division in search of Veris, the Shinigami who made the Division soldiers nameless in the first place. Masami left without telling Kasuka and he was still bitter about the whole ordeal.

"Masami, has quite the effect on you doesn't he, Kasuka," Yuusuke inquired with a grin.

"Yeah, ever since he left. You've been smoking more often, not to mention you sleep with any human being sight," Akizuki stated with a smirk. "It's okay to be bitter; love is a painful thing,"

Yuusuke snorted. "What the hell do you know about love," he asked. "The girl you're interested in tries to murder you on a regular basis."

"Akira has the hots me, she just doesn't want admit it," he said. He smirked at the blonde girl. She was wearing a huge scowl on her face. "Look at how she's glaring at me that means she's totally smitten."

"No, it means that you annoy the hell out me," Akira retorted.

"Yeah, sure, but remember that one day I'm gonna marry y-," he was cut off when Akira sharply kicked his shin. The gunman howled in pain and fell over with the remnants of a smile on his face. "You see, Kasuka love is painful."

Everyone laughed at the gunman, even Yuusuke, who usually wore a scowl.

The scene made Kasuka smile. Moments like this were what he loved about the Division. It was so rare when they could just relax and be happy, especially after the deaths of their comrades. This is something that he cherished dearly.

He looked at his younger brother and ruffled his hair, which stopped at his chin. "You're starting to look a lot like our father," Kasuka stated.

"Cana said that I'm a dead ringer for Kousuke," the younger boy replied while he fixed his now distorted hair.

"Yeah, and from the stories, you act a bit like him too. The only difference is that he was accepting of all people."

Makoto frowned. "I'm totally accepting. I'm just not very fond of robots."

Kasuka rolled his eyes at his younger brother, and brought his hand to Makoto's ear giving it a rough tug. "Come with me."

"Ow! Kasuka let go of me, that's hurts," he whined as he was being dragged away.

Kasuka just ignored his pleas and continued to guide him out of the room. They eventually made it downstairs. They stood in front of an old steel door that was beginning to rust.

"Why are we down here," Makoto asked while massaging his sore ear.

"This is where Yukio makes his weapons," Kasuka replied. He knocked on the door three times. He grabbed the hem of Makoto's shirt when he began to walk away. "Stay," he ordered.

Makoto sighed heavily with furrowed brows, but stopping walking away.

Yukon soon opened the door. "Good morning," he greeted with an expressionless face. He stepped away from the entrance to allow the two inside.

"It's hotter than the devil's asshole in here, where is the air conditioning," Makoto asked with a his upper lip curled in disgust.

"There is none, this place was practically abandoned for a while." Yukio grabbed the bottom of his shirt and wiped his forehead with it.

"Hey guys," Rayven greeted cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," Makoto replied.

"I was just hanging out with Yuki. He's making a dagger right now, it looks really cool," the Shinigami said.

It always baffled Makoto how Rayven and Yukio got along so well. They were polar opposites. What did those two even talk about?

He looked around the fairly large room. There were a variety of weapons. They looked really nice too, and Makoto knew a good weapon when he saw one. They were a variety of shapes and sizes, with neat designs engraved into them.

Even Makoto had to admit Yukio was talented. The combat specialist walked around the room to look at the weaponries. "Did you ever use any of these," he asked.

"Yeah," the prodigy replied. He went back to his small desk and sat beside Rayven. "I've used most of them at a point."

Makoto only nodded. He admired the sword display. Makoto wasn't really a fan on swordplay, but the weapon itself was beautiful. He reached out to touch a jet black katana that caught his eye. "Please don't touch that," the prodigy said.

Makoto slowly put his hand down with a frown. "Why not," he asked.

"Those swords are very important to me. You can touch any other weapon here, but please stay away from those on display."

"Why are they so important," Kasuka inquired curiously. The gunman walked beside his younger brother and looked at the blades. They looked like they took a while to make. All of them were simply beautiful.

"They're memorials," Yukio replied. "We don't have funerals at the Division, so I made swords as a remembrance to all the lives that we lost due to the recent attack. Each sword has a soldiers name inscribed on them."

Makoto looked closer at the weapons, and saw that they indeed had engraves on them. Each deceased warrior had one.

A lump formed in Makoto's throat. He smiled slightly at the blades. The day Aevan or whoever wiped out fifty soldiers, they were completely gone. There was no memory of them ever existing. It was one of the saddest days of Makoto's life.

Seeing these blades made him change his view on their deaths. They weren't lost completely. Their memory still lives on. The symbolism that the swords have was simply powerful. The victims to Aevan's attack still had the legacy as soldiers.

There was one that stuck out in particular. It was a silver katana with a white and lavender hilt. The sword looked unbelievably beautiful.

Kasuka's eyes were on the sword too. His expression softened and he smiled faintly when he read the name engraved.

Hiyori Suguro.

Kasuka wondered how Reiji would react if he saw this.

He snuck a glance at Makoto who just stared at the weapons in awe. He then looked at Yukio who was tending to his newly made dagger. Yukio, you have way more emotions that you think.

"So, why are you guys here," Rayven asked once more.

Both Kasuka and Makoto tore their gazes from the display to look at the Shinigami. Makoto only shrugged in response. He had no idea why Kasuka dragged him down here.

"I came to tell Yukio, that he's going on a field trip with Makoto and me," Kasuka answered with a small grin.

"Where are we going," the fourteen years old asked simultaneously.

"To see our dear grandfather, Takano," he answered. "Today I'm leaving for Division Two, and before I do I need to talk to him. Besides it's been awhile since we've seen him, so I'm taking you two along."

Yukio had put the dagger he'd been working on down. "If that's the case then I should change into something clean. You don't mind if I take a quick shower, do you?"

"Not at all," Kasuka responded. "We'll be leaving in about an hour or so."

"Can I come too," Rayven asked with hopeful eyes. "I swear I'll be good."

Kasuka chuckled at the Shinigami. "Yeah, you can come. For some reason old man Takano likes you."

Yukio got up from his seat and walked out of the room to wash up. Makoto watched his peer with a frown. He walked beside the large black winged creature. "What do you two talk about," Makoto asked the Shinigami.

"We talk about anything really, well most of the time I just talk and he listens."

Kasuka smiled. He appreciated the fact that Rayven liked Yukio. They had completely different personalities, but they got along so well. It was good for Yukio to have someone as a friend, even if that friend was Rayven.

* * *

As Light buttoned up his shirt he contemplated killing himself. _Why did the boy's locker room have to be so loud?_ Light's been asking himself this question since middle school. They were so loud and overall barbaric. He always changed fast, so he'd be able to leave right away; the rowdiness was getting a bit overwhelming.

He finished buttoning up his shirt in swung his jacket over his shoulder quickly heading out of the locker room.

"Hey Light," Hiromi greeted, stopping his peer in his tracks. He was already out of his gym clothes, and into his uniform. "I have to ask you something."

Light looked up to meet the track captains gaze. "What is it?"

Hiromi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before speaking. "Well, Yuri asked me to go to the Winter Festival with her, and I said yes. Is that okay, if you're not cool with it, I'll totally back off. I know you guys had a thing and all."

That wasn't what Light had been expecting whatsoever. He didn't mind Hiromi and Yuri at all. Light had only seen Yuri in a platonic way. The only reason he asked her out was to make himself seem normal to Raye Penber, so Light was pretty indifferent to the fact that she was showing interest in someone else. He was only surprised at the fact that Hiromi had said yes. "Don't you like Seika?"

"Yeah, but you and I both know that's not going anywhere, so I decided maybe I should focus on someone else," the lanky brunette replied. "So is it alright if I go with her?"

"Its fine, Yuri and I weren't serious," he answered.

"Okay, good to hear. Are you going to the Winter Festival," Hiromi asked. "It'll be fun, and there will be tons of cute girls from other schools." The track captain playfully nudged his peers side as he spoke.

"I guess I'll come, with entrance exam studies and all, I never have time to have fun," he answered. "But don't expect me to wear a yukata."

Hiromi chuckled at Light's words. "Why not, I'm sure the ladies will swoon over you if you wear one."

Light rolled his eyes. "I don't need anyone to swoon over me, besides guys don't usually them these days."

"I will, and I'll look amazing in one, then again I look amazing in everything."

Light snorted. "If you say so." He looked past Hiromi and noticed Seika walking out of the girl's locker room.

Hiromi followed Light's line of vision. "Let's ask Seika if she's going," Hiromi said.

"I couldn't care less if she was," Light stated.

Hiromi smirked at Light's response. It was always amusing to hear Light talk about Seika. He grabbed Light's wrist and guided him to Seika's direction. Light protested as Hiromi guided him in Seika's direction, but he was ignored. "Hey, Seika," Hiromi cheerfully greeted.

"Hey," she greeted back with a smile.

"Light and I were wondering if you're going to the Winter Festival on Saturday."

"Hiromi was wondering, not me," Light clarified.

Seika shot Light a small look of annoyance before nodding. "Yeah, I saw the flyer yesterday. It's seems like it'll be fun. Are you two going," she asked as they walked out of the gym.

"Yeah, and I have a date…surprisingly," Hiromi said.

Seika raised a brow. "Really, who," she asked.

"Yuri," he answered. He frowned when Seika began to chuckle. "What's so funny," he asked. There was nothing wrong with Yuri; in fact she was one of the nicest people Hiromi knew.

"Nothing, it's just that she really upgraded," Seika stated.

Light scowled at the girl. She took every opportunity to insult him, didn't she? "So do you ever consider not insulting me?"

"Nah, it fills me with joy to ruin your day," she answered with a smile. She laughed when Light's scowl deepened. Pushing his buttons had become a natural talent for her. Even when Light didn't react she could feel irritation emitting from his body. "So, are you going to the festival, Yagami-boy?"

Light sighed. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that," he said with a frown. "It's stupid and embarrassing."

"Just like you," Seika jested.

"At least I know what a variable is," Light muttered.

Seika gasped in offense. Light had agreed to helping Seika in the math department, but she didn't know he'd use it to his advantage when trading jabs.

Hiromi grinned at the pair, listening to their amusing banter. "I don't think I'm going to my next class," he announced. "Does anyone want to join me?"

"I'm up for it," Seika replied. She really didn't like math; the subject was horrible and that class dragged on for an eternity. "Coming with us Yagami-boy?"

"Nope, no point in skipping class," he answered.

"You're such a dork," Seika said with a sigh. Hiromi nodded in agreement.

Light rolled his eyes and began to walk away from the pair. "I guess going to class make me a dork. Have fun, miscreants."

Hiromi and Seika caught up with Light. "Oh come on; just bend a little, Light. Skipping one class is no big deal. It'll be fun," Hiromi said.

"No thanks, I spend enough time with you two as it is," he answered before walking inside of their classroom.

Hiromi just chuckled and Seika rolled her eyes.

"Shall we," Hiromi asked with a smile.

"We shall," Seika answered. As usual they were headed to the roof. The duo stopped in the tracks when Light called out Seika's name. They turned around to see Light leaning against the door frame with a dull expression.

"Seika if I'm going to help you with math then you shouldn't be skipping class."

Seika threw her head back in annoyance. "This is my last time skipping. After that I'll be as punctual as you want," she promised with a grin. She saw that Light was going to open his mouth to protest, so she quickly grabbed Hiromi's hand and dashed away with him.

* * *

"This heat is so unnecessary," Makoto remarked in a bored tone as he, Kasuka and Yukio walked through the Division Township.

"The weather doesn't bother me," Rayven bragged as he floated behind the humans. "That's what happens when you're a superior being."

Kasuka laughed at the young Shinigami. "With an underdeveloped mind like yours, I don't you think should be calling yourself a superior being."

"Go to hell," Rayven shouted at the human. "My mind isn't underdeveloped, back me up here Yuki."

To the Shinigami's surprise Yukio didn't respond, instead he just continued to walk. Kasuka and Rayven frowned at him, and even Makoto raised a brow of mild interest. It wasn't really like Yukio not to respond when someone spoke to him.

They looked around and saw that some of the citizens were looking at Yukio with looks of disdain. Kasuka shot them death glares. It was common knowledge to everyone that Yukio was originally from Division Zero, so there was hostility between him and the citizens, but after the incident between Yukio and a boy who bullied him, he was seen as a monster by everyone. The only ones who accepted him were soldiers. Even his status as Yoshitake Moriyama's adoptive son, didn't change the citizen's opinion of him.

As usual there was a blank expression on Yukio's face. Makoto wondered if he even felt guilty after beating that boy up so badly. He honestly doubted it, Yukio was nothing but a robot; he wasn't programmed to have guilt. In Makoto's opinion Yukio didn't really deserve a cold shoulder from Division citizens, not for being a child of Division Zero, if they hated him it should be because he was a soulless individual with no conscience.

"We're here," Kasuka announced. They all stood in front of Takano's doorstep. Kasuka knocked three times and waited.

"Shizuku get the door," they heard someone shout from the inside.

"You're legs ain't broken you old geezer, you get it," someone else from the inside shouted.

Kasuka shook his head in annoyance. Every time he came to the house Takano and Shizuku argued about who should open the door, and without fail Shizuku would be the one to open it.

He heard footsteps approaching the door. It swung open to reveal the face of an angry teenager. "You guy's should really get a key."

"Good to see you too, Shizuku," Kasuka said sarcastically.

"Yo, gramps your favorite grandson came to visit." Makoto announced.

There was a bark of laughter. The males all walked to the living room, they saw Takano sitting on front of a table with a shogi board in front of him.

"Makoto, I see that you're still as loud as ever," he said with a grin. "Woah, you and Yukio have gotten really tall. Puberty hit you guys hard, huh. It's good to see you as well, Rayven. I bet you've been causing trouble."

"Of course I have," the Shinigami replied.

"Why are you here," Shizuku asked Kasuka rudely.

Takano threw a game piece at Shizuku, landing directly on the teenagers forehead. "Respect your elders," Takano ordered.

Shizuku shot the man a dirty look. "Technically I'm his uncle, so I have higher authority than he does."

Takano chuckled at the teenager. "You're his uncle, huh? Does that mean you consider me to be your father then," he asked with a grin.

"Shut your trap old man," the black haired teenager ordered with a scowl. His scowl deepened when Takano began to chuckle.

"Gramps, why are you always taking kids in as your own?" Makoto questioned.

Takano shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I started with your father, and somewhere along the line I ended up raising eight children." he replied with a shrug.

The old man sighed heavily with a giant smirk on his face. Kasuka knew the smirk all too well. Takano only smiled like that when he knew something that no one else did. "Speaking of my children, how's Reiji?"

His eyes locked with Kasuka's for a moment, then shifted to Yukio, who wore his usual calm expression, then to Makoto who looked nervous. Takano laughed at the silent males in the room. "Oh come on, no child I raised would die so easily. Only a simpleton would believe that he was actually dead. I can guarantee you that his sister and brothers know he's alive as well."

Makoto frowned. "Was it really that obvious," he asked.

"Yes," Takano and Shizuku replied simultaneously.

"Reiji "died" exactly two weeks after the attacks on the Division One veterans. He left behind a fake suicide note, with no trace of his body and we all know Reiji would never kill himself, not without killing Akihiko first."

Kasuka pinched the bridge of his nose. "I already figured that all of the other Division leaders didn't buy Reiji's death. They must think that we're plotting something."

"Aren't you," Shizuku asked, but it didn't sound like a question.

"I figure that Reiji faked his death, so he could have time to hunt for Akihiko," the oldest man stated. He sighed heavily. "Reiji's a genius, but he's still the biggest idiot out of all of my children, besides Shizuku here."

Shizuku ignored the comment. "Did Seika "die" as well," he asked. "The Division's been pretty quiet without her around."

"Nah," Makoto answered. "She's in hiding. Reiji thinks that if Seika isn't near the Division then Division Four won't feel the need to bother us anymore."

Shizuku furrowed his brows. "That's only based on theory though. He honestly didn't have to send her away. I don't even think Division Four did it, Aevan wouldn't launch such an ambiguous attack."

"If it wasn't Division Four then who was it," Rayven asked.

"Division Zero," Kasuka answered for Shizuku. He'd been considering that possibility for a long time, but Aevan made things look bad for him after he decided to kidnap and torture Kasuka. "Akihiko has been quiet for years now, do you think he'd come up out of the blue."

Takano shrugged. He knew Akihito better than anyone else in the room, being the fact that he raised the former Division member. Akihiko was always an unpredictable one, while Aevan was far more transparent. "More likely him than Aevan. Ever since they were kids Akihiko was a sly one, while Aevan couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Speaking of Aevan, I know about what he's done to you are you okay," he asked Kasuka.

Kasuka gave Takano a reassuring smile. "Yeah, all of my wounds have healed, physically and mentally."

Takano smiled at his grandson. "That's good to hear." He then directed his gaze to Yukio. "You've been awfully quiet is everything alright," he asked the prodigy.

"Yes," Yukio answered tersely.

Takano raised a brow at Yukio. He didn't buy it. "You don't like going outside very often, because of how you're looked at," Takano stated. "We all make mistakes Yukio, but you shouldn't let that affect you forever."

Yukio looked up at the man with lifeless eyes. "I care very little about the citizen's opinions of me. The incident that happened five years ago is behind me, I have no regrets."

Makoto grimaced at his peer. How is it that he says things like that, but nobody who is a soldier hates him? "That's a terrible thing to say, even for you," Makoto remarked. "You damn near killed that kid, thank god my father intervened."

"You had no part in this conversation," Yukio replied now looking at Makoto. "Have you considered that your obsession with my life has gotten out of hand?"

"What," Makoto asked with gritted teeth. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" He grabbed Yukio's collar and pulled him closer to his body.

Kasuka, Takano, and Shizuku just watched with unreadable expressions. Rayven on the other hand obviously didn't like where this was going. "Mako, Yuki, why don't you guys just calm down," The Shinigami suggested.

He was ignored by both of the boys. "I'm talking to someone who is two ranks below me. I suggest that you take your hands off of me right now. No matter how you look at the situation the outcome will be in my favor, being that fact that I am stronger and smarter than you."

Makoto was going to let out a retort, but Takano's laughter beat him to it. He and Yukio's eyes were now on the old man.

"It's not every day Yukio bites back," Takano said with a wide smile.

Shizuku rolled his eyes at the man who was entertained by the quarreling. He walked over to the younger boys and separated them with ease. The brunette locked placed Makoto in a headlock, much to the combat specialist's dismay.

"Get off of me Shizuku," Makoto demanded trying to get out of his grasp.

"No," Shizuku replied simply. "If there is one thing I hate, it's those who provoke others. This is your punishment."

"Ugh, you are so annoying. Get off of me you asshole."

Shizuku tightened his grasp on the combat specialist. "You should really watch your mouth," Shizuku suggested with a smirk. "A rank seven soldier shouldn't talk so recklessly."

"Shut up, you aren't even a solider yourself, you coward."

This made Takano snicker. "It's true that Shizuku isn't a soldier, but he has the skill of one. If he decided to join you guy I'd say his rank would be one," Takano said. "That's impressive for a nineteen year old. Then again I did teach him, so all the credit goes to me."

"Can it old man," Shizuku ordered. He released Makoto from his tight grip.

"Shizuku, if you have the skill of a soldier what's the weapon that you usually use," Rayven asked.

"He's an archer, just like me," Takano answered with a proud smile. "He was seven the first time he held a crossbow. He almost shot me in the foot," Takano reminisced with a laugh. "The brat cried for hours, because he felt so guilty, it was adorable."

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking," Shizuku said with a scowl.

Kasuka laughed at the two. Takano and Shizuku's relationship was a strange one. Takano always made fun of the younger man, and Shizuku always got angry with him for it.

"None of your siblings were this rude to me, not even Aevan."

"They aren't my siblings I barely know them," Shizuku said with grimace.

"That's because they're all occupied with their respective Divisions, so they don't have time to visit, but I assure you think of you as their younger brother," Takano replied with a slight frown.

Shizuku snorted at the reply. "No they don't, they think of me as 'Takano's other child'. The only one who acknowledges my existence is Reiji."

"The age gap between you and the others is very significant, not to mention they live in different parts of the world. You didn't get a chance to grow up with them, but I assure you, they still think of you as their brother."

Shizuku shrugged. "This family is screwed up, anyway," he said.

"That isn't true, only my sons are screwed up, Lena is perfectly fine. She's the only child of mine who isn't an idiot," Takano said. "Putting that aside, Kasuka, I have a question for you? About a month ago there was an unexpected lightning storm, could that have been Zen's doing?"

Kasuka sighed heavily at the memory. Till this day, the storm Zenma caused was on the news. People were writing it off saying that it was Kira, others said that it was the apocalypse, or the rapture. Nothing really linked it to the Division, but Zenma's screw up was too close of a call. "Yeah, it was. He was talking to another Shinigami, who pissed him off pretty badly," Kasuka answered.

Takano raised a brow. "Is that so, it's kind of odd that a Shinigami is in the human world. I'm going take a wild guess and say that the Shinigami belongs to Kira."

Kasuka wasn't even surprised that Takano guessed it so quickly. Takano was the smartest man Kasuka knew. "Yeah, it does. His name is Ryuk. Seika thought that going to school would be a good idea, and in her ventures she met Kira, who name is really Light Yagami."

"Kira's a high school student," Takano asked while looking at Kasuka incredulously. That was more shocking than Seika being bold enough to try and pose as a high school student. "I thought that he was a sixty year old man who worked in a morgue. Shizuku thought that he was a divorced teacher that felt like he wasn't getting enough pay.."

Kasuka chuckled. "Yeah, well I assumed that he was a ugly thirty year old who still lived with his mother. Seika thought he was bitter woman whose husband was banging her sister. Looks like we're all way off."

Shizuku sighed at the men in frustration. "You were explaining something important," Shizuku reminded.

"Oh yeah, anyway Seika decided to provoke him and become his spectator. Then the next day Seika spoke to Reiji, who got a job."

Takano began to laugh at this. "Reiji got a job," he asked. "I really did raise a group of idiots."

"They learn from the best," Shizuku muttered. Rayven snickered at the remark.

"Yeah, he works at the Yotsuba Cooperation; he's the vice president of sales."

"The Vice President of Sales. He gained that title in such a short period of time. I feel proud," the old man stated.

"Anyway, they talked and devised a plan to take out Von."

Shizuku cocked a brow. "How the hell are you going to take out one of the most powerful Shinigami in existence?"

Kasuka took a deep breath. This was going to be a mouthful. "Were going to get Rayven to tell Von about Light Yagami, aka Kira, because according to Zen, Light possesses qualities that'll be interesting to Von. Then Von will meet Light and they'll form an alliance, but since they're both selfish and power hungry they won't be loyal to each other. That's where Zeph comes into the plan. We'll have Zeph offer Light immortality in exchange for Von. Light will bring Von to the Division, Zen, Kuro, Cana, and possibly Zeph with beat the crap out of him and kill him. Then we kill Light for being Kira."

Kasuka was now panting. That took a lot out of him

Takano was silent for a moment. "That isn't a bad plan, but in order for that to work out, you need Zeph's cooperation, and Zeph only listens to what Yoshitake says."

"Yeah, we know. That's why we're going to talk to him at the Division Summit," Kasuka replied.

"Division Summit," Takano repeated. "I didn't hear anything about that."

"Well there hasn't really been an announcement. Recently we found out from Rayven that Kai had been taking in outsiders into Division Two," Kasuka informed.

"Oh, you mean the military kidnappings. I figured that out awhile ago," Takano replied simply. "Unlike you guys I'm up to date about things in the outside world as well as the Division. I don't think you realize how connected those two things really are."

Makoto twitched at the older man's reply. "If you already knew, why didn't you tell us, you old bat," he shouted.

Takano laughed at the angry boy. "I'm a retired man, none of this my business."

"If we weren't family I'd kill you," his hissed. He got even angrier when this caused the older man to laugh even harder.

"I may be old, but I can still kick all of your asses."

"Not mine," Rayven boasted. "I'm the strongest one on the room."

This made everyone in the room feel uneasy. Rayven was an idiot with more power than he deserved.

"Compared to the other Shinigami, you're just a small fry," Takano countered. His smirked with Rayven scowled at him. "Back to the important stuff. How did you find out about what Kai was doing?"

"I overheard Zeph, and Yoshitake talking about it, but I don't know how they know," the Shinigami replied.

"I figure that sooner or later Division Four and Five will find out about this. If they do we'll have a summit. Before any of that happens Zen and I will go to Division Two to talk to Kai about his actions," Kasuka informed. "It might destroy our alliance all together."

"Don't do that," Takano abruptly replied. "You guys lost almost fifty of your best soldiers and now Division One is the most fragile Division, you need all the allies you can get. Kai's actions are terrible, but overlook them."

"I already told him I'd be visiting today, if I back out it'll be suspicious."

"I see, then whatever you do, make sure that you and Kai are still allies after this. With your combined numbers you guys are stronger and smarter than any other Division, even Division Five. We have to prevent this pending civil war, no matter what."

"How will we do that," Kasuka asked.

"Leak the information about Kai's actions to Lena and Aevan, so the meeting will happen sooner than later," Shizuku suggested. "This summit can unite the Division's instead of breaking them apart even more."

Takano placed a hand under his chin. "That is a good plan, Shizuku. Rayven, can I leave it to you to leak it the information to Division Four and Five?"

Rayven saluted to the man. "You can count on me."

"Good, do it as soon as possible. I guess I'll be making a guest appearance at this summit as well, being that fact that I am the only neutral party here. Remember this well, our only enemy is Division Zero. This senseless fight between the other Division's must stop, no matter what personal grudge you guys hold against each other."

Shizuku raised a brow at Takano's words. "Akihiko is your child as well. Let's say that Division Zero is defeated are you okay with Akihiko getting executed."

The old man was quiet, and for a moment Shizuku thought Takano didn't have anything to say. This was a first for Takano.

Then to everybody's surprise Takano reacted. Takano gave Shizuku a bright smile, that reached his eyes. "Not at all," he replied. "In fact if I lose another child I'm not sure if I can go on anymore."

Everyone looked shocked by Takano's words, even Yukio, whose expression was always the same. Why was he smiling? Of course Kisuke's death affected Takano more than anyone. He lost his oldest son to an execution years ago.

Takano got up from his seat a placed a hand on Shizuku's shoulder. "You're my last child Shizuku, promise me that whatever path you go on, it'll be a good one. I've failed as a parent with my other sons, so this is my only request of you."

Shizuku's eyes widened in disbelief. "Old man…". He was at a complete loss for words. What could he say. It wasn't everyday Takano said things like that to him.

Takano took his hand off of Shizuku's should and looked at everyone else in the room. "Now, who wants some tea?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. Regarding the character Masami, he is Kasuka's best friend, as well as his past significant other. Kasuka is a pansexual, meaning that gender or gender identity means absolutely nothing to him. Bisexual and Pansexual are two different things. If you have a problem with Kasuka's sexuality please stop reading, I'm not a fan of bigoted views.**

 **Masami, Mitsuki (Seika's Mother) and some other soldiers left in search of the Shinigami Veris. If you don't remember Veris is the one who granted the Division citizens the privilege to be nameless.**

 **Shizuku is the last child that Takano adopted. He feels a disconnection from Takano's other children, since he didn't grow up with them, due to the large age gap. Shizuku is an archer just like Takano. He's a bit of a hothead, but not as much as Kuro or Yuusuke. He has the skill of a soldier, but he's not in any particular Division.**

 **If you have any questions please review!**


	20. The Answers to Light's Questions

**To everyone who still reads thank you so much. Shinigami descriptions to come.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did Kiyomi Takada would've never existed.

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

 **UD Fun Fact: Seika was originally going to be extremely hypersexual in the beginning of the story and she'd even go as far as attempting to seduce Light, but I scrapped the idea, because I wanted Seika to have qualities of innocence. This original concept is why Seika is comically flirtatious towards Light throughout the story.**

* * *

The Answers to Light's Questions, the Origins of the Division

"Yagami-boy, are you seriously going to ignore me? I'm sorry for not going to class," Seika whined as she walked after Light. School had ended and Seika was following Light home as usual. He was somewhat irritated with her since she didn't go to their math class. "I don't understand the big deal, I skipped one time."

Light sighed heavily at Seika's excuse. When Light was a first and second year he used to tutor his classmates, Light took it pretty seriously. He didn't like helping people who didn't make an effort. Light was actually an impatient person and he didn't like his time being wasted. "Seika if you're having trouble in a class, you shouldn't skip it. When you aren't present, you miss vital material causing you to be even more incompetent when you actually do decide to go to class."

"You're right," Seika admitted dejectedly. "From this day forward, Seika Moriyama will no longer be a delinquent, I am now a scholar, and to make it up to you, I have a surprise for you," Seika announced as she and Light walked out of the school building. "I've been planning to give it to you for a while, but you had those stupid cameras installed. Now that they're finally out of your house, I can give it you."

Now Light was intrigued, he momentarily stopped walking so Seika could catch up to him. "A surprise? What is it," he asked.

Seika sighed and rolled her eyes as she caught up with the boy. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, idiot. Don't you know the meaning of the word surprise?"

"Don't you think that it'd be even more of a surprise if you didn't tell me you had a surprise in the first place?"

"If I hear the word surprise again, I'm gonna throw up," Ryuk said as he hovered behind the two humans.

They both disregarded the Shinigami.

"I'll show you what it is when we get to your house, but you can always guess what it is."

"No thanks," Light declined Seika's offer. "Guessing games are pointless."

Seika sighed heavily. "For the world's most notorious criminal, you're very boring Yagami-boy. You really need to loosen up."

"How do you suggest I do that," he asked with a curious expression.

Seika shrugged and folded her hands behind her head. "I don't know, bang some random chick to release all of that pent-up frustration."

Light snorted at the suggestion, and Seika's use of the word bang. "No thanks, I'm not really into banging random chicks."

"Oh, you prefer guys," Seika began with a sly grin. She was going to continue speaking, but Light raised a hand to silence her.

"That's not at all what I meant."

Seika snickered at Light's response. They continued to walk in silence, but Light glanced at Seika and it looked as if she was contemplating something. Light probably would've asked her what was on her mind, but he felt as though he'd be better off. Most of the time Seika opened her mouth Light felt his ears were going to bleed

"So, Yagami-boy," Seika began. Light groaned inwardly he didn't know where Seika was going, but he was already tired. "How old were you when you did it for the first time?"

The question caused Light to eye Seika strangely. Instead of looking Light in his eyes Seika had her vision trained on the ground. "Why do you want to know?"

There was a slight blush on her face, and the sight intrigued Light. Seika just shrugged in response, causing a small sigh to escape Light. Seika Moriyama was definitely the most arcane person Light had ever met. "None of your business."

Seika gasped loudly. "Aw, come on Yagami-boy, come on just tell me. You can trust me."

Light only shrugged in response and continued walking, much to Seika's chagrin and Ryuk's amusement. Light didn't know why Seika was still talking, but he allowed her to ramble on, only halfway listening.

In terms of sexual experience Light was on the same boat as Seika, and that didn't really bother him. He was no novice to relationships, but they were never serious, because Light was only ever focused on his studies. Now that he had the Death Note, Light couldn't be bothered with engaging in a serious relationship with someone.

"Now I know it's improper to go on and ask people about their sex lives, but I'm just curious. Kasuka lost his when he was fourteen, and he's been whoring it up ever since."

"Really, I would've never thought he was the type," Light replied in a bored tone.

"Trust me he is, he'll pounce on any attractive man or woman in sight."

"Man," Ryuk repeated.

"Kasuka isn't really one to judge. His motto is 'as long as you're human'," she said with a smile.

Light chuckled a little. "That's quite the motto to live by; I wouldn't expect that from your brother, he seemed pretty serious."

"He's serious when the situation calls for it, but he's actually an idiot most of the time. I'm the only functional one in my family."

"That's debatable," Light muttered. He chuckled when Seika stuck her middle finger up at him. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"Shove it, Yagami-boy," she retorted.

Light shook his head. "You have a dirty mouth as well, that certainly isn't very lady like. You aren't going to get a boyfriend with that attitude."

Seika scoffed. "I don't want a boyfriend. No one on this earth is worthy of my time." She scowled when Light and Ryuk began to laugh at her.

"No one on this earth wants your time," Light teased. "You're most likely to die a lonely spinster."

"I will kill you," she threatened, but it didn't scare Light in the least bit.

"Sure, you will," Light replied as they stop in front of his door. "So, about the surprise you mentioned, when am I going to get it?"

"When we go inside of your room," she answered.

Ryuk laughed at Seika's response. "I'm starting to think that this surprise is pretty adult."

To Seika's chagrin Light chortled at the Shinigami's remark. He unlocked his door and held it open for Seika. She entered, and he followed behind.

"I'm home," Light announced. His mother emerged from the living room, and smiled at the two teenagers.

"Good afternoon, Seika it's good to see you again. How was school," she asked.

"Boring," Light answered. "I can't wait until it's all over. When I go to college I'll have way more free time."

Sachiko chuckled at his replied. "More free time? What could young boy like you possibly be doing during his free time?"

"Murdering people," Ryuk mumbled from behind. Seika bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the Shinigami's comment.

"Not watching Hideki Ryuga movie's that for sure," he answered. The memory of Light and Seika's movie marathon with Sayu caused him to grimace deeply. The movies were poorly written with no clear plot. Light was positive that Hideki Ryuga was only famous due to physical appearance, because he was a horrible actor. "That is the last time I'll watch Sayu while you're gone."

His mother and Seika both laughed at Light. Seika nudged Light with her elbow. "Oh, come on, Yagami-boy, it wasn't that bad. I know you enjoyed those movies. I could've sworn I saw you crying at little."

"That never happened," Light denied. "If I cried, it must've been because those movies were nothing but complete torture. Never force me to do anything again."

Seika rolled her eyes. Light could be pretty dramatic on occasion. "Where is Sayu by the way," Seika asked the woman in front of her.

"She went to a friend's house," Sachiko answered. "The house isn't usually this quiet."

"Then let's relish this moment, before that little monster comes back," Light said with a serious expression.

"Be nicer to your sister," both women ordered simultaneously.

Light looked at the both with a slightly shocked expression. Women could be really scary sometimes. This weirded him out for some reason, having his mother and Seika doing things at the same time. Technically he was obligated to listen to them both, since Sachiko was his mother and Seika held all his deepest secrets within herself.

Light sighed and pushed his thoughts out of his head. He was surprised to see that Seika and his mother were having casual conversation.

"I really like the shorter hair," his mother complemented with a smile. "It brings out your eyes, which are beautiful by the way."

Seika smiled his mother. Seika ran her hand through the hair, which hovered just above her shoulders. "Thank you, I just figured that my hair was getting too long, so I had to try something new."

"It really works for you; I remember the first time I cut my hair. Soichiro didn't even recognize me."

Light always wondered why women were so talkative. This conversation was absolutely boring him. He was eager to know what surprise Seika had in store for him. "I really hate to interrupt, but Seika and I have homework to do," he lied.

He grabbed Seika's wrist and guided her upstairs, into his room. He closed the door with a sigh, and threw his backpack on his bed. Light glanced up only to see an unimpressed looking Seika. "What," he asked with a confused expression.

"Don't what me," she snapped. Seika slapped his shoulder hard. "I was having a conversation, which you interrupted."

Light rolled his eyes as he rubbed the sore area. "Yeah, well you're my friend, not my mother's," he replied.

Oh shit.

Light instantly regretted what he said. Did he really just call Seika his friend? Why the hell he did say that? Sure, he wanted to manipulate her and eventually gain her trust, but the way the words came out of his mouth was so natural, frighteningly so. Seika wasn't his friend; he couldn't stand her, he hated her…right. Nothing between them changed or anything.

Light slowly looked up to meet Seika's gaze. If he was lucky, she probably didn't catch it, but if she did, what would happen? Light had no idea. For some reason, he doubled that she'd let the statement slide.

Seika shifted awkwardly. Light was looking at her, and she didn't know what to say. He just called her his friend. Those words were something she would never expect to escape Light's lips…ever. She looked directly into Light's eyes.

What was she supposed to say? She didn't consider Light an enemy, and they knew too much about each other to call each other acquaintances, but friends? They bickered very often, but as time passed it grew to become pretty playful. His insults lacked the usual bite, and so did hers.

If Light wasn't Kira then she had no doubt in her mind they'd be friends, but he was Kira. She was supposed to hate him. He was just like Akihiko, a ruthless murderer.

Why am I even thinking about this, of course I hate him.

"Friend?"

Quickly composing himself, Light casually waved Seika off. "You know I don't mean that literally."

"Well you said it pretty casually," Seika pointed out. "Not to mention, you looked like you were gonna shit yourself after you said it."

"It was just a slip of the tongue Seika, nothing serious."

Light let out a sigh of exasperation, due to the look of disbelief on Seika's face. "Look I'm an outsider who is also Kira, and you're a spectator from the Division. It's impossible for you and I to be friends."

"So you're saying that if you weren't Kira and I wasn't from the Division, we'd be friends," Seika asked for clarification.

Light let out an exasperated sigh, he wanted to keep his cool, but the fact that this was a conversation was simply ridiculous. "Wouldn't the answer be obvious? When you aren't chastising me about being Kira, we tend to have normal conversation and sometimes fun together."

"Yeah, but..." Seika left the sentence hang in the air. She took a deep sigh, and she thought of what to say next. "We're supposed to hate each other. You hate me, don't you."

Light looked up at Seika with an unreadable expression. She almost sounded desperate for Light to confirm that he hated her. "Usually," he answered tersely.

Light could see that Seika was going to respond, so he decided to speak first. "I almost forgot you said you had some surprise for me," he reminded.

For a small moment that felt like an eternity, Seika didn't respond. It was almost as if she was collecting herself. Light didn't want this conversation to continue for reasons he couldn't understand.

Seika finally spoke. "Oh yeah, I uh…it's a book." She reached into her bag and pulled out a clasped book. "This is the diary of Kousuke Moriyama, my ancestor, and how the Division came to be. It'll answer a lot of your questions."

Light walked up to Seika and hesitantly took the book out of her hands. Was she really giving this to him? "Are you sure about this," he asked.

"Yeah, there are a ton of copies back home."

"Why," he asked. "You have no obligation to answer any of my questions, so why are you giving this to me?"

Seika furrowed her brows at him. "Do you want it?"

"Well, yeah, I do, but it's just kind of weird."

Seika then came to a realization of why Light was asking these questions. "You're implying that I have a motive," she said. "Listen, I'm not the type to have motives or anything. You ask a ton of stuff about the Division, so here are your answers, and quite frankly it's pretty annoying, so take it or leave it."

Light still felt unsure. He really, really wanted to know more about the Division, but he didn't want to play into some kind of trap.

"Not everyone's out to get you, Yagami-boy," she stated with her arms crossed. "Were you always this paranoid?"

Light smiled a little bit. He held the book tighter in his hands. "Yeah, I was actually. Not everything about me has changed. Thanks for the book, I really appreciate it."

Seika could only nod slowly. His response was stuck in her head. _Not everything about me has changed._ She didn't really know Light before he was Kira so she couldn't say much, but Hiromi did say that Light was different.

"Did you like your life before you got the Death Note," Seika asked before she could stop the words from escaping her mouth.

Light sat on his bed with the book still in hand, admiring the plain black cover. "No, not really. I was pretty bored with my life."

"So what, you became a serial killer because you were bored?"

A small snort came from Light. Seika frowned at the small smile playing at his lips. "It might sound pretty dumb to you, but yeah, that's why I did it. To anyone else my life might seem pretty perfect, but I hated it, and I hated almost everyone around me. I felt like I had nothing to live for. This world is pathetic, and now I can change that. The Death Note _is_ my purpose."

Seika frowned at the response, and cocked her head to the side. "You have your family. They obviously love you, a lot."

Light's eyes met Seika's, his smile was bitter. "I'd sound ungrateful if I said that wasn't enough, wouldn't I?"

"Yes," Seika answered bluntly. She let out a heavy sigh, and ran a hand through her hair. "Light, you have a good life. Your parents speak so highly of you, your sister's always bothering you because she loves being around you, and everybody at school treats you like some Golden Boy. Do you know how many people would kill to have your life?"

Light looked at the girl with an expression of curiousness. Every time Seika spoke to Light about things like this, there were envious undertones.

She must really hate the Division.

"Sometimes I wish you and I switched places," Seika admitted. "In all honesty, you'd fit right in at the Division. You're smart and serious, and you're good at everything you do, not to mention you've got a few screws loose like everyone else over there. If you were born there then you'd never feel the desire to do what you're doing."

The bedroom was filled with silence after Seika's statement. Seika's eyes were glued to the ground whereas Light's eyes were trained on her. Usually in a moment like this Light would've moved to console her, but this wasn't just any girl, it was Seika. He had no idea what she would do if he was kind to her.

In the end Light decided to sit on his bed. "I'm not sure if I'd fit in at the Division, but I do know that this world is rotten. You don't realize it yet, because you're new to the outside world, but the people here are greedy, ungrateful and horribly ordinary. That's not a place you belong in. I know that you want to be normal, but you're not and you never will be."

Seika looked up at Light and to his surprise it almost looked like he struck a nerve. Seika didn't even try to hide to sadness plastered on her face. In this moment, it really hit Light how important Seika's desire to be normal was.

 _This is definitely how I get inside her head._

Light continued to speak. "Normal people are my least favorite kind of people. The outside world isn't meant for you. You're too extraordinary for it."

The final statement from Light earned a look of shock from both Seika and Ryuk. The Shinigami looked between both Light and Seika. He didn't know what to make of this display. He knew that Light was plotting to manipulate Seika, but there was something behind those words that didn't seem deceitful. RYuk was around Light all day and all night, he saw the good, the bad, and the ugly. Even though he hadn't known the human too long, Ryuk had a better sense of who the real Light was than anybody else.

Light probably didn't see it, but Ryuk did. Light hated Seika, but at the same time he didn't, he also respected and admired the girl.

"Seika, we don't have to hate each other," Light stated.

There was something about those particular words that finally made Seika snap out of her state of shock. She walked over to Light's bed and sat beside him. "Go to the last page."

It took a minute for Seika's words to register. Light was taken slightly aback by Seika's quick shift in demeanor. Not even questioning why Seika told him to do what she wanted, Light flipped all the way to the final page.

"Now read the last sentence," she ordered.

"No matter how stupid people call me, I know that someday there's going to be a change, I believe that one day this place will be restored to its full glory. I'm a patient man, so I'll wait, even in death."

Light looked up from the book and at Seika. "What is this," he asked.

"Those were Kousuke's last words from his diary, before he died. This is why we fight at the Division. We're going to make Kousuke's dream come true, even if that means that there's going to be a ton of casualties along the way."

"What was his dream," Light asked.

"There's no place in the world where everyone is treated equally, Kousuke hated that, so he and a group of people founded the Division. It was to get away from all of the pointless fighting society had to offer. He created the perfect world, but then things went south. People who weren't satisfied began to rebel, and they started Division Zero. His dream is for the Division's feud with Division Zero to end, and not to mention the Shinigami's feud with Von."

"This Kousuke guy sounds like Light to me," Ryuk commented. "In a way they both want peace."

"Kousuke doesn't have a god complex," Seika replied defensively. "What Kousuke did was for the good of other people, not for himself. I can't respect someone who wants a perfect world for themselves and not others."

"You really hate me," Light muttered.

Seika looked down at her hands. Why was he making her feel so bad? She shouldn't be feeling bad in the first place. "I guess I hate Kira, not Light Yagami."

"I am Kira," he reminded. "That's part of who I am. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but this is me."

"If only that part of you didn't exist."

"If that part of him didn't exist, you and Light wouldn't have met," Ryuk pointed out. "How boring would that have been? Everything happens for a reason."

Seika looked at the Shinigami with an expression of shock. She had no idea that Ryuk was one to believe in fate. If that was the case then she and Light met for a reason. "You're right, Ryuk," Seika admitted.

She got up from Light's bed. "You and I don't have to hate each other. I hope you like the book I'll head home now. See ya, Yagami-boy."

"Yeah, see you later," he said. He watched her walk out the door, kind of wishing that he stopped her. Light sighed and lied down on his bed.

Light really hated when Seika left him wondering and she did that a lot. Lately it stopped, but it looked like it was resurfacing.

He held the book in front of his face. Apparently these were the answers to all of his questions. He opened the book and sighed. He began to read.

 _Morning, November 18, 1606._

 _An entire year has passed, and I'm happier than I've ever been. Why wouldn't I be happy? The Division, so far has been a great success. So far hasn't been any intruders, and that alone is amazing. Although I will admit that I have this strange feeling._

 _There's no way that I'm being paranoid. My intuition has never steered me wrong. My older brother constantly tells me I'm an idiot, but it doesn't bother me. When I'm certain about something I'm never wrong._

 _Speaking of my brother he's been disappearing from time. Izumi has been a strange man, and very private. Every time I ask him where he was he doesn't tell me. Usually that wouldn't bother me, but now that we live in a remote location, knowing where he goes is pretty important._

 _I try not to question him too often. As much as I love my brother over the years I've realized just how introverted he was, so I have to give him his necessary boundaries._

 _Yuna told me she saw him go into that forest again. I wonder what he was doing there. Probably just looking around, it is pretty beautiful._

Light stopped his reading. When Seika mentioned to him her dream of seeing those doors, she had mentioned a forest where Division soldiers went to fight. She said there were a ton of dead bodies over there. "I guess it isn't beautiful anymore," Light muttered.

We're having a festival today; it's the one year anniversary of the Division. I hope Izumi shows up. He isn't really one for parties, but today is important. After all the Division wouldn't be standing without him. I should go look for him.

So this was more of a diary than an actual book. Light would be able to read all the information from the founder's point of view. He doubted that this Kousuke man was as selfless as Seika made him sound. He turned the page to continue reading.

 _Dusk, November 18th, 1606_

 _I had no luck finding Izumi, but I did find a strange journal. The strange part is the title on the front of the book which was Zenma. There is no one in the Division with such a strange name, in fact I have never met anyone with such a name. It makes me think that there might be an intruder. I'll wait until Izumi returns to tell him about this._

 _There were a series of names written in the book, but I didn't know what that meant._

 _Midnight, November 18th, 1606_

 _I'm scared out of my mind. It's taking everything in my power not to soil myself. Luckily, at the moment I'm alone. This is going to sound crazy, but I came across a group of monsters, five in total. They referred to themselves as Shinigami. I've heard many legends about them, but that's all they were supposed to be…right? These things didn't exist, it was impossible. Maybe I'm drunk, the festival was wild, and in fact it's still going on._

 _I saw Izumi. I was going to tell him about these creatures, but my life was threatened by one of the Shinigami. Out of them all he was the scariest. If I remember correctly, his name was Von. They took the book titled Zenma away from me. Turns out it was one of the Shinigami's names._

 _Zenma, he was very nice to me, and if I wasn't so afraid I'd find him funny as well. I liked him way more than that Von guy. There was another one named Cana, she seemed really nice and gentle. The exact opposite of that other woman, Kuro, she was really angry and loud. The other one's name was Zeph, he was scary too, but he was amused by the entire situation, like my fear was a source of entertainment._

 _Zenma looked really scary. He had to be at least eight feet tall. His arms, legs, and waist were wrapped up in what appeared to be black bandages, like a mummified body. His fingers and toes also had long and sharp claws; even the slightest graze could cut your body. His torso was loosely bandaged, but his chest was exposed, it was a smoke grey color. The most frightening part about him was those things that emanated from his body. They looked like shadows._

 _Although, there was something strangely beautiful about the creature. He had jet black wings; it almost made him look like an angel. The other Shinigami had wings as well, but Zenma's wings were the most proud of them all. The color of his wings matched his hair that stopped at the back of his knees._

Light looked up from the book and looked at Ryuk. He was certainly the opposite of beautiful. Light thought Ryuk looked like a clown.

"Hey Ryuk, how scary do you think Zen looks," Light asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know, the only Shinigami that looks scary to me is Nu," he answered. "She looks like a big a rock, with eyes all over her body, it's really creepy."

"It sounds disturbing," Light replied. "Do you have any Shinigami that look appealing?"

"Well, there is Armonia Justin Beyondormason, but we just call him Justin. His head is like a human skull, but it's golden and his body is covered in jewels. He's really conceited, and a pain in my ass. Why're you so intrigued about Shinigami, something interesting in that book?"

"Nothing yet," Light answered. He went back to his reading.

 _Cana was also very pretty…for a monster. There was nothing scary about her appearance. She had long hair that was a lavender color, it stopped at her feet. There was a shiny silver head piece that somewhat looked like a crown on her forehead. Her arms were a pale pink color, as was her torso._

 _Her wings were like the wings of a moth. They seemed so fragile. She had a chest somewhat like a woman's, but they were just barely covered by what seems to be a thin lavender shawl attached to her body. Her waist was covered as well._

 _Kuro on the other hand was a purely frightening woman. Her hair was black and wild like a lion's mane. She had small horns sprouting from her head that reminded me of Lucifer. It was like she was wearing red lipstick on her face._

 _She had a crimson X symbol a cross her black chest. She somewhat looked like a black widow spider without the extra arms. She had longer claws than Zenma's and they were slightly curled. Her arms and legs were black as well. There was black fur adoring her bony wrists and ankles._

 _I didn't find her ugly at all, but her scariness was way too obvious. She threatened to eat me if I told anyone about them. I'm still pondering over if she was serious or not._

 _Zeph was truly menacing as well. His entire body was a gray color. He didn't have hair, but he had horns shaped like an antelope's. Actually, his head was shaped like an antelope as well. His shoulders were broad and his body seemed hard and muscular as well._

 _For some reason Zeph looked like a warrior to me. His teeth were unbelievably perfect, except they were a shiny black. His eyes were a bright red that were almost blinding. He was the tallest of the bunch as well at least 10 feet._

 _Von didn't look as scary as he was. His entire body was a pale black color. He had what appeared to be a bone necklace around neck. His body was somewhat shaped like Zeph's, but he was a bit thinner. He had leathery wings that were pretty large as well. His head was like a skull with leathery black skin._

 _He had sharp teeth somewhat like a leviathan, like in the story books. That's what made him look so sinister. Every time he opened his mouth it was as if he wanted some kind of prey. He had a lot of zippers on his torso, and one on the top of his head. It made me wonder what he looked like if they were unzipped. Although I think I'm better off not knowing._

 _I'm trying to convince myself that the liquor is getting to me, but I know it's more. I want to see them again. I can't sleep, so the best thing for me to do is search for those monsters._

Light furrowed his brows. What kind of person would go and search for monsters that apparently were unbelievably frightening, especially while intoxicated. How could Seika look up to someone who was such an idiot?

He placed the book down when there was a knock on his door. "Light, can you help me with my homework," Sayu asked from the other side.

Light sighed heavily. Why did she have to come back home now? He wanted to read even more, but if he said no to Sayu then she'd bother him for the rest of the day. "Give me a second," he called back.

Light took the book and put it inside his drawer next to the Death Note. "Come in," he shouted. The sooner he helped her, the more he could read.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I thought that you guys should have a better description of the Shinigami. Also,** **please tell me what you think of Kousuke's character, and Seika's response when Light called her his friend. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	21. Kai and Kasuka's Meeting

**This chapter will make you see how stupid and impulsive Seika really can be. If there are any errors, I'm sorry but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. If I catch anything I'll most definitely revise it.**

* * *

 _ **UD Fan: Kousuke parallels many characters in the story. All of the Moriyama children have aspects related Kousuke's personality. Seika is carefree which can be refreshing or lead herself into trouble, Makoto is an airhead and one track minded which can get him into conflict sometimes, and Kasuka provides hope and comfort to those around him. Light and Kousuke are similar too, but they also contradict each other in every aspect,**_

 _ **LaylaLove: Seika's mother will definitely be an interesting character, she shows up pretty far into the story, but I'm positive the readers will like her. She's definitely different from Seika's father.**_

 _ **Guest: Almost every interaction will be pivotal to Light and Seika's relationship. From here on out things will be relatively positive between the two of them.**_

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

 **Unattainable Dreams Fun Fact: Kasuka was initially going to be introduced with a girlfriend. I scrapped her character, because I felt like she had no substance and added nothing to the plot.**

* * *

The Trip to Division Two, Kai and Kasuka's Meeting

"How did I end up here," Seika asked herself.

After leaving Light's house Seika decided she didn't want to go home. The atmosphere was too lonely, and Seika figured while she was outside of the Division, she'd take advantage of the things the outside world had to offer.

She walked and she walked until she ended up in a really dangerous part of town. It's not like she was afraid or anything, Seika was just deeply disturbed from the looks she was receiving from the men in town. They had hungry eyes, and Seika just felt the urge to fight them all. They had the same eyes as the men who resided in the slums of Division One.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking alone in a place like this."

Seika stopped walking to get a good look at the man who was talking to her. He looked young, like he was around Kasuka's age. His hair was dyed blonde; Seika could tell by looking at his dark roots. The man was also heavily tattooed; she hadn't seen many people like that in the Tokyo district. Beside him was another man whose body was prominently marked. Many people at the Division were tattooed. Akizuki had both of his forearms covered with a series of designs. Kasuka had a shield knot on his bicep, and Seika wanted to get the same thing.

"Nice tattoos," Seika remarked.

The guy smirked at her. "Thanks, my brother Fumihiro did them for me," he responded, gesturing to the man beside him. His eyes raked up and down Seika's body. "Judging by your uniform, it looks like you're a high school student. What brings you here?"

Seika shrugged. "Didn't feel like going home so I just kept walking, and somehow I ended up here. Is that an Ouroboros around your wrist?"

The topic of conversation shifted back to his tattoos, which somewhat intrigued the man. He looked at his wrist absentmindedly. "Yeah, I got it done a couple months back. You got any?"

"Nah, I wish," Seika replied.

"What's stopping you?"

Seika thought about it. "Well it's illegal for me to get one now. I'm not twenty yet." At least those were the rules in most of Japan. Age didn't necessarily apply at the Division; they usually tattooed people who were about seventeen and older. She just never got around to it.

The blonde man shrugged. "So what, I got my first tattoo when I was fifteen. Actually, he did it right in this building," He said gesturing behind him. Seika figured it was his home. "This is where tons of people come to get theirs done. It's illegal, but the prices are good and you don't have to wait till you're twenty."

"How old are you," Seika asked the stranger.

"Twenty and my name is Hatori. What about you?"

"Eighteen, and my name is confidential" she answered. Hatori seemed to find her response to be funny.

"Why are you so calm," the blonde's brother questioned. "From your uniform I can tell you go to that snobby school Daikoku, most students who go there wouldn't even come to this side of town."

"Yeah, well this place doesn't scare me, I've seen worse. Besides, I can kick your asses in less than twenty seconds."

The remark made Hatori scoff in amusement. "I doubt that."

"Wanna bet," Seika smirked. She knew that this wasn't smart and it wasn't really safe, but she hadn't had a fight in the longest. Even when Kasuka was here, they never got a chance to spar since he left so abruptly.

"Bet? What's your wager," the blonde stranger asked.

Seika could see that he was astonished and intrigued at the prospect of being challenged by a female high school student, and it amused her to no end.

"If I can get you on the ground in twenty seconds or less, your brother tattoos me… for _free_ ," Seika replied. The blonde glanced at his older brother who was confounded and intrigued. His brother shrugged.

"I'm cool with it." Fumihiro responded. "So, if you don't manage to knock my brother down, what does he get?"

"It's up to him," Seika responded.

"Your number," he answered with a shrug. "I like bold girls. Fumi, keep count," he instructed.

Seika dropped her bag on the ground, her eyes never leaving Hatori. There was a smirk planted on his face, which was going to change soon. Hatori raised his arms in front of his face, and positioned his right leg a few inches in front of his left. His stance was sloppy. He probably learned fighting from encounters on the street.

"Ready," Fumihiro asked.

"Just a second," Seika responded. She pulled her phone out to text Kasuka, she would've texted Reiji, but he constantly called her on a blocked number. Seika texted Kasuka the name and address of the building along with a message. _"If I die it means two heavily tattooed men have killed me, come to this building and avenge me."_

Seika placed her phone in her bag, and then dropped her bag on the ground. "I'm ready," she announced.

Fumihiro nodded in response, before calling out his order. "Go."

Hatori stood still in his stance ready to detect whatever move Seika was going to make, but the minute Fumihiro had said go, Seika was nearly out of sight. She dashed in the direction of the blonde man who still stood in his guarded position, which was perfect for Seika.

Seika extended her right arm towards Hatori's jaw, going for a hook, but as expected he blocked it with his left forearm.

Just like she expected. When Seika's fist made a collision with Hatori's forearm, she instantly crashed her left fist into his abdomen. Her father said that a punch in the stomach was, in his opinion, more effective than to the face. It hurt like hell and most of the time you first instinct after getting hit in that area was to hunch to the front and Seika definitely punched Hatori hard enough to make him lean in front.

Before Hatori could regain his posture, Seika took the opportunity to extend her left leg for a sweep behind the knee. The minute her front calf made a collision with the back of Hatori's knee he fell over, landing on his back. The impact of the concrete made pain course though Hatori's back, but he was in so much shock, he wasn't aware of the pain in his stomach or back.

"I win," Seika said triumphantly. "How long did it take?"

It took Fumihiro a while to respond. He was just as looking at her. She stood over his younger brother's body, completely unfazed. Hatori didn't even have a chance against her. "Almost 7 seconds."

"Shit," she cursed. "Slower than usual; I gotta train more."

"How-," Hatori began on the ground.

"Let's go inside," Seika interrupted gesturing to their apartment in excitement.

* * *

"Are you two ready to go," Kuro asked as she tapped her foot impatiently in the floor. "I have much better things to do than wait for you guys."

"Name one," Zenma challenged with a dull expression.

"Don't start with me Zenma," the Shinigami warned. "I'll kick your ass."

Zenma was now glaring daggers at the female Shinigami. "First off, don't call me Zenma. Secondly you can't kick my ass, especially not with a lame power like teleportation."

Kuro scoffed at his retort. "My power isn't "lame" in fact, it's the most useful. All you can do is make it rain."

Zenma rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I can do much more than rain. The weather is a stronger force than you think. Besides, Cana has the most useful power, you just take us places, you insignificant hag."

"I'm younger than you are, Zenma," she shouted.

"Stop calling me Zenma," he bellowed.

"You know for beings that have lived for more than three thousand years, you guys sure act like children," Kasuka remarked from the couch.

Both of the Shinigami huffed and looked away from the human. Kasuka rose up from the couch and looked at both of the Shinigami. "Okay, Kuro, we're ready to go. I've decided that since you're teleporting us you can stay if you'd like."

She crossed her arms and scoffed. "No thank you; I've had enough of Takano's sons for a lifetime."

Kasuka and Zenma exchanged dull glances. It looked like someone wasn't over their talk with Reiji.

"It's been a while since you've seen Kai, I'm sure you miss him," Zenma said. "Besides if he makes you angry, you can just teleport away from him."

Kuro was silent as she thought things over. It would be nice to Kai again, but not under such circumstances. She'd need to hear his reasoning for this. Out of all of Takano's children, Kai never once rebelled. It just wasn't in his character to take people against their will. "Fine, I'll go, but the minute he pisses me off I'm leaving."

Kasuka smiled at her. "Fair enough, now let's go."

Kuro sighed heavily. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. She vanished from the room, taking Kasuka and Zenma with her. She opened her eyes when she heard a yelp.

They were inside of the Division two throne room "Mila, it's good to see you," Kasuka greeted.

The long haired girl was clutching her now racing heart. "Ever heard of a door," she asked regaining her composure.

Kasuka chuckled. "Didn't you know that Shinigami think that they're too good for doors.

He looked at Zenma and Kuro who rolled their eyes at him. "How about giving your favorite cousin a hug?"

Mila smiled at him, before walking up to him and embracing him. "No offence, but Seika's my favorite cousin."

Kasuka released her and furrowed his eyebrows. "Seriously!? First, your father tells me that Makoto is his favorite and now, Seika's yours. Am I not lovable?"

"Shut up, Kasuka," Zenma and Kuro said simultaneously.

Kuro gave Mila a small smile. "It's good to see you again, Mila; it's been ages. Where is your father," she asked.

Mila looked away from Kuro and frowned. "He's in the lounge talking to one of our new soldiers."

Kasuka raised a brow. "New soldier or someone he kidnapped?"

The response took Mila aback, she had no idea that Kasuka knew of her father's actions. Mila looked away from him with a frown. "It's a kidnap victim."

"How do you feel about it," Zenma asked.

"Obviously I hate what he's doing, but I have no say in his decisions," she answered. "These days he has this obsessive need for power."

Zenma stood in front of the girl with a soft expression. He placed a large hand on her shoulder, careful not to scratch her with his sharp claws. "We'll do everything we can to make him understand that his actions are unacceptable."

"Words won't help, Zen," Mila said to the Shinigami.

"What makes you say that," Kasuka asked. "Have you tried talking him?"

Mila shook her head. "Not me, but one of the men he's kidnapped. His name is Yamori, he's the only who isn't afraid to speak out against my dad. That's the soldier he's talking to now. Yamori punched one of my father's advisors."

A large bark of laughter filled the throne room. Everyone in the room looked at Kuro, who seemed to be thoroughly amused. "That's pretty ballsy of him. I gotta meet this guy."

Zenma rolled his eyes. Now was not the time to be so amused. "Why did this man punch your father's advisor?"

"He mentioned something about killing Yamori's family. My dad was very careful when it came to picking his "new recruits", he made sure they didn't have any relatives, but he screwed up with Yamori." Mila replied.

"So that means that this Yamori man is the only victim with a family," Zenma questioned.

"Yes," Mila replied. "My dad offered to bring them here, but Yamori refused to bring his wife and son to a place like this."

Zenma thought to himself. _If this Yamori person is the only victim with a family, then he must be who Seika wanted to find._

"Where are they now," Zenma asked. "I want to meet this Yamori person."

"They're talking at the main entrance," she answered.

"Good," Kuro said with a smirk. Before anyone could say anything, she forced their bodies out of the throne room, and into the main entrance.

Kasuka blinked several times while rubbing his temples. "Kuro, a little warning would be nice next time," he shouted.

Kuro only snorted. "You're such a baby. Its simple teleportation." She stopped speaking when she saw Kai and man. The man was on the ground clutching his heart, staring wide eyed at the Shinigami.

"WH-what the hell it this," he panicked. He frantically looked between Kuro and Zenma. Then he directed his vision to Mila, and her father Kai. "Kai, you bastard don't you see this!"

Kai ignored Yamori crossed his arms and sighed heavily, glaring at his visitors. "You could've called before coming here," he said with a dull voice. He looked down at Yamori who was still on the floor. "Get up Yamori, they're harmless. There is no need to panic."

Yamori looked at Kai in perplexity. He scrabbled from the floor and grabbed the front of Kai's collar. "How can you say that they're harmless?! Your _daughter_ is standing next to two monsters!"

Kai sighed heavily at the man. "I told you and the rest of the new recruits about the Shinigami multiple times already, why would you think I was lying."

Yamori released Kai's collar, and slowly backed away until he bumped into a wall. He felt like he was going to throw up. Kai did mention that the Division had Shinigami before, but Yamori barely listened when Kai spoke and he just thought that it was some sick joke.

"We can't really accept the fact that these things exist…right," he said as he sunk down on the floor. The man was clutching both sides of his head with his hands. "I really am in hell," he whispered.

Zenma flew over to the man who was on the floor. He lowered his head so they could be on eye level. He cocked his head to the side. _Yamori Kobayashi_ that's what his lifespan said. Could he be the man Seika told him to look for? He had to be the man Seika was talking about.

Yamori sat there frozen. He couldn't move, not with such a creature standing before him. He had never experienced true fear until now. In front of him was a god of death, and there was another standing next to the humans that seemed completely unfazed. The scene in front of him felt so unreal. To think that such a place like the Division existed.

"Please don't be afraid, it might not look like it, but I really am harmless…most of the time. Mila has me told a little bit about you. I am honored to be in the presence of such a brave man," Zenma said.

Yamori's eyes widened at the creature in front of him.

Zenma smiled at the human. "The bravest man I knew went by the name of Kousuke Moriyama, when he saw me for the first time he acted the same way as you. Except he was a little worse, since he was slightly drunk, and there five Shinigami in front of him instead of two. Even the bravest of men can be scared sometimes."

Yamori flinched when the Shinigami extended a large clawed hand in front of his face. "My name is Zenma, but please call me Zen; it's a pleasure to meet you. Yamori Kobayashi."

Yamori looked at all of the humans in the room. Kai stood there looking overall uninterested. The next person Yamori eyed was the unfamiliar male in the room who came with the two Shinigami. He was smiling at the scene in front of him and Yamori had no idea why. Then his eyes fell to Mila, the only person at the Division he had respect for despite her being Kai's daughter. Mila was kind, much like his son. She gave Yamori a nod of encouragement.

With a shaky sigh Yamori reluctantly placed his shaking hand into Zenma's bandaged hand. "Are all Shinigami this nice," he asked with a nervous smile.

Zenma chuckled a little bit. "No, the one standing behind me is a real monster."

"Go to hell," Kuro growled from behind him.

"See what I mean," he said to Yamori.

Yamori smiled at the creature in front of him. "I think I can get up now," he said unsurely.

"I'll help you," Zenma offered. He gripped Yamori's hand a little tighter and pulled him up on his feet. "Are you sure you're okay," he asked.

Yamori nodded at the Shinigami. He looked at the other Shinigami in the room "Uh I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Kuro. What you saw just now was the power of teleportation. The power is only exclusive to me. Zenma has the lame power of controlling the weather."

Yamori's face lit up a little. "If you can control the weather, do you mind making it colder? Australia is too much like a sauna."

Everyone in the room, sans Kai laughed. "Five seconds ago you were on the floor panicking, now you're making requests, you really are like Kousuke," Kuro remarked with a smirk.

Kasuka walked over to Yamori and extended hand in front of him. "My name is Kasuka Moriyama current leader of Division One; it's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for scaring you and for my uncle Kai's dickish behavior."

Yamori laughed at that. "I like you," he said as he firmly shook Kasuka's hand. He then cocked his head to the side. "Are you really the leader of Division One, you look really young."

"Speaking of leading Division One," Kai cut in, "where is my little brother. You guys don't expect me to believe that Reiji is actually dead, do you?"

Kasuka sighed heavily. Takano was right; nobody thought that Reiji was dead. "Why don't we sit down and talk," he suggested.

* * *

 _Daybreak November 19, 1606_

 _I was finally able to see one of the Shinigami again. It was Zenma, it turns out I'm not crazy; they do exist. I asked him why he was still here and not in the Shinigami Realm he had mentioned. He told me that they were still contemplating on killing me or not._

 _I asked him if he wanted to keep me alive. He gave me answer of yes. I was happy that he didn't want me to die. Even though Zenma's a monster I really like him. He reminds me of myself. He stayed in my room for an hour, and we just talked. The conversation was so refreshing; I couldn't remember having one that was so good in the first place._

 _I had told Zenma the purpose of this new place I call home. I told him of my dream of coexistence, and how no being should be an enemy to another. Then he asked a question that had startled me._

" _Do you think that humans could coexist with Shinigami as well?"_

 _Before I could answer he had interrupted me. The Shinigami laughed nervously and excused his question as a joke, but I know that he was serious._

" _Do you," I asked him. "My dearly departed parents had told my brother and me that we should accept everyone for who they are. I think those words should be applied to gods of death as well."_

 _Those words were to try and make him more comfortable in my presence. I actually find it pretty funny, how am trying to get to know this frightening creature when I should be cowering in a comer. Then again I did that the first time I saw them._

" _Please explain your home to me," he requested._

 _I gladly did so. I explained to him how our way of life was freedom. The laws of the world were something that we laughed at, because they didn't apply to us. We didn't have to live in fear of the rest of the world, because we were all safe together._

 _The Shinigami smiled at me. The sight was really something; seeing something so chilling with an expression of happiness. I was happy to make him happy in the first place. His next words shocked me. I remember them word for word; in fact, I can't get them out of my head._

" _This place would probably collapse without you. I don't want you to die. All you have to do is forfeit ownership of the Death Note, and you'll forget all about me and my friends."_

 _I didn't even have to think. My response was simple and easy. I told him no._

Light stared at the book and blinked. All Light could tell from the Kousuke guy, was that he was an idiot. Who the hell would pass up an offer like that? I wasn't every day when a Shinigami decided to spare your life.

"Hey Light, what's going on in the book. You aren't the only one who's curious about the Division," Ryuk said.

Light looked up from his desk chair and at the Shinigami, who was lying down on his bed. He sighed at the creature. A brief summary wouldn't hurt, Light figured.

"On the day of the one year anniversary of the Division, Kousuke met Zen, and some other Shinigami. The Shinigami didn't know if they should kill him or not, but Zen was against it. He gave Kousuke the opportunity to forfeit ownership of the Death Note, but Kousuke refused for some reason."

The Shinigami began to laugh at the information. "He refused, huh. Hearing about idiots can be so refreshing sometimes. They have the purest thoughts. Kind of reminds me of you, except your thoughts are anything, but pure."

"I'm not an idiot. There is no way I'm like this Kousuke guy," Light protested.

"You're right," Ryuk agreed. "You're a more twisted version of him. Seika was right, you're selfish, but you guys are still the same in some ways. "

Light rolled his eyes at Ryuk. It wasn't that he didn't like Kousuke, but Light didn't understand him. He hated people who were so stupid, it was his pet peeve. He turned his attention back to the book.

Light was in the midst of turning the page when he remembered he had go downstairs for dinner. If he stayed in his room too long his mother would get suspicious.

He left his room and went inside of the kitchen, only to see Sayu helping his mother with the food. Light kind of wished that his father was there. He was too busy working on the Kira case; little did he know that Kira was in his own home.

"Seika left pretty early. I wish she stayed for dinner," his mother said as she laid out plates on the table.

"What is it about her that you guys like so much," Light asked as he had a seat next to Sayu.

"She's funny and pretty," Sayu answered with a smile. "You gotta to marry her one day."

Light snorted at his younger sister. The thought of marrying Seika was the weirdest thought ever. It's probably end with the both of them killing each other. He felt like shivering. "I'd rather be trapped on an island with you and Hideki Ryuga."

Sachiko chuckled at Light's response. "You talk about her as if she's so horrible, but your friends with her. Teenagers are so bizarre."

Light wanted to say that Seika wasn't his friend, but if he did it'd look weird. He already had made the mistake of calling Seika his friend, which resulted in a confusing conversation.

"Next time you should invite her to stay over for dinner," Sachiko suggested. "Soichiro would love to see her again as well. He's only met her once, but for some reason he finds her very charming. Well, she does have that air to her," Sachiko said.

If Seika had an air to her then it was a mysterious one. She made people wonder, maybe that's why his family was so infatuated with her, but it frustrated Light more than anything. He was so used to knowing everything, that when he didn't know about something he felt inferior. Seika really made him feel inferior.

He wondered if she did that on purpose. Light felt so small around her sometimes, but he'd never admit it. He noticed it the first time when he met Kasuka. Those two walked with their heads high, proud and confident. At that moment Light experienced a fear that he shouldn't have felt. It was probably a Moriyama thing; their younger brother might be just as scary.

Light wondered if Kousuke had the same intimidating aura. Light is only able to read about Kousuke from the point of view of a diary, but knowing him personally what would that be like? He seemed to make Zenma wonder.

It was a little weird for Light to read about how Zenma was from four-hundred years ago. He seemed kind of naïve. Zenma was so much more serious when Light had met him. I made Light wonder how he got along with Seika so well.

"Earth to Light," Sayu said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

Light pushed his thoughts away and looked at his younger sister. "What," he asked.

"What are you thinking about," she asked. "You seem broodier that usual."

Light rolled his eyes at the young girl. He was certainly not broody. "Nothing, I wasn't thinking about anything."

* * *

"Reiji faked his death to look for Akihiko," Kai said slowly. He looked at Kasuka who nodded.

They were sitting in the lounge. Yamori looked around the room confused. "Who is Akihiko and Reiji," he whispered to Mila, who was sitting next to him.

"My father's brothers. Akihiko is the leader of Division Zero, our worst enemy. He killed Reiji's wife so Reiji wants revenge," Mila whispered back.

Yamori nodded slowly. "Wow…why is your family so problematic," he asked.

"No one knows," Kuro answered from behind them.

Kai ran a hand through his soft hair. "Of all times to leave the Division, he picks now? Not too long ago, you guys lost fifty soldiers, how could he leave you guys during such a vulnerable time? Not to mention how he put the responsibility on your shoulders, how could he do that when not too long ago you were tortured by Aevan?"

"Who's Aevan," Yamori whispered to Mila again.

"My father's older brother and the leader of Division Four, Division One's current enemy. He was the one who ambushed and killed fifty soldiers, well at least we suspect it's him," Mila answered.

"And he tortured Kasuka, his own nephew. What the hell is up with your family?"

Kasuka frowned at Kai. "It might not seem like it, but I can handle the responsibility, you don't have to worry about me."

Kai wasn't convinced. He walked up to Kasuka and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nobody should have to endure the pain that you went through. Even if you say I shouldn't I'll still worry about you. I know how Aevan can be."

"I swear to you that I'm fine," Kasuka reassured.

Yamori looked at the scene with his jaw on the floor. Kai's niceness was something that Yamori hated. He could be so kind to others, but he still took so many people against their will. It made no sense at all.

Kasuka looked at Yamori with a sympathetic expression, then back at Kai. "Surely you aren't proud yourself."

Kai took his hand off of Kasuka's shoulder with a scowl. "I did what I had to do, my morals have nothing to do with this. The Divisions are on thin ice with each other."

"What if the situation were reversed," Kuro asked. "What if someone took you away from Mila just so you could fight a war that you have nothing to do with? How would you feel?"

Kai didn't respond instead he looked at his daughter, who was wearing a frown. He knew that she didn't agree with his choices, but how else was he supposed to increase their numbers for safety? It was a necessary action.

He crossed his arms and looked at Yamori. They both had hard expressions on their faces. It was almost as if they were having a silent battle. Kai was the one to speak. "There is nothing that you can say to make me change my mind, besides these people didn't have families to begin with, and they were struggling to maintain a life in the outside world. A lot of them like the Division lifestyle."

"I don't," Yamori said. "It's dangerous, messed up, and a little creepy." He looked at the Shinigami in the room. "No offence on the creepy part."

"None taken," Kuro replied. She actually liked being called scary or creepy. She loved the fact that she was able to threaten others.

"Do you have a family," Zenma asked Yamori.

"I have a wife and a son," he replied.

Zenma nodded. He needed to find out how old this son was. If he was teenager the possibility of this man being the father of Seika's friend was a strong one. "How old is your son," the Shinigami asked.

"He just turned eighteen," Yamori replied with a small smile. Just thinking about Hiromi made Yamori happy in this place. "Can I ask you guys something? What did you guys think you'd accomplish if you talked to Kai about this? I can tell he won't change his mind, no matter what you say to him I'll always be his prisoner."

Kasuka raised an intrigued brow.

Then he looked to Kai. "You're just like Akihiko," he said to his uncle.

Kai's face contorted into a look of disgust. His eyes were full of ice. "Don't compare me to that idiot, we're nothing alike."

Kuro scoffed at the denial. "Akihiko takes children only to shape them into war machines; you took adult men and women to fight a war they have nothing to do with. I don't see that much of a difference."

"I'd never betray my family the way Akihiko has," Kai hissed. "For you to say that I'm like that stupid brother of mine is the biggest insult you can give to me."

"Never mind that," Zenma said. "Sooner or later Lena and Aevan are going to find out. Somehow Yoshitake already knew. When the knowledge spreads through all of the Divisions we will have a summit. How are you going to explain yourself? Bringing outsiders to the Division is punishable by death."

Kai looked at Zenma with a blank expression. The Shinigami had no faith in him whatsoever. "I've already worked all of that out. If I were to be taken out, my soldiers wouldn't bow to another leader. If you guys kill me Division Two will rebel. Despite our small numbers, we have the best strategists and a fight between this Division and the others will cause _many_ causalities. As a whole the Division can't afford more losses, not if you guys want to beat Akihiko. Once I plead my case nobody will vote for my execution.

Kasuka furrowed his brows at the response. No matter who Kai would put it he'd sound like an awful person, but Kasuka had to admit that it was a good plan.

He wasn't sure if he could come up with a flawless way to get out of a situation the way Kai did. He still had a lot to learn, before he could call himself a leader.

After Takano, Kai was the most intelligent at the Division. Kuro could practically see Takano applauding Kai for his intellects.

Kai sat on one of the couches and placed one leg on top of another. "Of course my Division is not the only Division that'll be in trouble at this summit. Reiji faked his death, and word on the street is that Seika disappeared as well."

"How do you know about Seika," Kasuka asked. "The only ones who should know that she's gone are those who are form Division One. Who told you?"

"Zeph," Kai responded. "Of course he only told me because Yoshitake told him to, and somehow your father knows everything that goes on in every Division."

"Does this mean that he knows where Seika is," Kasuka asked with an incredulous look.

"Zeph didn't give me many details, all he said was that Reiji sent Seika away to protect the Division from Aevan. I also got a very interesting piece of information form Zeph as well."

"What would that be," Zenma asked.

"Apparently, Aevan wasn't behind the attack on your soldiers. Honestly I never believed it was him to begin with, Aevan is twisted, but he would do something like that. It's not his style," Kai replied.

"It changes a lot if Aevan didn't kill those people," Kasuka stated.

Kai furrowed his brows at Kasuka. "Don't be quick to believe everything you hear," he scolded. "Even if it is true it doesn't excuse what he did to you. I just want to know why Yoshitake would give such information to me. I could only assume that he wanted me to tell you guys."

Zenma's mind went back to his interaction with Zeph. When Zeph told Zenma that Von could be killed the news shocked him, but what he didn't understand is why Zeph told him. He looked at Kai. "A similar occurrence happened to me as well. Zeph told me that Von is the only Shinigami that could be killed."

Kai looked between Zenma and Kuro. The confused him a little bit, but it also made him angry. He's heard a lot of obscured things, but this was just ridiculous. It was impossible for a Shinigami to die. "That can't be true. You can't possibly believe something like that."

"Like you said Zeph isn't much of a liar. It also makes sense as to why Von hasn't attacked us either," Zenma replied. "I'll explain everything at the summit, but I want Yamori to come with us, if he doesn't mind."

Yamori looked around the room in perplexity. He pointed at his own chest. "Me? No, no, I don't think so. From what I've gathered from this conversation it's that you're all dangerous and crazy, I want to stay away from as much drama as possible."

"Yamori, this is probably a selfish request, but I need you to go to the summit. I have no doubt in my mind that they want to hear form a kidnap victim. I need you to tell them that you're willing to be a solider," Zenma said.

"But I'm not willing," Yamori argued. "I want to get out of this place as soon as possible. I want to go home."

"It's to save your own life," Kai said to the man. "The Division has no mercy on outsiders. I probably won't get killed, but you definitely would. If you want to live tell them that you have left behind your old life to fight for Division Two. If you die you'll never see your family again."

Yamori glared daggers at the other man. Even if Kai wasn't trying, he could piss Yamori off to a degree.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Zenma. He was only doing this for his family, and only his family. "Fine, I'll lie, but don't expect me to comply to anything else that you tell me to do."

Kuro chuckled at the man. "Rebellious humans were always my favorite. How do you put up with him, Kai?"

"I don't," Kai replied. "He's far too headstrong, just like Kisuke. That's the only reason I have killed this disobedient fool."

"Who is Kisuke," Yamori asked. He couldn't keep up with all of these names.

"My deceased brother," Kai answered. "People like him are hard to come by."

Yamori frowned at the man. "I'm not your brother."

Kai scoffed. "I know that, you idiot. Kisuke was much better than you are, but he was one of a kind, so I can't bring myself to kill someone who is so similar to him. Consider yourself lucky, Yamori."

Yamori didn't respond. Instead he just looked at Kai with a hard expression. He couldn't feel sympathy for a man like that, but sometimes he wondered how a bad person could seem so humane.

Mila looked between the two men and smiled. They didn't realize how similar they were to each other. Men are so stubborn sometimes.

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I'll try to get two more chapters out by next week. Please review.**


	22. Trip To Division Four, Aevan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did so many characters would be alive.**

 _ **Sidenote: Does anyone have trouble PMimg people here. I've been trying to contact by beta, but my messages won't go through.**_

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

 **Unattainable Dreams Fun Fact: The scenes about Seika's tattoo are all new, and they were not included in the original version of UD. I always intended for her to have one, but I forgot to add the detail.**

* * *

 **The Trip to Division Four, Aevan's Reasoning**

"Hey Yagami-boy," Seika exclaimed. She waved at her peer excitedly as he exited his house with his Shinigami alongside. She could tell he was shocked that she waited for him. They usually didn't walk to school together, most mornings he'd get there before her, and on the occasional day she'd catch up to him, and they'd walk the rest of the way together.

"You waited for me?"

"Yup," Seika replied nodding excitedly. "I want to show you something."

The smile on Seika's face made Light extremely apprehensive. She never waited outside of his house to walk to school with him, and she was _never_ happy to see him. "I don't know if I want to see it.

An exasperated sigh escaped Seika. Light and Ryuk both looked creeped out by her behavior. Seika grabbed Light's wrist and practically dragged him away from his house. "So something great happened to me yesterday," she began, hand still firmly around Light's wrist as she walked on the path to their school.

He snuck a glance at his Shinigami and Ryuk was just as lost as he was. "What happened to you," Light finally asked, hoping that she would let go of him.

Much to Light's relief Seika released her tight grip from his wrist. She stood in front of him, pausing his walk to school. With a large smile Seika lifted up her sleeve to show Light her wrist.

"You got a tattoo," he exclaimed.

Seika immediately shushed him, then she nodded excitedly, large smile returning to her face.

"When, where, and how? You're only eighteen."

"Well, after I left your house yesterday, I went to this _really_ bad part of town, because I was bored and I saw these two dudes, who happened to be brothers. One of them tried hitting on me, but instead I made a bet with him to knock him on this ground within twenty seconds so I could get a free tattoo from his brother, because his brother is an underground tattoo artist. Anyway, I got him down in seven seconds and then we went inside of their apartment and I got this tattoo. Isn't it cool?" Seika said all in one breath.

"Seika that's illegal," Light chided in disbelief.

She waved him away. "You have no right to lecturing _anyone_ on the law."

"That's beside the point. You got tattooed by sketchy people you didn't even know, and who knows what they used. That thing is probably infected."

"It's not infected, I've been taking proper care of it," Seika replied, although she wasn't actually sure. Still, she highly doubted that they'd do that to her. "And even if it was infected all I'd have to do is make a phone call to the Division and ask for Cana to come here and heal me."

"Why is everything so simple to you?"

She shrugged in response to Light's question. "Listen, I don't need any lectures, we'll save that for when Reiji finds out about this."

"Walk me through this," Ryuk began. "You went to a bad part of town, and met some dudes who did illegal tattoos and you got them done for free because you knocked one of them on the ground?" Seika nodded in confirmation. "Well for what it's worth, the tattoo looks really cool. What is it?"

To Seika's surprise Light answered for her. "It's a Celtic symbol called a Shield Knot. It's a symbol of protection." Light continued his path to school, Seika soon following after him.

"Kasuka has one too, I wanted to get it for a long time at the Division, but I never got around to it."

"So you went to the crime infested part of town, and let a stranger do it for you."

"Well- ", Light raised a hand to silence her.

"A rhetorical question, Seika," he said. "But out of curiosity, what are you going to do if someone who knows you're a minor sees that?"

"Well thankfully it's winter right now so that means I can wear long sleeves all season," she answered.

"Then after that it'll be spring and we get out of school in April anyway. Besides, I don't have to answer to anyone here, except for Reiji."

Light just stared at Seika blankly. She was certainly the type to make decisions without thinking them through. He didn't really care the she got tattooed, Light had no say in any of her decisions, but it was baffling that Seika would do something so risky and be so nonchalant about it after. "I have an even better alibi than you do," Light responded. "But it you want to get by from wearing long sleeve shirts all the time, go ahead."

"No, please me tell what it is," Seika responded hastily.

"Well, when people ask you what school you came from, what do you usually say?"

Seika thought about this briefly, "I tell them I went to school in America."

"Exactly, in America you have to be at least 18 to get a tattoo, and in some states you can get it at a younger age with parental consent," Light informed.

The look of realization soon hit Seika's face. "Oh, so I just tell them that I had the tattoo before I came to Japan. Light, you're a genius! How did you even know about Tattoo Laws in America?"

"I know everything," Light simply responded.

* * *

"Thank you, Watari," L said as he accepted an ice cream cone from the older man. "Mr. Yagami would you like one?"

"No, thank you," Soichiro declined.

"I bet you're relieved now, aren't you chief," Mogi said from one of the couches. "Your family is no longer under suspicion."

"Actually," L interjected before taking another lick of his ice cream. "That isn't true. I was planning on talking to you about this. I still suspect someone in your family of being Kira."

Soichiro sprung up from his chair. "Ryuzaki, what are you talking about now." He thought that this whole surveillance business was to clear all suspicion of his family.

"Settle down, Mr. Yagami. It's only a small amount of suspicion. We watched two houses on surveillance footage. I've gone through the recordings multiple times. Both the Yagami houses and the Kitamura houses don't carry any suspicion, but I still have doubts. There is only a five percent chance of either one of the families being Kira."

 _It's nothing, but a five percent chance, but not for Light Yagami. With his friend Seika Moriyama floating about, he only seems more suspicious. Not to mention that he is friends with Hiromi Kobayashi, the child of a kidnap victim. Light Yagami, I must meet him._

L pulled himself away from his thoughts to look at Soichiro. "Entrance Exams are coming up, aren't they," he asked. "When is your son going to be taking his?"

"Tomorrow, why do you want to know," Soichiro asked with a frown. Every time L asked questions about Light, Soichiro felt uneasy. His son was a genius; it was plain to see, so if L were to suspect anyone the most of being Kira, it would be Light, but Soichiro had no doubt in his mind that his son wasn't Kira.

"Don't worry, I'm just curious."

 _So, this is where I get to meet him. Well this is perfect._

* * *

"Explain to me why everyone seems like they're on edge today," Seika asked Light as they exited their science class. It was a half day and Seika was relieved and disappointed that school ended earlier than usual.

"Entrance Exams are coming up," he answered.

"Are you nervous about them," she queried.

"Nervous? Seika, if you haven't forgotten, I'm kind of a genius," he replied with a smirk. Light chuckled when she lightly pushed him.

Seika sighed dramatically. "What am I supposed to do if school is shorter? All I do at home is eat, sleep, and train. Unfortunately, you're all I have to look forward to."

"You could always make new friends," Light suggested. "You've been here for a while now. Everyone here just knows you as that girl who makes wisecracks every now and then. Not to mention that since you spend all of your time with me, everyone is deluded into thinking that we go out with each other."

Seika rolled her eyes at Light. He was telling her things she already knew. Seika would probably talk to other kids at the school, but her social skills weren't the best. She didn't know what normal kids liked. She was able to form a friendship with Hiromi, but it was impossible not to like him. "Believe it or not, Yagami-boy, I'm a little shy when it comes to talking to other kids."

Light covered his hand with his mouth to keep from laughing. When it came to Seika the word shy didn't fit in any sentence.

"What the hell is so funny," she asked with a frown.

"Nothing, it's just that you said that you were shy. No offence, but I find that hard to believe," he responded with a grin. "Besides, after Hiromi and my sister, you're the most social person I know. Anyway there's nothing to be afraid of."

Seika scoffed and stuck her nose in the air. "I'm not afraid of anything…besides the occasional spider."

The brunette rolled his eyes at the girl. He wished he had a mirror to show her how childish she looked. "So you're afraid of spiders, huh. Good to know."

Her face contorted into a deep frown. "Good to know? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You better not use that information for future references."

Light tapped a finger on his chin. "When I was seven I had a pet tarantula, his name was Gin. I was really sad when he died. I doubt my parents would mind if I got another one."

He looked at Seika who looked terrified. "Tarantulas are the worst spiders. They're so damn hairy. If you do that I will never speak to you again."

"Really," Light said hopefully. "Then I should definitely get one now."

Seika shivered at the thought of seeing a tarantula every time she went to Light's house. She really would stop being his spectator if she got another one.

"Oh come on, spiders are harmless, well some of them are." Light said.

"You know what kind of spider is the most harmful?" Ryuk questioned from behind them. "The king of the Shinigami Realm. He looks like a giant spider. Staring at him gives me the creeps sometimes. He looks creepier than Nu."

Light raised an eyebrow. He never heard much about the god of the Shinigami Realm from Ryuk. He usually referred to him as the old man back home as well.

Seika must've been thinking along the same lines as Light "What's his name anyway," Seika asked. "I've never heard it from the Shinigami at the Division. In fact, I think they avoid talking about the Shinigami Realm."

"No one knows," Ryuk replied. "He just tells us to refer to him as our lord. Those who are comfortable enough with him call him old man. Although I think that Justin and Nu might know what his real name is."

"I've heard about those two before," Seika said. "Kuro doesn't like Nu very much, Zen says it's because she hates the fact that she's the second strongest female Shinigami. Justin is the king's right hand. Rayven likes him a lot."

"Nu is known to be the second strongest Shinigami. I doubt that she's stronger than Von though. Now that I know about these Shinigami abilities, I wonder what the king can do. He has to have that title for a reason," Ryuk articulated. "Maybe I should go back home."

Light was silent. He wasn't really supposed to be talking to Ryuk in public at all, but it seems like they were in a generally empty area.

"I think you should," he encouraged. If Ryuk was gone then he'd have a lot of alone time with no interruptions. He needed a break from the Shinigami. "Ever since we met Seika we found out a lot of things about the Shinigami Realm. I bet if you go back, you'll find out more."

Ryuk chuckled. "Even if I do find out anything new, what makes you think I'll tell you about it," Ryuk inquired.

Light smirked at the creature. "Well let's say you find out something new about the Death Note. If you were to tell me about this information, it'd be very useful to your boredom," he replied.

"Well, I do like the sound of that," the Shinigami admitted. "You got yourself a deal, but that is assuming I do get a hold of new information."

Seika chuckled at the pair. They both looked at her with questioning eyes. "You two are a perfect pair, you know that? Just like Kousuke and Zen were."

Light and Ryuk looked at each other, as they considered what she said. Then they shook their heads. Their meeting was nothing but a chance meeting. If fate were truly on Light's side he'd have a less complicated Shinigami.

"Speaking of Zen, he seems a little different from the past. From Kousuke's diary it seemed like Zen was a little naïve. He seems a lot more mature now," Light said.

"That's because he was naïve," Seika replied. "Back then Zen was just like Rayven. The only reason his Death Note landed in the human world in the first place is because he threw it at Zeph and he missed."

"You're kidding," Light and Ryuk said simultaneously. That sounded was too stupid, even the dumbest person in the world wouldn't make a mistake like that.

"Like I said, Zen was really dumb. Occasionally you'll see his childish side when he gets angry. Another thing about Zen, he has a _really_ bad temper."

"What changed him," Light enquired.

"Von betrayed them, and then Kousuke died. According to Cana and Kuro, he hasn't been the same ever since," she answered. "How far along are you in Kousuke's diary?"

"I stopped at the part where Kousuke offered Zen his friendship, which was really dumb by the way."

Seika grinned at Light. "Yeah I thought that was pretty dumb at first, but you have to admire his fearlessness."

"I don't admire it, I loathe it. It's reckless and stupid," Light replied. He still didn't understand why Seika venerated her ancestor so much, If Light were her he'd be embarrassed to be a descendant of such an idiot. "Oh yeah, my mom said that you should stay for dinner sometime."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, for some reason my family likes you."

There was a tug at the corner of Seika's lips. All of the families that Seika met were anything but normal. To know that Light's family liked her made her feel pretty good.

She was going to reply, but her phone vibrated in her pocket. Who was calling her? She took the phone out and saw that it was Yukio. It was possible that he had information on Hiromi's father.

She answered the phone and held it to her ear. "I could've been in school, ya know."

"I don't care about your school," he replied.

"Brutally honest as usual. Well, I doubt that you've called me for conversation. Did Zen do what I wanted him to do?"

The conversation peaked Light's interest. It never occurred to him that Seika still had business at the Division.

"Yes, he did," Yukio answered. "He met a man named Yamori Kobayashi. Could he be the man that you were talking about?"

Seika smiled. "Yes, that's the one. It's a relief to know that he's alive."

"According to Kasuka, this Yamori man is a bit of a rebel. He speaks out against Kai whenever he wants and he punched one of Kai's advisors in the face for threatening his family. Zen and Kuro like him a lot. He'll be going to the Division Summit."

Seika furrowed her eyebrows. "For what," she queried.

"He was reluctant to agree at first, but Zen convinced him to do it. He has to lie and say that he like's Division Two, and that it's an honor to be chosen by Kai. It's to save him and the other kidnap victims from execution."

"When is the summit," Seika asked.

"We aren't sure yet. Aevan and Lena don't know about Kai's actions yet, so Takano told Rayven to leak the information. Rayven is on his way to Division Four as we speak," Yukio informed. "Speaking of Division Four I have news that you might find peculiar."

"Aevan dropped dead," she asked hopefully.

"No, not even close. Apparently Aevan wasn't behind the attack on our veterans. That's what Zeph told Kai, at least. If that's true, then our feud with Division Four could come to an end."

Seika shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. All of this new information was giving her a headache. She hated being away from home. She felt so out of the loop of things.

"What the hell is up with Zeph dropping these bombs on us? Besides even if that is true, which I highly doubt, it doesn't excuse the fact that he tortured Kasuka for a month and a half," she argued.

"I didn't say that," Yukio replied. "I just wanted you to know what was going on. Is everything okay with Kira?"

Seika looked at Light, who seemed to be immensely confused. "Yeah, everything is fine, no need to worry."

"Are you sure, knowing you, something must've happened by now."

"You have no faith in me at all Yukio, it really offends me, but you don't care about hurting my feelings do you?"

"No at all," the prodigy replied. "I'm hanging up now, goodbye,"

Seika rolled her eyes with a sigh. Yukio really wasn't good at conversation. "Goodbye Yukio, I love you."

As always he hung up without saying it back. This caused Seika to chuckle. Yukio could come off as rude without the intention to be. His terrible social skills could be pretty amusing sometimes.

She put her phone back inside of her pocket and looked at Light and Ryuk. "You're probably wondering what that was about. I just had to confirm that Hiromi's father was still alive, which he is."

Light nodded slowly. "That's great and all, but what's this Kasuka getting tortured business?"

"Oh, well the leader of Division Four, Aevan, kidnapped and tortured Kasuka for forty-six days. Aevan also happens to be my uncle, but not by blood. He isn't a Moriyama."

"Your uncle tortured his nephew," Light said slowly.

"Yep…my family is really problematic. Actually, the leader of Division Two is my uncle as well, not by blood either."

"Your uncle kidnapped Hiromi's father," Light asked in perplexity.

Seika nodded. "Like I said, they're problematic. My aunt Lena is the leader of Division Five, the only Division that is under control. She not a Moriyama either. My dad is the leader of Division Three."

"What about your uncle Reiji," Light probed.

"We aren't blood related either. He's the rightful leader of the Division One. Kasuka's just subbing for him. His last name is actually Suguro. All of the leaders were taken in by a man named Takano. After he retired my dad became the leader of Division One. Then my dad got moved to Division Three, and Reiji became the leader of Division One," she explained.

"All of the leaders were orphans?"

"Yep, my father's biological parents were soldiers. They died two years after he was born. He was entrusted to Takano. The only living Moriyama's from Kousuke's bloodline at the moment are my father, Kasuka, Makoto and me."

Light was surprised that his questions were being answered, but he was taking full advantage of the fact. "Does Takano have any other children?"

"Yeah, one of them died of an execution fourteen years ago, his name was Kisuke." Seika paused for a moment. She saw Kisuke die at a young age. It changed her and everyone else in their family forever. If he never died Seika wouldn't have seen those doors that she aspires to see once more.

"The other is about the same age as me. His name is Shizuku. He has the skill of a soldier, but he doesn't fight for any Division. He still lives with Takano. They bicker a lot," she said with a small smile.

Shizuku and Takano's banter was funnier than anything that Seika's witnessed.

Light only nodded in response. He didn't have any more questions. He noticed that Seika was becoming more open. It probably started around the time she got her haircut.

"Are you coming inside," he asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," she answered. She stepped inside when Light held the door open for her.

"No one is home," Light stated. "There weren't any cars in the driveway; Sayu must've gone out with my mother. Let's go upstairs."

* * *

Rayven flew through the sky at top speed. The clouds were grey, and it was going to rain soon. Of course, that didn't bother Rayven because if he didn't want to get wet he'd allow the rain drops to pass through his body. Still, the Shinigami sometimes saw the weather as a symbol of how the day was meant to be, and for him, rainy days were usually negative.

He was happy when he finally made it. Italy was truly a magnificent country. This was why Division Four was his favorite, because of the location. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to sight see. The Shinigami had responsibilities to handle. Takano told him to tell Aevan about Kai.

If Rayven were to be honest, he was happy he had the chance to talk to Aevan. He liked Aevan; Rayven thought that he was the funniest and most laidback Division leader. Not to mention he acted like a male version of Seika, but Rayven knew not to say that to Seika's face. Even though he couldn't die she was scary, but what could he expect from one of Yoshitake's children? Zenma said that the wrath of someone who had Moriyama blood, was one of the most frightening things any being could experience.

Rayven landed on top of the Division Four headquarters roof. Sometimes he wondered how none of the Division was found out, these buildings were huge. Division security was always amazing.

He flew in through the roof. He knew that Aevan's office was right below where he landed. The young

Shinigami had no time to waste.

He landed directly in the office and frowned when he heard a yelp…a feminine one at that. He turned around only to see a wide eyed woman and an amused looking Aevan. The woman was seated in Aevan's lap with an almost exposed chest.

Rayven immediately turned around. "I'm so sorry," the Shinigami apologized frantically. "If I knew that you were busy I would've came another time."

Aevan let out a laugh. "No worries Rayven, it's always good to see you." He then looked to the woman who was on his lap. "I'm so sorry Mariana; we could do this another time."

The woman nodded slowly. She got up from Aevan's lap and put her shirt back on. All she wanted to do was get out of the office immediately. She started to walk out, but before leaving she stopped in front of Rayven.

She gave the Shinigami a sheepish smile and bowed slightly. "Despite the circumstances it's a pleasure to be in your presence."

Rayven looked down at the human with an expression of shock and he was little flustered. He sometimes forgot that the civilians practically worshipped the Shinigami at the Division. He placed a large hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said with a big smile. "I'm sorry to have interrupted," he said awkwardly. "I have business with Aevan."

She nodded in understanding and slight awe. "Yes of course," she said. She turned to look at Aevan.

"I'll see you later." With that she left, leaving Aevan alone with the Shinigami.

Rayven looked at the blonde man whose hair was slightly ruffled. "Is that your girlfriend?"

A smirk starched across the man's face. "Nah, more like something to do when there's nothing to," he answered.

Rayven snickered at the answer. Women fawned over Aevan for as long as the Shinigami could remember. When his father or his siblings got mad at him they called him _pretty boy._ Aevan hated it.

"So, what brings you here," the blonde asked. "It's been a while since a Shinigami visited my Division, why is that?"

It didn't take Rayven long to respond. "For starters your tortured your own nephew," the Shinigami replied with an icy tone. The memory of what Aevan did to Kasuka was well into his mind. He'd never forget the look in Kasuka's eyes when they found him bloody and tied up to a chair.

"You probably want an explanation about that, don't you," Aevan guessed. The blonde put his feet up on his desk and folded his arms behind his head. "Well, it's not as complicated as you might think. I simply had a point to prove."

Rayven had a deep scowl on his face. Most of the time he liked Aevan, but right now he was disgusted. Being a Shinigami at the Division, Rayven had met many different humans, he'd known Aevan since the man was born, and the Shinigami had no idea that he'd turn out like this. Nobody understood how Aevan became the way he was. He was a mischievous child, but he never came off as unhinged.

"My Division was accused of killing some of Division One's soldiers, with no evidence to support that claim. I know that you guys were planning on infiltrating us to return the favor. You guys couldn't do that without your beloved inexperienced leader. So I took Kasuka and as revenge for trying to kill my men, I had him tortured."

"Are you saying that you didn't kill those fifty soldiers," The Shinigami asked.

Aevan rolled his eyes and scoffed at the Shinigami. "I know the price for killing another soldier without reason is execution. Even I'm not stupid enough to commit an offence like that, and even if I did I wouldn't use a tasteless method like an explosion. I think Division One has forgotten that Division Four isn't their only enemy, we also have Division Zero to worry about."

"Even if Division Zero was behind the attack you still tortured you own nephew," Rayven reminded the man, who looked annoyingly nonchalant.

"As the leader of Division Four, my first priority is my home, not my family. I made a vow that I'd dedicate my life to this Division, and I won't let anyone, not even my nephew ruin what I worked so hard to protect. If I were to choose Kasuka over the Division I would fail as a leader. This is what led to Kousuke's demise, putting family before your home. Although I look up to him, I'm not afraid to acknowledge his faults."

Rayven frowned at the blonde. Everyone knew that Aevan admired Kousuke Moriyama, that was normal, but he admired Kousuke just as much as Seika did. Aevan was ruthless, but he was still eerily similar to Seika. The Shinigami knew that was a fear that everyone close to Seika harbored. They didn't want her to turn out the way Aevan was.

Aevan dropped his legs from the desk and leaned forward. He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on folded hands. "I doubt that you've come here to ask me about why I tortured Kasuka, if so, you would've shown up months ago. What really brings you here?"

Rayven sighed heavily. "Have you heard about Kai," he asked.

Aevan furrowed his brows and sat up straight. "No, is he okay," the blonde asked with an expression of concern.

Rayven saw the concern and it pissed him off, he understood that Kai was Aevan's younger brother, but he had no right to show concern for someone in his family, not after what he did to his nephew, all to prove a point. "Kai is dead," he lied.

Aevan needed to be made a fool of. Even if it were true that he wasn't behind the attack that killed Division One veterans, he still tortured Kasuka, and that was unforgivable. He watched as Aevan's eyes widened tremendously. The blonde placed his hand over his mouth and sat in silence.

Rayven heard the sound of creaking; he figured it was Aevan's chair, since the blonde might've been rapidly shaking his leg. Rayven resisted the urge to laugh in triumph, but the urge soon faded when he heard a chuckle. Why was he laughing, he wasn't supposed to be laughing

"Rayven, if Kai was really dead, do you think that I'd be getting the news from _you_. My siblings or Takano would've told me this already," Aevan said his signature smirk. "Nice try though, so what were you really going to tell me about Kai?"

Rayven's left eye twitched in irritation. He couldn't trick anyone to save his life. Those people back at the Division were right, he really was an idiot. For once he wished he could do things right.

Now he just wanted to get things over with. "I'm pretty sure it's common knowledge since Division One and Division Three knows. Takano figured it out before anyone did."

Aevan raised a thin blonde brow. "What are you talking about," he asked with a small frown. He hated when people knew things before he did.

"He's been kidnapping men and women all over the world for more man power." Rayven informed as if it were obvious. He knew if he did that it'd upset Aevan. Everyone knew Aevan had a desire to know about everything at all times, that's why he was so jealous of Yoshitake. That man knew everything.

Aevan didn't look convinced at all. "Are we talking about Kai here? The same Kai who is a goody two shoes. The same Kai who did well in everything just to make the old man happy. The same Kai who raised his daughter to be the gentlest girl to ever walk the earth. Is that the Kai you are talking about?"

It even sounded hard to believe to Rayven. Kai would be what was considered the perfect son. When he was a child he clung to Takano and all that fascinated him was learning. He also excelled in swordsmanship more than anyone in any Division, even Yuusuke, who picked up his first blade at the age of six. It was plain to see Kai had the brightest future out of Takano's children.

"Yes that Kai. Kasuka, Zen, and Kuro went to see him yesterday. Apparently, they were able to meet one of his victims. His name is Yamori, according to Kuro he was a brave rebel who spoke out to Kai whenever he wanted."

Aevan couldn't even resist a chuckle. Even his smartest brother was an idiot. If Kai could screw up it meant that anyone could.

"Taking in outsiders to the Division, that takes a lot of balls," Aevan remark with a smile. He felt oddly proud. It was about time that Kai did something rebellious. When they were kids Aevan, Akihiko, and Kisuke were the only ones who got in trouble, although Aevan was little worse.

He focused his green eyes on the young Shinigami. "Why are you telling me this," he asked. Rayven was known to gossip, but to Aevan it felt like there was a motive behind it.

The Shinigami shrugged. There was no use lying to the man. "Your father told me to," he answered.

"I'm supposed to go to Division Five later, but you could always save me the trip."

Aevan chuckled. "You want me to tell Lena? Fine, I'll do it, but only to hear her reaction." He could already picture her angry expression. It was hilarious when Lena was angry. "Also, I just wanted you to know that I didn't torture Kasuka, I tortured the leader of Division One. If Reiji were there I'd have done the same thing to him."

"They're still your family," Rayven shouted.

"As a leader you let go of personal feelings. All of my siblings understand this, except Reiji, that's why he's on the outside hunting Akihiko," The blonde articulated. He saw the shock on Rayven's face and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know that dumbass is still alive."

"Takano said you would," Rayven replied with a frown.

"Family doesn't come first, your Division does. Kasuka should learn this as well. Yoshitake doesn't neglect his children; he takes care of his Division, and you guys need to see the difference."

Rayven scoffed. "Then you guys are all leading your Divisions in a twisted way. I may be stupid, but I can see right from wrong. Takano was able to raise you and seven other kids despite being the leader of Division One."

Aevan didn't respond to that. He wanted to get off the subject of what he did to Kasuka. "How is

Takano's other brat doing," he asked.

"Shizuku doesn't like when you guys call him that," Rayven stated.

The blonde frowned a little. "Why is that? It's just light teasing. All of my siblings do that to each other."

"Shizuku thinks you guys don't like him," Rayven replied. "He doesn't know you guys that well because of the age gap."

Aevan nodded in understanding. Shizuku didn't get to grow up with his siblings. He grew up with Reiji for a few years, since Reiji was eighteen when Shizuku was adopted. At that point, they were all too busy handling their own Divisions.

"Are you going back to Division One immediately," Aevan asked.

Rayven shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna stick around for a bit, I love this place."

Aevan smiled at the Shinigami. "How about I call Lena first and then I'll show you around."

Rayven's face lit up. "Really," he asked hopefully.

Aevan laughed a bit at the Shinigami. Rayven was just like a child. "You know, for a Shinigami you're kind of adorable. You remind me of a mentally challenged puppy"

"Why must you always make fun of me," the Shinigami asked.

"It's fun," Aevan answer with a dazzling bright smile.

Rayven didn't respond; he couldn't. That's exactly what Seika would do.

How could such a sinister man have such an innocent smile? It baffled everyone. Seika had an innocent smile as well. It really bothered Rayven how similar they were. Growing up, Aevan was

Seika's favorite uncle, and she acquired many personality traits from him, now she utterly detested the man.

 _Everything really has changed_ , the Shinigami thought.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. After 22 chapters Aevan is finally introduced. His reason for torturing Kasuka isn't a moral reason, but like I mentioned before Aevan is ruthless. Please tell me how you feel about him.**

 **Please Review.**


	23. Locked Gazes Between Fated Rivals

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

 **I'm _still not able to send PM's to my Beta._**

* * *

 **Unattainable Dreams Fun Fact: Zenma's character was originally going to be immature and carefree, but after realizing that he enabled Seika's irresponsible behavior, I changed his personality giving him a more serious tone and created Rayven, who is what Zen was originally going to be.**

* * *

 **Locked Gazes Between Fated Rivals, Light and L's Silent Battle**

"You have to be a _little_ nervous," Seika said from Light's bed. "This is the biggest test you're about to take."

Light sighed at the girl. Why did she come to his house? They walked home with each other from school, and then she went home. For some reason she decided to come back. "Why are you in my house again," he asked rudely.

Seika scowled at him and chucked a pillow at the boy. Light was able to catch the roughly thrown pillow with ease. "Can't a girl wish you luck?"

"Yeah, but I don't need luck," he replied with a serious expression.

"You're so modest, Yagami-boy. Anyway, why are you still home? Most kids would be sitting in their seat at the testing site right now."

"I hate waiting," he replied. "I'll show up three to ten minutes before the test even starts," he replied nonchalantly.

Light could be really confident at times. Seika noticed that when Light was calm it was usually when he knew a situation was in his favor. Like with the surveillance cameras or now, with the entrance exams. "Even I wasn't that calm when I had to take my Division Exams."

Light raised a thin brow. "You have Exams at the Division? I thought you didn't go to the Academy."

"I didn't, but after you're ready to become a soldier you have to pick a Division that you want to fight for, and then take an exam on the history of that specific Division," she answered. "Then you have to do a rank testing.

"A rank testing?"

"It's a series of trials that determine your physical and mental capabilities as a soldier. I was thirteen the first time I took my test and became a rank 6 soldier. I took the test again last year and was elevated to rank 3. Fun Fact, I was the youngest soldier in Division history to achieve 6 as my first ranking."

From what he's heard and gathered about Seika so far, she seemed to be quite the soldier, which was interesting to see, since she was a slacker. "That's impressive, what was Kasuka's first ranking?"

"Kasuka took his first exam at age twelve and became a rank 4 soldier. He's the second soldier Division history to receive such a high ranking at that young of an age. My dad became a rank 3 soldier at age twelve."

"Wow," Light responded. The Moriyama family was no joke. Every time he heard something new about them he was surprised. There must've been something special about Kousuke's bloodline. Especially, Seika's father. "What made your father want to lead Division Three," Light asked curiously.

"He didn't want to. Before Reiji, he was actually in charge of Division One. His older brother Kisuke, the former leader of Division Three got executed, so my dad stepped in for him," she answered.

 _When I was six years old, I saw someone die for the first time. He got his head cut off, it was a public execution_. Light remembered Seika telling him this some time ago, when she expressed her dream of seeing the doors. He wondered if that man Seika saw die was her own uncle.

Seika glanced at Light's nightstand and saw that there was a small blue ball on it. She reached for the object to play with it. She tossed the ball at Light, causing him to be torn from his thoughts.

"Why didn't Reiji just take care of Division Three instead of your father," Light asked as he caught the ball that was thrown at him. He tossed it back at the girl.

Seika caught the small object with one hand. "My grandfather Takano thought that Division Three was better suited for my father, and Reiji was a new leader, so if he stayed in Division One, Takano could show him the ropes since he lives there."

Seika flicked the ball back at Light, who nodded in understanding. "Is Takano in charge of everything at the Division?"

The girl shook her head as she caught the object. "No, his opinion is just greatly valued. He's the smartest person I've ever met, smarter than you, and even though he's old he can still hand your ass to you. If you saw him he'd look pretty young."

"I doubt he's smarter than I am, and most people who are physically superior tend to look younger than what they actually are. Although, I bet your younger brothers look a little more than fourteen," Light guessed.

Seika nodded. "They do actually. Makoto and Yukio are almost Kasuka's height and Kasuka is six foot three. I still look older than them though."

Light was going to answer, but his eyes caught the clock above his door. It was time for him to leave now. He got up from his bead and put his beige jacket on.

Seika got up as well. "I'm coming with you," she said to him.

Light sighed heavily. "They won't let you go inside and wait for me," he pointed out to the girl. "The test is three hours long."

Seika rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to wait outside of the building. I have a phone, if I get bored I'll play some games or something."

Light looked at the girl strangely. What was up with all of the support, at least that's what it seemed like. "You don't have to do this."

Seika raised a hand to a silence him. "That's enough with the protests. I'm going and thats final. Now come on."

She roughly grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of his room. Light didn't even try to get out of her grasp. She was way too strong, so the effort was worthless. He was being guided down stairs where he saw his mother and Sayu, who were giving him nervous smiles.

Everyone thought that the Entrance Exams were something to be nervous about, but for Light it was the exact opposite. He was going to breeze through the test, just like any other test.

"I know you don't need it, but good luck," Sayu said cheerily.

Light sighed at his younger sister. He looked back at her and his mother. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this."

Seika hit Light's shoulder. "When someone wishes you good luck, you say thank you," she chided.

Light let out a heavy sigh. He hated when she scolded him. "Thank you, Sayu," he said in a monotone. He looked at Seika who was still holding his wrist. "Happy now?"

Seika rolled her eyes at him and proceeded to yank him out of the house. "See you guys later," she said to Sayu and Sachiko, who seemed to be thoroughly amused.

* * *

"Chief, are you really okay with Ryuzaki checking out your son," Aizawa asked the older male.

"Not at all," Soichiro replied honestly. "I've just decided that at this point, I have to agree with what Ryuzaki says and hope that he's right."

Soichiro ran a tired hand through his hair. He really missed his family. An off day was exactly what he needed. The stress was getting worse and worse. He had no idea how much more he could handle.

"Your son is a real genius, do you think he could help us with the case," Matsuda asked hopefully.

The older detective didn't like the sound of his son working on such a dangerous case, but he couldn't deny that Light's mind with L's would certainly be useful, but was it worth it? What kind of father would he be if he put his son in harm's way?

Despite himself he was considering letting Light in on the investigation, and the fact that he was considering it made him tremendously sick.

He looked at the empty seat in front of him. About an hour ago L was sitting there, and now, at this moment he could be sitting next to Light.

Soichiro closed his eyes and sighed. He was awful father.

"You really don't have to wait outside for me," Light said as he and Seika got off of the bus. They were now in front of the testing site for the Entrance Exams.

"Shut up," she ordered with an irritated scowl. "I know I don't _have_ to, but I want to. This is my way of supporting you."

Light furrowed his brows and look at the girl with a skeptical expression. "Why would you want to support me? Don't you hate me?"

Seika shrugged. "Eh, it comes and it goes, I guess," she replied nonchalantly. She glanced at Light who was now smirking. "Wipe that grin off your face."

"It sounds like you're falling for me. I don't blame you," Light jested.

Seika rolled her eyes at the boy standing next to her. He was so smug and full of himself, sometimes he was worse than her. "What can I say? Serial killers really turn me on. How about I become your goddess, Lord Yagami?"

Light chuckled at her words. Even though he hated when Seika talked about him being Kira in public, he had to admit that was funny. "I'm not sure about you becoming my goddess, but you _can_ call me Lord Yagami."

"Sorry, but that nickname is only reserved for the bedroom," she purred.

Light didn't even make an attempt to contain his laughter. He never knew how far his banter with Seika could go. That girl never ceased to amaze him, and as much as it bothered him, it was also his favorite quality about her.

He shouldn't like anything about her, but despite himself, he had to admit that she could be entertaining at times. If Light were being honest he would admit that she was pretty charming. Seika had this pull that attracted Light so much that it bothered him. All he wanted to do was get to know her. Every time he learned something new about her, it intrigued him and gave him a better understanding of who Seika really was.

 _Get a hold of yourself,_ his internal voice ordered.

Immediately, Light did exactly as he was told. Those thoughts weren't good ones, at all. She was a nuisance and only that. There was no need for Light to feel any form of attraction towards her.

He frowned and looked at her. She looked so much different to him, and not because of the haircut. Light couldn't put his finger on it, but he saw her in a different light from when they first met. He was so blinded by his hatred for her; he didn't care about her at all, but now he didn't know.

Eventually Light decided not to think any further, his own thoughts just might frighten him. They stopped in front of the building. Light checked his watch, and just as he planned he was on time. He then looked at Seika.

"Are you really going to stand here," he asked.

"No, I'm going to sit on that bench," she replied with a smirk. "Even though you don't want to hear it, good luck Yagami-boy."

Light nodded slowly, not even trying to contain his shock. "Uh, yeah, thanks," he replied awkwardly. "Ryuk, should keep you company," Light suggested.

He glanced up at the Shinigami who didn't seem bothered by the suggestion. Light cleared his throat. "Well, I'll see you when the test is over, then I'll buy you something to eat if you want," he offered.

Seika's face lit up at the offer. She wasn't hungry, but she could definitely eat something. Seika always ate when she was bored, even though her mother constantly told her not to mistake boredom as hunger. Of course, Seika never listened to that particular brand of advice.

"Promise," she said as she held out her pinky to Light.

Light raised a brow at the gesture. How old were they, five? "Who takes a pinky promise seriously," he wondered aloud. He grinned at Seika's unimpressed facial expression. "Fine, I promise," he gave in as he latched his pinky on her small one.

The girl beamed at the taller teenager. "Great, well I'll see you later Yagami-boy."

Light nodded once more before walking away from the girl and towards the building.

* * *

"Where the hell is Rayven," Yuusuke asked. "It's been a day since he's gone to Division Four and he still isn't back yet. I swear to god if he got carried away."

"Calm down," Seijiro suggested lightly.

The swordsman ignored him. He got up from the couch and began to pace around the lounge. Every soldier in the room was pretty frightened. It was normal for Yuusuke to get upset, but if he started pacing around the room then it was smart to stay as far away from him a possible.

Seijiro frowned at the angry blonde. He wasn't angry like Yuusuke was, but he was still worried. Rayven could often get sidetracked. There was a strong possibility that he was fooling around in Division Four with Aevan.

This was normal behavior for the Shinigami, but it still bothered everyone. Rayven was the most mutual party the Division and Shinigami had. The young Shinigami had no enemies, not even Von. It came in handy at some points, but other times it could be a pain.

He got up from the couch and left Yuusuke alone, it was better if he did so anyway. Even though Seijiro could take Yuusuke on in a fist fight, he was still afraid of what the outcome would be.

The giant walked through the corridors until he saw Akira's room. Maybe she was up for a little sparring, that girl loved fight like Seika loved danger. Seika one time called Akira's love for fighting a fetish; they ended up fighting after that. The giant chuckled at the memory.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently. He was surprised when Akizuki answered it. Seijiro raised a brow at the gunman. He looked inside of the room and saw Akira sitting on her bed; he gave her a questioning look, with a slight smirk.

"We were just talking," she affirmed.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Akizuki muttered as he shut the door. "So what brings you here, big guy?"

"Yuusuke started pacing," Seijiro answered. Akira and Akizuki nodded in understanding, not needing him to explain further. "What were you guys talking about," he asked.

"Seika," Akira replied. "We're wondering what she's doing as a _spectator_."

Seijiro burrowed his eyebrows. They already knew what she was doing, she was Kira's spectator, and that was all. "She's doing everything according to our plan, as far as we're concerned."

Akizuki shook his head and patted Seijiro's shoulder. "Poor, Seiji, how could you live life being so stupid?"

"Watch it," he warned.

The gunman smirked and waved his hands in surrender. Getting into a fight with Seijiro was something that nobody, besides Akira, wanted.

"So, what is it about Seika being a spectator that you guys are worried about?"

"Have you forgotten how much of a thrill seeker that girl is," Akira reminded. "She gets side tracked a lot, because of her own desires. How do you know that she won't mess our plan up?"

Seijiro slightly cocked his head to the side at his friend. He didn't like what she was implying. It was common knowledge that Akira wasn't very fond of Seika, but Seijiro didn't like this. "This is a plan for us to take out _Von_. The Shinigami's worst enemy, Seika wants to take him out as much as everyone else does."

"How do you know that she won't get attached to Light Yagami, they probably have some Stockholm Syndrome thing going on at this very moment," Akizuki jested, but it was his way of making a cruel allegation.

Seijiro shot him a deadly glare. Out of everyone, Akizuki was closest to Seika, those two were like Makoto and Rayven, except a little bit more mature. For Akizuki to say something like that, it really pissed Seijiro off.

"Look, Seika is the type who can make friends with just about anyone. It's a good and dangerous quality, how do you know that she isn't friends with Kira," Akizuki questioned.

Seijiro couldn't deny that. There was something about Seika that made her able to get along with everyone she met, she could turn an enemy into a friend if she wanted to, but that didn't matter to him. Seika was given an objective, so she'd follow through with it. Despite her irresponsible tendencies, she always came through.

"Even if they did become friends or something, Seika wouldn't get sidetracked. She isn't the idiot you guys are making her out to be," he defended. "She's never let the Division down, and you guys know it."

He looked at Akizuki. "It's surprising that you even doubt her, she's the one who convinced you to join the Division in the first place, or have you forgotten? Before becoming a soldier you lived in the slums. You didn't have anyone until she met you."

Akizuki looked away from the combat specialist. He couldn't believe that those words came out of Seijiro's mouth, but he wasn't lying; Akizuki didn't have a home, friends or family before he met Seika, who practically forced him to join Division One.

"And you," Seijiro said to Akira. "How could you doubt her so much, when you're the only one who shares the dream of seeing those doors with her. You're the only one who believes it wasn't a hallucination, so if you can have faith in what she saw, then you should have faith in her too."

"Why are you defending her like this," Akira practically growled.

"Because unlike you guys, I know who Seika actually is," he retorted.

The combat specialist couldn't even be in the same vicinity as them as the moment. He'd much rather be in an angry Yuusuke's company.

Seijiro stormed out of the room without closing the door behind him.

Akizuki could only stare at his retreating figure. It wasn't often, but Seijiro was right. He looked at Akira, who had a deep scowl on her face. "He's right," Akizuki stated. "We should have a little more faith in her, or at least I should. I owe that to her."

In a way she saved him from a loneliness that he couldn't put into words. Akizuki _hated_ his life before the Division. The only reason he knew how to fight was because a woman was kind enough to teach him, that was the only family he had, but she died.

The poor area of the Division was dangerous, it was full of self-taught fighters, and they fought dirty. Akizuki's fighting style wasn't as refined as a normal soldier's. That's why he was a gunman, he hated displaying his hand to hand to style, and with guns he could keep his distance.

His mind went back to the exact moment someone opened their home to him for the first time.

" _Will you let go of me," he shouted as the girl continued to drag him through the township. People stared at the two teenagers in confusion. They were probably wondering why Seika Moriyama was fraternizing with someone from the slums._

 _"Why don't you leave me alone? I barely even know you."_

 _The girl only chuckled at him. "So how about we get to know each other? I'm taking you to Division One; it'll be way more fun. We even have plenty of room for your antiques. Everyone there is crazy in their own way, so you'll fit in."_

A small smile formed at the corner of his lips. That was almost three years ago. He really did need to have more faith in her.

He looked at Akira and frowned a little. She'd hate him for it, but he had to take Seijiro's side. Seika was more than a thrill seeker; she was his friend, and he owed his life to her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a small smile. Akira gave him a questioning look. "Not for choosing to have faith in Seika, but because I know that it'll make you angry. I really hate seeing that frown on your face. I'll go now."

He was reluctant, but he left anyway. He really did hate making Akira upset. Girls were so complicated.

* * *

Why were girls so complicated? That was all Light was thinking about as he sat in his seat waiting for his exam to be given to him. His interactions with Seika got more and more confusing by the day. Despite himself, he desperately wanted to understand her.

He shook the thoughts out of his head when his test was handed to him. He looked around at the other kids. The room reeked of nervousness. If they were calmer their performance on the test would be so much better.

"And begin," the proctor instructed. Everyone quickly picked up their pencils and began to jot down whatever answer they had for their question.

Light flipped through the pages to get a gist of the questions being given. Nothing too complicated, he did spend of a lot of time studying for this. He was sure the other kids did as well; they probably studied even harder than he did.

He was playing with the pencil in his hand, as he looked at the clock. Three hours for one test, Light could finish it in less than half the time. He sighed before holding the utensil properly. The sooner he finished this, the better.

Light glanced up and noticed the proctor heading in his direction, but then he walked past him. "You there," the teacher shouted. Light looked back slightly to get a look at who the man was talking to. "Student number one six two, sit properly in your chair."

Light frowned slightly. That was certainly a strange sight. He would never expect someone to be sitting like _that_ during an Entrance Exam. How nonchalant could a person be? Could that even be considered nonchalant?

His hair was messy, like he had just gotten out of bed, and his clothes looked extremely casual. There wasn't a dress code or anything, but the kids still looked better than _that_.

That wasn't the odd part to Light, though. The way the boy was sitting was truly strange. He was slightly hunched over and he had his feet up, his _bare_ feet. He casule rubbed his pale toes against one another.

The kid wasn't even looking at the instructor; it looked as though his eyes were on Light instead. Those eyes were really something. They weren't scary, nor were they particularly beautiful . They had innocence to them, but most of all they were strange just like this kid.

He had large eyes, even larger than Sayu's. There were dark circles under them as well. _Did this guy get any sleep,_ Light wondered. He assumed most kids couldn't sleep out of nervousness for the exam, but this was something else. No nervous kid would be sitting in the testing site as if it were their own home.

Light wanted to peel his eyes off of the boy, but for some reason he found it hard to. He knew it wasn't polite to stare, but there was something about this person.

 _Don't stress over trivial things,_ he told himself. Sometimes Light hated his inner voice. It made way better judgments than he did. He sighed and turned to look at his test. That boy behind him was none of his business. It was best if he just focused on the exam.

"Ryuk, when are you going back to the Shinigami Realm," Seika asked.

The Shinigami shrugged as he floated around the bench Seika was sitting on. "I'm not sure, tomorrow, I guess. Although I'm probably known as a disgrace back there."

"Why is that," Seika asked.

"I'm in the custody of a human. They don't know that I did it on purpose," he responded. "I don't really care what they think, but the old man might ask me a ton of questions. It's pretty tough to avoid him. He knows everything."

Seika heard very little about the king. She wanted to know more about him though. He scared the Shinigami back at the Division, even Zeph, who was pretty confident in his own abilities.

"Are you going to ask him about Shinigami abilities," she asked the Shinigami. More information about that would be nice as well.

"Yeah, I am, but these abilities really bother me. Why do we have abilities if we can't even kill each other, excluding Von. What else would we use them for?"

Seika never really considered that. Shinigami continued to develop and become stronger, but there was no actual reason behind that. The Shinigami Realm was nothing but a tired wasteland. "Maybe there is more to Shinigami than killing," she guessed.

The guess made the Shinigami snicker. That was one of the most absurd things he ever heard. Gods of Death had no other purpose. Sometimes he wondered if they were wastes of space.

"Would you rather be a human," Seika asked the Shinigami. "Sometimes I think that Cana would want to be one. She isn't into fighting like Kuro or Zen. She gentle and kind. At times I forget that she's even a Shinigami."

Ryuk considered this for a while. He never even thought about becoming a human before. He thought of every other Shinigami, besides himself as rotten, Light made him feel the same way about humans.

"If one of the seven deadly sins could represent a Shinigami, it'd be sloth. If one of the sins could represent humans, it'd be greed, don't you agree?"

Seika raised a brow at the Shinigami; she didn't really know where he was going, so it'd be best if she just played along with it. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'd pick sloth over greed any day," the Shinigami replied. "You'll live much longer. No matter how much more interesting the greedy are."

She smirked at creature in front of her. So Ryuk would rather be a Shinigami. That answer didn't surprise her all that much.

"Well, I'd much rather be greedy, it's more fun that way," she said with a smirk.

This made the Shinigami to laugh hard. He really liked this particular human.

Light got up from his seat and quickly walked out of the examination room. The test was easy and boring. He needed to get out of that room immediately. The air was practically suffocating him. Light figured that one of the reasons was that boy behind him, but Light only knew him as student number one six two. The entire time Light took his exam, he could feel eyes on the back of his head.

He wondered if that kid would pass the exam. Light highly doubted that he would. Someone like that wasn't built to go to a school like Touou.

Light saw Seika outside sitting on a bench. She didn't have her phone instead she was talking to Ryuk. Light wanted to hit himself. She looked like a crazy person. The only ones who could see Ryuk was he and Seika. To everyone else it looked like she was talking to herself. She could've at least put her phone to her ear to make it seem like she was talking to someone.

He walked quickly over to Seika with a grimace on his face. "Don't you know that you look like a maniac," he pointed out to the girl.

Seika rolled her eyes a shrugged. "So what, you care way too much about what people think. Loosen up a little Yagami-boy."

"You need to be more serious."

"I am serious...seriously annoyed with you attitude," she retorted.

Light scoffed. "You're so damn nonchalant. Just like-," he stopped speaking. He was going to compare her to that boy that he saw taking the exam, but he didn't.

Light didn't even know the guy, but he really bothered him for some reason. Why was that? He took a deep breath and sighed. "You know what never mind, let's get something to eat. Three hours of test taking can do a lot to your appetite."

Seika could see that there was something on his mind, but she decided to ignore it. He seemed on edge. "Speaking of the test, how did you do," she inquired. "Was it easy?"

"It was for me. I don't know about the other kids. Let's get off the topic of the Entrance Exams; they're over and done with. Now I have time to relax."

"More time to relax and kill people," Ryuk muttered.

Seika laughed at the Shinigami's words. Light wasn't the least bit amused. Although the Shinigami was right, he still managed to piss Light off.

"Come on, Yagami-boy, I'm hungry," Seika whined.

Light rolled his eyes at the girl. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Writing it was somewhat difficult. I gave a brief flashback on Akizuki's past it'll be shown in the future, but not soon. Next Chapter you will meet the leader of Division Five Lena.**

 **I really need to know what you guys think, so please review.**


	24. Nostalgia, The Bitter Sweet Memories

**Hey guys, here's a very early update. I know I've been pretty flaky with the story, and you guys deserve better, so I've been working extra hard to give you guys content, so expect the next chapter soon. If there are errors, I'm so sorry. For some reason I haven't been able to PM anyone, and I can't contact my Betas to help me edit.**

 _ **Guest: Thank soooooo much for sticking with the story. It means so much to see someone who read the original version also come and read the revamped story. I promise that I'll finish this story, and I have so many things in store so stay tuned!**_

* * *

 **UD Fun Fact: Kai was originally going to be a young adult in his early twenties and Mila was going to be his sister. I changed his age to make him a more suitable Division leader, and made Mila his daughter to give him more character depth. Mila's mother died giving birth to her.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

 **Nostalgia, the Bitter Sweet Memories of Soldiers**

This was the third time, the third time Lena called Kai and the third time he didn't answer. He was relaxing and he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, not even Lena. It wasn't everyday he had an empty plate; he wanted to enjoy it once.

He rejected the call once more hoping this was the last time; they did say that the third time's the charm.

Kai sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch. The lounge was rarely empty, but he woke up before everyone, as usual. Alone time was something he rarely got. There was always some problem he had to deal with, and he found himself contemplating what was next?

His phone rang again. Kai threw his head back and groaned. The only way to solve a problem was to face it head on. He decided to accept the call this time. "What do want, Lena," he asked dully.

"Don't you dare _what do you want_ me. I called you three times before, you asshole," she spat.

Kai clenched his jaw in annoyance; he deeply regretted answering the call. "Can you please make this quick."

"I got a call from Aevan today. He had some interesting news for me about _you_. I doubted that it was true so I decided to call you."

Kai slowly sat up on the couch. "What did he tell you," he asked in a hush tone, although he didn't know why he was so quiet.

"According to him you're taking in outsiders, but a goody-goody like you would never do such a thing, right?"

Kai didn't respond. He got up from the couch and ran a hand through his hair. This was bad, really bad. The fact the Yoshitake and Kasuka knew was one thing, but now Aevan and Lena. Kasuka was an ally, and despite Yoshitake knowing everything that goes on in the Division, he usually minded his business and didn't interfere. Aevan and Lena, on the other hand, were confrontational loudmouths "Damn it," he whispered.

"I can't believe you," Lena shouted over the phone. "Do you know the consequences of taking in outsiders? What the hell is wrong with you? For the first time in your life you decide to be an idiot and it's the dumbest thing a human can do."

"How did Aevan find out," Kai asked desperately as he paced around the lounge. "Did Yoshitake tell him, or did Zeph do it ? It couldn't have been Kasuka."

"Yoshitake, Zeph, and Kasuka know? Why am I the last to find out," she exclaimed.

"Lena, who told him," Kai demanded in a louder tone.

"He got the information from Rayven, but Takano told Rayven to tell him. Damn it, Kai what the hell were you thinking? Outsiders, really!?"

Kai ignored the woman on the other end as she ranted. He needed to think. Why the hell would his father tell Rayven to do something like that? It makes no sense at all. Takano was never a man of motives.

He was prepared for Lena and Aevan to find out, but it still shocked him that they found out so soon. The summit is closer than he thought. Kai assumed that he had at least a year to wait for that, by then his new recruits would be sufficiently trained, and Kai's actions would be seen as progressive.

"Lena," he practically whispered. "I-I can explain this, but…I know you'll get angry with me, and that's the _last_ thing I want to do. My Division isn't as strong as yours, we lack numbers. People are afraid to join, because they don't think that they're not smart enough for this Division. I was so _sick_ of having the weakest Division. We might have a war. How am I supposed to protect my home, with such small numbers?"

"It excuses nothing, Kai. Reiji's mother was executed for bringing in an outsider. What makes you think that the same won't happen to you."

"Lena you have to understand, that I had to do what I felt was necessary. You think that I'm proud," he shouted. "I _hate_ myself for this. There's a man here with a wife and child and I want to send him back, but you know I can't. It threatens the sanctity of the Division."

A response came from Lena, but Kai didn't hear it, instead he heard the sound someone clearing their throat. Kai looked up and saw that it was Yamori. His hair was wet; he must've gotten out of the shower. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

Kai took the phone from his ear and hung up. He tossed it on the couch. Now his focus was only on the other man; Lena would call back. "Say whatever you want. Call me a hypocrite and an awful person. You do it all the time anyway, so say it. Just say what everyone is thinking!"

Yamori looked down at Kai's hands that were shaking. His eyes were wide open, and his lips were quivering in the slightest. It wasn't every day you saw someone so collected break. What was he to make of this?

"When a leader is so vulnerable, you sometimes question if he's a leader at all. At least now I know you have a heart."

He pushed himself off of the entrance and walked away from the man.

Kai just watched his retreating figure. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted from the man, also the opposite of what he expected. He could never understand the behavior of an outsider.

* * *

If Seika loved anything, it was a Saturday where she had plans. The long awaited winter festival was finally here. She never attended an event like this. It was so foreign that she was hopelessly excited.

She didn't really seem like the type to like these things, but she was always up for trying something new. There were festivals at the Division, but they were structured completely differently.

Seika looked at her new alarm clock and saw that it was pretty early. Since when did she start waking up before her alarm even rang? She figured that excitement for today's event woke her up. A shower was never a bad thing.

She got up from her bed and frowned when her house phone rang. It was most likely Reiji, if it was anyone else then that'd only be troublesome.

She picked up the phone near her alarm clock and held it to her ear. "Hello," she answered.

"You sound happy, what happened," Reiji questioned from the other line.

Seika rolled her eyes and had a seat on her bed once again. "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing, but you never sound so...chipper in the morning."

"I just have plans, and I'm happy," she answered.

"Plans, what plans can you possibly have? Is it date or something?"

"What, no," she denied frantically.

There was a small chuckle on the other end. "Of course, I'm only joking. The last thing you'd do is get involved with an outsider. Speaking of outsiders, did your friend's father end up being alive?"

Seika smiled. "Yeah, he's alive. According to Yukio, Kasuka told him that he was really brave. He speaks out against Kai whenever he wants and he even punched one of Kai's advisors in the face for threatening his wife and son. Zen and Kuro like him a lot. He'll be going to be at the Division Summit."

"There's going to be a summit?" Reiji groaned loudly.

"Yeah, speaking of which, how are people supposed to explain the fact that I'm in hiding," she asked. There was no way she could leave now, not with the objective that she was given when it came to Light.

"Usually at these summits the whole truth will come out. I'm sure that everyone will be informed that you met Light Yagami; that means your father as well."

Seika huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not like he'd care anyway. He's too busy doing whatever he does at Division Three."

"Seika, all of your father's actions are for a reason," he stated.

Seika scoffed at the man's words. "Are you saying that he neglects his children with good reason? He doesn't care about us. Yoshitake Moriyama is an awful man."

"If that was the case then he wouldn't have accepted Yukio into his own home. You know that as a Division leader he is completely occupied. He can't just visit you guys whenever he wants" Reiji reasoned.

"Reiji, we literally have a Shinigami with powers of teleportation. He could visit whenever he wanted. Besides he has a phone, and he is well aware of how to use it, a call wouldn't kill him."

"A can't argue with you on that one, but Yoshi doesn't know how to display his emotions properly. When we were young he was quiet and a little scary, but he'd always beat up Aevan when he would mess with me. Yoshitake's action speak louder than his words."

"Speaking of Aevan, according to Zeph, he didn't launch the attack on Division One. Now everyone is going in the direction of it being Akihiko. I think think we all knew it was Akihiko all along, but we were just afraid of it being the reality."

She heard a bitter chuckle emit from Reiji's mouth. "If Akihiko did kill our men, then his death will be even more brutal than I planned."

Seika frowned. When Reiji said something like that it sounded unbelievably disturbing. "What was your relationship with Akihiko like when you were kids," she asked. "You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable," she added abruptly.

"No it's okay, I actually miss the old Akihiko, but he died long ago. When we were kids he was the cool one of the bunch. He wasn't afraid to do anything, but he wasn't a showoff like Aevan was. He was almost as nice as Kisuke."

Seika didn't respond. Her mind just went back to the days when she had a stable family. She remembered how Akihiko was before the Division Zero mess began. Everyone loved him, he was very calm and fun to be around. She'd never say it out loud, but he was somewhat like Kasuka. Seeing how Reiji and Akihiko's relationship strayed was a lot like hers and Aevan's.

Aevan used to be Seika's favorite uncle. Before becoming a soldier Seika expressed how she wanted to live life as a civilian. She felt guilty a bit for wanting to do so. Everyone one in the Moriyama line was a soldier, she felt like she was breaking a sacred tradition.

Aevan was the one who told her she shouldn't feel bad about wanting to live her life a certain way. He said that the Division was about acceptance, so everyone should accept her choice. She couldn't believe she once loved him.

"What are you thinking about," Reiji asked taking Seika away from her thoughts.

"The good days, I guess. It's hard to believe that we won't get back to that," she replied in a sad tone.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They both got silent; there minds were in the same place. Both of them wondering where it went wrong with their family, and with the current climate of the Division things were only going to get worse. "What plans do you have," Reiji finally asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm going to a school festival at eight."

"A festival for school? Will Light Yagami be attending," he asked.

"Uh, yeah, he is, but I wanted to go before I found out he was going," she defended, although she had no idea why she was so defensive in the first place.

Seika took a breath and ran her hands through her hair. "Anyway going to this thing with Yagami-boy is a good way for trying to gain his trust," she said. She frowned a little, since when did she try to get his trust? It sounded like a lie in her own head.

"All I wanted to know is if he was attending, that's all no need to get defensive."

"Sorry, I just don't want you to make any assumptions," Seika replied.

"Why would I make an assumption," Reiji asked slowly.

Srika nearly facepalmed. _Don't dig yourself into a hole_ , Seika told herself. "Um, sorry, kids at school just assume that something is going on between me and Yagami-boy since we're always around each other."

"Don't worry, I'd never make that assumption. I know you know better. Well, I truly hope that you have fun. This is the normality that you've always wanted."

Seika smiled at Reiji's kind words. She knew that some people disapproved of her desire to live a normal life, but having Reiji's support meant more than anything at the moment.

"I have to get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow, have fun today. I love you, bye."

"Yeah, thanks. I love you, bye."

Reiji was the one to hang up first. Seika sat in silence for a while, before remembering that she had to shower. It was still really early, so she'd kill time with training before even taking a shower. After that's she'd probably watch a little T.V then go to Light's house.

* * *

 _Dawn November 23, 1606_

 _Somehow I was able to find myself in the company of all of the Shinigami. They've found themselves to be interested in this way of life._

 _I've locked myself in my room ever since I got Zenma's Death Note. My brother, Izumi asked me if I was hiding anything, but I countered him with the same question. He didn't answer me, all he did was leave. I honestly do want to tell him about the Shinigami, but they're opposed to it._

 _Zeph and Von express doubts about my home. They think that we'll be found out and eventually killed. I've already explained how Izumi and I managed to bring our entire military unit back from when we were soldiers in Japan. A tremendous group of fighters they are. They provide more than enough protection, and we're teaching those who can't fight our battle technique._

 _They still think that something will tear this place apart. I wish they weren't so negative, but today nothing can bring me down._

 _It's Yuna's birthday, so I snuck out of the Division into the world of outsiders and got her a present. All that woman does is read, and I've know there's a merchant near the outskirts of my home. Somehow he's been traveling from Japan to Britain and bringing back many valuable items to sell._

 _He was able to translate English literary works to Japanese. I asked him how he was able to come from Britain England to Japan so frequently, but all he did was laugh and tell me that some things were better left unsaid._

 _He looked crazy so I didn't question him any further. Zenma and Cana went with me; they both said there was something strange about that man. I felt that way as well. It wasn't everyday someone out of the country would come here. Zenma is especially suspicious of him._

 _I hope Yuna likes it, the book. She isn't very open about her feelings. Yuna doesn't talk that much. A lot of people are afraid of her. Her father was a past man of the military and he taught her how to fight before he passed._

 _It's strange seeing a woman fight so well. They aren't allowed to fight in any wars. She's limber and agile, and her way of fighting is very quick and refined._

 _I asked her to teach me her technique. I was happy when she accepted my request. Learning new fighting styles is exactly what this place needs. We have to be ready for any and every threat that comes our way. I expected her to be a very tough teacher, but what I didn't expect was to fall for her._

 _She's always serious, so I like to bother her. She loosens up a bit when I mess with her. It's been an entire year and I've never seen her smile, but if I did I think I might just fall for her even more. I always thought a smile was the most beautiful accessory to a woman's face._

"Do you agree with that, Light," Ryuk asked from behind Light.

Light rolled his eyes and slammed the diary shut. Did Shinigami understand personal space, or did that not apply to Gods of Death?

"Do I agree with what," Light asked with a edge of irritation in his voice. He really couldn't wait until Ryuk went back to the Shinigami Realm. Light craved alone time so much these days. He always found himself in someone's company. That was the only flaw about receiving the Death Note.

"Is a smile the most beautiful accessory to a woman's face?"

Light only shrugged in response to the question. He didn't disagree, he actually never thought about it.

His mother and sister had bright and cheerful smiles. Yuri's smile was the same way. Seika's smile was more of a cocky smirk, but when she did smile genuinely Light would just stare at her. Maybe that only applied to certain girls.

Although Seika was the only person Light thought had a mesmerizing smile. He sometimes thought that was why Hiromi liked her so much. It was one of the things Light liked about her.

Light shook his head at the sentiment that just crossed his mind. He did not just think that. He didn't like Seika, she was just…attractive. He'd admit that much to himself, but that was all. In regards to anything else, he didn't like Seika at all, he told himself. Light took a deep breath and found himself thinking of all of Seika's negative qualities.

 _She never takes anything seriously,_ Light reminded himself. Thoughts of all the instances where Seika didn't have a care in the world flooded his mind. He told her time and time again not to speak of anything Kira related in public, but she still did. Also, the combination of her and Ryuk always gave him a headache. _Still, she somehow managed to lighten up the mood with her humor._

 _She constantly criticizes me about being Kira_. Sure, Light could admit that killing was an inhumane action, but his reasons for being Kira were pure, at least he thought so. He was making the world a better place, and if there are casualties along the way, so be it. _I'm sure she only does it because I remind her of the people at the Division._

 _She's unbelievably impulsive._ The fact that she got tattooed illegally by a stranger showed that. It didn't matter how strong Seika was, nobody in their right mind would actually do something like that. Zenma was right about her. Light remembered when he said that Seika constantly did things to get herself into trouble. _Yet as frustrating as her impulse was, it was was made Seika unique._

 _Worst of all, was the nickname she had for me..._ _Yagami-boy._ He was used to it, but he still hated it. When was the last time she even called him Light? Sometimes he doubted if she remembered that was his name. He could always _try_ to get her to say it. It was highly doubtful that she would.

* * *

"He's withholding information from us," Near said to the two boys playing video games on Matt's bed. Near was focused on his puzzle, instead of playing with the other two.

Matt shrugged as he rapidly clicked buttons on his controller. "So what, it's most likely for our safety. That Akihiko is a creep, the less information he gives us, the better."

Near raised a brow and looked at Mello, who was struggling to keep up with Matt. "Do you agree with that," he asked the blonde.

Mello shot Near a brief glance. "He isn't withholding information from us, he probably hasn't found anything new, and that's all."

"It sounds to me like you are trying to convince yourself that's the case. I can't understand why you always try to justify that man's actions."

"I don't understand why _you_ shit on everything he does," Mello retorted coldly. "You treat him like he's an incompetent detective when he's the smartest man we know."

"But we don't know him, all we know is that we're training to be his copies," Near replied with a blank stare. "You may not have a problem with that, but I'm not very fond of it."

Matt groaned loudly and dramatically at the two. Their bickering was the thing that Matt hated about the institute. It got old and unnecessary a long time ago. They spent so much time around each other, but they claimed to hate each other. They were like brothers in Matt's eyes, _annoying_ brothers.

"Can't you two have a normal conversation without bickering over L, or who's smarter?"

"No," they answered simultaneously.

 _At least they agree on something,_ Matt thought. He shouted triumphantly when he beat Mello for the fourteenth time today.

"You totally cheated," Mello shouted at his peer. "I want a rematch," he demanded.

"This is the fourteenth time you asked for a rematch," Near stated as he put another white puzzle piece into place. "Bedsides, there isn't anything wrong with cheating; only losers play fair. Winning is only for those who take victory."

"Unlike you some people don't treat life like it's a game," Mello responded with a frown. Near's views were some of the most disturbing things that Mello ever heard. It was like that kid was living just to breathe. "There is some value to living, you know."

Near took his eyes off of the puzzle and looked at the blonde. "And what is it about living that you value?"

Mello glanced at Matt who seemed to be interested in the conversation all of a sudden. Any question that was given to Mello, he could answer on the spot, but he never got one like this. The blonde didn't have an answer.

All he knew is that he was working to become L successor, but what was the true value in that? It was like he was born to be a tool. Did he have any value?

Matt looked at Mello and saw that the blonde was stumped. He didn't like the sight; it was time to end this. "Mello, come on let's have a rematch," he suggested.

Mello slowly directed his gaze to Matt and nodded sluggishly. "Yeah, let's play." He glanced back at Near who was back to his puzzle. Mello tightened his grip around the game controller and clenched his jaw.

It looked like Near beat him again.

* * *

 _How could he have strolled into the institute as if it were nothing?_ L pressed his thumb harder against his lip, as he watched the security footage of Akihiko walking into the Wammy House.

The only thing L was able to notice about the man, is that he had a swift and graceful way of moving, much like a cheetah in action.

He then looked at the footage of the cameras that were in the Yagami household. The surveillance was over, but he still had to study it. Seika Moriyama moved the same way as this Akihiko man. There was a bit of confidence in both if their movements.

There was even footage of Akihiko looking directly into one of the security cameras and smirking. It reminded him of when Seika stared at the flowers in Light's home. She looked directly into the small camera for at least six seconds. L set that camera up purposely for Light Yagami to notice, but to the detective's surprise Light didn't catch it, he didn't catch any of the bugs planted in his home, but Seika did. Yet she didn't say a word.

Just like Akihiko, there was no record of Seika's existence, and she had a fake address as well. Not only that, but these two had some kind of link to the military kidnappings. Seika was friends with Hiromi Kobayashi, the son of a kidnap victim and Akihiko was looking for recruits according to what Mello said.

Although, it seemed like he was only interested in taking small children, so he could corrupt their young minds.

If Akihiko was a threat to the children as the Wammy House, then L had to assume that Seika Moriyama was a threat as well.

How did he even know about the Wammy House? The only thing that could give Akihiko the slightest information about the Wammy House was Beyond Birthday, but he was in federal custody and that case was private. Did Akihiko know Beyond Birthday?

"Watari, tell me how Rue Ryuzaki is doing," L said to the older man standing behind him.

Watari frowned at the detective. Why was he asking about Beyond all of a sudden? "He is still in custody of the federal prison. He doesn't cause trouble there, in fact he doesn't speak at all. I could look into him if you want."

"No, that won't be necessary," L replied. When he thought about it there was no way Akihiko could be linked to Beyond Birthday. He was in federal custody, and Beyond wouldn't give information to a man like that, would he?

This wasn't something that L should be taking care of. He had the Kira case, but this Akihiko case, that was in the hands of Wammy's top three. He wanted to put them to the test.

"Watari, tell Matt to hack into the computers of Rue Ryuzaki's prison. I just want to know what condition he is in."

Watari frowned in the slightest. He didn't want to do that. It felt like he was putting the children in danger, but L told him to do so. He trusted the man's judgment, no matter what. "I'll do so right away."

Watari walked toward the door to head out of the room. He ceased his movements when L spoke. "Watari, you don't have to worry. I promise this will not harm the children in any way."

Watari didn't respond, he just walked out of the room. He trusted L and that was all he needed to do at the moment.

* * *

Reiji spun around in his large desk chair. He was bored, extremely bored, and most of all he was homesick. He and Kuro left things on a bad note, and he truly regretted it. He said things that he didn't mean. Just thinking back on own his words made him sick.

All of the conflict was because of Akihiko. Reiji groaned at the thought of his name. Who knew that he would come to dread the name of his older brother?

Yoshitake, Reiji, Kai, Aevan and Akihiko, they really did put Takano's name to shame. All Reiji could do is hope that Shizuku goes on the right path, for the sake of Takano's legacy. Takano picked up a strange bunch. Reiji probably noticed that when he was ten years old. It was when Kai beat Yoshitake for the first time in a sword fight. That was a good memory.

 _Reiji stared wide eyed at the scene. Yoshitake was on the ground and Kai had his sword pointed to the older man's neck. He just beat Yoshitake in a brawl. Reiji had never seen Yoshitake lose in anything, ever. When it came to swordplay Kai really was a legend in the making._

 _Kai tossed his sword to the side and began to laugh. "Ha! I-I can't believe it… I actually won!" He looked down at his older brother an extended a hand for him._

 _Yoshitake smirked at him and accepted it. "Looks like I'm losing my touch."_

" _It looks like, I chose the wrong brother to date," Mitsuki said as she handed both of the sweaty and worn out boys towels._

 _Yoshitake rolled his eyes at the female. "Very, funny, but we both know you'd never leave me for one of these idiots."_

" _One day you just might eat those words," Akihiko said to Yoshitake with a smirk. "Remember, Aevan here has the hots for your girlfriend."_

 _They looked at Aevan who seemed to be arguing with Kisuke over something. "Kisuke, give me my money back," he shouted._

 _Kisuke laughed at the younger man. "As if, you lost the bet, fair is fair."_

" _Oh, so you bet against me," Yoshitake said to his older brother. "I always knew that Kai was your favorite."_

" _Sorry, Yoshi, but I always root for the underdog."_

 _Kai scoffed at the words. "I was never the underdog, if anything that's Lena."_

" _Screw you, I started my training two years ago, one day I'll be stronger than all of you, but I sure as hell can beat little Reiji here," she teased as she ruffled Reiji's long hair._

 _Reiji frowned at the older girl. He started his training a few months ago, and he wasn't even close to catching up to any of his siblings._

" _Kai you really need a shower," Lena stated as she walked over to him. "You stink, bad."_

 _Kai smirked and patted Lena's head condescendingly. "That is the smell of victory, princess. Of course you wouldn't know."_

 _Lena smacked his hand away and grinned at him. "One day, I swear I'm going to kick your ass," she replied._

" _Here we see incest in the making," Aevan teased._

 _Kai and Lena both shot him deadly glares. "Shut up," they ordered simultaneously._

" _It's not my fault you two have the hots for each other," Aevan was silenced by a smack on the back of his head from Akihiko. "What hell was that about," he shouted at the raven haired male._

" _Leave them alone, pretty boy. It's none of our business if those two are sporting some taboo relationship."_

 _Everyone laughed at Akihiko comment, sans Lena and Kai. Lena scowled at the boys before attempting to storm out of the room. Kisuke blocked her exit. "Come on, princess. We both know those two are idiots."_

 _Akihiko waved his hands in surrender at the two. "Calm down, I'm only joking." Lena and Kai had a complicated relationship. Before Takano adopted Lena, she and Kai harbored feelings for one another and everyone knew it. Now that they were technically siblings, Aevan and Akihiko often joked about their strange relationship._

" _I wonder when little Rei here will find love," Aevan said with a smirk. He slung his arm over the younger male's shoulder. "When you do, I promise I won't steal her from you."_

 _Reiji couldn't help but to laugh at Aevan's words._

" _Yeah, and hopefully you'll find someone who can accept your girly hairstyle," Akihiko remarked with a smirk._

"Yeah, I did find someone who liked my hair, but you killed her," Reiji whispered to himself. Even the good memories could turn into bitter ones.

* * *

 **For anyone who is confused Rue Ryuzaki aka Beyond Birthday is a character on Death Note Another Note, The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. It's prequel to Death Note. If anyone is curious about it they can purchase the book online, and it's narrated by Mello. There was a brief mention of it in the anime and manga. It follows L and Naomi Misora. The character Rue Ryuzaki aka Beyonce Birthday will be mentioned in the future.**

 **Near and Mello continue to bicker, but Mello will work even harder to prove that he is better than Near, while Matt plays video games.**

 **Also, the merchant in Kousuke's past is significant in the story, so stay tuned.**

 **Please Review.**


	25. The Unknown Revolution

**This is a pretty good chapter with two anticipated character introductions. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Seika Moriyama is a soldier born into a location known as the Division. Everyone who resides at the Division is immune to the effects of the Death Note. For generations Division members have been aware of the existence of Shinigami and the Death Note. You can choose to live as a normal civilian or soldier. She is forced to go into hiding due to pending civil war and leaves with her Shinigami companion Zenma who has been in Seika's family for four hundred years along with three other Shinigami; Zeph, Kuro, and Cana. The Shinigami are more godlike and the humans are far more dangerous.

* * *

 **UD Fun Fact: Von was originally going to be the Shinigami King in this story, but since there was already a king in the canon Death Note story I made Von a level of punishment in the Shinigami Realm.**

* * *

 **Welcoming to the Unknown Revolution**

For years now Kasuka had been asking himself the same question. Why was he cursed with a brother like Makoto? When he was younger he was happy to have a little brother, but as years went by Makoto grew to become more and more annoying. There was no reason for him to be so _loud_.

"Pleaaase," Makoto continued to beg. "If I'm going to get stronger, I'll need someone to train with."

Kasuka rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. This was the sixteenth time Makoto asked him, Kasuka was counting. "For the last time, I don't feel like training. Besides, you specialize in hand to hand combat, why don't you train with Seijiro or Akira," he suggested.

The younger boy groaned loudly at the idea. "I said I wanted to train, not _die_ ," he shouted. He grabbed Kasuka's wrist and tried to yank him off of the couch. "Come on; just get your lazy ass up!"

"Makoto, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your mouth," a deep voice asked.

Kasuka's body went rigid at the all too familiar voice. Kasuka didn't even look up; he didn't have the strength to do so.

Makoto dropped Kasuka's wrist and turned around quickly. A smile quickly formed on his face, he couldn't believe it. "Dad, when did you-"

"Why are you here," Kasuka interrupted coldly, getting up from the couch. "More importantly, why didn't you inform me that you were coming here?"

Yoshitake raised an eyebrow at his oldest. Instead of answering he walked closer to Makoto. "You're almost my height," he stated. He rested his large hand on top of Makoto's head and ruffled his hair. "It's good to see you, Makoto."

Makoto's smile grew even wider. It's been a while since he saw his father. On contrary to what Seika and Kasuka believed, Makoto looked up to his father. Yoshitake was stronger than all of the Division leaders, even Lena. All Makoto wanted to do is be as strong as his father was, but he had to train extra hard for that. He knew that his father was rough around the edges, but he wasn't the monster Seika and Kasuka believed he was.

Yoshitake removed his hand from Makoto's head and looked at Kasuka. "How are you, Kasuka?"

"Fine," he answered tersely, finally getting enough courage to meet his father's eyes. "Why are you here," he asked once again.

Yoshitake let out a small sigh while giving Kasuka a dull stare. "I came to see my family. There is no crime in that. Where is Seika?"

"She's on vacation," Kasuka replied coolly. He walked past his father and toward the entrance. "Don't bother asking me where she is either, because I won't tell you," he stated smugly.

The older man turned around and stared at Kasuka with an intrigued expression. "She's on vacation, you say? You're going to tell me exactly where she is. I have a right to know, being the fact that I _am_ her father."

Kasuka scoffed at the older man's response. _You sure don't act like one_ , he thought to himself. "Don't care, I'm not telling you anything," Kasuka responded with his arms crossed. "Makoto won't say anything either."

He then locked gazes with his younger brother, who had a deep frown on his face. Kasuka could practically see confliction on his face. Any other time Makoto would've told his father immediately, but now, as a Division One soldier, he couldn't do that. He'd be violating the location he swore to protect.

Makoto look down to the floor. "I'm sorry dad, but I can't tell you, captain's orders." He sheepishly looked up to see if he angered his father. It seemed to be the exact opposite, there was a smirk playing at the older man's lips.

"I see, you made the right decision Makoto," he congratulated. Yoshitake figured he'd have to find out one way or another. "Your Division should always come first."

"I'm going to talk to Takano; I bet he knows where Seika is. I'll see you two later," he said to his sons. "Hopefully, when I'm back Yukio is here as well. Tell him I said hello"

He ruffled Makoto's hair once more before walking over to the exit. Yoshitake look at his oldest with an unreadable expression. "It's good to know that your scars are gone. Aevan won't harm you again."

Kasuka frowned and gave his father a questioning look. He wanted to ask him what he meant, but if he did then Yoshitake would stay longer, and Kasuka didn't want to breathe the same air as the man who claimed to be their father.

"Wait," Makoto called out to the retreating man. "Can I, uh, can I come with you, t-to see the old man," he asked nervously. He was always nervous in his father presence, but it wasn't out of fear, it was his deep idolization. Kasuka couldn't help but to roll his eyes at Makoto's sheepish attitude.

Yoshitake gave Makoto one of his rare smiles. "What I need to talk to Takano about is private, but when I come back, we could always train together," he suggested.

"No," Kasuka interjected. The other two males gave him questioning looks. "Makoto, you won't train with him. That's an order."

Makoto burrowed his brows at the gunman. "Why not," he exclaimed.

"You know how he treated Seika when he was teaching her how to fight. He was unnecessarily harsh with her. If you fight him he just might end up hurting you, just like he did to Seika."

"Seika asked to be taken under my wing," Yoshitake pointed out. "She had many opportunities to stop training with me, but she wanted to continue, even when your mother insisted that she train at the academy. I'm sure that Makoto is already strong enough to keep up with me. Instead abusing your power, why don't you let Makoto decide?"

He really knew how to push Kasuka's buttons. "I'm not abusing my power; I'm looking out for him. Reiji would've made the same choice," Kasuka argued.

"Well, Reiji is dead," Yoshitake replied with a challenging expression. "Isn't that right Kasuka? If only I could've grieved my dearly departed brother. _Poor_ Little Rei." He said the last part in a condescending drawl.

Kasuka didn't respond to his words. Everyone knew that Reiji was still alive, so he wasn't going to play any games with anyone. "Where's your buddy, Zeph," he asked with a venomous tone.

"He's searching for his old friends," Yoshitake replied evenly.

"Is he going to give them unexpected information? He seems to do that a lot."

There was a visible tug at the corner of Yoshitake's lips. "We'll wait for the summit for that, won't we?"

Kasuka returned his father's smirk. "Yeah, I guess we will. That's when you'll find out where Seika is. You're patient, so you won't mind waiting."

Makoto looked at the display with a frown on his face. Kasuka and his father never had civilized conversations, they had verbal challenges. It annoyed Makoto and it made him feel uneasy. On one occurrence Kasuka actually fought him, that was the day Seika joined Division One. Yoshitake never hit him back, he just blocked every one of Kasuka's blows with ease. It was strange to see someone as strong as Kasuka, struggle so much in a fight. Yoshitake Moriyama was known as the strongest man in the Division.

"Kasuka," he cut in. "When dad gets back can I please train with him? I promise I won't get hurt." All Makoto wanted to do was spend time with his father. It wasn't often he dropped by.

"Makoto, I trust you, it's _him_ I don't trust," he responded while glaring daggers at his father.

Yoshitake rolled his eyes at Kasuka. "I give you my word that I won't be too harsh on Makoto. This isn't me trying to harm your soldier; it's me wanting to spend time with my son. You could join if you'd like."

The suggestion repulsed Kasuka, but he looked Makoto, and his face softened. He hated being the oldest, every time he looked at Seika or Makoto it felt like he was looking at a kid. It was hard to say no to either of them. He still didn't understand why he had such a stupid brother, but he would never get the answer to that. "Fine," he gave in with a sigh.

"Splendid," Yoshitake said with the vaguest smile. "I'll see the two of you later." He walked out of the room sparing Kasuka on last glance.

"Damn it," Kasuka whispered.

* * *

"I'd love to know what your infatuation with my house is," Light said to Seika after opening the front door for her.

Seika rolled her eyes and pushed past Light. "I don't have an infatuation with your house; I just have an infatuation for bothering you."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I've become immune to your teasing," Light replied with a smirk. "You can take any shot at me and it won't have any effect."

Seika raised a brow at this. There was no way Light could ever become immune to Seika's badgering. "Is that so? Well how about if I called you _Kira_ ," she whispered.

Light's smirk disappeared and turned into a scowl. "Fine, you win. Somehow, you still find ways to annoy me."

Seika shrugged with a slight grin. "What can I say, I'm a natural. Where is your family," she asked.

"Sayu's sleeping over at a friend's house, and my mother just left for the supermarket, so now it's just you and me," Light answered.

"Seika, good to see ya," Ryuk said from behind. Surprisingly the Shinigami was walking down the stairs instead of floating. "I'm going to make this brief, but this is goodbye."

Both of the teenagers frowned at the Shinigami. "Where are you going," they asked simultaneously.

"Today's the day I'm going back home. I'll mostly likely be back in a day or two," he informed.

Light didn't even try to hide the smile playing at his lips. He could finally be free of the Shinigami, even if it was for a brief period of time. Ryuk was the third main cause of his stress, the second being Seika and the first would be L.

"Well, since you'll be gone, I guess I'll have to annoy Yagami-boy twice as much," Seika said with a sigh.

The Shinigami laughed. "Bother him so much that he'll regret being born."

Light looked at the pair in disgust. Did they forget that Light was even in the room? He hated their friendship so much.

"Goodbye, Ryuk; I can't say I'll miss you," Light said to the Shinigami.

"Back at ya, I'll see you guys…whenever," the Shinigami said.

Before either of the human could say anything the Shinigami flew through the ceiling and out of the room. Light let out a sigh of relief, he had finally gotten his long awaited freedom.

He turned around and looked at Seika. "So…what do you want to do," he asked with raised eyebrows.

Seika shrugged and folded her hands behind her head. "I don't know. I'm the guest, so it's your job to entertain me."

Light snorted at the girl's reply while rolling his brown eyes. He should've suspected as much from her. Sometimes he thought that she forgot that she was his spectator. He rarely thought of her as that anymore. Sometimes it really felt like Seika was just his friend from school. He was still confused as to why she wanted to support him, during the entrance exam. He figured that she could be playing a manipulation game too, but that didn't seem like her style. Not mention, she had no reason to try and manipulate him.

This was Light's opportunity to find out what she thought of him. Ryuk was gone so, now he could ask all of the embarrassing questions he wanted without the Shinigami's two cents. Light let out a bitter chuckle. He had no idea when he'd gotten so pathetic.

"What's so funny," Seika asked with a confused expression.

Light took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now was as good a time as any. "What do you think of me? Like what do you honestly think of me, and don't answer with a teasing remark or anything like that, I want a real answer."

Seika was more than taken aback by the question. She looked at Light with a mix of shock and confusion. He looked pretty embarrassed by that fact that he asked the question as well. It wasn't everyday Seika saw him like this. He seemed almost… _flustered_. There was a first time for everything, wasn't there? "Where is this coming from?"

"I've just been thinking a lot, and ever since that day you gave me Kousuke's diary, you've been... _nice_."

"It's because you said we don't have to hate each other, and it's true. Who knows, how long I'll be here, arguing with you gets tired. I might as well spend my time here enjoying myself, instead of hating you."

"Then how do you really feel about me?"

"Well, uh," Seika began awkwardly, "you're…really complicated, I guess. I don't get you most of the time. One minute you're Light…and then you're Kira. I'm not the biggest fan of Kira, but you already know that."

Light couldn't help, but huff at that. It was bitter one, though. He most definitely knew that Seika hated Kira. She expressed it multiple times.

"Light Yagami, isn't bad though. Sure you're broody and a bit of a buzzkill, but not in a bad way if…that makes sense."

Seika cleared her throat and looked away after that. If she did look then Light would see that she was most definitely flustered.

"You're blushing," Light stated with a smile.

Seika twitched in anger at the remark. "Don't go feeling all smug, it's not every day I give out compliments, so treat it like a treasure." she muttered in embarrassment.

He couldn't help, but laugh at that. She really could be such a child sometimes. Light moved closer to her. "Can you at least look at me?"

She sighed before reluctantly facing him. Her hair was blocking her cheeks, but Light could still see the pinkish tint adorning her face. He stared at her with a small smile, and for some reason Seika felt off. She wanted to believe that Light could be genuine, but nothing with him was ever simple.

 _"You think he has some type of manipulation scheme?" Kasuka asked._

 _"No doubt," she replied._ _"I think playing the card of obviousness is the best way to go. I want him to think that he's winning."_

Seika and Kasuka had that conversation so long ago, but it was still relevant. She was tired of pretending to be oblivious. Seika knew that she had a plan to stick to but she couldn't bear the thought of Light believing that she was some gullible that was easily manipulated. Seika chuckled and shook her head, coming back to her senses. "You're playin' me like a fiddle, Yagami-boy."

Light frowned at her. He was going to speak, but Seika waved him off. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." She took a step closer to Light, and his frown morphed into another look, something competitive. "I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks, so you might as well give it up."

Light smirked, he couldn't help it. Seika was far smarter than she let on. He could just pretend to be oblivious to the points that she was making, but that wouldn't do him any good, she'd only end up getting angry, and when Seika got angry with him things usually took an unflattering turn. It was a cat and mouse game between the two, and the fact that they were both aware of that made Light feel an odd twinge of excitement, he liked competition. He leaned a bit closer to Seika, and couldn't help but to notice how she faltered a bit. "Then why are you still blushing?"

A breath hitched in Seika's throat and Light heard it. Why was she still blushing? Instead of questioning herself, she shoved Light away from her. She stammered looking for something to say in response, but ultimately failed, and Light stood there looking smug. She wanted to slap him so badly. "I'm hungry," Seika said abruptly. "You better have food here."

The subject change didn't even surprise Light. He won this argument, so he didn't need to press further. "Not enough for your appetite," he replied, "but I'll see what I can do."

He made his way to the kitchen and glanced at Seika once more, she met his eyes with a scowl. Light simply chuckled.

She was still blushing.

* * *

"Mello, Near, I think you two might want to see this," Matt said to the blonde who was currently lying on the tech genius' bed. "It's an email from Watari, and a weird one too."

Near peeled his eyes from his puzzle and looked at the older boy in disinterest. Mello frowned and slowly sat up on the bed. "What does it say," he inquired.

Matt cleared his throat before reading the screen before him. "L has given me the order to tell you to look into the condition of Rue Ryuzaki, but you boy's may have known him as Beyond Birthday."

Near looked over at Mello, who was now walking over to Matt's computer chair. "Beyond was the first in line to become L's successor before Mello and I. Mello, L told you about the BB case, didn't he? You know more than Matt and I, tell us about him."

Mello ran hand through his blonde hair. He didn't really know where to begin. "Well, he was a serial killer. His goal was to make a case that L couldn't solve. He was going to end it with a suicide, but an F.B.I agent named Naomi Misora, stopped him from burning himself alive. He's in federal custody now."

Near nodded his head in the slightest. "I see, L must think that Akihiko has some connection to Beyond Birthday, otherwise he wouldn't have sent that email."

"If they do know each other then we can assume that Beyond told Akihiko about the orphanage and that must be how he found us," Mello added. He then looked at Matt who was already typing away on his computer.

"It's going to take me a while to hack into the federal prison in Los Angeles, so be patient. While I'm doing that, Mello I want you to look into the files of the institute and find every record you can about Beyond Birthday. I want to know about his origins before he came here," the redhead ordered.

Mello nodded before sitting in the seat next to Matt and working on the computer beside him.

Matt turned his head to look at the ash haired boy who was still on the floor. "Near, I want you to go ask Roger about Beyond. Stuff about his personality, and his ambitions. If Mello or I asked him, it'd look too suspicious. Roger likes you more than he likes us. The goal is to find out if he had any of the same traits as Akihiko did."

Matt frowned when he saw a small smile tugging at the corner of the younger boy's lips. It disturbed him a little. Only because Near never smiled.

"Who would've thought you'd be the one taking initiative? It looks like Mello and I have to step our game up."

Mello snorted as he typed away on the computer. "Speak for yourself."

Matt sighed heavily and rolled his eyes at his peers. Why was something as serious as this a completion to those guys? More importantly, when did he become the mature one?

* * *

Ryuk had always known the saying "home sweet home", but that saying didn't apply to the Shinigami Realm. There was nothing sweet about a wasteland. Everything was the same, and nothing would ever change. The Shinigami definitely had no regrets about dropping his Death Note into the human world. Ryuk already knew where he was going. He wanted to talk to the king first, but he needed to see Von. He had to be in the presence of such a powerful Shinigami at least once.

There was no sunlight in the Shinigami Realm, but it was even darker over at Von's quarters. Ryuk had no idea why. It was fitting, though, for someone who was known as The Punisher.

No Shinigami willingly traveled to this part of the Realm. They were afraid of Von and avoided him at all costs. The fact the Ryuk was going to see him was brave, foolish, but brave nonetheless.

The further he went the darker it became. It was so eerily quiet, and Ryuk was creeped out, and it took a lot to creep a Shinigami out. As Ryuk continued to fly over to Von's base something landed on his face. Ryuk stopped his movements. The substance was wet. Ryuk frowned at this. There weren't many bodies of water at the Shinigami Realm. He brought his hand to the liquid to wipe off of his forehead. He examined his fingers and the color baffled him even more. It was a crimson red liquid… _blood_? That was unheard of in the Shinigami Realm. The smell was coppery, more so than the blood of a human.

Ryuk looked up to see where the source of the liquid was coming from.

A breath hitched in his throat. Above him was the body of a Shinigami. It was a female; her neck was wrapped around a purplish vine that was wasting away.

There was no possible way that a Shinigami could die by hanging. She had to have been tied up there. Then Ryuk look around even more and was flabbergasted at the sight. The female Shingami wasn't the only body hanging up, there were multiple Shinigami, hundreds, maybe even thousands, just dangling in front of him.

"Do you like my collection," a deep voice asked. "I worked very hard on sorting them. This is Azar, she's my latest trophy."

Ryuk looked up to see who was talking. The Shinigami swallowed nervously at the sight. The only Shinigami who scared him in terms of looks was Nu, but the sinister air surround this one was tremendous.

"Von," Ryuk uttered. The Shinigami was sitting on a throne of what appeared to be bones. Ryuk wondered if those were remains of his victims.

"You must be Ryuk, it's a pleasure. You're one of the more infamous Shinigami, I've heard a lot of stories about you. Rumor has it that you dropped your Death Note into the human world."

Ryuk only nodded in response. He was surprised that Von knew of him. He was practically frozen still. Before him was one of the most powerful Shinigami. He was able to do what others couldn't, not even the king.

"What brings you here," the older Shinigami asked with a hard tone. "If I don't like your reasoning, then I'll kill you. No one has ever walked out alive before, except for one."

The younger Shinigami nodded slowly before having a seat on the stone ground. He might as well have a seat. It was going to be a long story.

Von grimaced at the younger Shinigami. It took a lot of balls for someone to make themselves comfortable like that. Only Rayven was able to do so without Von getting bothered. "Speak," he ordered.

"That's really a nice ability you have there," Ryuk remarked with a chuckle, "being able to kill another Shinigami. Zenma did say you were pretty strong."

Ryuk didn't filch when Von's eyes glowed a scarlet red. It must've been a while since he heard that name. "How dare you utter that name in here," he spat.

"I heard that you two didn't like each other much. I wonder out of Zenma, Zeph, Cana, and Kuro who was your least favorite," Ryuk asked.

He had to be confident. If the conversation wasn't in his favor this could take a drastic turn. It was ironic, but Ryuk was afraid of dying.

"Where have you met them," the older Shinigami hissed.

"I stumbled upon this place known as the Division," Ryuk lied. "They didn't tell me much, but I know enough. I'm definitely going back there, that is if you let me walk out of here alive."

"I will on one condition," Von bargained with a smirk. It wasn't everyday he met a Shinigami who wasn't afraid of him. There was no way he'd kill this one just yet. "Why did you purposely drop your Death Note into the human world?"

"How do you know it was on purpose," The younger Shinigami questioned with a smirk. "Zenma threw it at Zeph, and he missed."

Von laughed at that. He remembered that like it was yesterday. Zenma was like the original Rayven, just as stupid and naïve. "You really know your stuff. These cases are a bit different. I've heard many stories about you Ryuk. You seem to be a bit of a troublemaker. Not as much a Rayven, but you're still pretty known."

Ryuk laughed at the reply. It was true enough that Ryuk was known for being a trickster. He felt slightly honored that such a powerful Shinigami knew his name. "I dropped into the human world, because there's more going on over there than here."

This caused the stronger creature to smirk. "Don't underestimate your own home, Ryuk. These bodies are going to be the start of something new. I see that you crave excitement, so I'd like to welcome you to the revolution," he exclaimed before laughing.

Ryuk stared up at the laughing Shinigami in astonishment, as his cynical laughter coursed the entire was being welcomed to a revolution. It meant that change was going to come. To Ryuk change was never boring. Von seemed like the real deal, if all of these bodies were anything to go by. Ryuk began to tremble, not by fear, but in anticipation. This is exactly what he wanted, no he _needed_ this. The corners of Ryuk's lips were viciously twitching. Involuntarily his eyes began to glow. A sinister sound began to escape his lips. He couldn't hold it in anymore. A strong sound of laughter erupted from the Shinigami's mouth.

"H-help me…please," a strangled voice pleaded.

Ryuk's laughter died and he looked up. It was the female Shinigami hanging on the rotting vine. She was reaching out to Ryuk. He had never seen the look of utter fear on a Shinigami's face. It was nearly breathtaking.

"Shut up," Von bellowed. His leathery wings emerged from his back and he dashed over to the struggling Shinigami. He roughly latched his black hand around her neck and yanking her off of the vine. His gaze locked with hers.

Von smiled when she was squirming under his grasp. He showed his sharp row of teeth, knowing it would scare her even more. Involuntarily her eyes turned red. Von loved this part; he was able to see her true nature before killing her.

"You're quite that fighter, Azar. I'll make this as painless as possible," Von said with a smile. His grip tightened around her neck. He could feel her head detaching from her shoulders. Just a little more and she was gone.

He looked down at Ryuk, who stared at the scene in awe. It Ryuk wanted a show, then Von was going to give it to him. He closed his hand around her neck and crushed her throat in the process. Azar's head tumbled off of her shoulders and rolled on the ground. It collided with Ryuk's foot.

Ryuk slowly bend down and picked up the head. He examined it carefully. There was no life inside of her. Von had performed the impossible, he killed another Shinigami.

Ryuk looked up at Von who haphazardly threw the carcass to the side. His hand was drenched in blood. "Like I said, Ryuk, welcome to the revolution."

* * *

 **Big things are coming. After so long I've introduced Von and Yoshitake. Then after that the long awaited winter festival arrives. I plan for that chapter to be strictly Light and Seika.**

 **I have a lot of big plans after the festival. Things regarding Hiromi, not only that but Misa will appear sooner than later.**

 **Please Review.**


	26. Bad News

I have some really bad news in regards to the future content of this story. I saved all of my chapters on Google Docs, and my account has been disabled. I've been trying to restore it for the past few months and ultimately I was unsuccessful. I had about 43 chapters written for this story and I uploaded 25. I was able to find chapters 26-32 and I will upload them soon. As for the eleven missing chapters, I'm still trying to recover them. If I can't find them then I'll have to rewrite them and hope that my memory is enough to give you guys the content you deserve. As always thank you for putting up with me and you guys will see the end of this story, I promise.


End file.
